Forbidden Bond
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: The Jasdevi twins had never been loved before, always a monster to everyone they met. One day. Things change. They meet a beautiful Red-headed girl. She doesn't actually see him as a monster. But the problem is. She's an exorcist. Will they be able to love each other, or was it doomed from the start? Read this heart wrenching love story to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of food coming from the diningroom. My golden eyes opened and I sat up in bed, running my grey fingers through my long two toned hair. _Good morning Jasdevi! _Two voices called inside my head. I smiled, my lips curving upwards.

"Good morning, Jasdero, Devitto." I yawned aloud. "Did you two sleep okay?" _Like a rock. He! _Jasdero giggled in reply. **Yeah, what he said. **Devitto added. My smirk widened and I stood, pulling on my crimson Noah clothes. I then pulled eyeliner and lipstick out of my pocket and painted my face with the usual designs around my golden eyes. Once I was done getting ready, I stepped out of my room into the hall of Noah's Ark. I quickly walked into the dining room, hunger gnawing at my stomach, and sat down next to Tyki. With a wide smirk I flipped my long hair into the portuguese Noah's face. He coughed and glared irritably at me.

"Good morning to you too Jasdevi." Tyki grumbled. I only stuck my tongue out at him, leaning back in my chair, feet on the table, and hands behind my head.

"We're hungry." I groaned, leaning my head back. "Where's the food?"

"The food won't be here until the servants bring the food," Tyki said calmly. I let out an irritable groan. Annoyed at the older Noah, the tips of my hair came to life and hit Tyki upside the head. "The hell was that for?" Tyki snarled. I looked up at him, blinking innocently.

"We have no idea what you mean." I said childishly. "We didn't do anything." My stomach growled, hunger gnawed in the pit of my stomach. Tyki scoffed, letting out an annoyed groan. To my great relief, Akuma servants came in with plates of food, I took my feet off the table looking at the food eagerly. I looked at the Earl out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to allow everyone to start eating. When the Earl started eating the Noah knew it was okay to eat. I immediately dug into my plate of food, shoveling bacon into my mouth. The food, as usual, was awesome and fulfilling, always making me remember of the days when I was starved and food was a luxurie. Not here though. Here, I could have food whenever the hell I wanted and in how many quantities I wanted it in. Here I was happy.

Suddenly the Earl spoke, "today, I want you all to find Exorcists that have been located in specific location where you will be brought to by Road," the Earl said. _**Fun... A day of killing Exorcists and crushing innocence, what could be better! **_I thought happily. _Kill! Hee! _Jasdero giggled inside my head, making my grin widen. **Let's blow their fucking heads off! **Devit's sadistic voice laughed joyfully. We hadn't had action in god knows how long. Not ever since that fuckin vampire... my left eyes ached faintly with the memory of the innocence that had infected my body. I shuddered slightly, pushing the memory out of my mind. _**Back to happy thoughts like ruining exorcist lives! **_I thought managing to push the bad memory to the back of my thoughts.

When we had all finished our breakfast. Road summoned the door that would have us go to our destinations. I stood, hands in my pockets and followed the other Noah up to the large heart shaped door. Once Tyki had entered, I walked into the dark purple void.

It felt as if my lungs were being pressurized and being squeezed for only a few moments but then, it ended. I opened my golden eyes, I was in the streets of Switzerland. I don't think I had ever been here before, maybe I'd like it, maybe I'd hate it. I just needed to pick which was stronger. But right now, my priority was finding the Exorcists. I materialized a long black cloak, putting it on to hide my peculiar colored hair and skin so that I could go unnoticed.

I walked through the streets finding it rather peaceful and serene here. It was nice. A tiny bit cold but not too. As I walked for another hour the sound of someone struggling came to my ears. It was feminine _**ooh Exorcists and a show! **_I mused to my halves hoping for some human violence. They both laughed, egging me on to see what was happening. I went towards the noice, seeing what looked like a couple of thugs picking on a young beautiful girl around my age. She seems to be struggling furiously, putting up a huge fight. She had a singular green eye, and a strange crimson eye. Despite those two strange features she was quite pretty, a bit big almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, her cheekbones raised to a perfect point, a small dainty nose, slightly flushed cheeks and thin perfect red eyebrows, her hair was a sort of red, short hair in the back that reached right in between her shoulder blades and two long crimson braids that hung over her shoulder that only went down a few inches below her collarbone, she had some side bangs that almost covered her crimson eye but not by much. She wore a tight shirt that framed her lithe form, and almost skin tight jeans. She wore brown boots that rose a bit further than half way up her calf.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her and I froze, my legs refusing to move as I stared at her. **Damn... **Devitto breathed, I could practically see the ravenette smirking stupidly, I heard the sound of my raven haired half wolf whistle mentally. I smirked identically.

"That's definitely the word Devit..." I replied softly. _Maybe if we help her, the pretty girl will like us! _Jasdero suggested happily. "Brilliant idea Dero." I agreed. She seemed strong and quite a good fighter but the men were stronger and overpowered her easily. The men seemed to pin her against the wall of the alleyway they were in and press a sharp blade to her throat. Now was my chance. I stormed up to the men and grabbed them roughly, they were at least a foot shorter than me so it really wasn't much of a problem. "Hey! Leave her alone." I snarled at the men.

"What are you gonna do about it if we don't?" A broad, stronger looking man, obviously the leader of the group stated ngly, a smirk across his dry lips in challenge. I smirked widely, deciding to play the insane card. An insane chuckle escaped my lips.

"Listen to the little human you two." I giggled to the twins. "He thinks he can challenge us. How stupid." This always worked to make humans think I was out of my mind. The thugs looked confused obviously trying not to show fear. The girl however, seemed to smirk slightly. My smirk widened as I took a, purposefully, jerky step forward. I flexed my fingers. "The humans think they can hurt us. How cute." I laughed. "What do you think? Jasdero? Devitto? Should we teach the humans a lesson?" The humans shook their head as if I was speaking to them.

"N-no sir l-listen, w-we don't want any trouble," the leader said cautiously, backing up slowly towards the street, his filthy hands in front of him, filth under his fingernails, his group seemed to mirror his reaction in fear. Another insane laugh came from my throat.

"Then fuck off," I hissed, my insane smirk never leaving my face. "before we change our mind." The leader and others of the group nodded and quickly scrambled from me, practically shoving eachother out of the way to get further away from me. I cleared my throat, returning to my normal personality.

"Thank you," the girl said looking up at me, no fear was shown in her eyes, it was strange especially because she was human. I blinked at her, slightly surprised at the lack of emotion, then smiled.

"It was nothing, really." I said, sort of timidly. "We're..._ahem_ I'm happy to help."

"You're Noah I see," she commented, catching me by surprise, my skin and hair were completely concealed, how could she know? I turned my head away from her slightly.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I lied, pulling the cloak tighter around me.

"Yes you do, you are a Noah, I can tell," she replied.

"How do you know about the Noah Clan?" My voice lowered slightly, suspicion welling up inside me.

"My brother had told me about them, he's successor to Bookman," she replied. I didn't understand why she was being open about this to me. A complete stranger. And a Noah. Hold on... 'successor to Bookman'? Was that what she had said.

"Your brother... would he, perchance, have red hair, an eye patch and have a hammer as a weapon?" I asked, remembering the people that had been with that accursed vampire. She nodded slowly, probably wondering whether she shouldn't have told me that. Then a thought hit me. Was she the exorcist I was sent here to kill? My golden eyes examined her curiously.

"You came here to kill me haven't you?" She asked, as if reading my thoughts. That would be a bit scary to think she could be reading my thoughts and my halves talking. I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends," I replied, examining her closer. "Do you have innocence?" the question was meant as a joke. No way she could have innocence.

"Why should I answer that question?" She countered my question with another question, a smirk on her lips. I couldn't help but laugh, pulling my hood down. No point in keeping it on if she already knew what I was. I leaned down so that I was eye level with her.

"I don't know." I smirked. "Maybe we could battle and then I'd see." As I said that, my hair came to life and pointed at her with razor sharp tendrils of gold. She seemed to examine my hair, no hint of fear in her. I saw more curiosity then fear.

"Too much effort," she replied lazily, still investigating my amazing hair. If it was even possible, my smirk widened. This girl was amusing.

"Tell ya what," I said, straightening up. "I'll let you go this time. Cause you're amusing. Next time though, you probably won't be so lucky."

"I'll try to remember that, oh and by the way, my name is Araya," she replied, a smile appeared on her almost emotionless face, she winked at me.

"Jasdevi, Noah of Bond." I introduced myself. "Also, if you ARE an exorcist, tell the vampire that, if I see him again, I'll rip his fucking head off." And with that, I turned and walked away, pulling my hood back on. I could feel her watching me a bit until I disappeared, my heart fluttered happily, this girl. This beautiful girl, knew what I was, and wasn't afraid of me. She hadn't called me a monster or anything... This made me feel happy, somehow, I knew, I'd see her again and I'd remember. The thought made me feel happy for some strange reason. She was the first human that hadn't called me a monster or a freak. Actually, she seemed to sort of like me. No human had ever liked me before and these thoughts made it feel like my heart had grown wings and flown. **Oooh Jasdevi's in LOVE **Devit teased even though I knew that he and Jasdero held my emotions Jasdero giggled at his brother's comment. _**Oh shut up! You two feel the same way! **_I pouted indignantly. I saw a mental image of Devit and Jasdero with identical smirks across their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked on. I knew I should be looking for exorcists to kill, but I couldn't get our mind off of Araya. She was just so unique. So beautiful. "Maybe I should just go home..." I muttered to myself. "Tell them that I couldn't find anything here." **Ya… **_ya _the twins agreed though I hadn't been talking with them. _**Let's go then. **_I replied mentally, going to find one of Road's hidden doors back to the Ark. I could practically see the twins lounging on a mental couch inside my head seeming to be thinking of the same thing as me.

Soon enough, I found the door and opened it, revealing the dark purple void that led back home. I still felt airy, happy even. It was nice for a change. I couldn't get my mind off of Araya, I could tell the twins couldn't stop thinking about her either. She was just so... perfect, even though we barely knew her. But, she was an exorcist. So it wouldn't be a good idea to allow the Earl or any other Noah to find out about our crush. I still wondered if she was an exorcist really, maybe she was like Komui who was the leader of the Black Order, maybe she was only there because her brother was there. _**How can someone that perfect be related to Bookman Junior? **_I asked my halves curiously. _Dero doesn't know. hee! _Jasdero replied, a bit dreamily. **She's really hot... for an exorcist. **Devit added. _**Ya… And she's not scared of us! **_I thought gleefully. The twins laughed in agreement to this comment. I walked to my room, throwing my cloak off my shoulders and lounging on the bed with a somewhat stupid grin stretching my lips. _**Never thought I'd see the day where we actually like liked someone… **_I admitted, the three of us were always picky with practically everything, killing, food, clothing, style's, and attractions. We had trouble trusting anything or anyone ever since our terrible childhood. I used to think that the emotion of love was cut off from me, but now it seems I was wrong. _I wonder if we'll see her again… Hee _Jasdero said a bit softly, as if praying they'd see the beautiful girl. _**Yeah. I hope we do. **_I replied, staring up at the ceiling. Devit seemed to mentally nod in agreement.

I spent the rest of the afternoon, daydreaming quite a bit. Other times just talking with the twins. I hadn't realized I was hungry until the voice of Tyki called from behind the door "dinner…" the portuguese Noah said boredly with a rather loud exasperated sigh.

"Comin!" We called back, three voices coming from my throat instead of only one. I jumped to my feet, running my fingers through my hair briefly before walking out, wiping the dreamy look I had on my face, off so they wouldn't know my new secret. I pushed past Tyki as I opened the door, acting my usual self again though my brain stayed dreamy and unnatural. I sat down next to Road, waiting for the food to be brought. As usual, I leaned back and crossed my legs on the table with my hands behind my head. I watched as food was put on the table, we all looked towards the Earl as if asking permission for food, he nodded and we all dug into the delicious food in the center, I piled turkey and mashed potatoes on my plate and dug in hungrily.

All I could think about… was her for the rest of the day. Along with the following weeks, and then the months. Not seeing her at all through the whole time.

…

It had been at least a six months since I saw Araya. Every mission, I ended up finding myself searching for her but to no avail, the likelyhood of me finding that beautiful girl. We were on a mission in Rome. We had split and now were the twins, Devitto and Jasdero. As usual I was stuck inside the twin's heads, seeing everything from their eyes. It was strange inside their minds. Kinda like a very large house where I simply sat on the couch, watching what was going on, in what seemed like a wall like T.V screen, split in half to both perspectives. But I guess I was a bit used to it by now, it's not like I hadn't been in their heads before. The twins were walking through the streets of Rome, looking around for the innocence.

"_**Where's this stupid exorcist?**_" I groaned, my voice echoey inside the large expanse of the twin's minds. "_**I'm bored as hell!**_"

"Stop being impatient Jasdevi _hee hee_" Jasdero giggled. Devitto nodded in agreement. I only groaned in response, hanging upside down on the couch I was lounging on.

"We'll find them soon." Devit added. "Hopefully..." I groaned, something catching my eyes. I sat up quickly.

"_**Shut up for a moment. Go over there, I think I see something.**_" I said hurriedly, trying to show the twins what I was seeing. It looked like the girl, I had met six months ago. I was desperate to see her again, maybe I was hallucinating. Was I just too love struck that I started to see things? Was she even real? I hissed under my breath as they looked around stupidly for what I saw so clearly. "_**Why are you two so god damned blind?!**_" I growled in frustration. "_**Must I do everything?!**_" I sighed in exasperation, taking control of the twins for a moment, turning both their heads in the direction of the supposed hallucination. Finally, they saw what I saw, I was definitely sure that this was the girl named Araya that we had met. Our heart seemed to flutter happily at the sight of the red head.

"We found her! _hee!" _Jasdero exclaimed happily.

"_**We? I was the one who found her.**_" I said indignantly.

"With our sight and minds!" Devit said crossing his arms indignantly, Jasdero nodding quickly.

"_**Minds that were originally mine!**_" I countered, crossing my arms. The twins only sighed and rolled their eyes, not digging deeper into the conversation. Instead, they headed towards Araya, eager to see the female from the Black Order. I couldn't help pouting slightly, a bit upset that they had decided to ignore me. But, that was soon replaced with happiness when the twins finally reached Araya. They stopped at their sides.

"Hello there!" Devit called. Araya turned around, confused at the call.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"_**Remember, she doesn't know about you guys she only knows me**_," I reminded them.

"I'm Devitto." Devit said with a grin.

"And I'm Jasdero!" With an identical grin as his brother.

"And together we are Jasdevi!" They said in unison. A look of realization came to Araya's face.

"Noah of Bond," she seemed to repeat what I had told her months ago, then she seemed to remember me talking to Devit and Dero out loud to scare the thugs. The twins nodded eagerly happy that what they weren't forgotten. "So, you both combined are Jasdevi? How does that work?" She asked curiously.

"Well uh... You see-" Devit was cut off by Jasdero.

"We have two golden revolvers that are special! When we shoot each other in the head we become Jasdevi and he can split into us! _Hee hee_!" Jasdero finished with a giggle.

"Noah logic, you eventually learn not to question it, you just know it." Devit added with a shrug.

"Lavi told me about you guys, he said something about you guys not really being like... Human and more like..." She muttered, as if regretting bringing this up.

"Monsters," the twins frowned, speaking in unison. Araya nodded.

"But I don't think that. Even though what you did to Krory was pretty bad, he's still in a comatose. But the way you guys acted when the thugs were trying to take their money back... While nobody else cared, I thought that was kind," she said softly. The twins grinned. I felt myself grow happy, she chose to follow how we really are rather than her brothers words. This was so unlike the other humans. "In fact, you guys are way more human then what everyone lets on..."

"Ya, we are, but... Everybody has always treated us like monsters..." Jasdero said softly. Araya bit her bottom lip

"You guys aren't monsters." She said, her honeyed voice soft and calming we felt ourselves smile.

"_**Change the subject! Ask why she's here maybe we can get to know her better!**_" I said joyfully this was the first person who had ever treated us kindly and had told us we weren't monsters, this raised our affection for this girl quite a bit, she thought of us differently than the others did.

"So... What made ya come here anyways?" Devitto asked putting his elbow on his twins shoulder, using the blonde as an armrest. Jasdero giggled and slumped over for his brother.

"Me and Lavi are taking a brief vacation, we're gonna stay here for a few more weeks before going back to the order," she explained with a shrug "and you?"

"We're supposed to be finding innocence to destroy. But. We like talking to you more," Devitto purred.

"As far as Lavi knows I'm just exploring, he's not too far from here." She said peering further down, where another red he's was barely visible, Jasdero and Devitto stiffened.

"Can we talk later?" They asked she nodded.

"I can meet up with both of you or just the whole of you tonight, I can meet you near this," she said taking out a map and pointing to what used to be a cathedral but it was now a bunch of ruins. "12:00 midnight would work for me." The twins nodded with are identical grins .

"Sure! _Hee_!" Jasdero giggled.

"Just don't kill me, I trust you and know you're not monsters, but still need to be sure you're not just after the innocence." She said with a teasing smile across her lips. Jasdero and Devit nodded, quickly hurrying away as the Bookman Jr. came closer.

Once we were a safe distance from the two exorcists, both twins started complaining that they were tired and hungry.

"_**What the hell do you want me to do?**_" I asked, getting really annoyed. "_**The Earl gave us money, go find a place to eat and then find an inn to rest for a bit.**_"

"But what if Cross built up a debt somewhere here?" Devit asked. I paused. That was a good point. If Cross had built up a debt somewhere, the twins would be forced to work the debt off and that would waste a lot of precious time that could be spent slacking off.

"_**Then merge. Cross doesn't know what I look like. Only what you two look like.**_" I suggested, not seeing another option at this point. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, running off to find a secluded place where they could shoot each other in the head. When they were in a dark alleyway they shot each other in the head and they merged back into me. I materialized a cloak and covered my odd colored hair and most of my face and headed off looking for a place to eat and sleep.

Eventually I found an inn where I ate and payed for a room where we would sleep until it was time to meet up with Araya. _**Hey guys? Does this count as a first date? **_I asked them as I hiked up the large flight of stairs. **I believe she asked us on a date **Devitto said with. _Devi? What's a date? hee. _Jasdero giggled curiously. I forgot he was my naive side. **A date is when a guy asks a girl, or a girl asks a guy to spend time with them alone so it's kinda like bonding time which we are apparently experts at! **Devit said proudly of his knowledge. _Oh. Okay! _Dero said happily. I smiled slightly, plopping down on the bed, throwing my cloak to the side._**This is gonna be fun.**_I said. _**But we can't let the others find out. EVER**__. _I emphasized the last word to make my point clear. The twins could have awfully big mouths at times. So we can't brag that everybody is wrong and we can too get a girlfriend? Devit asked with a frown. _**No. We can't brag. If the Millennium Earl were to find out we fell in love with an exorcist... **_my voice trailed off, the three of us thinking of what the consequences would be. Ya… Good point. Mouth's sealed… Devit said a mental image of a grimace on both twins faces were shown in my mind. Jasdero zipped his lips, nodding in agreement. _Sealed. Hee! _The blonde giggled nervously. **Doesn't mean we're not gonna see her right? I mean seriously that would suck!** Devit questioned a bit hotly as if he'd be furious if I or Jasdero said no. _**Course we're gonna see her, ya dolt! **_I smirked widely. _**At midnight tonight. Don't worry.**_The twins both grinned, happy that the meeting wasn't off. _But what about after that? Hee _Jasdero asked his grin fading a bit. I paused, not knowing how to reply. _**I... don't know... I guess we just make sure no one finds out.**_I shrugged. They nodded slowly. _**Anyways, we should go to sleep so we aren't tired when we go to meet her at midnight! **_I said happily, brightening the mood quite a bit. Jasdero and Devit nodded. I closed my eyes, willing the twins to sleep. I opened my eyes open a crack and set the alarm clock on the bedside table to 11:30 PM so I would have enough time to get to the cathedral. Then I turned over onto my side and fell asleep.

I woke up terrified to the sound of the alarm clock, I had never used one before and I hadn't exactly thought it would be so…. Alarming...

"HOLY-!" I shouted in shock, before crying out in pain as I fell off the bed and hit my head on the floor. "Ow..." I groaned, rubbing the back of my throbbing head. The twins burst into laughter at my reaction. _**Shut up… Don't pretend that didn't startle you too!**_I growled.** It did, but your reaction was awesome!** Devit laughed, a broad smirk stretched across his lips. _Awesome! Hee! _His brother echoed, giggling madly. _**Shut up… **_I grumbled irritably,crossing my arms over my chest, then realizing what time it was and what I could be late for if I didn't get ready and go to the cathedral. I quickly got to my feet, pulling on my boots, gloves, and cloak, and brushing my teeth so I had good scented breath, before rushing out the door. I hurried down the stairs taking the map that Araya had given me out of my pocket. _**How do I read this thing!? **_I asked the twins as I hurried out of the door, the room key stuffed in my pocket as I threw the hood over my head and hurried from the door. **How the hell am I supposed to know?** Devitto grumbled. _Dero knows! Dero knows! Hee! _I paused, shocked at the announcement. _What? What's wrong? _Dero asked nervously._**N-nothing, nothing, but how do you use this? Where are we at now and how do we get to the cathedral ruins?**_I asked. Jasdero explained where we were and how to find my way to the meeting point. I nodded in understanding, following his instructions carefully.

I weaved and walked through the streets, carefully following what Jasdero was telling me while Devitto was laying on the mental couch, his head dangling over the front boredly. Finally. Dero stopped ranting and lay down on top of Devit, resting his head in the crook of the raveonettes neck. I looked up from the map, seeing the ruins where Araya would be waiting.

I walked through the rubble cautiously, it seemed to have many hidden nooks and crannies. The thought of wondering if this was actually a trap dawned upon me. I became a bit more cautious, just in case it was. Finding a good place to wait, I sat down on a large rock and waited.

I didn't know how long I waited but I waited for a while, beginning to doze off slightly. Then I saw Araya, carefully walking through the rubble towards me. She looked around cautiously as if expecting the same thing that had dawned upon me when I first came. I stood, smiling widely as I pulled off my hood.

"Hey." I greeted softly when she walked up to me.

"Hey," she smiled "sorry I'm late, Lavi went to bed later then I thought he would," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine. I wasn't waiting long." I lied. We sat crosslegged on the ground, hidden by the ruins. I thought the ground seemed quite cold and I was wearing warm clothes, she was wearing shorts and a tanktop and didn't seem the least bit affected.

"So… Why is it that you guys hate innocence so much?" Araya asked. I had to think about that for a moment.

"Well... the Earl says innocence is evil. It also doesn't mix with dark matter... if you know what I mean." I replied, my left eye aching again. "That any help?" I asked, not really confident with my explanation.

"Sorta, so you guys destroy innocence off of his judgement or is there like more to that?" The red head inquired. She seemed to be very curious about information.

"We destroy it because, to us, it's evil." I tapped the side of my head. "When I awakened as a Noah, it gave me memories of the original Noah who were murdered by innocence."

"Oh, that explains more than what the other exorcists say," she muttered as if to herself, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, what do the exorcists say?" I inquired curiously. "Why do they think we destroy innocence?"

"They think the Earl manipulates you guys into it." she replied. I smirked slightly.

"We're not the Earl's servants. We're... kind of like his family. The Akuma are the servants." I stated matter of factly.

"There are a few rumors actually, that was the more popular one," Araya admitted.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, a bit skeptically. "What sort of rumors?"

"Well, there's one that the Noah are a really powerful type of Akuma that actually have minds of their own, theres another one where the Noah are super humans, etcetera, they came up with a lot of things, that just get stranger and stranger, of course I didn't really believe any of them, they weren't exactly logical," she said with a shrug. A soft chuckle escaped my throat.

"Can't Allen Walker see that we're not Akuma?" I asked.

"Ya, he didn't believe the Akuma one, he stuck with the superhuman or manipulates thing," Araya replied.

"Well... we are super human." I confirmed. "So I guess that's not really a rumor." She nodded.

"Sorry I pestered you with my questions, I'm just curious." She said softly, biting her lip.

"It's nothing really." I replied, smiling. "I don't mind answering questions as long as they're reasonable."

"Anywho, do you have any questions for me?" She asked giving me the chance to ask her what I pleased. I knew that I probably shouldn't question on where the Order is or anything because she might take it personally. So, before asking anything, I thought about what I could and couldn't ask her. **Type of innocence? Maybe how someone as sexy as her is possibly related to bookman jr?** Devit suggested. _**I don't think she'll answer the first one. And I'm not wording it like that, even if I do ask it.**_I replied.

"What's it like having innocence?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I certainly feel… Stronger with it then I used to when I didn't have it, I feel more complete and free, sort of complete, nothing like before when I was stuck with my… _parents_," she muttered the last part. **Obviously some bad history that had to do with her parents. I'm interested about that now.** Devitto commented. _Dero's interested too! He! _Jasdero piped up.

"What happened with your parents?" I asked. "If you don't mind talking about it." I added quickly.

"No, it's fine, I'll tell you, it's not really much of a secret back at the order anyways," she shrugged "back before I had innocence, Lavi had left to become the successor of Bookman, my parents always adored him in every way possible, they were so proud of him. Me, not at all. I was nothing special. Just their worthless little girl who wasn't special in anyway, I wasn't going to try to save the world, I wasn't a successor to anything, I was just. Me." She started with a small sigh.

"So... what happened?" I asked softly, though I was starting to guess.

"They abused me, daily, I lived in a supply closet on a pile of old towels, I ate table scraps, when I could get them anyways, not to mention I didn't go to school and was never allowed outside to play with other kids, my dad was a drunkard, so he always took a beating to me whenever he felt like it, whenever my parents were angry, they took it out on me, I was all alone without Lavi, he tried to get me out of that place, but it never worked." My heart clenched at her words, familiarity ringing in them.

"That's kind of like my life... before I became a Noah." I muttered, the memories flashing in my mind.

"I guess we were saved by the places we are in now then," she said with a small side smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "When did you become an exorcist?" I asked, wondering if we had yet another thing in common about when we were saved.

"When Lavi snuck innocence in and had some device put it into me, he had left after reassuring me it would work to get me out, the following day, as my parents beat me, I- I couldn't exactly control my pain, grief or anger any longer, I kinda lost it, and I burned the whole house down, and my parents were reduced to ashes. The thing is, I had enjoyed making them pay for what they did to me, later, Lavi found me with some other exorcists and I was brought to the Black Order where I was treated kindly and I've been happy ever since," she told me about what she had done, maybe we had more in common then I had first thought.

"I killed my parents too..." I said before I could stop myself as I remembered their blood staining everything and my happiness that I was free from them.

"Why don't tell me your story, if it's okay, you don't have too if you don't feel comfortable telling me," Araya said softly, tilting her head to one side, her fingers playing with one red braid. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." The truth was, I didn't like reliving my past, but I didn't mind telling her. After all, she had told me about her past so it was only fair that I tell her about mine...just not the asylum. She might think I'm insane. The asylum would remain a secret for now. I took a deep breath to calm myself, before starting. "On the day I was born, apparently, the moment I was born, a storm started so everyone thought I was a demon or the anti-christ... or something... anyway, because of that, my parents hated me. They beat me every single day, punished me for things that had nothing to do with me. Food was a luxury back then. I was lucky to get a bread crumb. And it wasn't only my parents, but every other single person in that town. I went to school, but the children beat me up constantly and my teachers would purposefully give me the worst grades even though I was one of the top students. When I was four, my father was murdered. Like always, my mother blamed me and so she threw me out of the house. I lived on the streets after that. I became a Noah soon after, but that just caused me even more trouble. I can't remember the countless days where I wished I could simply die and the pain would end." I paused to calm down, feeling tears stinging at my eyes. She hesitantly crept forward and rubbed my back gently, her hand was a bit cold.

"S-sorry I had you retell that…" She murmured noticing how much pain it took for me just to say that. I shrugged, gulping back my tears.

"It's fine. That's all in the past now. They're dead." A wide smirk stretched my lips before I could stop it. "Every single human in that town is dead. It's just a ghost town now." I swear I saw a small smirk on her lips.

"Revenge is… fun…" She said softly, her hand rubbing my back seemed to comfort me a lot. It was nice to know someone who had suffered just as I had, maybe not as much, but still suffered and knew my pain. **Oh my god she's fuckin perfect! **Devitto said a bit dreamily in my head. _Perfect! Perfect! Hee! _Dero echoed.

"It is." I agreed. Araya smiled, then flinched back slightly when a droplet of water fell from the sky just inches from her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Water…" She breathed fear in her mismatched eyes. I reached out a hand, a raindrop landing on my palm.

"It's raining." I said. "Do you not like rain?"

"It doesn't hurt you?" She asked curiously, flinching away from another droplet.

"Hurt me? No. It doesn't. I mean... it's cold... but that doesn't really hurt." I mused. "Why? Does it hurt you?" She nodded.

"Don't know why, it kinda shocks me a bit depending on where it touches me, and I kinda get dizzy, it's like being shocked by static electricity over and over again," she explained. Deciding not to ask, I pulled off my cloak and threw it over her shoulders, covering her from the rain that was steadily starting to fall. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "But aren't you gonna need this?" She asked with her usual tone that I tended to see she hadn't stopped using the whole time. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I can always materialize another one." I shrugged. "Besides, I was forced to spend nights out in the rain when I lived on the streets. I don't really mind the rain anymore." She nodded with a smile.

"Materialize?" She asked, pulling the cloak closer to her body to keep the rain from touching her.

"Oh, yeah, that's my Noah ability. Materialization." I explained.

"Oh… That explains a lot. God Allen is confusing when he tells stories…" She muttered half to herself.

"What did he tell you?" I couldn't help asking, wondering what Cross' pupil had told the exorcists.

"He had basically told us about the gun shooting stuff and putting Lenalee in a bubble while everyone frantically looked for the key to the next door, stuff like that, I fell asleep. He was too boring. He used um… and well…. and eh… too much, it was rather droning," Araya mused with the same tone, I wondered why she used the same tone of her voice.

"Yeah, that was our Purple Bomb." I stated proudly. _Oooh! Dero remembers that! Hee! _**Yeah, that was awesome!** The twins laughed.

"He's a _really _bad story teller. The whole time he was practically stuffing his face with food, talking about how it was hard trying to defeat you guys and etcetera," the red-head snorted in amusement.

"Honestly, it seemed like they weren't even trying to fight us." I rolled my eyes. "They were too focused on the girl that they didn't focus on fighting."

"Sounds like Allen, I think there's some chemical reaction going on between the two," Araya smirked slightly.

"Chemical... reaction?" The phrase confused me. What did that even mean?

"It means they have…" She thought for a moment as if trying to find the right words to put it in "feelings for each other," she finished with consideration.

"Like... they have a crush on each other?" I asked.

"Kinda like that, but they're pretty obvious with one another," Araya replied with a small shrug. The rain seemed to be falling slowly.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" I asked curiously, wanting to know if she liked me that way. She shook her head signaling she had never once had a crush. That was good for me, no competition, but also could be a bad thing, was she really hard to get or something? **I doubt she's gonna tell you if she has a crush on the three of us, I've noticed girls don't ever tell their crushes that stuff until the crush admits it first, but I don't suggest you admitting until you get closer and stuff** Devit commented._**I know that. I just wanted to know if I had competition or not.**_I pouted mentally. _**You don't have to be a smart ass about it.**_"Do you know what time it is by any chance?" I asked suddenly. She looked at a watch on her wrist.

"Um… About 2:30 in the morning," she replied.

"Maybe we should leave." I suggested. "I don't want you getting in trouble with bookman jr." I added, blushing slightly for some reason. She looked down at her fiddling hands for a few moments before looking up at me.

"Do you… Uh, want to meet again tomorrow night?" She asked softly, a bit of hesitance in her voice as if afraid I'd snap or something.

"Sure. If I can." I smiled, standing up and offering her a hand. "I'm not sure if the Earl will call me back or something."

"Same time, if you can that is?" She asked with a smile, standing up. I nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." I grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" She said softly waving goodbye as she walked in the rain back over the rubble carefully and back to where she and Lavi were staying, I noticed her glancing over her shoulder to look at me as I turned and walked back to where I was staying. I hurried back to my room, happy to be back in the warmth. I pulled off my boots, gloves, and robe, hanging them out to dry. Then I crawled into bed, enveloped in the warm blanket. I had the most beautiful dream. It was very nice, and helped me have a good night sleep. I hadn't realized the twins were so quiet. When I woke the next morning, I was immediately worried.

"Hey, Jasdero? Devit? You two still alive?" I asked. _**Ya**__. _They said in unison. "Good." I sighed in relief. "You were way too quiet." **Just a bit tired. Not to mention thinking about that amazing date** Devit purred a bit dreamily, this was strange for him to act like this, it was rather amusing, I noticed even Jasdero was acting the same way, _Dero likes talking to the pretty girl... hee... _the blonde added dreamily. "You two are so weird sometimes, you know?" I asked, smirking slightly. _You feel it too… Hee… _Jasdero giggled with a pout. "Touche." I replied with a shrug, standing up and pulling on my now dry clothing. I was just as happy as they were. With a small spring in my step, I walked down to get breakfast, then explore the city until tonight. Maybe I'd catch a glimpse or two of her, I knew I had to be careful, I didn't want to get into a fight with Bookman jr, I'd be discovered...

After I ate, I threw on my cloak and walked outside, looking around the large cities._** So. What do you two wanna do?**_ I asked the twins boredly. **Dunno... **_Maybe we can go see some ruins? _Dero suggested, yawning slightly. **Dero. That's a terrible idea. **Devit scolded gently **I have an idea! Why don't we go explore some ruins! **He said proudly. _But that's what Dero said! _Jasdero exclaimed indignantly. **No you said you want to **_**see **_**the ruins I said **_**explore. **_**Two completely different things! **Devit said, a mental image of him crossing his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face popped into my mind. _But it's pretty much the same thing! _The blonde countered, pouting at his twin. **No it ain't. **Devit said stubbornly. _Is too! Hee! _Jasdero shouted. **Is not**! Devit countered. _Is too! _They continued on like that for a while before I intervened. _**How about we all shut up and visit the ruins **_I said calmly. They fell silent, mumbling in consent, though I knew they weren't finished with their argument. I sighed and walked towards the ruins the way I had the night before.

During the day, the cathedral ruins were filled with people exploring them, taking pictures, or simply just hanging out. I on the other hand, was looking for a better place where me and Araya could talk where it's dry, I didn't want her getting hurt because of the water **why the hell does she get hurt by water anyways? I mean humans are waterproof and she's not made of fire. So why would it hurt? **Devit asked curiously. _Maybe the pretty girl has sensitive skin. Hee. _Jasdero offered. **But she said it felt like getting shocked by static electricity though and she got dizzy from it. **Devit countered somewhat logically. _Uh... _Dero trailed off, obviously stumped. _**Does it really matter? The point is, I don't want her getting hurt. So shut it and help me. **_I said a bit hotly. **Fine... Just curious though. Maybe you should ask her tonight **Devit said with a metal shrug, seeming to look through my eyes. _Maybe we should go inside the safe part? Hee hee _Jasdero offered with a giggle. _**Maybe... **_I mused, looking around. Until I found a covered area it seemed big enough to fit the two of them with room to spare, it also looked somewhat comfortable and dry, having a back wall and one wall on each side, kind of forming a small four walked house minus the front wall. **Looks dry and sturdy enough. **Devit commented. _**Yeah. It does. Then it's settled, this is where we'll meet her tonight. **_I said triumphantly. _Yeah! Hee! _Dero giggled happily. **We could always materialize stuff to make it comfortable too, it was too cold last night **Devit added with a slight mental shiver. _**Ya **_I said, fighting the urge to nod in agreement.

...

It was about midnight. A few weeks later, they had been visiting the cathedral every night at 12 to see each other, I was waiting in the spot we had found earlier, I had materialized some warm blankets to keep us warm while we waited for Araya. Soon enough, I saw her walking slowly through the ruins, looking for me. I sat up and waved to her, catching her attention. I saw her smile at me an head over to the shelter.

"Hey," she said with a happy smile across her full lips.

"Hey," I greeted back, also smiling. "How are you?"

"Good, and you?" She asked sitting next to me with the blankets.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Did you get back okay yesterday?"

"Ya, I didn't get wet, and Lavi was still asleep in his bed so that was good," she said "were you alright?" She asked, a bit of a worried sound in her voice.

"I got back okay too. There's not really anyone with me, but no one saw me." I shrugged.

"That's good," she said with a smile **ask her about the water thing! **Devit exclaimed.

"So...uh... I was wondering," I started, a bit awkwardly. "why does water hurt you?"

"I dunno," she shrugged "Lavi says it's because I'm a flame exorcist, and water is bad for fire" she shrugged. I frowned. That didn't really seem like a good explanation. It sort of sounded like the bookman jr. was hiding something from her. "I never really found out myself, I asked him and that was his reply, I don't think there are any other flame Exorcists in the Black Order so I wouldn't know."

"Oh, guess that makes sense... in a way." I said softly. She nodded and shrugged.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked suddenly a grin on her face.

"Sure." I grinned back. She muttered something under her breath , closing her eyes, then her bare arms lit up with a ember like glow, what looked like wires lit up with a golden glow on her arms. With a quick movement with her hand, she created what looked like a flower made of fire, it was large and the petals flopped out kind of like a lillies, dots of embers littered the small petals, a stem that wrapped around her arm like vines came from it. I looked at it in curiosity. It was beautiful. "Woah..." I whispered. "That _is _cool."

"Thanks! Do you like it?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah." I nodded, grinning. "It's really pretty." **Just like her... **Devit, who went back into love struck teen,commented.

"You can touch it if you like, it won't burn you," she said with a happy grin her voice still seemed quite robotic and monotone still. I reached out and gently touched the flaming flower. Even through my glove, I could still feel its warmth. It ran through my body, sending a small shiver up my spine. But it was warm, it seems to heat my body, making me warmer. "I call it my blazing lily, it helps, warm things, and helps with fighting too," she said not telling me about what it specifically did when used in battle. So it was innocence? That's weird. It wasn't hurting me.

"It's innocence?" I asked, running my gloved fingers over the petals.

"Yup," she nodded, stroking the petals gently with a tender finger.

"It's... it's not hurting me..." I breathed. "Why isn't it hurting me?"

"It won't hurt you because one you aren't trying to crush it, two because I don't want it to," she replied calmly. "It won't hurt you unless you are a threat, and it obviously feels you aren't a threat and I don't feel you're a threat, so it's not gonna hurt you." She replied, a relieved look on her face.

"Oh." I replied simply, still a bit nervous now that I knew it was innocence. The Earl said that innocence wanted nothing more than to hurt us. But this innocence wasn't hurting me... did the Earl lie to me? A sort of vine came from the flower and wrapped around my arm gently it didn't burn, it didn't hurt, it just warmed my skin.

"It likes you," she laughed, a beautiful happy smile on her lips. I smiled too.

"Yeah, I guess it does." The more I looked at the innocence, the more I started to believe the Earl had lied to me. My head started aching for some reason, but I ignored it. The innocence was so gentle, so fragile, so much like a living creature... It was nice. "Innocence is nice..." I whispered softly. She nodded, I hadn't even noticed my stigmata beginning to ache horribly.

"I'm gonna put my innocence away, it's making me a bit tired," she said. The flower gently unravels itself from my arm and it disappeared into Araya's skin. She looked at my face, furrowing her eyebrows she seemed to look at my forehead where my stigmata were.

"What?" I asked, beginning to notice the pain.

"Your forehead is bleeding," she said softly. "Did my innocence hurt you? Or is it a Noah thing?" She asked a bit timidly, as she stared at my bleeding stigmata **oh god... **Devitto mumbled. I put a hand to my forehead. When I removed it, my glove was covered in my blood. It was then, that I noticed the stuff leaking down my face. I put my hands over my forehead, in an attempt to stop the blood. **Bondomu is mad... **Devit added. _Bondomu's scary when she's mad... he... _Dero whimpered.

"I-It's nothing r-really!" I stammered, pain starting to fill my body.

"It's not nothing. Tell me the truth," Araya said worriedly.

"Just my i-inner Noah being st-stupid..." I hissed in pain as something invisible hit my spine.

"Why is your inner Noah hurting you? Did you do something bad?" She pried.

"I-I guess. Just had some thoughts that my Inner Noah doesn't like." I assured her, feeling the blood begin to pool behind my hand. "It'll pass. I just need some help distracting myself from the pain." I added softly. She frowned at my response.

"You're lying." She said sternly, taking a cloth from her pocket that looked like a long handkerchief, I felt her tie it to my head, the thick cloth hiding my bleeding stigmata, absorbing the blood. I heard Jasdero and Devit trying to make Bondomu calm down. The Inner Noah refused to chill until I stopped having these traitorous thoughts. "Tell the truth," Araya added as she finished tying the bandana to my head, combing her bangs a bit with her finger nails.

"I'm just... having thoughts that are counted as treason..." I admitted.

"To the Millennium Earl?" She asked and she undid a messy braid and redid it so it was tucked into her hair tie neatly. I nodded, feeling the pain peak a bit as Bondomu got a bit more pissed off. I urged myself to stop thinking about the innocence, it seemed to help matters a bit, but Bondomu probably highly disapproved of my crush being an exorcist. It's not right! She screeched. She's an exorcist! An enemy to Master Millennium! She. Has. Innocence! _**But she doesn't hate us! She's the only girl we'll ever get that doesn't see what the others see! She sees us like she would with another person! **_I cried _**you can't fuckin tell us who we love and who we hate! **__Ya! Hee, it's not controllable! _Jasdero and Devit said indignantly. Can't I? I do very much believe that you're wrong there my dear host. Bondomu hissed angrily. _**If you do... We will be miserable for the rest of our lives... **_I growled in fury _**unless you want a new host, you'd better keep to yourself... **_I threatened. My priority is to destroy innocence and keep you loyal. Your happiness is none of my business. She replied. _**We are loyal. We will continue destroying innocence. Just not her's **_I said sternly, I felt my own fury stronger then the pain she inflicted on my head. That's not how it works. All innocence is evil. How do you know she isn't deceiving you? Hm? How do you know she isn't trying to lull you into a false sense of security so she can kill you? The Inner Noah pointed out. _**She isn't. And wouldn't. **_I hissed stubbornly. How do you know? You only met her a few times. She may be lying for all you know! Bondomu scolded. _**Do you really think I hadn't thought about that? Also, she let me touch her innocence and I'm a Noah, that would mean she trusts me enough to let me do that. **_I replied sharply, refusing to think that she could possibly be lying to my face. Fine. Do what you want. But when you get hurt, or Master Earl punishes you, don't say I didn't warn you. And with that, that pain vanished as if it hadn't existed in the first place.

"Is it doing better now?" Araya asked with the tilt of her head. I nodded, my breathing now a lot easier.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." I said softly, straightening up.

"Good," she said with nod, I noticed the body position she was in, laying on her back, hands tucked underneath her head, if I had really wanted to, I could have killed her right there and then, she was making herself completely vulnerable to me. I couldn't help smirking slightly in amusement.

"You know... you should be more careful around a Noah." I chuckled softly. I have no clue what came over me as I crawled on top of her, pinning her arms on either side of her head. "You're making yourself much too vulnerable."

"Well I don't need to be careful around you, right?" She asked her cheeks grew a bit red. My smirk widened slightly as I leaned my face closer to her's.

"I don't know." I chuckled. **Are you going in for a kiss? **Devit teased slyly. _**Shut up and let me do my thing. **_I mused amusedly. **So that's a big fat yes? **Devitto chuckled _Devi what's a kiss? Hee! _Jasdero asked curiously. **You'll see in a second if Jasdevi has the guts. **The ravenette smirked widely. _**Just shut up, will ya? **_I hissed playfully.

"W-what are you doing?" Araya stammered a bit nervously her cheeks growing a deeper pink.

"You'll see." I leaned down further, gently pressing my lips against her own. She gasped in surprise her flush turning surprisingly deeper, but she wasn't doing anything to break away or go free so I continued _Devi is this a kiss? _Jasdero asked innocently. **Yeah, Dero. This is a kiss. **Devitto answered in amusement. **You're too innocent for this Dero, don't look. **I saw an image of Jasdero sitting on Devit's lap, the ravenette covering his large, doll like, eyes.

When we broke free Araya was silent, eyes wide in shock she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, her cheeks were hot pink. A low chuckle came from my throat as I smirked down at the flustered girl.

"See?" I chuckled. "Told you should be careful around a Noah." _Devi, you can let go of Dero's eyes now. Hee! _Dero giggled, trying to get his twin's hands from his eyes. **Not until I'm sure Jasdevi's not gonna do anything else. **Devitto teased. _**I'm done... for now. **_I replied with amusement.

"W-wha?" She blinked a few times at loss of words her jaw was still dropped, obviously this was a first for her. This only amused me further. She was kind of cute like this. **Very. **Devit agreed. Jasdero giggled in agreement. Araya obviously didn't know what to think of my kiss, she probably hadn't been kissed in any way shape or form. Coming back to my senses, I crawled off of her, laying down next to her on the ground. "Th-that w-was different..." She stammered coughing a bit awkwardly. I blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry... that was a bit...uh...sudden." I replied.

"I-it's alright..." She said. I looked up at the sky, seeing the many stars glittering in the sky. Suddenly, I felt her kiss me in return, her lips pressed against mine, I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders my head spinning, her body was surprisingly cold but I didn't mind. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her fingers run through my long, two toned hair, she twirled a tendril of my hair between her fingertips. I raised one hand to the back of her head, tangling my crimson gloved fingers in her equally crimson hair.

We separated a moment later, a grin on her face, her cheeks were a very deep pink. An identical grin stretched my lips. I reached up and wiped some black lipstick from her mouth with a small smirk. Her cheeks unbelievingly darkened, she looked down at her hands bashfully, her thick, black eyelashes batting beautifully.

"Something wrong?" I asked softly, running my fingers through her hair.

"No, I don't know what came over me though, sorry." She said looking into my eyes with her green and red ones.

"It's okay." I smiled at her. "We enjoyed that." I added, speaking for myself and the twins. She smiled. But our happy moment didn't last too long.

"Araya! What are you-?" We both looked up to see the Bookman Jr. _**God dammit! **_I snarled. Araya's face went pale her smile was wiped clean of her face. "That's a Noah! Get over here right now!" Lavi said his emerald eye filled with panic. I glared at the red headed exorcist, sitting up and hugged Araya to my chest, refusing to let her go. Her hands gripped my arm tightly keeping my arms around her, "get your arms off of my sister!" Lavi spat pointing a finger at me, "you... you monster!" My eyes widened at him, something inside of me snapping. I released Araya, standing and facing the exorcist.

"The fuck did you just call you peice of shit?" I hissed dangerously, the tips of my hair sharpening.

"Do you even know what you did to my friend!? He was barely still a body! You're a monster!" Lavi spat, activating his hammer. I clenched my fists, my eyes flashing angrily.

"He's not a monster!" Araya cried, standing up in between the two of us. Lavi seemed surprised that she gave any sign of emotion and affection towards me. I blinked at her, both grateful and surprised at her actions. The thing that scared me, causing me to jump in fear, was the sound of Tyki Mikk's voice behind me.

"Jasdevi, what in the Earl's name are you doing?" The Portuguese Noah said hissed. He glanced at the two redheads in front of me "oh... I see you found the Exorcists... Prey..." A sadistic large grin stretched across Tyki's face.

"T-Tyki..." I stammered in fear. "Wh-what are your d-doing here?"

"Collecting innocence, I see you've found them first.. Well it'll be easier killing them together now won't it?" Tyki's grin widened as he saw the fear in Bookman Jr's eyes. I stared at Tyki, glanced at Araya and then back. Mustering up all the courage I had left, I straightened up and stood in front of Araya, hiding her from Tyki's view.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I see you want to get all the innocence for yourself so the Earl will praise you," Tyki chuckled. I shook my head again.

"No. We won't kill them." I said, a bit more clearly this time.

"What did you say?" Tyki asked a pissed look on his face, his eyes narrowed at me.

"We won't kill them." I repeated.

"Now why is that? You're a Noah... Right? You're a descendant of Noah... Right?" The older Noah challenged.

"Innocence isn't evil." I countered. "It only hurts us because we threaten it."

"Innocence almost killed you one day," Tyki replied.

"Because I was threatening it." I replied stubbornly, not moving from Araya.

"What's your proof that it isn't evil? It's not alive! It kills us and hinders our ability to purify this world," Tyki spat.

"And who told you that?!" I shouted back. "The _Earl_?!"

"It's normal! We were born to hate and destroy innocence!" He spat.

"I wasn't born to do anything! I was born to a family of humans who hated and abused me!" A feeling of anger and frustration filled me, beginning to affect my speech.

"If you think such traitorous thoughts why don't you show me! Show me your proof!" Tyki growled. Golden blades shot towards Tyki, my anger fueling them.

Lavi had pulled Araya away from the danger. Towards him. Maybe that was for the best. She'd be safe from Tyki. As long as I kept stalling him. My hair blades went right through him to no effect. He walked forward, walking right through my hair.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some Exorcists to kill and innocence to collect, after I believe it's time you see the Earl," Tyki's savage sadistic grin returned. He walking right in front of me.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow," Lavi muttered, his hammer grew, he clung to Araya as the hammer sorta grew and flew at the same time. I felt relieved that Araya would be safe, but it was soon replaced with terror as I watched Tyki. I felt my body grow stiff and I couldn't move... All I could do is stare in horror at the portuguese Noah. One of Road's doors appeared as he slung my body over his shoulder.

"You're a lot lighter when you're not stiff..." He hissed under his breath. I still had control of my mouth.

"Let us go!" I shouted, trying to resist whatever Tyki had done to me."Let us go right now!"

"No can do Jasdevi, the Earl wants to see you," he said too happily for mine and the twin's liking. The twin's fear mixed with mine, making it that much more unbearable. I wished that I could struggle or do something to resist, but my muscles refused to listen. "So somehow, you _actually _managed to get a girlfriend, too bad she's an exorcist."

"Shut the fuck up Tyki." I hissed angrily.

"What are you gonna do? Talk my ear off?" Tyki mused savagely.

"Maybe I will." I replied, some feeling coming back into my neck. I raised my head slightly and bit Tyki's arm, making sure to dig my fang like canines into his flesh. He yelped in pain and I felt my jaw and neck go completely still. He pried my teeth from his bleeding arm with a growl.

"That wasn't very smart Jasdevi, now you can't talk," Tyki purred as he stepped through the door. I death glared him, lowering my gaze afterwards to stare at the floor. My anger and fear were soon replaced by dread as I imagined what would happen to me. _**Devit, Jasdero... I want you both to sleep. Okay? **_I asked softly in my mind. The twins seemed to look at each other. _**Please. I don't want you two to feel the pain. Please... just go to sleep for a while... I promise I'll wake you when the punishment's over. **_I pleaded desperately as Tyki neared the Millennium Earl's office. They then nodded, after a moment of complete silence, then slept. I was all alone. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I hated when they slept and left me alone. It made me feel empty and hopeless. But I didn't want them getting hurt... As we entered the office, the Earl was waiting.

Tyki released me from my trance but I was thrown onto the floor in front of the Earl before I could try to escape. My whole body seemed to freeze up with terror as I slowly looked up at the Millennium Earl, my eyes wide and trembling.

"I'm very disappointed in you Jasdevi," the Earl said gravely, a hint of sadism was etched in his voice like a carving, telling the story of my fate. I didn't answer, the words caught in my throat. I only continued to stare up at him, beginning to tremble slightly. "Befriending an exorcist and doubting my word about the great evil of innocence..." My head lowered so that I was staring at my trembling hands. Even if I could speak, I wouldn't. No matter what I said, it would only make my situation worse. Suddenly, Tyki freed my mouth. I didn't have the guts to speak though. "You'll have to be punished for this. Tyki, go with a few other Noah. I want that exorcist found, I believe it's necessary to execute her in front of him so Jasdevi may see the consequences of his betrayal." My head shot up at those words.

"No!" I cried, the word falling from my lips before I could stop it.

"Oh, now why is that?" the Earl said, his already disturbing, intimidating grin somehow managed to widen. The words caught in my throat again. I didn't know how to reply, so I just lowered my head again. "I want you to tell me..." His voice deepened. I remained silent, keeping my head lowered. "If you have good reason, I won't have her killed when we find her." The Earl said. I could not find a reason the Earl would give a damn about. Saying I loved her would mean nothing, only motivate him to ridicule me further. As if reading my mind, he then said "what? Do you _love _the exorcist?" I flinched, accidently confirming the question. "Ah young love. So strange. Blind... Stupid..." The Earl hissed. "You were obviously too blind to see she was probably trying to find the right moment to strike. You wouldn't expect it, you're obviously too stupid to realize what she's been doing." At that moment, all I wanted to do was dissapear. To simply melt into the floor and vanish. I wanted this to be over so I could lock myself up in my room or something.

"She wouldn't..." I muttered dully, a part of me not believing my own words.

"You don't know that, now do you?" The Earl challenged.

"She let me... let me touch her i-innocence..." I replied softly, not sure how he would react to this information. "It... it didn't hurt me..." I looked up at him. "You said the innocence would hurt... but it didn't..." The Earl seemed to show shock for a brief few minutes. This either meant I had discovered a lie, or he had never heard or seen this happening before. Then he glared, not saying another word I began to wonder to myself if it was way more rare then I thought, an exorcist trusting a Noah enough to let them touch their innocence. My eyes widened in terror when his sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"You must be more idiotic than I thought," he hissed angrily, pointing the sword at me. "an exorcist actually allowed you to come in contact with their innocence and you didn't destroy it when you had the chance." I lowered my head as he walked to stand behind me. A cry of pain escaped me when he grabbed my hair and forced me to my feet. The tip of the sword was placed under my chin, raising my head so that I was forced to look into the fury filled eyes of the Millennium Earl. His grin seemed to widen at the fear in my eyes. "Pathetic child." the Earl said, making my heart sink a bit. Agonizing pain hit me as the Earl threw my body across the room, he still held onto my hair, yanking my hair back as I almost was slammed into the wall. I grit my teeth, refusing to make any sounds of pain. It would only give the Earl what he wanted. The Earl grabbed my arm in a death grip, beginning to bend it the wrong way. I grit my teeth harder as the bone in my arm snapped.

I couldn't hold back a screech of pain as the Millennium Earl stabbed his blade through my stomach, the new wound burned and stung like hell. Blood gushed from the gaping hole and my mouth as I coughed blood onto the floor. The crimson metallic liquid dribbled off my bottom lip and splashed onto the tile beneath me.

The Earl threw me to the ground, stabbing the sword through me once more. Agonized screams wrenched themselves from my throat when he moved the sword to and fro. He twisted the blade inside my stomach, the pain just took over my entire trembling body, my body jerked uncontrollably as the sword dug into my chest, just above my lungs, he yanked the jagged blade down causing excruciating to replenish, leaving my body only a figure of living hell.

Everything around me becoming blurry as the pain took over me, the silhouette of the Earl hung over me. I closed my agony clouded eyes, struggling to get air into my damaged lungs. I prayed that this was it, that it was over. But the Earl didn't seem satisfied yet. He pulled me up by the long strands of my now blood clotted hair again, my body limp and unresponsive.

He swung my body around as if it was as light as a sock, growing my broken limp body around like a ragdoll I felt my body roughly hitting walls and floors with such force it knocked the wind I could get out of my pierced lungs. I didn't try to move, even as the Earl picked up my long golden locks.

"I don't think you'll be needing these for a while." He hissed, before slicing them off so that my hair only reached a bit past my shoulders, much like Devitto's now. But my weapons... Were gone. Removed by the Earl himself. I was useless now... Why did Tyki have to come? I had been so happy when I was just alone with her, happier then I had ever been in my entire life, and he ruined it. Crushed it flat. Crumpled away my hopes and dreams and took a match to them, turning my joy to a depressed hurtle of ashes at my feet. Faintly, as if in a dream, I felt the Millennium Earl throw me over his shoulder and walk out of his office. I no longer cared where he was taking me. As long as I could be alone. Alone and miserable, exactly how I had spent my whole childhood with the humans.

I let out a strangled sob when the Earl practically threw me into a room. "You will be in here until you've learned your lesson." The Millennium Earl's voice said above me. My eyes struggled open and I looked around weakly, eyes widening in terror at the room. The room was small and was made of grey concrete. A small bed stood in the corner, with a barred window above it. A small side table stood next to the bed. The room was an exact replica of my room in the asylum... I was too preoccupied to notice the door closing and locking. But when it did, I was somehow on my knees in front of it.

"No! Please!" I shouted desperately, clawing at the door with every remainder of strength I had left in my abused body. "Please! Master! Don't make me stay here! PLEASE!" I pleaded. My pleas were ignored. Out of sheer desperation I continued to claw at the door and plead with the Millennium Earl, though I knew he had left long ago...

….

I stopped screaming when I began to lose my voice. Stopped trying to plead with anyone who could be out there to let me out. I didn't want to be here. Torturous memories flooded into my mind as I sat on the bed. Memories of hatred, of torture, of terror, of solitude. The asylum had been where they truly convinced me I was nothing but a monster. A creature to be tortured and ridiculed. Not loved or cared about. I sat on the poor excuse for a bed, struggling to breath properly, gripping my broken arm. My Noah healing ability was working slower than usual, probably the Earl's doing. He wanted me to suffer as long as possible. I wondered if the Asylum rules applied right now. If they did, I'd have an electric collar around my throat to make sure I was in bed at the appointed time. I remembered that there was no clock in my room. The doctors had purposefully done that so I'd always get electrocuted, because I didn't know what time lights out was. I had no collar... maybe it'd be different. Almost as if on cue to my thoughts, an Akuma servant walked into the room holding something. I looked up at it as it walked up to me.

"Master Millennium says you are to wear this until your punishment is over." The Akuma servant said curtly, putting something around my neck. My soul sank into the pits of despair as I felt what it was. An electric collar. At my nod, the Akuma bowed slightly and left, locking the door once more. I curled up again, now letting my tears fall down my cheeks. Silently, I went over the ways this collar worked. It would only electrocute me if I didn't wake up at the appointed time, if I didn't go to bed at the appointed time, if I dawdled in bed too much in the morning, or if the Earl simply decided to torture me. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the window. The moon was shining high in the sky, telling me it was late. The collar would not go off unless I left the bed, but I needed to wake up at the right time if I wanted to avoid the pain. Being careful not to further harm any of my wounds, I crawled under the thin blanket, shifting uncomfortably on the uncomfortable mattress. I closed my eyes, trying my best to fall asleep.

….

I woke the next morning, forgetting where I was for a moment. But, I soon remembered as the collar around my neck sparked. Before I could sit up, the electric current went into my body. A scream of agony wrenched itself from my throat as the collar electrocuted me. As quick as I could, I crawled off the bed, landing on the ground in a heap. The pain stopped as soon as it started. With a strangled sob, I pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry. The twins were still sleeping. Unlike in the real asylum, I was all alone. I wouldn't wake them. Not yet. I promised to wake them after the punishment ended. But when would that be? My body still ached from the electrocution and torture, but I forced myself to get to my knees. My arm and chest had healed somewhat, though my arm still felt fragile and there was still somewhat of a hole in my chest and stomach. At least it was easier to breath. I opened one of the drawers of the bedside table. If this was an exact replica of my room in the asylum then there should be something in the top drawer. To my relief, I found the two things that had kept me busy back in the asylum. A torn coloring book with old crayons and a box of broken chalk. I took out the chalk, slowly moving to the opposite wall. Slowly, I began to draw on the wall, allowing my fingers to move on their own. It was better not to think. Better to empty my mind until night came. Night was when I could think about my misery and cry without being interrupted. My attention was caught by a tray that had slid through a doggy door looking thing at the base of the steel door. Putting down my chalk, I moved to the tray, seeing food on it. It's not like I was expecting anything extravagant or appetizing, but my heart still sank when I saw the plain food on the tray. A bowl of watery oatmeal, a stale piece of bread, and a glass of water. The food I had to live on when I was locked up in the asylum. I picked up the bowl and brought it up to my lips, drinking it because it was so watery. It tasted like nothing... so did the bread... and water never had a flavor in the first place. The tray now empty, I pushed it back through the doggy door and moved back to the wall, beginning to draw again. The rest of the day passed in a strange haze. I was brought lunch and dinner and, before I knew it, it was night time. I put down my chalk and climbed onto the bed, not wanting to be electrocuted again. But I didn't sleep. I simply sat against the wall, staring at my knees. There was an overwhelming feeling of loneliness... and depression.

"I... I had fun today..." I breathed, talking to the sleeping twins in my mind. Even though I knew they couldn't hear me, I lied to make them not worry. It would seem that my mind was already beginning to break down. "I wonder...what should I draw tomorrow... maybe I could do something different..." After a few minutes I simply began talking to myself, not the twins. I had a small conversation with myself until I started feeling tired. It was almost exactly like at the asylum. Before Jasdero and Devitto first made themselves known to me, my mind had been slowly shattering. I had always talked to myself like this, trying to give myself companionship or some form of comfort. Sometimes, I lied to myself. Telling myself that I'd had fun... or that everything would be fine, I'd be let out soon. Lies. All pointless lies I told myself to keep my sanity in check. Not that it worked of course.

That's when a few taps on the window bars above my head caught my attention. I looked up seeing a silhouette of a familiar person in the window, the moonlight danced on her red braided hair. This had to be some cruel joke. That couldn't be. It just couldn't. A little paper plane slid between the bars of the window. Four simple words were read on it's inside. '_Can you see me?_' Was all it said. Shocked I nodded, though the only thing I saw was red braided hair the rest was pitch black. I leaned over the side of my bed and opened the drawer to my nightstand, grabbing the waxy blue crayon with my fingertips and pulling it over to the paper plane. This had to be a cruel joke right? There was no way she could possibly be there. '_Are you really there? Is this some sick joke?_' I wrote angrily on the paper. I slid it through the window, making sure to stay in bed so the electricity wouldn't shock me. I heard a pencil scribbling on paper. The paper plane slid back through the bars and onto my lap, I opened the thin, soft paper, revealing the next message '_of course I'm here? You just said you could see me! Well anyways, for now call me Aya. I'm working on getting you free. It's gonna take precision BUT. I have a plan._' She had wrote. I realized this was actually the real thing, this was literally Araya, I quickly wrote down on the paper, frantic to get her out of this place, what if the Earl found her? '_You have to leave, quickly, go back to the Black Order where you'll be safe! They're searching for you! Please go! I don't want you to get hurt!_' I wrote, cramming the piece of paper through the bars. An irritable huff was heard from behind the bars, the note returned '_no. I'm not leaving you here to suffer._' it read. '_please. Do it for me! Please!_' I pleaded desperately. '_please… I'll get out eventually… Just please..._' I added, putting the paper through the bars. There was a pause, before the sound of a pencil could be heard once more, a paper sliding through the bars a moment later. '_Why can't I help you?_' it read. I stared at the paper for a moment.

"Because they'll find you." I said aloud in a dull whisper. "They'll find you and kill you. I don't want that to happen. So please... just leave... please..." I begged, hiding my face in my hands. Araya remained silent, though I heard her sigh. Another paper fell through the bars. '_I'll be back. I promise, I'll come see you.' _It read. I looked up at her again, wanting to convince her otherwise; but she was gone. I hid the papers in the bottom drawer, putting the crayon back where it belonged. An overwhelming feeling of guilt and dread filled me. What would happen if they killed her? It would be all my fault if he did. The Earl would then get what he wanted. A broken, miserable, hopeless Noah, who would now have no choice but to obey without question. I lay down , burying my face in the pillow. Before I could stop them, tears slid down my cheeks and I began to sob. The moonlight continued to spotlight me as I softly sobbed myself to sleep.

….

I'm not sure how much time had passed after that. The days seemed to be nothing but a haze of events. Wake up, draw, eat breakfast, draw some more, eat lunch, sit against the wall staring at the floor, draw, eat dinner, sleep, and repeat. My days became monotonous as if I was stuck in a never ending loop, my mental state dissolving slowly. Sometimes I would get electrocuted for no reason. I would simply be drawing or sitting, and the collar would turn on, filling me with agony and reopening the still healing wounds on my body. It was obviously the Earl's doing. The only thing keeping me from drowning in my own misery, was Araya's nightly visits. She came every night and spoke to me. I could tell she still wanted to break me out, but it seems like I had convinced her against it for now. When she came, she would tell me about what she'd done that day, something funny some of the other exorcists had done or said, or just something completely random. Occasionally, Araya would bring me something like a dessert. I would stay awake for as long as possible talking to her, not wanting her to leave. I had the urge to beg her to stay. But I knew she had to be back at the Black Order. She'd be safe there. But she kept me sane and I was grateful for that.

A scream of agony came from my raw throat as the collar turned on without warning again. My wounds reopened once more, blood soaking the floor and my clothes. I writhed in pain and gripped my head tightly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I began to cry blood. Then it stopped and my body collapsed back onto the floor. I gasped for air, my eyes wide, crimson still leaking from them. Slowly, very slowly, I got to my hands and knees. Blood splattered the grey floor as I coughed and wretched. I began to sob, my tears still made of blood. What was the Earl playing at? Was this some sort of game to him? The overwhelming desire to die came over me. Even if I was let out, I would be useless until my hair grew back. The smallest of smiles stretched my blood soaked lips, when I imagined the mental break down Jasdero would surely have when he awoke and found that most of our hair had been cut. The Millennium Earl cut the blonde area of my hair, which meant Dero's hair would be a whole lot shorter. I stood shakily, my legs threatening to give way. I only made it two steps before collapsing back onto the floor. How long had it been? How long had I been in this fucking place? When would I be let out?

"Why...?" I choked out, not knowing who I was talking to. "What did I...do...to deserve this...?" My eyes turned to the barred window, staring longingly outside. "I just... I just wanted... to be happy... Why am I not allowed to be happy?" I asked desperately as if expecting someone to answer me. No answer came. But the desperation for an answer overwhelmed me. I began to yell "Why is it a bad thing to want to be happy?! HUH!? Is it just because you can't be happy that you don't want anyone else to feel happy!? IS THAT IT!?" I screamed, then breaking down into silent tears whispering the same words to myself over and over again "I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to be happy…" Over. And over again. My voice soon faded as my throat gave way from the strain it had been through. I placed a hand on my throat, knowing I had just lost my voice. Great. Now I can't talk. Fucking wonderful. How could this possibly get worse? Wait… I didn't want to think that. What if something worse DID happen… I didn't want it to get any worse than it had been for god knows how long. I continued to sob silently into my hands, wanting nothing more than for the pain to end. A tray of food slid under the door, but I ignored it. I wasn't hungry. And anyway, the food wasn't filling, so I might as well just not eat at all.

I let out a silent scream as the collar shocked me, electricity coursed through my battered and beaten body, the agony pulsed through my limbs, it was then I realized the light coming into my room was moonlight. It was past time to get into bed. I scrambled to the bed, my knees buckling from pain and my body feeling weaker than a toothpick. The pain ebbed away into a dull throb when I was on top of the bed. I wanted to know why the Earl was doing this. It had been at least... a week... a month... a year maybe? I didn't know anymore, I had lost track after day three. I knew I should have used the chalk to keep track of days, but I hadn't thought about that. A few taps on the bars of my window caught my attention and I looked up.

Araya waved at me from the window, on her knees looking through the window at me with a small smile on her lips, her mismatched eyes glistened from the stars that twinkled in her eyes. She brought something small with her. I recognized it as food. She carefully passed it through the bar's towards me. I sat up and grabbed the food, seeing that it was some sort of cake. I tried to say thank you. But no sound came from my throat. She tilted her head slightly when she saw my jaw open and no words come out. I used my hands to point to my neck and mouth and make a X like motion with both hands to tell her I couldn't talk because I had lost my voice. She nodded seeming to understand me. I smiled slightly at her, then began to eat the cake, the wonderful taste bathing my tongue. The food she brought me always tasted good and it always made me feel full. Filled with satisfaction. She smiled in return. She had asked me about why my hair was shorter at one point a few days back wondering why it was shorter, so I had told her that the Earl had cut it because I could have used it to escape. Bastard…

"Does he beat you daily?" Araya asked with a frown as she noticed my reopened wounds. I shook my head, pointing to the metal collar around my neck. She peered closer at the collar seeing a bad drawing of an electrical bolt on the side of the collar. "So he electrocutes you?" I shrugged, nodding. It was hard to respond when all I could do was nod or shake my head. She sighed with a sorry look on her face. I could tell she dearly wanted to help me out of this situation but I couldn't let her do that. She could die, I didn't want her to die for me. Slowly, I reached through the bars to touch her cheek in reassurance. It felt nice to come in contact with another living being for the first time in forever. She smiled and her other hand cupped my hand with her own. A wave of calm encircled my soul at her touch, making me feel safe and happy.

Her fingertips intertwined with my own, clutching them dearly. She pressed her lips to my knuckles gently, her lips were cold, as were her hands, but she always seemed cold but was unaffected by it. I didn't care. As long as I could see that someone actually cared about me, I didn't care how cold she was. Her cheek was soft and smooth, unscathed as if she had never seen a fight or abuse in her life. But I knew she had been abused, her face never showed the scars, probably because they were elsewhere. Where they would be covered by clothes? I felt a pang of both envy and pity. Even though she had been abused like I had been she, at least, had people who cared about her and cared about her happiness. Something I did not have.

"I wish you would let me help you…" She murmured softly, closing her eyes, her black eyelashes held a perfect form, curving upwards not to much, but just right. Small essence of tear droplets littered her lashes. I sighed softly, wishing I could speak and tell her why she couldn't help me. However, all I could do was reach my other hand forwards and run my fingers through her hair. She buried her face into my hand. I felt wet tears smudge against my palm. She seemed in pain from the tears but they continued to fall. To think, the girl I loved. Actually cared about me and loved me the same way… It was nice to think someone actually loved me. I felt good, happy even, I knew I wasn't supposed to be happy here. But I was. As long as she was here with me I was happy. Gently, I pulled her closer to the bars and leaned forwards, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I want to get you out… I know I could… I just know I could…" She whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You... are in _so _much trouble." A somewhat angry voice growled somewhere behind Araya, catching both our attentions. She grumbled irritably wiping her tears away quickly.

"Shut up Lavi…" She hissed under her breath. The Bookman jr. walked up behind her and grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her away from me.

"He's a No-ah." the red headed male said angrily. "He's dangerous."

"No. He's not dangerous. He had two weeks to kill me or to try to crush my innocence, he didn't even try, I made myself vulnerable, he didn't kill me or even attack me, I even let him touch my innocence, he had the chance to crush it, he didn't!" She spat in response her tone actually changing for the first time. Then I realized, this whole time, she had been testing me to see if I was a safe Noah. I had passed. Lavi growled slightly.

"I don't care. Noah are deceitful bastards." He hissed. "You saw what he did to Krory. I just don't want that happening to you. Not to mention you shouldn't even be feeling like this."

"It won't happen to me. Ya, I saw what he did to Krory, but that was a different matter. And how the hell did you get here anyways?" Araya said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest, I could only watch this whole situation. Not being able to say a single word.

"I had help. Now come on," Lavi said, pulling her away. "you're not allowed to leave my sight from now on. I don't want you to have anything to do with the Noah Clan."

"How do you expect to get anywhere without your hammer?" She smirked, obviously she had it hidden somewhere. I watched as Lavi took the hammer from her pocket making her frown.

"I told you, I have help. And they're waiting." He replied, before they vanished from my sight and all I could hear were far off voices. I knew from then on, I wouldn't be seeing the girl I loved. I would no longer get my nightly visits. I knew from here. Things would get worse. And worse. And worse. I had nobody to keep me sane. I was all alone...

….

An eternity seemed to pass after that night. I refused food and craved pain, purposely staying in or out of bed too long so that the collar would shock me. Time didn't exist here, but in only a short while, I was much too thin and too weak to even stand.

One day, this changed. The familiar knock at the door barely caught my attention. I was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall and staring blankly at my lap, not really seeing anything. My hair had grown another inch, but it was still much too short to be useful. The door opened, then I realized, my _visitor _was the Millennium Earl, he unlatched the collar from my neck and scooped me up into his arms, but even though he held me. I felt nothing. I only felt the numbness and aching in my heart that I had felt for god knows how long. It was hard to breath and to even keep my eyes open. All I wanted to do was die.

I felt myself get put in bed, I knew I should wake the twins. But I felt that they'd be far too depressed because of my own depression. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut, keeping myself in a blanket of darkness, I curled like a pill bug, hiding from it's enemies. The darkness was where I was safe. Where I couldn't see the hideous face of reality. I heard the Earl walk out, closing the door behind him. The moment he left, I broke down again, sobbing silently into the familiar pillow of my usual bed. My happiness was gone forever. Never to be retained. The world just hated me. First the abuse, then the starvation and loneliness, the asylum, being lonely and not getting the feeling of belonging and now this?! When Jasdero and Devitto had been found, bloody and barely alive, by Road and the Earl we were promised happiness. They promised us that we would be happy here, we would be loved and cared for. So far. None of that is true. I had still felt lonely, had never once found happiness and when I did find it. The only ray of light in my shallow life was taken away from me. _**J-Jasdero... D-Devitto... time to wake up... **_I said miserably, desperately wanting some sort of companionship. For assurance that someone, _anyone, _in this hell hole cared about me. **Mornin… Why are you so miserable and how long has it been? **Devit's instant answer replied with a yawn. _**I'm gonna just give you a moment to fully wake up and then you can ask me why the fuck I'm so fucking miserable. **_I snapped, not meaning to sound so angry. **But I'm already awake. Tell me why the hell you're so fucking miserable **Devitto replied indignantly. _Dero's sleepy... heee... _Jasdero's sleepy voice finally piped up. _Why is Jasdevi crying? What's wrong? _the blonde asked worriedly. Devit just now seemed to notice how short Jasdero's hair was now. Mentally blinking a few times he finally spoke **Dero… Your hair… **He said pointing to the much shorter hair that was about the same length as his own. Jasdero felt his hair in confusion. _Dero's golden locks! What happened to Dero's hair?! _Jasdero screeched, tearing up at how short his hair suddenly was. I couldn't help but smile slightly through my tears. **Your hair looks just like mine now… Except blonde… **Devit commented as he examined his brother's new hairstyle. Jasdero burst into hysterical sobs, being extra sensitive about his hair. _**You can thank the Earl for the haircut. **_I replied, sniffing slightly. _**And for my shattered mental state. **_I added. **Dero. You're fine. It's not like he cut all of it off. It will grow back. Be thankful you're not bald. **Devitto said with a snort. His brother just sniffed and hiccupped, rubbing his eyes with his fists. _**At least you're not useless at the moment... **_I said miserably. **SO what happened while we were out? **Devit asked. _**I was tortured, then locked up in an exact replica of my room in the asylum for god knows how long. **_I replied a bit vaguely, knowing the twins could examine my memories for better details. I felt them pick through my memories, every last one of them, they passed through most of them quickly, slowing down quite a bit with my memories of Araya. **How did she even get here? **Devit was the first to ask about it. _**She wouldn't tell me. **__The pretty girl came to see Jasdevi! Hee! _Jasdero giggled happily. **I think she used Bookman Jr's hammer, I can see it faintly in her pocket… **Devit smirked widely as he saw the silhouette of the hammer, in the pocket of her jeans. _So she's pretty AND smart! _Dero grinned. **And she brought good food. Not to mention she risked everything just to come nightly to visit us… **Devit commented with a thoughtful look. _**Too bad the Bookman jr. had to ruin it. Again. **_I said softly, fighting back fresh tears. **Ya… He just is protective over his sister… Even though he is a friggin kill joy… He acts a bit like me with Dero… **Devitto uttered **not that I'm sticking up for the bastard. I just noticed that. **He added. _Kill joy! Hee! _Jasdero added in agreement, hugging his twin and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Devit's neck. _Is Jasdevi hungry? Wanna go eat? _he added. _**I-I don't want to… Besides… I couldn't move even if I wanted to… I'm too weak… **_I murmured, feeling more tears slide down my cheeks. _Okay. hee. _I appreciated that Dero didn't continue trying to convince me to go. Besides, it was apparently an insult to attend a meal after punishment. I couldn't face the rest of the Noah Clan now. I just wanted to curl up and die. Though I would give almost anything just to be curled up in Araya's lap. With her stroking my shorter hair and whispering soothing words to me. Either would be wonderful. Though death seemed the most likely to happen now. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and prayed for death…


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**HEY GUYS! Me and Windy decided to make a happy chapter since we depressed you in the last chapter! This one's a bit shorter then chapter one. Anywho, we do not own DGM or any of it's characters. Araya however we do own, she is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil! ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy! There is humor in this one!**

Chapter 2

As I suspected, the Millennium Earl would not allow me to have my wish to die. An Akuma was assigned to take care of me until I was strong enough to do everything myself. I was miserable. I wanted to just die. I couldn't even kill myself, I couldn't get anything sharp or do anything to myself, something restrained me from committing suicide everytime. I hated it so much. The twins, however, always tried their best to talk me out of hating my life, though it was useless. It seemed the Earl thought he could make me happy again if I received certain objects. Like sweets for example. Yes, I accepted the gifts. No, I wasn't happy. I knew I wouldn't be until I was with Araya again. Everyday I could feel my physical strength returning to normal. But I could also feel my mental strength weakening.

This miserable life was all I had, but… I was missing the one thing that truly really mattered, happiness. Everywhere I turned it seemed that either I was being lied to, or I was being abused. No where was truly safe. I had lost faith in the world a long time ago, but it came back in full force now. _Cheer up Jasdevi! Hee hee, at least we were able to be happy for a bit! _Jasdero tried to cheer me up to no avail. I didn't answer. Actually, I couldn't remember the last time I had spoken, either mentally or aloud. My voice had returned days ago, but I refused to use it.

I only shook my head sorrowfully, my tears had long dried up by now, I couldn't use them anymore, my eye sockets felt dry as sand. But I didn't care. I clutched my arms close to my chest as if in attempt to keep warm. My fingers dug into my arms harshly as I subconsciously tried to inflict damage onto myself. Pain seemed to be the only thing I was allowed to feel in my life, so what was the point of preventing it anymore? I felt no pain though, something seemed to force my hands to draw back.

"Now, now Jasdevi, no need to inflict pain on yourself." The voice of Tyki scolded. I didn't reply, only looked up at him slightly through a curtain of two toned hair. "Now, it's time to get you out of this bed, you need to eat and walk around." Tyki said crossing his arms over his chest "though, I think you deserve just to stay here after what you did." My gaze lowered, my already damaged sanity cracking even more. I pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face in them and refusing to make any further movements. "Come on now." Tyki said with an exasperated sigh. "The Earl has something for you." When I still refused to move, I felt him grab my arm and pull me to my feet. I felt myself crumple like my sanity on the ground, Tyki's grasp on my arm was the only thing that kept me from fully collapsing onto the floor. He kept a firm grip on my arm as he pulled me out of my room and down the hall. I felt a bit like a marionette, being controlled by strings connected to my unresponsive limps. I was forced onto a couch, I didn't do anything but allow myself to lay with my knees pressed to my chest. Tyki gave another exasperated sigh. "Stay here." He ordered, before walking away. Like I was gonna go anywhere. I buried my face in my knees, wishing I could somehow cause myself pain. If I could feel it, it would mean that I was alive. I was a living being... right? I wasn't a monster like everyone always said... right?! But I knew that wouldn't happen, something had been keeping me from hurting myself, and it wasn't me or the twins, it must have been the Millennium Earl's doing. As if he had to make my life more miserable as it already was. I wasn't even allowed to feel pain anymore... so what was left? Nothing but emptiness remained. That is, until the Earl appeared, someone being forced forwards in his arms. **I-is that-? **Devit started. _No way... hee! _Jasdero continued. I looked up slightly to see what the twins were so shocked at. And my eyes widened in pure disbelief.

"I noticed that I couldn't make you happy with anything I offered to you, so because this girl seems to be the only thing that makes you happy, I brought her here." The Earl said, shoving the form of Araya towards me harshly, she staggered, her knees buckling. I caught her before she could fall, hardly believing what my senses were telling me. I didn't speak to the Earl, only hugged Araya tightly, trembling slightly. I kept her close, nuzzling my cheek into hers. "Hmm… This is quite strange…" The Earl commented as he observed my behavior towards the female redhead. Araya nuzzled closer to me, bringing her cheek to the crook of my neck. Not caring that the Millennium Earl was right there, I pressed my lips gently to her forehead, fighting back my tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself closely, her body trembling very much, I didn't know why, she didn't seem to be scared the slightest bit, but tears slid from her eyes sliding down her cheeks, causing her to flinch when they reached certain points on her face. I gently wiped the tears away with gloved fingers, hugging her closer to my body.

For the first time in ages, I spoke. "Can I bring her to my room? I feel there would be conflict if the other Noah were to see her here." I said, surprised at how ragged and dry my voice was from not using it for so long. The Earl nodded in consent.

"On a few conditions, she is to stay in your room, she is not to eat until I say she can, and if you disobey my orders or break my terms, I can take her away as easily as I gave her to you." The Earl said sternly, I nodded in reply. Feeling lighter and stronger than I had in ages, I stood a bit shakily, with Araya still in my arms and quickly retreated towards the safety of my room. She was very light, but my legs were weak from lack of use. I clutched her cold body close to mine as I entered the room at an abrupt right turn in the hallway, closing the door behind me so the other Noah would leave us alone. I gently placed Araya on my bed, sitting down next to her immediately.

"I missed you so much…" She whispered burying her face into my side, I felt her nose gently press into my skin, her multicolored eyes shut.

"We missed you too..." I replied in my ragged voice. _Pretty girl is back! Hee hee! _Jasdero giggled with delight. **Hell ya! We're not alone! **Devit cheered with his brother. She brought herself closer. I placed a hand under her chin, raising her head slightly. A bit hesitantly, I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. To my relief and happiness, Araya returned the kiss, her hands against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my shorter hair. I breathed in the scent of sandal wood. So refreshing and soothing, I nuzzled her tenderly, kissing her deeply my neurons drunkenly spinning in my head.

When we pulled back, a thin smile had formed on her lips. I felt myself grin feeling happiness for the first time in forever. I wished that we could be free to just love. Maybe live in our own house. I wanted to make sure she was mine to love.

Before I even knew what I was saying I said "can we love you?" I asked looking into her beautiful mismatched eyes. I didn't know what to expect as a response, rejection, anger, an awkward look. But I didn't expect this.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She whispered. "Please..." She murmured closing her eyes and rubbing her cheek against my own. I smiled softly, holding her closer to my chest. My heart fluttered happily, making me feel like I could grow wings and fly. The twins seemed to get dreamy drunken looks on their faces. Their cheeks red and their eyelids dropped lazily.

"You'll stay with us?" I asked hopefully, running my fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She purred happily, curling up in my arms, her cheek pressing against my chest.

"Good." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I-I... I love you three..." She whispered, she loved me and my two wonderful halves. _Hee! She said she loved us! She said she loved us Devi! _the blonde giggled happily, glomping his brother. Devitto nodded happily with an odd giggle. I felt myself grow lighter then air, my weightless feeling heart seeming to fly. I was happy. For the first time, I was truly happy. Someone loved me. I wasn't a monster, I could be loved.

"We love you too." The twins and I spoke in unison. She grinned and brought herself closer kissing my cheek lovingly. My happiness seemed to be making my powers go nuts. Out of no where, cat ears two toned cat ears and a tail appeared. I blushed slightly at this. She laughed and gently scratched behind my cat ears. I felt a soothing feeling as if he was scratching a mosquito bite on my ear, it felt very good and quite relieving. I leaned into her touch, purring softly. She continued to scratch, I felt her perfectly sharp nails gently scratch behind my ear, soothing what itchiness was there. "Nya~" the mewl escaped my throat before I could stop it. She scratch underneath my chin, hitting the perfect point in my neck with her other hand. I licked her cheek like a real cat, feeling her smooth cold skin against the soft muscle that was my tongue. I nuzzled against her smooth cheek, it's perfect shape practically melting into my cheek, I closed my eyes breathing.

Shivers ran down my spine as I felt Araya's lips kiss my hairline and collarbone gently, her cold lips causing goosebumps on my grey skin, her lips were like silk, tender and sweet like caramel. I hugged her closer, not wanting the happiness to stop. Gently, I pressed my lips against her's again, claiming them in a kiss. She sank into my arms and returned my kiss, I felt her breath, like fog against my skin. We pulled apart quickly when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey." Road giggled, grinning, as if she knew she'd just interrupted something. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a little present for Jasdevi." She walked up to me.

"What is it?" I asked a bit warily, not exactly trusting her. The shorter Noah sat behind me, reaching up to grab a lock of my short hair.

"I can make your hair grow back," She replied.

"Wh-what?" My eyes widened at her words.

"I can make it grow back, there's just a little surprise that comes with it." Road smirked slightly. "Don't worry," she added, seeing my suspicious look. "It's a good surprise." She placed a silver comb to my hair and began to brush out the short locks. Araya stayed away from Road, though she was younger and shorter, she was still an unknown Noah to her. Road smirked slightly, continuing to brush out my hair that continued to lengthen as she did. Araya's gaze became more curious, seeing something that I obviously didn't see. She watched Road, her hand just below her shoulder. Probably where her innocence was. Soon enough, the hair was back at its original length. "Done!" Road giggled, pulling back. Araya blinked a few times before piping up.

"Jasdevi... Your hair is black..." She commented, this caused a shriek from Jasdero to erupt. I hissed in slight pain at his shriek. Hesitantly, I took a lock of my hair in my fingers, putting it in my line of vision. I jumped back seeing my hair as black as my original one patch of black hair. _DERO'S GOLDEN LOCKS! THEY'RE NOT GOLDEN ANYMORE! _Jasdero screeched in alarm, gripping his now raven colored hair.

"Holy shit." I breathed, staring wide eyed at the long black hair. Devitto smirked. **Dero, you look more like me now **he chuckled twirling a strand of ebony hair between his fingertips. The former blonde burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. Road giggled slightly at my expression.

"Now you kinda look like most of the Noah Clan." She giggled. "Most of us have black hair."

"I was unique…" I murmured, knowing I still am despite my hair turning black, I am in love with an exorcist AND I wear make up unlike the rest of the Noah. I pouted at the smaller Noah who smiled, winked and merrily skipped out with her silver comb, shutting the door behind her. I growled in annoyance wishing my hair was special again.

I watched a strand of my no longer perfect hair, twirling it in between my fingertips. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind me, a warm cheek rubbing against the crook of my neck. I felt myself close my eyes and breath in the scent of sandalwood. I knew this was Araya, she had sensed my discomfort and disappointment about my hair. I let myself lean into her, resting the back of my head on her shoulder as she held me like a child in her warm, protective arms.

I felt a yawn spread my jaws apart to release it's quiet winds, gently, I unraveled Araya's arms from my waist and lay down next to her, pulling a blanket over my sore, weak body, she lied down next to me and nestled her nose against my chest. I felt myself smile, my now longer hair wrapping around her protectively along with my arms. Somehow, I knew the other Noah would try to hurt her. So I hung onto her tightly, relishing her comfort. I knew I had to protect her from everything, especially the Akuma with their natural instinct to kill exorcists. I wouldn't allow them to touch her. They wouldn't take her away from me. Jasdero continued to cry, sniffing at the loss of his golden locks. _Dero's golden locks...Dero's golden locks... _he kept repeating. **Dero… You're over reacting… You're hair is the same. Except black. Would you rather have it be hot pink? Or violet? **Devit groaned to his twin. _Dero wants his old hair back. _He whimpered. _**I guess I could always bleach it... but that's not really healthy for hair. **_I replied. **Don't bleach it! I don't want part of my hair blonde! **Devit objected indignantly. I couldn't help but smile at that. _**Just shut up and comfort your brother. **_I said teasingly. _**You're being a jerk, you know that? **_**Not my fault I happen to be your jerky side… **Devit grumbled. My smile widened. _**Just comfort him. Please? **_I asked as Jasdero continued to cry. Devit groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, probably imagining Jasdero's hair blonde again, it seemed to slowly turn blonde again. When Dero saw this, it seemed to calm him down a bit. Devit patted his brother on the head. **Oh yeah. Tomorrow can you split? We want a turn with Aya too. **Devit added. _**Sure. But only if you calm Dero down fully. **_I said, hugging Araya close. **I doubt that'll happen if his hair turns black again… **Devitto mumbled irritably, obviously mad at Road. _**Just try. You're his brother. Think of something. **_I pouted slightly. **I already thought of something. It made him blonde. He's calming down already. **Devitto said with a huff of irritation. _**Give him a hug. It'll help. **_I suggested. **If I have to… **Devit groaned and hugged his brother. Jasdero sniffed, nuzzling against his twin for comfort. His hair was back to it's normal blonde now, calming him quite a bit. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes. It was weird how childish he was... but I guess that's why I liked him so much.

I felt Araya nestle closer, her nose pressed against my chest, a red braid falling over her shoulder, her even breaths told me she was asleep, her eyes closed, she looked so beautiful in her sleep. Her long eyelashes looked so beautiful and delicate, she was quite a delicate creature now that I payed more attention. I gently brushed some hair away from her lovely face, kissing her cheek and closing my own eyes. The twins had both calmed down and had fallen asleep, making me feel extra tired. I felt myself sink to the calm of sleep, breathing evenly and letting myself hold Araya closer to my body.

…

I awoke the next morning, Araya still in my arms and sleeping soundly. I smiled, my hair wrapping around her tighter as if to keep her safe and sound from whatever might be awaiting us. I closed my eyes, whispering a few words under my breath. At once, I split into the twins, going into their minds. Each boy was positioned at either side of her, holding her close, though they still slept, their tired minds dreaming soundly. I wished I could look through their eyes so I could monitor the surroundings, however, their eyes were closed so I couldn't even catch a glimpse. So, out of pure boredom, I decided to peek at what they were dreaming about. The tv like things in front of me switched on, showing me what I wished to see. I peered into Jasdero's first, naturally it was filled with candy and sweets, meadows, double rainbows and sunshine. With myself and Devitto frolicking about the meadows with him of course, it was usually the same, there was always the occasional nightmare of edited memories but today, it was at least happy. I smiled slightly, glad that his mind wasn't plagued with nightmares tonight. After a while of watching the dream, I switched over to Devit's. I expected the usual crap about torture etcetera,but instead… I found something else. Something that definitely deserved a good thorough taunting. I smirked as I saw him with Araya, in a bed, their arms entangled with each others, neither seemed to be wearing any clothes. _**Yep… Definately worth a good taunting… **_I mused. I leaned back slightly in my seat, my smirk widening as I watched. Their lips were pressed against each others, hands running through hair, and enjoying their _little _private party.

Then to my disappointment the vision went dark signaling they were awakening. I pouted childishly, crossing my arms in disappointment.

"_**Damn it...**_" I muttered. The twins yawned

"**Good morning to you too…**" Devit said mentally.

"_Morning! Hee!_" Jasdero piped up a moment later.

"_**Couldn't have stayed asleep a bit longer Devit?**_" I sighed, leaning my head back as the screens in front of me switched to the twin's vision.

"**W-what are you t-talking about?**" Devitto stammered, his cheeks flushed.

"_**Oh, you know VERY well what I'm talking about.**_" I smirked widely. Jasdero tilted his head in curious confusion.

"**N-no…**" Devit said nervously. I could tell he had a deep suspicion that I was talking about his dream.

"_**Thanks for the wonderful show, by the way, your dream was very interesting to watch.**_" My smirk widened further.

"**Sh-shut up!**" Devitto cried in embarrassment, nervously shuffling in the bed, avoiding a glance at Araya. This only seemed to confuse Dero even more. I decided to have a bit more fun with Devit.

"_**You're such a pervert.**_" I grinned. "_**Dreaming about Araya without-**_"

"**Shut up! It was covered!**" Devit groaned desperately.

"_What's going on?_" Dero asked in innocent confusion.

"**N-nothing Dero. Y-you're too innocent for this.**" Devitto said wishing he could somehow manage to make Jasdero not hear this conversation.

"_**He's 18. I'm sure he can handle the information of what his dear twin was dreaming about,**_" I laughed in amusement.

"_Dero want's to know. Dero can handle it!_" Jasdero said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Devitto only stiffened, his whole body tense. "_Dero's not a kid anymore Devi." _He pouted.

"**You still haven't even gotten the friggin talk Dero…**" Devitto pointed out.

"_**I'll give it to him!**_" I volunteered, sitting up straight.

"_DERO DOESN'T WANT IT!_" Jasdero cried immediately. Devit let out a sigh of relief, probably thinking I had finished talking about his dream.

"_**Like you said, Dero, you're not a kid anymore.**_" I scolded.

"_DERO'S NOT A KID! But Dero doesn't want the talk! Dero doesn't need it!_" Jasdero said indignantly.

"**Whatever gets you to stop talking about my dream…**" Devitto muttered under his breath.

"_**I'll give you the kid friendly version.**_" I continued. "_**You will need it. Trust me, you will. You have to grow up and take it like a man Dero. We're almost 19 for god's sake.**_" Jasdero whipped up a fresh batch of tears, his golden eyes growing abnormally larger than usual. "_**You really think I'm gonna fall for the whole fake tears thing?**_" I sighed, leaning my chin on my palm. "_**I'm the one who gave you the idea of fake tears. Remember?**_"

Jasdero pouted wiping the tears then speaking up again "_Dero's still interested about Devi's dream._" He said glancing at his brother.

"_**You can only know about his dream when you get the talk.**_" I said.

"**I'll give it to him. JUST because he's curious.**" Devitto smirked evilly. Jasdero rapidly shook his head, eyes widened impossibly. "**So. When a man and a woman love each other VERY much they decide to-**" Jasdero cut his twin off.

"_Dero doesn't want to! Dero doesn't want to!_" He cried.

"_**It'll be fine Jasdero.**_" I reassured him. "_**You trust me right?**_ _**Would I lie to you?**_" Jasdero slowly shook his head. "_**Exactly. Now calm down, take a deep breath, and listen. Okay?**_" I asked in a soothing voice. Devitto gave his brother the brief version of the talk mentally, in the most kid friendly version as possible. I helped out however I could.

When he finished, Jasdero only blinked a few times then said. "_So that's how babies are made… Devi you told me that it had to do with birds and bees. You lied Devi. You lied_." He pouted.

"_**Well... that's what adults call it... I think...**_" I muttered, unsure. Jasdero blinked a few more times.

"_Now tell me about Devi's dream! You promised!_" Jasdero pouted.

"_**I did, didn't I? Well, I never go back on my word.**_" And with that, I launched into an explanation of what Devitto had dreamt about while Dero had been dreaming of happiness and rainbows. Devitto whimpered as I explained it in great detail. When I had finished, Jasdero looked at his brother.

"_Devi! That's disgusting!" _He cried.

"**You want to…**" Devit snorted in reply, crossing his arms and avoiding his brother's gaze, a fresh blush against his cheeks.

"_Well, yes... but still!" _Dero countered.

"**HAH! I KNEW IT! YOU DO WANT TO!**" Devitto said triumphantly, a broad smirk across his lips.

"_**How about we wait a bit? Before we... uh... yeah...**_" I blushed, wanting the same thing the twins did.

"**The only thing is, I don't think she'd want to… She's already a bit timid and I think there's more to that back story then what she had told us…**"Devit replied.

"_Aya-chan is hiding something, hee!" _Jasdero agreed.

"_**Yeah, well we are too.**_" I pointed out.

"**True… But I'm interested in what she's hiding…**" Devit concluded. I nodded slowly in agreement. Our attention was suddenly caught by movement. Araya was stirring slightly. She mumbled something in her sleep. The twins looked at each other and back at the sleeping girl. Her mismatched eyes fluttered open slowly. It took her to realize I had split into the twins, she yawned quietly. Looking at both twins. They grinned at her.

"Morning, Aya-chan! _hee!_" Jasdero giggled, nuzzling his cheek against her's.

"G'morning…" She said softly.

"Sleep well?" Devit purred.

"Very," she said, comprehending everything she had been through yesterday.

"_**Oh! Crap! I forgot to make sure if the Earl hurt her when he brought her here!**_" I suddenly remembered.

"Did the Earl hurt you yesterday?" The twins asked her urgently. I leaned forward a bit, anxious for the answer. She thought for a minute.

"Don't think so," she shrugged.

"Can't you remember?" Jasdero asked worriedly. She shook her head. The twins looked at each other for a moment.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Devit asked. She shrugged, obviously not knowing if she was in pain at all. "Tell us if you feel any pain, alright?" he asked softly, placing a kiss to the side of her head. She nodded.

"_**This is strange… How does she not know if she is feeling pain or not and why can't she remember?**_" I wondered out loud.

"_Hey, Dero noticed something too._" the innocent twin said. "_When Devi and I were looking through your memories." _

"_**What is it? Elaborate for me Jasdero.**_" I said eager to know.

"_When the Bookman Jr. took Aya-chan away, he said 'Not to mention you shouldn't even be feeling like this.'_" Dero pointed out.

"_**Ya… He did didn't he… Ask about that. Would you?**_" I said, curiosity pricking at me.

"What did Bookman Jr. mean when he said you shouldn't be feeling like this. _hee." _Jasdero asked. She looked at Jasdero, blinking a few times, a look of curiosity in her own eyes.

"When was this?" She asked.

"When he took you back to the Order." Jasdero explained. "After your nightly visits."

"Oh yeah, I'm actually not sure," she said with a sigh.

"You can tell us, it's alright," Devit pried curiously. Araya turned towards him.

"I legit don't know. He's said some weird stuff like that before. But I don't know what he means," Araya replied, I could tell she was telling us the truth. Jasdero didn't pry.

"_**I suppose... the only way to know is to ask him.**_" I pondered. She sighed.

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself, I'm curious…" She added.

"Maybe, if we get the chance, we can ask." Devit offered. Araya nodded

"I can't though, remember the Earl said I couldn't leave this room, even if I wanted to…" She sighed. Devitto nodded.

"We'll find out, don't worry," he said softly. Araya nodded slowly with a sigh. Silently I pondered on how I could discover this information, meanwhile the twins hugged her closely, as if protecting her from whatever. "You know, Dero." Devit started slowly, looking at Jasdero.

"Hm?" Dero asked softly.

"You look good with black hair." Devitto grinned, reaching forwards and twirling a lock of hair in his fingers. Jasdero pouted looking at his once again black hair.

"Dero doesn't like it…" The former blonde pouted. Devit laughed lightly, patting his twin's head.

"Well, I do. Doesn't that count for something?" he asked playfully. "Now we look more like twins."

"I guess…" Jasdero said glumly. Devitto looked at Araya.

"He looks good like that right?" he asked, thinking that maybe if Araya liked it Jasdero would feel better about it.

"Ya. He looks good with both in my opinion." Araya agreed. Jasdero blushed slightly, looking at the raven colored hair that fell in front of his face.

"I-I guess I can live with it..." he mumbled timidly, still blushing.

"Don't worry Dero, it's still the same, just different colored." Devit said patting his twin on the back.

"Okay." Dero smiled slightly. I smiled too, happy that Jasdero was getting used to no longer having his 'golden locks'. Though, I had to admit, I'd miss them.

"Boys, breakfast!" A voice called through the door. The twin's heads shot up. I only just realized how hungry we were.

"Dero and Devi will bring Aya-chan food too! _hee!"_ Jasdero promised, kissing Araya's cheek and standing. Araya smiled and nodded. Devitto jumped to his feet.

"We'll be right back." He grinned, taking his brother's hand and running out with him.

"_**God, I'm hungry.**_" I groaned as I lounged about on the mental couch in the twins head. "_**We should lock the door so the Akuma don't get Araya.**_" I suggested. The twins looked at each other and nodded, Jasdero went back.

"Hi Aya-chan, sorry we just need to close and lock the door so the other Noah and the Akuma don't hurt you," Jasdero said softly. She nodded with a smile as he played with a small flame in her palm. Jasdero giggled and closed the door, locking it from the inside before shutting it tightly. Then he skipped back to Devit. "Done!" He giggled happily.

"Good, now let's go eat." Devitto grinned as he and Dero walked towards the dining room.

When they got there they sat down at their usual seats, the other Noah had already begun to eat. So the twins just dug in. Jasdero shot a few glares at Road, but said nothing. Devitto simply stuffed his face with as much food as possible, hunger gnawing at their stomachs. The two of them ate quickly, eager for the empty feeling that had bagged at their stomachs to go away. They made sure to sneak food into their pockets for Araya to eat. Thankfully none of the other Noah saw them sneaking food.

By the time they were done eating their jacket pockets were stuffed with food which was perfectly hidden. They excused themselves from the table and rushed back to their room, where Araya would be waiting for them. I was satisfied and full for the first time in ages. They knocked enthusiastically on the door.

"Aya-chan!" They both called in unison. Araya unlocked the door and opened it. Smiling at the twins with a friendly wave.

"Dero and Devi brought you food! _hee!" _Jasdero giggled, pointing to their pockets.

"Oh! Thank you!" She said happily hugging the two of them and giving each of them a kiss on their cheeks. They blushed a bit and grinned wider. The three of them sat on the bed, the twins took all the food from their pockets and put it on the bed. They offered Araya the food by putting it in front of her. She took it hesitantly as if she wasn't supposed to eat from the pile they were giving her.

"It's okay." Devitto assured her, as if reading her mind. "The Earl doesn't know." She nodded and started eating, not savagely like how the twins had eaten. She was much more calm as she ate, as if she had eaten earlier. The twins sat next to her, waiting patiently for her to finish. I had never seen them like this. They, like me, were always so impatient. But, at the moment, they were sitting calmly and quietly, which was a huge breakthrough.

She finished not too long after, unlike most humans like herself, she seemed like a calm, but quick. She looked up at the twins.

"Thanks." She said with a pretty smile on her lips. The two of them blushed and grinned at her, both of them kissing her cheeks.

"We have a few questions," Devit said.

"Ya?" Araya said tilting her head.

"What do you do for fun?" They asked in unison.

"Poker, sparring, art, piano, singing, um... Well I like playing with fire, weapons etcetera," she replied "oh and causing hell is fun too." She added with a sly smirk. The three of us grinned at her response.

"_**God, she's perfect.**_" I sighed, a bit dreamily.

"**I knew we chose the right one!**" Devit said mentally, his voice tinged with smug triumph.

"_She's smart, cool, AND pretty! hee hee!" _Jasdero giggled mentally, grinning widely.

"So, what'd you wanna do?" She asked, her legs criss crossed.

"Let's play a game!" Dero suggested.

"What kind of game?" Araya asked, tilting her head.

"The materialization game." Devitto grinned, reading Dero's mind.

"How do you play?" She asked.

"You name something..." Devit started.

"...and we make it appear!" Jasdero finished.

"Sounds fun!" She said happily. "Maybe we could make it more of a challenge, how about you guess what object I'm thinking about, I'll give you three hints, and you materialize it?" Araya suggested. They nodded enthusiastically. I grinned, leaning forwards. I was good at guessing games. This would be easy. She thought for a second. "deadly, alive, aquatic, in the movie Jaws. Those are my four hints." She said with a sweet smile. Jasdero and Devit looked at each other, both thinking of what it could possibly be. I sighed.

"_**It's a shark, you dolts.**_" I said in exasperation.

"**Shut up...**" Devit grumbled irritably. The twins thought of a shark and pulled the trigger. A small shark plush appeared next to Araya. "It'd be way too dangerous to bring a real one in here." Devitto smirked.

"Well you're both correct," she said with a smile she thought for a moment, "shiny, small, can be found practically anywhere, and it's a bit circular." Araya said.

"_**Gem.**_" I said automatically. Dero and Devit nodded and pulled the triggers again, this time making a bright blue gem appear. The gem was connected to a gold chain, making a necklace. I smiled slightly at their ideas. Jasdero took the necklace and offered it to Araya.

"Is it right? _Hee!_" he asked, grinning. She nodded with a laugh hugging the two of them. They grinned widely, hugging her back. I leaned my chin on my palm, still smiling. This was fun. Even though I wasn't personally playing, I still thought it was fun. Well... I _was _the one giving them answers... so technically I guess I am playing. But that didn't matter.

"Do you want to continue or do you wanna play something else?"Araya asked. They shrugged.

"What does Aya-chan wanna do?" Jasdero asked, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter to me unless it includes water," she mused.

"Why water?" Devitto asked curiously.

"One, water hurts me, two I HATE baths and anything that has to do with water. Ya I know it sounds gross but… Water hurts me for some reason." The female redhead explained.

"We hate baths too!" The twins laughed together. Araya joined their laughter.

"**She's even more perfect than I thought!**" Devit cheered happily.

"_Finally! Someone who won't care that be don't like baths! Hee hee!" _Dero giggled. I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully.

"_**You two are strange, you know that?**_" I asked mockingly.

"**Shut up! You don't like bath's either!**" Devit pouted.

"_**I know. Which means I'm strange too.**_" I grinned.

"**No duh,**" Devit smirked.

"_We're all strange! HEE!" _Jasdero piped up happily. The three of us laughed mentally in amusement.

"So you really hate bath's or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Araya asked, a warm smile across her lips.

"Oh, we do hate baths." Devit smirked widely.

"When Dero and Devi lived on the streets, we never took them! _hee! _So we got used to never taking them." Jasdero explained with his usual giggle.

"I'd get used to it too if I had lived on the streets." Araya said thoughtfully.

"Well," Devitto shrugged. "it was a pretty shitty life, but not having to take baths WAS a small bright side."

"I can see that." Araya shrugged in response. Jasdero giggled softly and, out of no where, leaned his head on Araya's chest, hugging her waist tightly. She laughed softly and rubbed his back.

"Aya-chan is pretty." He giggled softly, before nuzzling into her chest. "And soft. _hee hee" _

"Thank you Jasdero." Araya blushed slightly and gave his head a little pat. "That's really sweet." She moved her body back slightly, trying to remove his face from her chest. Jasdero only followed her movements, tightening his arms around her and giggling. "Okay, I guess you just keep your face there then. That's cool." Devitto smirked in amusement. Araya rolled her eyes at him. I burst into laughter at what Jasdero was doing.

"_**Getting a bit frisky there, a-aren't you D-Dero?**_" I gasped out between laughter.

"_Dero doesn't get frisky! It's warm and comfy here! Like a pillow! Hee_" Jasdero replied indignantly. My laughter increased, so much so, that I fell off the couch I was sitting on and hit my head on the ground.

"_**Ow...**_" I groaned softly. This... seemed to happen a lot to me. Devitto snorted in amusement.

"Jasdero… I think you should stop using Araya as a pillow." Devit said with a laugh.

"Dero doesn't want to!" the long haired twin pouted. "It's comfy. _hee!_"

"Yes but do you see where your head is brother dear?" Devit said tilting his head.

"Dero's not blind." Jasdero stuck his tongue out at Devitto.

"Well… Most girls don't like heads there…" Devit countered.

"Aya-chan's not saying anything." Dero pointed out. "So that means she doesn't mind, right?" He asked, looking up at Araya's blushing face. She nodded slowly, probably unsure of what to say.

"Fine if you want to be a perv…" Devitto sighed.

"Dero's not a perv!" Jasdero cried indignantly, looking back at Devit. "Devi's the perv!"

"No! I'm not!" Devitto said his cheeks flushing.

"_**Both of you shut up! You're gonna scare Araya!**_" I pouted not wanting them to somehow manage to scare away the only girl that actually was like us and liked us. They both pouted. Jasdero, reluctantly, released Araya, instead choosing to lean his head on his brother's lap. He giggled as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Good boy," Devit praised his brother with a smirk.

"Meh." was Jasdero's only reply. He reached up and poked the ravenette in the cheek.

"Meh." Devit said pouting and poking Jasdero's forehead. Araya giggled seeing their resemblance amusing. Jasdero glanced at Araya.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"We could play something if you guys want?" Araya suggested.

"What do you want to play?" Devit asked.

"I don't know many games, never got to play anything besides poker," Araya said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I think Tyki might have a deck." Devitto mused. "We could ask him if we could use it."

"Sure, but do you guys know how to play poker?" She asked.

"A bit." They replied.

"So you know the basics?" She asked. "And are you sure you want to play the version I usually play?" She said a bit cautiously. They nodded, grinning eagerly. I wasn't so sure. But, what could you do when you're bored out of your mind? "Can you materialize the cards?" She asked.

"It's easier to just ask Tyki..." Devit said.

"We can't overuse our powers or we get tired." Dero explained.

"So it's a bit like how innocence powers work then…" Araya said in understanding. They shrugged, then stood.

"We'll be right back." They said in unison. Araya nodded and lied back on the bed. They walked out together.

"_**So... where oh where could that bastard be**_?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Probably in the library," Devitto replied, not even bothering to talk mentally once they closed the door to their room.

"He's such a bookworm. _hee!" _Dero added.

As we walked into the library, we saw, as suspected Tyki Mikk. Reading a large book. Road clinging to his shoulders.

"Tyki. Bastard. We need a deck of cards. Pronto." Devit said lazily, his left knee bent only a bit so his left foot only touched the ground with it's toes, one hand rested on his hip. Jasdero hunched over as his brother used him as an armrest, grinning his usual insane looking grin, his golden eyes seemed to go in two different directions.

"Cards! Now!_hee!" _He giggled. Tyki gave out an exasperated sigh and tossed Devit a pack of poker cards a bored/irritated look on his face.

"Good boy!" Devitto praised as he caught the cards. Tyki scowled as Road began to laugh. Jasdero and Devit grinned, turned, and walked out. They walked through the hallways back to their room. It grew hotter as they neared their room.

"**Isn't her innocence like fire or something?**" Devit asked mentally.

"_Yeah..." _Dero replied.

"_**Go faster. Now.**_" I ordered. The two of them looked at each other then ran for the door. Inside, Araya's innocence was activated and she was glaring at a level 3 Akuma. What seemed like a whip made out of fire and lava was clutched in her hands. Her mismatched eyes narrowed. The twins pulled out their guns, death glaring the Akuma. "_**What do you two say about punishing that Akuma?**_" I hissed angrily.

"**Kill….**" I heard Devit hiss savagely.

"_Kill! Kill! Hee!" _Jasdero giggled sadistically. "_Rip it to pieces!" _

"_**Sounds like a plan…**_" I spat in reply, fury boiling inside of me like a pot of water on a stove, just waiting to be dumped on someone's head to burn them severely. The twins pointed their revolvers at the Akuma. "_**Let's add to the fire.**_" I smirked widely.

"Red bomb: Blazing Red Planet!" The twins shouted, pulling the triggers. A giant fire ball shot out and hit the Akuma. It growled in pain and turned to face the twins.

"Master Jasdevi. Why are you interrupting my attack on the exorcist?" The level 3 asked.

"Didn't get the memo eh?" Devit asked in irritation. "She's our plaything!"

"Yeah! _hee!" _Jasdero added.

"How the fuck did you even get in here?" Devitto asked.

"The door wasn't locked masters and I sensed innocence." The Akuma replied.

"The hell did we say about coming into our room without fucking permission?" the ravenette hissed.

"Not allowed!" Dero giggled.

"But there's innocence," The Akuma objected.

"She's. With. Us." Devitto repeated slowly and angrily. They cocked their guns threatenly.

"Leave," Jasdero added.

"Yes Masters…" The Akuma murmured and left the room. The twins shut the door behind the Akuma, though it was more of a slam. Then they ran over to Araya, guns still at hand, they both wrapped their arms around her. Nuzzling against her. I let out a sigh of relief, she was safe.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"Yes…" She breathed, leaning into their embrace. The twins felt her usual cold body against what parts of their skin was revealed.

"**Why is her skin always so cold?**" Devitto questioned.

"_**How the hell am I supposed to know?**_" I replied in a slightly annoyed voice, still a bit ticked off at that Akuma.

"Are you sure?" Jasdero asked worriedly. She nodded, giving them each a small kiss on the cheek to reassure them.

"I'm fine. I promise." Araya said softly. They nodded slowly, hearts still racing through their chests like race cars, thundering away of on a track of pavement.

"Why is Aya-chan cold?" Jasdero asked softly. She shrugged.

"I don't feel cold but I guess my skin is. Lavi said I was anemic or something like that." She said simply.

"An-em-ic?" Dero sounded out the word slowly.

"What's that mean?" Devit asked.

"It's someone with a blood disorder, it makes them cold," the female red-head explained. The twins nodded in understanding. But, because I was in their heads, I knew they still didn't really understand too much.

"Well… We have the cards, shall we play poker then?" Devit said, changing the topic.

"Sure. I hope you know how to play strip poker!" Araya said. "this'll be amusing." She smirked, taking the deck from Devit and dealing it out, the twins looked at each other.

"_**Uh oh…**_" I said. This was going to be a LONG game. Especially since... "_**...why can't you two wear underwear...?**_" I asked softly, dreading what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Forget Me Not

**Warning, sadness ahead, but first, I'm starting you with the lols of strip poker. Not to mention red button pushing! Anyways! Me and Windy don't own DGM or any of it's characters, however we do own Araya, she is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil! I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY! Sorry this one is a bit short XP**

Chapter 3

Let's just say strip poker is NOT what we're good at. Araya kept beating us and the twins were forced to remove an article of clothing. I could tell they were trying their best to stall the moment where they'd have to remove their pants. For now, they only wore socks and then their pants. They were completely shirtless. Neither of them could get even close enough to get anything from Araya.

"Let's just say… I never lose poker." She purred. "Allen-kun had taught me how to win every round." The twins groaned in unison, looking at their crappy cards.

"_**We're not even CLOSE to any good hands...**_" I groaned. She layed down a royal flush.

"So, what's next?" She asked. A devil. She really was a devil. But we loved her. Jasdero and Devitto looked at her, then sighed and removed they're socks.

"Can we stop playing now?" Devit asked hopefully.

"Aw, but this is fun," Araya's grin widened a bit. "And I'm not stopping till I've made you strip down to your underclothes."

"About that..." Jasdero started awkwardly.

"We don't really..." Devit continued.

"Wear. Any." they finished in unison, blushing madly.

"Really?" Araya asked. They nodded bashfully. "Okay fine we can stop." She laughed, tossing them back their clothes. The two of them sighed in relief, quickly putting their clothes back on.

"_**Can you guys merge?**_" I whined. "_**I wanna a turn.**_"

"**Fiiiine…**" Devitto groaned.

"Jasdevi wants a turn." The twins sighed in unison.

"Wanna see us merge? _hee_" Jasdero asked, giggling slightly.

"Sure," she said setting down her cards. To the twins shock, they were all either a Royal flush, or a mixture of things that would make the twins certainly lose every last bit of their clothing if they hadn't forfeited. Good thing they did... or that would've been awkward. Jasdero and Devitto took out their revolvers, pointing them at each other's heads and taking a deep breath. They began to sing our song, shooting each other at the final note. The smoke that filled the room, formed my body, until I found myself standing in front of Araya. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and grinned at her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi! That was cool!" She says.

"Thanks." I blushed for some reason. "It feels weird. But, we've learned to deal with it." She nodded with a smile.

"Welcome back," she said brightly. I smiled at her, sitting down beside her and kissing her cheek. "So you can talk in the twins heads?" She inquired with a tilt of her head, her braids swaying to the side ever so slightly. I nodded.

"And they can talk in mine." I added, tapping the side of my head lightly. There was a knock on the door. I wrapped my arms around Araya protectively before speaking, "Come in." The door opened and Wisely stood in the doorway.

"Jasdevi, the Millennium Earl wants to see you." he said.

"_This can't be good... hee..." _Jasdero said slowly.

"**If that bastard wants us, obviously it can't be good.**" Devit added.

"Now, now, you two." Wisely chuckled slightly. "There's no need for language like that. You don't want the Earl knowing what you called him, now do you?" Araya looked at Wisely then at me in confusion. I stood, glaring at Wisely.

"Stay out of my head Wisely." I hissed. "What goes on in there is my business and my business alone." The younger Noah's smirk widened.

"I can't help it. Sometimes, my mind reading just goes a bit out of control."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I looked at Araya. "I'll be right back." I smiled, then followed Wisely out of my room, making sure to lock the door this time. I sighed, I felt my smile wipe clean from my face.

The feeling like something bad would happen thudded in my chest like rocks being thrown at a window pane, just waiting to break through and shatter the glass. I followed the silhouette of Wisely through the hallways, my hands shoved in my soft warm pockets. I clenched my fists tightly as Wisely knocked on the door to the Earl's office.

"Come in, come in!" The Millennium Earl's rough brittle voice called through the slick mahogany door. Wisely opened the door and stepped aside. Taking a deep breath, an anxious feeling prying at my innards, I walked into his office, fists still clenched inside my pockets. The Earl was sitting in his rocking chair, knitting a scarf or something. Whatever the long band was, it was quite plain, and a bit decollate. I walked up to the Earl, the sound of my footsteps bounced off the never ending walls. I heard the sound of Wisely close the door behind us, once he was back outside of the room. How I know he was on the other side of the door, wasn't because I saw him. I knew just as well as the other Noah, if one of us were to get in trouble with the Earl. The others don't want to be around to see it.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Millennium?" I asked, mustering every ounce of courage I had.

"Hello Jasdevi. Yes. I did want to see you." The Earl said, his voice casual. "To answer your question. No you're not in trouble." A wave of relief washed over me and I relaxed slightly. But I still wondered what I had been called here for.

"**If we're not in trouble. Maybe we're going on a mission**" Devit suggested.

"_Maybe hee." _Jasdero giggled.

"Well, you see. The exorcists have been quite annoying lately, being nosy and picking around, looking for the new Ark. Do you know why that is?" The Earl asked. I froze, not liking where this was going, but I nodded.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Then you're aware we need to return the exorcist?" The Earl said. But it seemed he was hiding something.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"I know you don't want to, but an exorcist isn't meant to live in the Ark. It's not natural. You know what they say, if you love something, set it free." The Earl said, almost tenderly as if I was his son and he had finished scolding me and was now trying to calm me down or something. I felt my heart break. A large crack running through it, straight to the bottom. This time, I simply remained silent but nodded in reply. "I'll give you one last night, you can leave with her tomorrow." The Earl said.

"Yes, Lord Millennium." I murmured, bowing slightly. Then, I walked from the room, my heart aching with grief. How had something so happy turned to grief once more? Was this love truly meant to be? Before I walked into my room, I took a deep breath to calm myself. Then I unlocked the door and walked in.

"What's wrong Jasdevi?" A worried voice came when I shut the door behind me, the smooth glazed wood drifting away from my fingertips as it left my grasp and slid back into place. I looked over at Araya. She looked just as beautiful as always, long black eyelashes, perfect slightly raised cheek bone. A light blush on her cheeks. Her almond shaped eyes, two different colors. One a beautiful, vibrant emerald green. The other, a dashing crimson. Her lips were full, and oh so delicate, especially kissable. She was thin, and curvy. Well she was what any man would want, which is why I guess I'm lucky to have her. She's just perfect in everyway.

Her clothing was black, with aqualic, wire like patterns littering both her short sleeve shirt and her pants. I walked over and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I tilted my head to the side and breathed in the smell of her wonderful crimson hair. The beautiful crimson tresses had their own unique smell to them. It was a sweet smell, but not an overpowering sweetness, more of a pleasant one. It filled me with bliss, making me forget my problems for a moment. "Jasdevi, is something the matter?" Araya asked again. I tightened my grip on her.

"Lord Millennium... says that I need to bring you back to the Black Order tomorrow." I whispered softly. Before she could reply I continued, "The Exorcists are trying to find the new Ark and the Earl doesn't want that. I have to bring you back so that they leave us alone." I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her fingers gripping my back. The feeling of her head nestle into the crook of my neck, her hair felt soft and warm, it even tickled a bit. I had to hold back my tears as I hugged her. I didn't want to bring her back, she was my only source of happiness and my heart shattered at the prospect of being without her.

"How long do we have?" She murmured, heartache echoed in her normally cheery voice. It sounded more depressed than usual.

"Until tomorrow. We have all day today." I replied, moving back slightly to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It's too short…" She murmured, a film of tears welling in her eyes.

"I know." I whispered, brushing her tears away with my thumb. "But it's all we've been given." She nodded.

"D-do you think we'll see each other again?" She asked softly. Her voice seemed more like a whimper.

"I hope we will..." my voice cracked at the end of my sentence as I almost lost control of my own tears. I felt her grip tighten on my shoulders, she buried her face into my chest, she brought herself closer, sobbing quietly into my chest, flinching every now and again from the wet tears. I cradled her gently, whispering soothing words into her ear while fighting back my tears. Inside my head I could hear the faint noises of Jasdero sobbing into Devit's chest, being hugged tightly by the short haired ravenette. This human girl was the only being that had ever truly loved us. We didn't want to let her go. But we had to. Could we visit each other? Could we run away together? Anything but never seeing the girl who loved us for who we were. How far would we make it before the Earl caught us? I was scared to think of what might happen if we did get caught. I shook my head clear of it. Nobody escapes the Earl. There was no way we'd be able to pull it off. "We should do something special. Since we only have a while left." I suggested, pulling back slightly. She nodded in agreement.

"But what?" She asked, sniffling.

"I know," I smiled slightly. "There a special place that only I know about in the Ark. I discovered it when I was little. I'll show it to you." She nodded with a small smile, wiping away the last of her tears. We stood together, fingers intertwined, and I opened the door slightly. I peaked out, unsure if I was allowed to take her outside the room.

When I saw the coast was clear, I quickly pulled her out of the room, and led her quickly through the Ark and outside into the Earl's large garden maze. It was vast and the hedges were large, covered in white roses, littering the emerald branches, the petals reflected the sunlight over everything around them making the roses glisten beautifully like a pearl. The entrance was sort of a weaved arch with vines of white roses with a violet tint to the edges covering it.

I led Araya through the maze to a dead end, where I pulled back some branches and revealed an opening.

"It's in here." I explained. She peered inside curiously.

"What's in here?" She asked softly, curiosity seeming to prick her attention.

"It's really cool," I grinned. "like someone had made it just for me." I helped her inside the room, looking behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. Then I closed up the opening and faced the inside of what seemed to be a hedge from the outside. Inside, it was much bigger. It resembled a children's playroom, filled with a multitude of toys, books, games, and everything else I had been deprived of as a child. She gasped in awe, examining the area, she, like me had also been deprived of things such as this she had told me that anyway.

"Wow… It's so cool… I've never played with toys before…" She muttered.

"That's why I said it seemed like someone made it for me." I explained. "Like someone knew I'd been deprived of these things and wanted me to have them."

"That's cute," Araya commented with a smile. I smiled back and walked over to a pile of stuffed animals.

"Hey, what's your favorite animal?" I asked curiously.

"Wolf," Araya said simply. "Well, dogs in particular" she shrugged. I dug through the stuffed animals and pulled out a fluffy grey wolf plush. I turned to her and offered her the wolf.

"You can have it." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked, tears filling her eyes, but this time, they were happy tears. I nodded.

"Yeah. You can keep it as a way to remember us. Okay?" I handed her the plush. She nodded.

"I wouldn't forget, even if I didn't have a keepsake," she murmured.

"You've never had a toy before, so you need it more than I do." I persisted. "So keep it." She smiled, wiping her own tears. Gently, I pulled her to my chest and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, leaning into me. I pulled her even closer, running my fingers through her hair. Here we couldn't be interrupted by Akuma or other Noah. We were completely alone to enjoy each other's presence. I deepened the kiss, not wanting to let go of this wonderful girl. She wrapped herself tighter around me. Then she parted.

"Hold on a second," she said, a grin on her perfect, freshly kissed lips. I nodded and waited. She held her hands behind her back. I wondered what she was doing.

"_What's she doing? Hee!" _Dero giggled curiously.

"**I dunno… I guess we'll find out in a moment…**" Devit replied to his brothers question, curiosity was hinted in his voice. Just then, she brought her hands from behind her back. They were clasped together, holding something that glowed in her hands, it wasn't the greenish eerie glow of innocence but it was more of an orange, golden, red kind of glow, the light flickered in her cupped hands.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands," she instructed, a mischievous smile on her face. I nodded, closing my eyes, darkness enveloping my sight, I held out my hands curious of what she was about to give me.

I felt something warm in my hands, not burning but kind of a warm kind of like how warm a mouse or a small animal is when you hold it. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, wondering what was in my hands.

"Yes," she said, I could tell she was proud of something. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. In my palm lay what looked like a ball of fire, about the size of a golf ball, I could see through it as if it was a fiery crystal. It flickered gently in my palm, not burning my gloves or anything really. It's beauty was astounding. I looked at it wonder.

"Woah." I breathed. "It's really cool."

"I call it a forget me not. It's completely indestructible. And it won't burn you or the twins," she said proudly, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you." I grinned. "I'll make sure to keep it in a safe place." If I wasn't to see her again, this would be the last thing I had of her. It was beautiful and like a piece of who she was.

"It's not my innocence, but I made it with the innocence," she said.

"That's awesome." I replied, pecking her cheek lightly. She smiled and returned my kiss, her cheeks were soft and tender, causing my brain to grow numb for a few brief moments.

We spent the rest of our remaining time inside that room, playing with every toy in there. Until we both realized that moonlight was filtering through the window of the room. I soon realized how exhausted I was, but I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to spend as much time with Araya as possible. I didn't want to sleep. That'd mean less time with Araya. She seemed to have the same thought. But it was almost hard to keep my eyes open and I realized I'd have to sleep some time, especially if I was going to the Black Order tomorrow.

We exchanged sad glances. I picked up the _forget me not _that Araya had gave me and put it in the safety of my pocket, the warmth of the orb seeped through the pocket and touched my leg, causing warmth to pulse through it. She picked up the wolf I had given her and held it in her hands, holding it close to her body. I helped her up and we climbed out of the secret passage way, making our way through the maze and into the Ark.

Once we were in, I carefully guided her back to my room, making sure she was safe and that there were no other Noah or any Akuma around. Somehow, I managed to lead her back to my room without any trouble. We sat on my bed, my arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I don't want to be alone again…" She murmured, curling up in my arms, her stuffed wolf clutched in her arms.

"Neither to I..." I whispered into her ear. "...I'll come see you whenever I get the chance. I promise I will." She nodded and nuzzled closer to me. "We should sleep, it's a long trip tomorrow." I breathed, kissing her forehead. She nodded slowly and lied down on the bed next to me, pressing her body so close, there was no room left between us. "Do... do you want us to sing for you?" I asked softly, blushing a bit at the question. She nodded slowly, laying her head on my left arm. Quickly thinking of a song, I took a deep breath and began to sing, "I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..." By the time I had finished my song, she was fast asleep in my arms, her breaths even and gentle. I smiled slightly, hoping that she _would _be safe and sound tomorrow. Hugging her closer, I closed my eyes and soon found myself falling asleep. Cradling the girl I loved in my arms.

…...

My breath came out in gasps as Araya and I reached the top of the cliff leading to the Black Order. I sat down on the ground, running my fingers through my hair.

"Who... in their... right... fucking minds... builds an H...HQ on a... mother... fucking... cliff!" I gasped between pants.

"I've been trying to tell you, theres an elevator!" Araya exclaimed in exasperation, how she wasn't exhausted or sweating, I have no idea.

"Oh... now you tell me..." I panted, falling back on the ground. "...give me... a minute..."

"You look like you need more than a minute," she puffed in reply. "Also you wouldn't listen to me." A breathy laugh escaped my lips as I caught my breath. After a moment, I coughed and stood.

"Okay, I'm good now." I cleared my throat. "Let's go."

"You seem like you need a little bit more time," she said with a sigh, though I could tell she was stalling.

"Do you have any water by any chance?" I rubbed my dry throat, coughing. She nodded and took a bottle of water from her pocket, still full, the cap closed tightly on it, she tossed it gently towards me.

"There ya go," She said. I nodded gratefully, catching the bottle and opening it, gulping down the water. The cold liquid drenched my parched throat and made me a bit less exhausted. "Why don't we rest for a bit?" She suggested.

"I'm fine, I swear." I said, removing the bottle from my lips. She pouted.

"You _really _wanna get rid of me don't you?" She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No. No, that's not what I meant." I replied quickly. "I just... have a bad feeling... I don't know why though." She tilted her head as if she didn't know what I meant by _bad feeling_. "I just want you to be somewhere safe, I don't want you getting hurt." I added, walking up to her and brushing some crimson hair from her face. She nodded slowly with a sigh, I knew she didn't want me to leave her. I didn't want to leave her either. But… It was by the Earl's command and I didn't want to disobey again. Taking her hand gently, I walked with her to the gate of the Black Order. The large gate had a face... "Uh...huh... there's a face in the wall." I said slowly.

"That's normal." She explained, "there's gonna be a very bright light, which is going to determine whether we're Akuma or not." She added.

"Ah, okay. So... do I just shout at it or something?" I asked curiously.

"No. That's my job," She said, then bringing her hands to her mouth forming a megaphone shape with her hands, "HEY MOTHER FUCKERS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" She shouted. The door came alive at once, making me jump back slightly in shock.

"Prepare to be examined whether you are human or Akuma!" it shouted. I covered my eyes when Araya and I were spotlighted. Though she didn't seem fazed at all by the light, she seemed to just, well stare at it… Maybe it was an exorcist thing. Suddenly, the light centered on only me and flashed red. "HE HAS THE STIGMATA! HE'S A NOAH! HE'S WITH THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" it screamed, beginning to cry.

"Shit..." I stared, wide eyed, at the door.

"Why did I think this would happen?" Araya sighed, shaking her head. The gates on either side of the face opened and a group of exorcists rushed out, innocence activated and ready to battle.

"Araya!" Lavi cried out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You may rejoice in my presence" She sighed with a roll of her eyes. Hands on her hips. The exorcists glared at me, my Noah instincts making the tips of my hair rise defensively. Before anyone could do anything, three gunshots echoed through the air. I cried out in agony as three bullets embedded themselves into my back, making me fall to my knees. "Jasdevi!" Araya cried. "GET THE FUCK AWAY CROSS!" I heard her snarl as my knees buckled. I looked back, wincing as the innocence coursed through my back. The exorcist general that I had been assigned to kill stood there with his gun out.

"You." I spat, standing shakily and preparing an attack, a purple pentacle appearing in my palm.

"No, Jasdevi don't!" Araya cried out, grabbing onto my arm. I looked at her, the pentacles fading a bit. Agony shot through my body as another two bullets connected with my stomach and just above my lungs. "CROSS! STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She snapped, I had never seen her this furious before. Cross only stepped forward with a smirk.

"Dear, this is quite petty, he's a Noah, though I should thank him for paying off my debts…" Cross said smugly. I death glared him, feeling my consciousness slipping away as my knees gave way.

"Inner Fire…" the words came to my ears almost as quickly as I heard General Cross scream in agony. I saw something dark grey, billowing from his jaws, it seemed like… Smoke? Blood rose in my throat, it was warm and sticky, as soon as it reached my jaws, the metallic flavor bathed my tongue, I couldn't hold it inside my mouth anymore, I coughed it onto the floor, the crimson laced with light glowing green. Araya's eyes blazed with fury, her hands clenched tightly, now that I was paying attention as innocence coated blood dribbled from the corners of my lips, I saw, a glowing light come from inside Cross… Then I realized…Araya was burning him from the inside his body. Before darkness took hold of my mind, I saw the other exorcists rush forward and grab her, holding her back, while Komui, the leader of this wing, did something to her neck, my sight was blurry by now, but I could see a faint, blue glow coming from her neck. And then everything went black.

….

I awoke inside a stone cell. Strong chains cut into my wrists, keeping my arms above my head almost as if I was being crucified. Everything hurt so badly. It was agonizing. I barely even remembered what had happened before I lost consciousness.

"**The hell happened?**" Devit groaned.

"_Dero's head hurts..._" Dero groaned as well.

"_**I can't remember...**_" I replied weakly.

"**Where are we?**" Devit asked, his voice seemed just as weak as my own, well they were the lucky ones, they were in the mental couch in my head.

"_**In a prison cell or something.**_" I said, looking around. The door opened and someone walked in. My eyes widened when I saw that it was none other than General Cross, wearing casual clothes instead of his uniform, bandages covering his chest.

"Hello there, Noah." He smirked down at me.

"The fuck do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I wanted to say hi…" He said, holding a glass of champagne in his hand, only using three fingers to hold it. I instinctively struggled against the chains on my wrists, trying to break free.

"Yeah right." I snarled. "What do you want you perverted son of a bitch?"

"Information…" He replied, eyeing his champagne as the red liquid sloshed around it the glass.

"We're not gonna tell you shit." I growled dangerously.

"You sure?" He asked in return. A displeasing, savage grin on his face.

"The moment we tell you anything will be the day HELL FREEZES OVER!" I shouted the last words furiously, ignoring the pain in my body.

"I'm sure you'll regret saying that," he smirked, he had some kind of… Remote in his hands… It was black and cubular. A large red shiny button in the middle. "Hmm… I wonder what this red button does?" He smirked. My eyes widened slightly as I stared at the remote. Fear pounded in my chest. "You gonna talk? Or do I have to push this very tempting button?"

"Read our lips," I hissed. "Never. In. A million. Fucking. Years."

"Alright then. Have it your way," a sadistic smile was swept across the general's lips.

"**The hell is the button going to do, and why am I so tempted to push it myself…?**" Devit asked.

"_Because big red buttons are fun to push?_" Jasdero suggested curiously. I ignored them, the fear I felt making me oblivious to everything but the man in front of me. Cross's thumb reached the button, as soon as the button was pushed down, speakers in the room turned on. What I heard next stopped me in my tracks.

A blood curdling screech came from the speakers around. They were filled with a mixture of panic and pain, I tried to cover my ears, but my hands were bound to the walls. The screams flew from the torturous speakers.

"It's live…" General Cross smirked.

"HELP!" The voice screamed, "JASDEVI!" I realized whose screams they were in an instant. Panic flared through me. I struggled against the chains.

"Stop it!" I cried, wanting the screams to stop.

"Nope… Not until you give me the information. Or at least. Until she dies if you're that stubborn." Cross replied boredly, seeming oblivious to the screams that came from the girl I loved.

"**ARAYA!**" Devitto cried out.

"_AYA-CHAN!" _Jasdero shouted desperately.

"I can't!" I replied. "Master Earl will punish us if we do."

"Shall I have her killed then? It's a pain holding Lavi back," The General said with an almost devilishly innocent tilt of his head. Another scream of pain came to my ears, I felt my heart clench in grief.

"No! Please!" I pleaded, pulling against my bindings.

"Well, we have no use for her other then getting the information out of you, so if you're not gonna tell us, you're basically begging us to kill her off, we can turn it on the big screen for you to watch too. It has excellent audio…" The General said.

"Please! I don't care what happens to me, just don't hurt her!" I cried.

"Give us the information, and her pain will stop." Cross persuaded.

"I can't!" I shouted, desperate for him to understand that the Earl would have my head if I said anything.

"Then she dies…" Cross said taking some sort of speaking device from his pocket and raising it to his lips. I felt my heart writhe in my chest, I couldn't keep tears in anymore.

"_**NO!**_" The twins screeched mentally, I felt my hot wet tears fly down my cheeks. Grief burned inside of me like a raging tornado, hurtling through my entire body, causing me to tremble.

"FINE!" the word tore from my throat as the screams continued. "I'll answer your questions! Just make it stop..." My head lowered so that my hair covered my face like a jet black curtain. Cross pushed the button to the walkie talkie thing.

"He say's he'll talk. You can stop now." He spoke into the microphone thing. The screams turned to pain staking sobs, that clawed at my heart, I wanted just to run to her side, and hold her tightly, tell her everything was going to be alright, tell her that I loved her very much, tell her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her... I let my tears fall down my cheeks and onto the floor. I knew, that if I made one wrong move, they'd kill my lover without any hesitation. I'd need to cooperate if I wanted her to be safe. _**We will do whatever it takes to keep you alive Araya… I promise… **_I murmured mentally as a fat droplet slid from my chin and dropped to the ground with a small splash. _**We will keep you alive…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Secrets and a White Day

**Warning this chapter is sad. But it reveals a dark secret! It switches back and forth from Araya and Jasdevi's point of view. There is a bit of a happy part near the end. Anyways, I do not own DGM or any of it's characters however me and Windy own Araya and she is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Araya's POV

I woke up in a strange white room. Everything was just… White… Like a sheet of paper, the room seemed very padded. I don't remember what had happened after Komui did something to my neck. I tried to move my arms, but I found that they were bound to a table as were my legs. A rush of panic shot through me, what had happened? I wasn't wounded, but what had they done to Jasdevi? Were they torturing him? I was worried out of my mind. Had Cross killed Jasdevi when the Komui knocked me out? And if he hadn't, what were they doing to him? I tried to activate my innocence, but something was keeping me from doing so. If only I could burn myself out of this damned situation… the door opened, Komui and Lavi walking into the room. I closed my eyes before they noticed I was awake. They walked up to me.

"I don't understand… How, of all things could she be well… In love with a Noah? I didn't think it was possible…" Lavi said with a deep sigh, I could tell he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll do some adjustments to the programing." Komui assured him. "She'll be back to normal in no time."

"But you already made adjustments to her program the first time I caught her and she keeps on getting emotions towards that one Noah… She's becoming more and more human whenever she sees this Noah…" My brother sighed. _B-but I am human… Right? What with this program thing? _All these questions buzzed through my mind. "I mean, I guess I should be hoping for that because maybe she'll return to the way she used to before…" He paused. Not even finishing the sentence "but falling in love with a Noah?" _IT'S FRIGGIN POSSIBLE! DEAL WITH IT! _I snapped mentally, wishing I could tell him this out loud. But I was more curious than ever… What were they talking about?

"Yes, it's very unusual." Komui mused. "But, like I said, I'll make adjustments. And we'll just have to keep her away from that Noah." The chief placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "You know it's dangerous if she develops too many emotions. It could short circuit the program and kill her."

"Ya… I know…" My brother sighed. _Sh-short circuit? W-what am I? _I wondered frantically. "It's the friggin Noahclan's fault she's a cyborg…" Lavi hissed bitterly. _Ima… I'm a… Cyborg? I-I'm not even… A-alive? _I whimpered mentally.

"Yes, I know Lavi." Komui sighed. "Listen, while I make adjustments, you go help Cross get any information you can out of the Noah. Alright?"

"Alright…" Lavi muttered, and left the room. I couldn't see or hear him leave. I just felt his presence was gone. I felt Komui do something to my skull… It was a weird feeling, kind of like when something is gently tugging on your hair right at the scalp, it didn't hurt, it was more of a gentle tug, but it still felt strange. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Komui said calmly. I nodded slowly, I couldn't find the strength to speak after what I had just heard. "It's better if you go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up again." I forced the strength to speak into my vocal cords.

"I-I don't want t-to forget…" I murmured. Komui froze.

"You heard what was said?" he inquired quietly.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"I suspect you are quite confused." He said gently.

"Mhm…" I mumbled.

"Would you like me to explain?" Komui asked, continuing what he was doing before.

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Well… Do you remember the war? The one where you were gravely injured in?" He sighed, I nodded as the memory flooded back. "Half of you died during that war… The only way to save you was to make you into a cyborg. My handy work of course. We didn't know how to program you with emotions, but Lavi was just thankful you didn't die." He explained. "It hurts when you touch water because it can short circuit you, that's because half of you is a machine. The other half, is a dead human. If we were to make you full human. There is a ninety nine percent chance that you would die. So seeing you with emotions towards this Noah. Is unimaginable. You weren't programed with emotions, and somehow, you're feeling affection from this Noah. We wouldn't usually care if it was a normal human, or another exorcist. But someone from the opposite side as you is unimaginable. Even if you loved someone from our own side, we'd have to dull down your emotions so you won't short circuit." Komui explained. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So... I'm not really alive?" I asked softly.

"I'm afraid not dear." Komui said softly.

"I don't want to forget." I pleaded. "Please Komui..."

"We don't want you to short circuit," Komui replied.

"I don't care if I short circuit." I said, getting a bit angry now. "I want to remember him… I can't go back to that damned life of unfeeling… I want to be loved… I want to love…" Passion bursted through me, yes I wanted those things… But most of all… I wanted Jasdevi. His love, the twins, their passion, the three of them. I wanted them. Their affection, their devoted love. Their personalities. Just who they were. "I don't want what I have to be taken away…" I murmured.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. He's a Noah and you're an exorcist. Even I allowed to keep those emotions, it would never work out." The chief explained.

"But… I want to feel the emotions… I want to be with him… DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE MY LIFE WAS UNTIL HE CAME?!" I screeched in fury, rage burning inside of me like flames licking at paper.

"I'm sorry Araya." Komui replied, finishing what he was doing. "But it's just not allowed." I thought the best I could, thinking only of him. His face. The twins. Keeping them in memory, I felt the stuffed animal which had been safely tucked in my hidden pocket. I focused on my memories. I didn't want to forget. I refused to let Komui make me forget. I focused on the memories I had made with Jasdevi, the time we spent together. The love I had felt from him and the twins. I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget, I focused on their warmth, I focused on all those nights spent together in Grease, I thought about our first kiss. I thought about the day we met. But… Everything began slipping away slowly. I grasped tightly to the memories as best as I could. Darkness began to fill my eyes as my consciousness slipped away. _No... please don't make me forget... I want to remember… _I grasped tighter and tighter and tighter holding them back. Keeping them with me. _I can love. I can feel. I'm alive. I can love. I can feel. I'm alive. _I repeated the same sentences over and over again. But those thoughts soon faded as everything went black. My last thought _I love them… _Then… Nothing...

Jasdevi POV

Think crimson blood dripped down my arms from my wrists, still bound by thick chains. The innocence embedded metal cut into my flesh painfully. I sat on my knees, my head lowered and a hopeless feeling in my soul. I wanted it to be over. Hadn't I suffered enough? I had told them what they had wanted to know, well… They thought I did… I had to lie to them so the Earl wouldn't kill me. So why wouldn't they let me go? Why was I still chained like some sort of animal? Bookman Jr had helped Cross torture me, though I saw he didn't like doing it. Even though I was a Noah. I prayed that Araya was alright. That she was healing… That she was alive… If only I could see her face. I would die happy, if I could only see her and hold her one more time. They had not yet used innocence on me, which was a huge relief. And as long as I told them what they wanted to hear… They didn't press the red button. They didn't torture my lover. I hated myself for giving into the torture and, especially, giving into Cross of all people.

I kept my head lowered as a door opened, Bookman Jr walked in the room. He had a key in one hand. His activated hammer in the other. I spat blood onto the floor as he walked up to me, shifting uncomfortably in my chains. I felt something touch my chains, then, they were loose, my arms were free. But I felt myself fall forward onto the floor, my aching limbs not fast enough to catch my body. A hiss of pain escaped my lips and I tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the ground.

"Don't try to escape, or I will infect you with innocence." Lavi threatened. I felt the pressure of the handle of his hammer push down on my chest. I looked up at him slightly, an amused smirk playing on my lips.

"As if I could go anywhere." I replied weakly. "Even if I tried."

"If you're gonna be irritating then I won't tell you about my sister," Lavi said indignantly, with a roll of his green eye. My attention was caught at once, golden eyes suddenly alert and staring up at the exorcist. "So are you gonna listen or are you going to make stupid obvious remarks?"

"I'll listen." I replied obediently.

"She's safe. Not injured in the slightest," Lavi said. This made a small wave of relief wash over me, but he was hiding something.

"Is that all?" I asked hesitantly, afraid I wasn't allowed to ask questions.

"She's sleeping," he added. "If you continue being good. Maybe… Just maybe… You'll get the privilege to see her." _Continue being good?_ what was I, a dog? However, I only nodded. "Now be good. You get a break from those chains." He said before mumbling something under his breath that sounded something like _Cross is gonna kill me_. I nodded once more, looking up at him.

"May I get up now?" I asked quietly. Lavi nodded, and removed his hammer from me. Well that was some weight off my chest. I struggled into a kneeling position, sitting against the wall. The Bookman Jr walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Once I was alone, I gingerly touched my wrists, wincing. Bringing my bloody wrists to my lips, I licked off the blood. The thick metallic liquid bathed my tongue, being the only food I would get into my system. I remembered clearly when I used to cut myself in my childhood. I would always lick the blood off afterwards, to both clean up the wound and give myself some kind of sustenance. My wound stung like hell as I rasped my tongue over it, the blood tasted like metal and it was, warm, thick and not very pleasant tasting. In fact it made me feel nauseous. I stretched out my aching back, hoping to get it back into gear like it should be, but it still ached. My hands automatically went to my stomach when it growled painfully. I groaned loudly, not sure what I was trying to accomplish. The twins had gone silent, which scared me. I wasn't sure whether they were asleep, too traumatized to speak... or dead... I shook my head. "I can't think like that right now. They're okay, they're fine." I whispered to myself. "Jasdero and Devit are alive and well. They're just sleeping... yeah, they're just sleeping." I prayed silently that my words were true, prayed with all my heart. "Just asleep…" I murmured to myself. I waited for god knows how long. Waiting for them to speak. But no answer came. It was complete silence in my mind. I couldn't take it anymore… I had to try to communicate with them. _**J-Jasdero, D-Devitto? Are you there? Are you alright? **_I asked worriedly. _**Please answer me. **_

"_Dero's here! hee,_" Jasdero's voice piped up. I sighed in relief. _**And Devit? **_I quickly asked. "_I dunno… I think he's around here somewhere…_" Jasdero said. Panic filled me again. _**Look for him. Tell me if anything happened to him alright? **_I asked in a hurried, panicky voice. "_Okay!" _Jasdero replied. I heard the former blonde call out for his brother. There was no reply, the ravenette was missing. "_I can't find Devi!_" Jasdero cried. "_Dero doesn't know where Devi is! Dero wants Devi!_" The innocent twin said breaking down into small sobs. I felt a desperate feeling burn inside me, what if he was dead?

We waited for hours before someone opened the door to see me lying on my side on the ground. My head lay on my arm.

"Miss me?" The voice of general Cross caught my attention.

"Not in the slightest…" I mumbled. I kept my hair covering my eyes. Unwilling to look at the man.

"Well, I have a few questions for you…" Cross Marian said. "If you cooperate you'll have no trouble, but if you don't, then I'll have to resort to torture both mental and physical." Cross said, waving the remote with that torturous red button in his hand.

"I already said I'll answer your questions…" I mumbled, defeat burned inside of me like as if I rested my hand on a fiery hot stove. "You can stop with the stupid threats." pain shot through my back causing me to release a cry of pain as the General hit me in irritation with a cane.

"Now. How do you kill Level 4 Akuma without getting yourself killed in the process…" The General asked, running his fingers through his long crimson hair. I didn't quite know how to answer, my back was throbbing in pain. It felt like he had thrown a brick into my spine.

"I'm not sure… Master doesn't tell us too much about the Akuma. But I think you have to blow it's head off." I replied slowly. Cross grumbled something in aggravation. I squeezed my eyes shut when he swung the cane at my head, I felt a sharp pain collide with my skull as the metal part was slammed into my forehead. I let out a pained scream, my lungs hurt from my spine being hit with the cane and not it hurt to even open my jaw.

"Please. I'm telling the truth!" I cried out, the pain was unbearable, "Master doesn't tell us about the Akuma!" I pleaded covering my head with my arms. Cross nodded slowly.

"Now… How do you destroy the Ark? Is there some kind of secret room?" He asked, studying some kind of reddish liquid on the end of his staff. Then I realized, it was blood on the staff. My blood. I gently removed a gloved hand from my head, a large crimson puddle stained it. I felt the warm liquid dribble down the side of my head and drip onto the cold, blood stained cobblestone floors. I shook my head.

"I don't know…" I whimpered, scared he would beat me for my lack of knowledge. Cross nodded, and jabbed the staff into my rib cage harshly, a sharp blow of pain shot through my chest, the sound of an ominous crack came to my ear drum. My rib cage had cracked… I yelped in pain, my hands flying to my chest.

"I'm afraid that answer isn't the one I'm looking for."Cross growled, a sadistic smile pulled across his lips, one that sent fear to crash down on me.

"I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW!" I cried as the pain took over my whole body.

"Well… I didn't want to have to do this… But I guess I will," he said making his voice sound like he pitied me. A lie. His face kept a sadistic grin that I knew would haunt me. He raised his gun, his finger lay on the trigger. This gun wasn't any gun. This was judgement. One of his innocences. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked, with a tilt of his head. I felt my body tremble and my skin turn as white as a sheet. Fear was the only thing I felt now, the pain seemed to vanish, but it was soon replaced by fear.

"I don't know! I'm telling the truth! I don't know!" I whimpered desperately.

"It's not good enough," Cross laughed.

"Please! Please! M-Master is the o-only one th-that knows how to destroy the Ark!" I wailed, before I could stop them, tears slid from my watering eyes and fell down my cheeks, streaming like a waterfall over my blood packed cheeks. Cross Marian smiled almost kindly and pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot this close to my ear made my hearing start to ring, but before I could even realize what he did, excruciation hurtled through my chest. A shriek of agony shoved it's way past everything. It escaped my jaws with a deafening blow, my throat burned, feeling like I had rubbed it over and over and over again with sandpaper.

"Well, I should be on my way, have fun." Cross purred before puffing away plumes of smoke that billowed from Judgement. He stepped gracefully from the room. I felt hot sticky liquid rise in my throat, it rose too quickly for me for me to hold back anymore, I coughed, a waterfall of blood splattered onto the floor as my stomach heaved vigorously, my body trembling violently.

"**I'm back! What'd I miss?**" The voice of Devitto came to me. I didn't reply, only continued to tremble violently, blood trickling from my lips. Devit's playful tone vanished at once when he saw my agonized state. "**What happened?**" He asked, his tone turned to worry.

"C-Cr...cross..." I choked out, coughing out more innocence laced blood. The blood had hints of a pearl like green, glistening amongst the blood shed.

"**I-I'm sorry I left, but I was trying to get help...**" Devit murmured.

"_Devi! You had Dero scared! Dero thought you were dead or something!" _the former blonde sobbed, glomping his brother. Devitto returned his brother's hug.

"**I didn't think I'd be gone that long. I was trying to get help,**" Devitto said softly, stroking his twin's long hair. Jasdero sniffed, nuzzling against the crook of his brother's neck. Relief filled my soul, even through the agony. Devit was alright... he was alive. I wasn't alone. The happy thoughts of my two wonderful halves being alive and still thriving made the pain almost seem as if it didn't exist, I knew it was there. It still hurt. But the relief made it so it wasn't that bad.

"_**Don't do that again. At least tell me first. Alright?**_" I asked.

"**Alright.**" Devit agreed nodding his head.

"_**Good...**_" I breathed, my sight had gone a bit tipsy and I began feeling myself slipping into oblivion. The bleeding wound in my head made me feel light headed and weak.

"**You should sleep,**" Devit commented. I nodded reluctantly.

"_Everything will be okay, hee! We'll be fine._" Jasdero reassured. I nodded, too light headed to respond. I felt my eyes close slowly, the pain seeming dim and quite distant. Closing my eyes completely. I let myself fall asleep.

Araya's POV

Color and light flooded into my vision, everything was... Blurry... Strange... I felt like a part of me was missing, but I let it go, assuming I had just forgotten some important item somewhere, I was in my bedroom, lying down in the soft mattress of my bed, white sheets draped over the four poles of bed, covering the top, most of the sides and the front with a curtain of almost translucent white. The pillow I lay my head on was soft and plush, quite comfortable actually. Sitting up, I looked around at my surroundings. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something... maybe Lavi would know. I yawned stretching my arms out.

A knock on the door caught my attention. "Come in!" I called from my bed. The door opened and Komui stepped through the threshold "hello." I greeted.

"Hello Araya," He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"A bit tired," I admitted with a small shrug.

"Good. What's the last thing you remember?" the chief asked. I frowned at the strange question.

"Not sure..." I replied slowly.

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Komui asked. "You were pretty injured in that last battle with a Noah."

"I don't know..." I said with a sigh _is that what I'm forgetting? Ya that must have been what I forgot... _I thought, though... It didn't seem to fit. Komui smiled brightly.

"Well, the point is, thanks to you the Noah was captured. Why don't you go down to the dining hall and get Jerry to make you something special. Hm?" He asked in a happy-go-lucky tone. I nodded slowly and brought my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, I was wearing my usual aqua tight pants and shirt with the darker wore like patterns running through it.

"Alright..." I agreed softly.

"Don't overexert yourself." He warned. "Well, I'll see you later then." Then Komui walked out, seeming pleased with himself for some reason. _He probably developed some new prototype or whatever _I thought with a sigh, turning to where my back exorcist coat was, lying limply on a red velvet arm chair in the corner of my room.

I smiled as I remembered when Lavi would sit with me in that chair and read me a story when I had first come to the Black Order. I picked up my exorcist jacket and put it on, pushing my arms through the black sleeves and straightening it out so the hood wasn't inside the jacket. I felt something fall from the jacket, causing some weight to disappear abruptly from my hidden pocket. Gently, I picked it up and looked at it. It was a small plush grey wolf. I brushed its soft fur lightly, feeling the silky texture against my fingertips. Suddenly, memories came flooding back

"_Hey, what's your favorite animal?" Jasdevi asked curiously. _

"_Wolf," I said simply. "Well, dogs in particular" I shrugged. Jasdevi dug through the stuffed animals and pulled out a fluffy grey wolf plush. He turned to me and offered me the wolf. _

"_You can have it." he smiled. _

"_Really?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, I had never had anything in my childhood. This wonderful boy, was trying to give me back my childhood… My tears flew down my cheeks but this time, they were happy tears. He nodded. _

"_Yeah. You can keep it as a way to remember us. Okay?" He handed me the plush. I nodded._

"_I wouldn't forget, even if I didn't have a keepsake," I murmured. _

I snapped out of my trance. All the memories, everything that I had forgotten… It was all coming back, I reeled away from the chair blindly, confusion mixed with grief set inside of me. Tears flew from my cheeks at the memories. Jasdevi... The twins… Jasdero and Devit. Yes those were their names. Soon, I began matching their names with their faces. I clutched the wolf to my chest, continuing to cry silently. The love I had felt for these boys had been forgotten. How long had it been since Komui did something to me? Where was Jasdevi? What were they doing to him? Komui had said he'd been captured, so where was he? _Are they torturing him? _I thought in a blind panic. I stood shakily and left my room. I had to find him, had to make sure he was alright. _They probably have him in the dungeon… _I thought starting to run. The only thoughts in my mind were to find him. I ran through the hallways, the blank walls passing me.

I ran down flights of stairs until I reached my destinations. With a new burst of energy, I sprinted into the dungeons, beginning to search each small stone cell for the one I loved. I peered in each cell.

"Jasdevi?" I called softly, in hope that I'd get a reply. Nothing. Perhaps he was in too much pain to reply. Suddenly, a voice rang through the dungeons causing my heart to skip a beat.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, I SWEAR!" An agonized voice screamed. _JASDEVI! _I instantly recognized the voice. Quickly, I shoved my stuffed wolf back into it's hidden pocket, and I followed his voice and screams of pain. I heard Cross reply to the Noah's screams.

"I said give me a straight answer!" Cross spat. The sound of their voices was closer. Much closer, it was then I realized they were only two doors down _Need a plan. Need a plan. Need a plan… _I thought wracking my brain for ideas.

"I'm giving you all the information I can!" Jasdevi sobbed.

"Well that's not good enough!" Cross spat in reply. _I need to play brainwash… _I muttered. Quickly, I put on the most unemotional face I could. And walked into the room steadily, avoiding the urge to look at my lover.  
"Komui has given me orders to escort the Noah to his office." I said sternly. Cross and Jasdevi looked up at me, the Noah's eyes widening. I knew that Cross thought Komui had reprogrammed me. Well… that's what I was going to let him think.

"A...Araya..." Jasdevi choked out. His voice was heart wrenching to hear. But I needed to ignore it until I got rid of Cross. He cried out again when Cross slammed his foot into his chest.

"Quiet you." He hissed.

"I have my orders. You are to unchain the Noah and allow me to guide him back to Komui's office." I repeated to the abusive General. He shrugged and nodded.

"Alright. He's not being very cooperative right now anyway." Cross shrugged, putting Judgment away and walking out. As soon as I knew he was out of the dungeons. I ran over to Jasdevi's side and kneeled in front of him.

"Jasdevi!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hissed in pain at my touch, blood leaking from his lips. "S-sorry…" I apologized, stroking his cheek gently and gazing into his pain filled eyes.

"It... it's okay..." He replied weakly. "Can you... unchain me please? They're... hurting m-me..." I nodded and ran outside the door taking the keys off the hook and looking to make sure there was nobody down here with us, then I ran back in and unchained one arm at a time so he could catch himself easier. His spine bent forwards as he fell, catching himself with another hiss. Blood splattered onto the floor as he coughed violently.

"What did they do to you?" I whimpered softly, using my thumb to wipe blood from the corners of his lips.

"Innocence..." was his only reply.

"Sorry you had to see me do that… It was the only thing I could come up with," I said softly, brushing my cheek against his. It was now that I remembered what I was. _I can't tell him yet… _I thought. He hugged me tightly to his bloody chest.

"It's fine... I'm just glad you're not hurt anymore..." Jasdevi breathed.

"I wasn't hurt in the first place…" I replied suspiciously. _What did they make him believe? _I thought. He looked at me in surprise.

"But... they made me... when I wasn't obeying... they made me listen to your sc-screams." He said softly.

"They didn't do anything to me…" I said, leaving out the whole cyborg part.

"Then what was I hearing?" Jasdevi asked.

"Probably some past screams of pain that were mine that had been edited so it matched to something that would be more recent." I said, remembering the past.

"Oh..." He breathed. "Well... you're not hurt... that's good." I hugged him tightly, nuzzling my cheek into the crook of his neck.

"I-I wish I could heal you in some way…" I muttered softly. Jasdevi only smiled slightly, brushing my forehead with his lips.

"We're happy Aya-chan's okay..." I looked up in slight surprise. His voice suddenly sounded like the twins speaking in unison. "Dero and Devit are very happy." I tilted my head.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked, hoping I didn't offend him in anyway.

"We can talk using Jasdevi, _hee hee!" _Jasdero's voice giggled, Jasdevi's lips curling into a goofy smile. I felt myself laugh lightly. I hugged him tightly, careful not to hurt him when I did. I felt his arms pull me closer. I smiled and relished his warmth.

"C'mon… I need to get you to my room, you'll be safe there for a bit." I said softly. Jasdevi nodded, allowing me to help him to his feet. I wrapped his arm around my neck to help support him as I guided him through the dungeon and back to the stairwell.

The moment we entered my room, I led him over to the bed. Sitting him down gently, I got a wet cloth from the bathroom and began to clean his wounds.

"Thankfully… Lavi lives a few doors down, so we shouldn't have much of a problem," I said as I dabbed a few of his wounds with the cloth, cleaning up infection and blood from his skin.

"Thank you..." He groaned softly, closing his eyes.

"It's nothing," I whispered softly, as I cleaned his wounds.

When I was done, the once white cloth had been stained red. Packed with Jasdevi's blood. I disposed of the rag in the trash that was inside the bathroom. And I got some bandages so I could cover the worst of the wounds. Sadly, I didn't know how to remove the innocence that was still in his veins so I knew he was still in considerable pain. I hoped it would leak out into the bandage for his own sake.

I walked over to him, seeing his beaten limp body, lying on the bed which must have been very comfortable to him after being in a dungeon for god knows how long. Reaching over. I grasped his hand gently and kissed his cheek.

"Could you possible remove your robe so I can put bandages over your stomach wounds?" I asked, hoping he was at least wearing SOMETHING under that. Jasdevi nodded weakly, undoing the small buttons on his robe and slipping it off his grey shoulders. I froze for a moment, just staring at his six pack. _I don't think this is the time to be staring at his sexy abs… BUT it's quite irresistible… _Jasdevi's black painted lips curved into a smirk when he caught me staring.

"See something you like?" He purred a bit weakly, smirking teasingly.

"N-No!" I said quickly, tearing my gaze away from his amazing abs. "J-just stay still…" I muttered, directing my attention to his wounds, I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. A light laugh came from the Noah of Bond as he remained still for me. I began wrapping the bandages over his stomach wounds, sadly, in doing so, I covered his sexy six pack… _Good feeling gone… _I mentally grumbled.

Soon enough I finished wrapping up his wounds. He had white bandages all over him. Stomach, arms, legs, head. How much had Cross really beaten him?

"You should sleep…" I breathed, brushing my lips against his briefly.

"O-Okay..." He agreed softly, closing his luminescent golden eyes. "Stay with me... alright?"

"I will, just let me lock the door first." I said softly, getting up and quickly turning the lock so that we were locked in here. I opened the closet door in case he needed to hide, then I crawled up next to him. He pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and nuzzled up closer. I was complete again. For now. I was with him. I was safe. A knock interrupted our moment. Jasdevi's eyes flew open, fear filling the golden optics.

"Araya? You in there?" Lavi's voice called from the other side.

"Ya. I'll be there in a moment, let me get some clothes on!" I called, that was usually a good thing to use when stalling. Quickly I helped Jasdevi up and guided him towards the closet. "Stay in there behind the clothes." I whispered, then before he could protest I shut the door to the closet tightly and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. My older brother smiled at me.

"Hey, good to see you awake and well." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ya." I replied simply, leaning against the door frame. He looked past me into my room.

"Uh... why is there blood on the bed?" He asked. Quickly I wracked my brain for the best possible answer and uh… Well…

"Girl stuff! Don't ask, you wouldn't understand!" I said pulling off an indignant look on my face. Lavi laughed slightly, grinning.

"Yeah, okay. I won't." the red headed male said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanna get something to eat? You must be hungry."

"Nah, I'm not actually not that hungry, I ate an hour ago when Komui told me to," I lied, putting on a normal facial expression.

"Aw, come on." Lavi whined playfully. "Everyone really wants to see you. And we got a whole thing set up in the dining hall. Don't let our efforts go to waist." He shrugged. "Not like you got anything better to do in your room." _Actually, yes. I do have better things to do in my room… They all have to do with Jasdevi… _I thought. But then nodded in defeat.

"Fine, but give me a minute," I sighed.

"Kay! Meet us in the dining hall." Lavi laughed, walking down the hall. I closed the door with a groan. Then I walked over and released Jasdevi from the closet.

"Ya… You might wanna hang tight around here, sorry, he would have gotten suspicious if I declined." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "Stay near the closet though, just in case and if you're gonna sleep, go in the closet. I don't want someone to discover you being here," I said softly.

"Alright." Jasdevi pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "But it's uncomfortable in there..."

"I'll bring you back some food, okay?" I laughed lightly. He nodded, sitting on the bed. "I'll try not to be gone for too long," I promised kissing his forehead gently. Suddenly he smirked.

"By the way, nice excuse about my blood." He chuckled.

"It was the only thing I could think of," I pouted, rolling my eyes.

"It was a good excuse." Jasdevi grinned slightly. He fell backwards on the bed, closing his eyes. "What happens when Cross realizes you weren't actually taking us to Komui?" He asked suddenly.

"I'll have you out of here and traveling to where you're safe by then, he'll probably realize this some point in two days, he goes off to gamble for tonight until tomorrow night, he usually has an huge hangover the next day and takes it off," I told him. Jasdevi nodded.

"Alright... I trust you..." he murmured sleepily. I kissed his forehead.

"Be safe. I'll be back later…" I purred before exiting the room. I heard him mutter something under his breath before I closed the door gently.

…..

It was a few days later. I had sent Jasdevi back towards his home where I knew he'd be safe. I hated leaving him. But I knew I needed to. I had sent him off with a bunch of food, water and money, so he could go wherever he pleased.

I was in Komui's office. He had called me here for some reason, Lavi was here as well. I wondered why, had they discovered that I had freed Jasdevi? Komui was sitting at his desk when I came in, shifting through some paperwork.

"You called me?" I asked, walking up to his desk.

"Yes, I did." He put down his paperwork, smiling slightly. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"What is it that you want to discus?" I asked curiously, but I was scared about what exactly it would be that he wanted to talk about.

"I know you remember the Noah." He said, getting right to the point. I felt myself grow stiff, my heart began pounding in my chest. "It must have been painful for you to have him leave." So he did know that I set him free.

"If you love something. Set it free…" I muttered, I had learned this when I was about 14, my pet bird didn't like being in captivity and Lavi had made me set it free.

"Well, to take your mind off of it," Komui started. "I've arranged for you to marry General Cross." I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop._ The drunkard? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!? THE FLIPPING WOMANIZER!? _I thought furiously.

"THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I AIN'T MARRYING A FLIPPIN WOMANIZER!" I spat furiously, I didn't want to marry Cross. I didn't want to be near him. I didn't want him to touch me! I knew that this would be forced. All I wanted now was to curl up in Jasdevi's arms and cry, tell him how I didn't want to marry that bastard. How I wanted to be with him. But he wasn't here… I couldn't get comfort from him...

"I know you're reluctant. But this is the only other way besides reprograming you completely." The chief said calmly.

"But I don't want to marry!" I protested. "Especially not Cross!"

"He was the only one willing." Komui replied.

"NO FREAKING DUH! HE'S A WOMANIZER!" I snarled. I felt grief crash through me. I didn't want Cross. I wanted Jasdevi.

"The only other alternative is reprogramming." he said. "And that could erase you completely." I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I shook my head repeatedly. A mixture of remorse and fury embedding itself inside of me. I don't know why… But something snapped inside of me.

"Hells Chains…" I breathed. The sound of the floors breaking was heard in my ears. When I looked to see what I had just done, I saw two gigantic chains bursting from the ground, they were made of lava… The liquid fire flowed over the individual links to each chain. I imagine the chains grabbing Lavi and Komui and pinning them to the wall, the chains crushing their bones. To my shock, the chains did just that. One grabbed my brother and wrapped around him and crushed him, the other chain did the same with Komui.

I realized that this was a perfect chance to go. To run away. I didn't want to get married. I couldn't. Not to anyone. I didn't want to. I couldn't. The only way to escape it. Was to run away. So I did… I burst through the doors and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, winding through staircases and around corners and hallways. Then bursting through the front entrance, I sprinted at full speed away from the Black Order. I heard voices call after me, but I ignored them, running to who knew where. As long I was away from the Order. I was free to live my life how I wanted to, with who I wanted to.

Before I knew it, I had made it into some forest, I didn't know how far away I was, all I knew was I needed to keep running, tears flew from my cheeks, and trees had become only a blur as I sprinted past them. Subconsciously, I decided to escape to Rome. The place where Jasdevi and I had truly fallen in love. The place where we had been torn apart as well. This is where I would go. This is where I needed to go. I couldn't let the others find me. I just couldn't. Jasdevi was probably somewhere safe. I, however, was completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Metallic Heart

**HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK WITH FORBIDDEN BOND! This one's sad and romantic and funny all at once, so I hope you enjoy it! Me nor windy own DGM or any of it's characters, hoever we do own Araya and she is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Jasdevi POV

I sat at a train station. Heart ache fresh inside of me. I missed Araya. I wanted to be with her. But for now. I was alone. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, hiding my dark grey skin and golden eyes. The humans couldn't see what I was. Exorcists would most likely be looking for me if they knew I escaped and grey skin plus golden eyes would mean trouble for me. I looked at my tickets for the train. Looking for what number I was on.

Suddenly, somebody tugged at my sleeve. "Excuse me sir, but you have to come with us." A masculine voice corrupted my thoughts. I looked up slightly at the man, my face still hidden in shadow. "Come this way." The man said guiding me away from the crowd and down a hallway, I knew this wouldn't be good.

"May I ask what this is about, sir?" I asked softly.

"I'll tell you in a bit," the man replied, his voice sounded very familiar but I couldn't see his face or anything really. I only nodded and continued to follow obediently. Recently, I had learned that obeying was the only way to remain unharmed.

He guided me into a room where I saw none other than Bookman Jr. _**I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back! **_I thought in a panic. Since my cover was already blown, I took off my hood to look at him.

"What do you want now?" I snarled.

"We want your help," Lavi said with an exasperated sigh. The man beside me took off his own hood, he had white hair, grey eyes, and a red marking over his left eye. I then realized this was Allen Walker. My eyes widened slightly at him. I looked back at Lavi.

"My help?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What help could we possibly give exorcists?"

"Well, you see, uh…" Lavi started bashfully.

"Araya ran away," Allen concluded.

"Ya. That…" Lavi said pointing at Allen.

"She what?" I asked in alarm. "Why?" The two of them looked at each other.

"Never mind that. The point is, we need you to help us find her," they said in unison.

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" I hissed suspiciously.

"If it was a trap, we would have just captured you here." Lavi sighed. I narrowed my eyes at them, then I sighed.

"Fine. We'll help. But only because we want to find Araya." I agreed.

"We also need you because she'll probably just attack us… Again…" Lavi added.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "So, you got any clues?"

"Well, for one thing, she doesn't like going to unfamiliar places, so she'll most likely be somewhere in Europe," Allen said.

"Rome." I said out of no where. "She's in Rome."

"Why Rome?" Lavi asked inquisitively.

"It's where we first realized how we felt about Araya." I replied. "It's a special place. To both of us."

"If you say so. I hope you're right…" Allen sighed.

"I know I'm right _deshi_." I growled, calling him what the twins had called him back at the Ark. Allen scowled under his breath.

"Lavi, go get us some plane tickets." Allen said.

"Alright… On my way," Lavi said, standing up and exiting the room.

"What do we do?" I called.

"We wait until Lavi returns," Allen replied. I sat down, arms crossed over my chest, pouting slightly. I pulled my hood over my head once more, hiding my face from Cross' apprentice.

"**Wonder why she'd run away like that…**" Devit thought out loud. "**What'd they do to her that would make her do that?" **I shrugged slightly.

"_**I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we find her.**_" I replied.

"**Well they're hiding something.**" Devit said with a sigh.

"_**Definitely.**_" I agreed.

"_Wonder what it is._" Jasdero piped up curiously.

"**Probably something that had to do with why she ran off,**" Devit said a matter of factly. I shrugged again, then looked up at the white haired exorcist.

"After I help you find her, what are you going to do with me, _deshi?" _I asked.

"Let you go and do whatever, you don't have the information we need," Allen said with a shrug. I nodded slowly.

Lavi came back a few moments later with three tickets at hand, he passed one to each of us. I read it realizing it was a plane ticket to go to Rome.

"We're taking a plane?" I asked raising an eyebrow "can't we just use your hammer?" I questioned Bookman Jr.

"Yes, we're taking a plane. No, we aren't using my hammer, I can't stress out my innocence not to mention it will cause a lot of attention to be drawn to us." Lavi said with a sigh. Walking from the room, Allen in pursuit. I sighed and followed begrudgingly grumbling under my breath. My worry of Araya playing inside of my body, causing me to feel more uncomfortable than I already did as I followed the two Exorcists. I didn't trust them enough to believe Allen about them letting me go. Most likely, I would be taken back to the Order and tortured. Punished for escaping. Deciding to take my mind off of that prospect, I sped up slightly so that I walked beside Allen.

"How many days am I stuck with the two of you on a plane?" I asked.

"As many days as it takes." Allen replied, a bit irritably. I grumbled in annoyance about not getting a straight answer. I knew this little trip would seem to last way longer then usual...

...

It had been at least a day and a half of being stuck on the flight with the two Exorcists. It had been excruciatingly boring and they never gave me straight answers for any of my questions. I had had it with being stuck with them, they were irritating as hell and I had to sit next to them for what seemed like forever.

Someone shook my shoulder, waking me. I had fallen asleep at some point out of pure boredom. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Lavi who had woken me. His face irritating me even more then usual seeing as he interrupted the only thing that kept me occupied in the slightest.

"The hell do you want?" I asked bitterly, the film of sleep still hung over me.

"We've landed." The Bookman Jr. replied, just as bitterly. At once all exhaustion I had in me seemed to vanish in thin air. I sat up straighter seeing people filing down the aisle towards the exit.

With a burst of new energy, I stood up and pushed past Lavi and fled into the crowd anxious for fresh air and less view of the Exorcists.

Soon enough I burst through the crowd and into te light. The sunlight felt nice on my cold skin, in fact it hurt my eyes a bit seeing as I had been in darkness for a while. I squinted waiting for my red to adjust to the light.

And when they did, I could see the town I had stayed in the first time I came here. I looked over my shoulder at the two exorcists.

"Hurry the hell up!" I growled in frustration. "We don't know when she might choose to move from here if she's even in Rome." I looked up at the sky, clouds had started forming in the skies showing it would probably rain within the next few hours, that would mean Araya would most likely be inside a building when it did.

The Exorcists grumble something to each other and hurried up to match my pace. The three of us walked into the town, beginning our search. Instinct, overwhelming instinct, told me that we should check in the ruins of the cathedral. I knew judging from where I was that it'd take me a few hours to get there. I pulled my hood over my face once more and sped up slightly. Heading towards where we used to meet when we had been in Rome, the Exorcists followed in close pursuit.

...

Buildings around us had become sparse the closer to the cathedral we got, but by now, it was sprinkling, I could see the ruins just ahead. I felt cold raindrops splash against my head as I walked towards the ruins. Getting a bit desperate at this point, I simply broke out into a run. Running towards the cathedral ruins. My instinct grew stronger and my heart seemed to beat faster as I got closer as closer to my destination.

I ran at top speed towards te cathedral until I was at the entrance. It was pouring by now. I could barely see a foot away from my face, my cloak was drenched by now, water droplets slid down my face as I headed through the entrance.

"Maybe we should find a hotel and search when the rain is gone," I heard the voice of Allen behind me. I snarled.

"You can go, but I'm not going anywhere until I find her." I hissed, remembering that rain hurt her. Suddenly, I caught sight of a fiery red and I ran towards it.

Desperate, I stumble over some rubble, going as fast as I could towards the light. I felt my heart pound practically through my chest as what I saw became clearer and clearer. _**Please be her... Please be her... Please be her... **_I prayed silently. When I reached the light, I skidded to a stop. Araya was on the ground, her innocence activated. She was soaking wet and looked like she was about to pass out at any moment. I fell to my knees beside her, ignoring the rain, pulling off my cloak and wrapping her in it.

Her body was trembling violently, water streaming down her face. I hugged her tightly to my chest, shielding her from the rain. The two Exorcists caught up finally and crowded around.

"We need to get her out of the rain now." Lavi said urgently.

"No shit, Sherlock." I snarled, standing with Araya in my arms. "Let's find a hotel or something." The two nodded and we all ran for shelter looking for available hotel rooms, all of them were full, we were beginning to give up hope when we found one last hotel.

We walked up to the lady at the desk. "We need a room urgently." Lavi said to the woman. She looked up and checked her list.

"We have an available space, room 12A is available," she said, "one of you sign your name here and tell me how you will pay for it." She said pushing a piece of paper towards Lavi.

"Alright, but can you give them the key? I'll do the paperwork." Lavi sighed grabbing a pen. The lady nodded and handed Allen the golden room key, it had a small wooden plaque attached to it saying 12A. Allen and I climbed the stairs to the room. It was a small room, with a really small kitchen, a couch, and one bed. Obviously, it was only meant for one person. But it would have to do.

I gently placed Araya on the bed, removing the soaked cloak and throwing it to the side.

"We need to soak up the water, get a towel," Allen told me a sense of serious urgency in his tone. Though I was reluctant to take orders from an exorcist, I nodded and materialized a towel.

The two of us began to soak up the water with the warm soft towels which I made so they acted like sponges, they seemed to do the job well, in a very little amount of time she was dry, but Araya had passed out during our search for shelter. I removed my soaked gloves, placing them on the side table and shivered in my soaked clothing. I didn't want to get unchanged, especially because I was in the presence of Allen.

"I should go find Lavi, he's probably flirting with the lady at the front desk or something," Allen said abruptly, standing up and vacating the area, I heard his wet footsteps across the floor until he closed the door behind him with a click.

This gave me the perfect amount of time to materialize new clothes for myself. Focusing my energy on warm dry clothes, I felt my energy leak slowly from my body as I materialized the old clothes away and replaced them with dry replicas on my body.

Now consiterably warmer, I rung out my soaked hair so that it was dry again. I materialized another towel to help me dry my hair. That probably wasn't a very good idea. I was already tired, and using my powers drained me even quicker.

Now exhausted, I towel dried my hair feeling the warm dry cloth soak up moisture from my hair, the cloth batting my skin every now and again until it was dry. Then I lay down beside Araya on the bed, gently pulling her to my chest. It was comforting to have her so close to me once more. Even though her skin was cold as it had always been, just her presence comforted me. I felt my heart beats slow down, calming me considerably until I felt myself slip away from reality and fall asleep.

...

I awoke sleepily to movement, my sight was blurry from sleep but at least I wasn't exhausted anymore. I raised my head a bit and looked around. Araya was still sleeping beside me, her crimson hair hung like fiery curtains around her face. Lavi was fast asleep on the floor beside the couch, where Allen slept.

I looked back down at Araya again when I felt her stir. I could tell she was about to wake up any moment now. I saw a singular movement underneath her red curtain of hair, her eyes fluttered open slowly as the female tiredly awoke. I smiled slightly, brushing some hair away from her face.

"Hi there..." I purred softly. She looked up at me, her eyes seeming tired and a bit confused.

"Jasdevi...?" She asked almost hesitantly as if expecting me to be a figure of her imagination. I nodded, kissing her cheek gently.

"The one and only." I replied. "You can make sure if you don't believe me." A weak smile pulled across her lips. _**The water must have taken a lot out of her **_I thought, then realizing the twins were still asleep in my head. I shrugged, deciding to let them sleep. They would wake up when they were ready. For now, I wanted Araya all to myself. I hugged her closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck almost like a cat.

I felt her move closer, pressing herself closely almost timid of what could possibly be in the room.

"How'd you find me?" She asked softly.

"Instinct." I shrugged.

"So I guess we both felt that huh?" She mused weakly. I nodded, smirking slightly.

"I'm glad you're alright." I murmured.

"I'm glad you're fine too." She said softly, kissing my forehead tenderly. Movement from the other side of the room caught our attention, making us both look up.

Araya's eyes widened, not really in fear, but more of grief.

"W-why are they here?" She asked quickly, sitting up immediately despite being as weak as she was, she managed to find the strength to back up against the backboard of the bed.

"They found me and told me you ran away, so I went with them to find you." I explained. "I was the one to find you though. They were being idiots."

"I didn't want them to find me!" She said desperately. Anxiety billowing in her mismatched eyes. Confusion and guilt rose inside me.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said guiltily.

"I-it's fine... I need to get out of here before they wake up..." She muttered, attempting to stand up but her legs became shaky and her knees buckled, and I was still too weak from using my power to carry her. I heard her mutter words that seemed half to herself "I don't want to... I can't... I don't want to." She murmured repeatedly, bringing her knees to her chest and clutching the sides of her head.

"Araya, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"... I can't... I won't..." She seemed oblivious to what I had said. What had they done to her to make her like this?

"Araya." I repeated. "Araya, what's the matter?"

"I can't go back with them..." She whimpered, shaking her head, her body trembling again. Lavi and Allen both opened their eyes, sitting up groggily.

"Next time Allen... I sleep on the couch." Lavi groaned, stretching his back. Allen nodded sleepily, then he turned to Araya.

"Hey she's awake," he said, nudging Lavi. The redhead looked up at his sister.

"Hey there, lil sis." He grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Go the fuck away! I don't want to!" She spat instantly, her face contorting in rage. "I'm not going back!" I sat up as well, looking between the three of them in confusion. Allen stood and took a small step towards her.

"Look, Araya, we're not gonna make you do anything you don't want to." He said soothingly. "We just want you to come home." Rage flashed in her face, she snarled and activated her innocence.

"Read my lips. I'm. Not. Going. Back." She snapped, a fist full of flames grew in her palm. Lavi stood also.

"We don't want to have to take you back by force Araya." He replied sternly. "Just calm down."

"No! I'm not fucking calming down! You back the hell off!" She growled. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask what this was about.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked irritably.

"I ran away because they were trying to force me to marry fucking Cross!" Araya spat from where she was, struggling to stand up, using the bed frame to support her. I froze, my eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear that correctly. "Marry Cross?"

"Yes. They're trying to force me to marry Cross..." Araya repeated. One hand glowed with fiery inferno, the other grasped the bed tightly for support. I opened my mouth to reply, but just then Allen activated his innocence and pure white ribbons wrapped around both me and Araya, pinning our arms to our sides. Araya struggled furiously against his power, trying to burn through the ribbons.

"Hell's chains!" She screamed, I felt the ground below us rumble, then the floor corrupted around us, tendrils of what looked like lava poured from the holes and formed into what I soon realized were giant chains, the large chains struck, whipping themselves at the Exorcists quickly, they rammed into the two of them, throwing the two Exorcists across the room. I had no idea what Araya was capable of. Lavi and Allen dodged the next blow, moving swiftly away from the lava chains, the ribbons not releasing us. I quickly moved as some of the fire almost hit me. But as I moved, a huge drop of the lava hit me right in the chest, causing me to cry out in agony as the innocence burned me. Araya instantly froze, the chains seeping back into the ground, fire around us extinguished. The lava on my chest disappeared. I panted, my vision beginning to go blurry. My chest still burned painfully.

I didn't realize what was happening when we moved to the ground. I turned my head seeing Lavi trying to keep Araya in one place as she thrashed, kicking and screaming.

"Stop it Araya! You're gonna short circuit! Do I have to reprogram you!?" He spat not realizing what he had just said until it was too late. I had enough strength to ask about this though I was slowly getting weaker.

"Sh-short c-circuit...?" I asked weakly, those being the only words I could manage. Lavi sighed, closing his eye. Then opening it to face me.

"Yes. Short circuit. She's a cyborg." He explained. So that's why water hurt her. She was half robot. I wanted to say something, but my throat would not work, the innocence still in my body draining my energy. "When she was about 14, she was dying after an Akuma attacked her, the only way we could save her, was to make her a cyborg. However, her human side is dead. Which is why it is a big deal that she has emotions," he added. My eyes widened ever so slightly, though my vision was beginning to fade.

This was why her skin was always cold. This is why her tone was never filled with emotion. This was why she was so smart, she was basically a robot. She wasn't even alive... I no longer knew what to think. But I didn't really have to worry about thinking, because just then, I fell into oblivion.

...

I opened my eyes. My surroundings had changed. I wasn't in any sort of prison cell... But it was more like a bedroom. Minus the luxury. It was sort of like my room in the asylum, only with a bit more to it. The floors were wooden and the walls were made of bricks, but there was a window without bars, it was much larger than the one I had at the asylum. I didn't know what had happened, until the memories flashed back into my head of what had happened.

For some reason, tears dripped down my face at the memories. Who... or what, had I fallen in love with? Did who I love even love me? I was so confused. Why were the exorcists even trying to make her marry Cross? Of all people, why Cross? It was almost as if the universe was trying to make me miserable. Why wasn't I allowed to feel happiness or love for more than five seconds? As I sobbed I began to realize I wasn't the only one sobbing. I heard someone above me crying their heart out, the room above me. Sitting up, I managed to somehow unlocked the window and climbed out. Using every ounce of strength I had, I climbed to the balcony above me, landing silently once I reached it.

I peered through the glass window doors of the balcony, noticing two pots of wolfbane on each side of the doors, the green stems were long and entangled into each other around the door making it look like there were vines with violet cup like flowers attached to every single line. I looked closer into the room and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Araya was curled up on her bed, sobbing her heart out into the pillow. I felt my heart flutter, but a pang of grief clouded inside of it.

Gently, I tapped on the glass to get her attention. She seemed to sniffle a bit then, remove the pillow from her face, her cheeks were red and eyes a bit puffy from crying, She wiped her eyes with a forearm and looked around as she wiped tears from her cheeks. I tapped on the glass again, only louder this time. She turned her head to the balcony where I sat on the marble railing, I waved slowly to her.

She hurried over to the door and pulled open the glass doors and ran across the marble and hugged me, making me almost lose my balance. "Woah, woah, not so hard." I laughed, regaining my balance and hugging her back. "You'll make me fall." She nodded and hugged me hugged me tighter, nuzzling her cheek against my chest, a thin silvery tear slid down her cheek. I wiped her tears with my thumb, kissing her forehead. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I-I guess…" She muttered, her voice sounded softly.

"Did you get hurt?" I persisted. She shook her head, her red braids swayed as her head moved. "That's good." I sighed in relief. A small hiss of pain escaped me when she touched the center of my chest where her innocence had hit me.

"Are you alright?" She asked urgently, her beautiful eyes searching my face. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's just sore I think." I replied.

"Sorry… I got out of control…" She muttered guiltily.

"It's fine, I swear." I assured her. "You had very good reason to be upset." She nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" She murmured resting her cheek back against my chest, where I had not been burned by the innocence.

"I don't know." I whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. "We'll think of something. I know we will." She nodded.

"We should sit on the ground... I don't want you falling over te edge," she said softly, helping me down to sit on the ground. "How'd you get here anyways?" She asked, when we were sitting.

"I climbed from the window," I replied proudly with a smirk. She laughed a bit. I felt myself smile. She did have emotions she may be a cyborg but, either way she had emotions.

"Do you still love me? Even though I'm... A cyborg?" She asked suddenly, her voice timid and soft. I smiled slightly.

"Of course I do." I reassured her. "It doesn't matter what you are. I'll always love you." She smiled and rested her cheek back against my chest.

"Thank you…" She murmured. My smile widened and I leaned forward, pressing out lips together. She embraced my kiss happily, pressing her cold body closer to me, her hands reached up and cupped my face as she pressed her lips closer. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Now I had to admit, for a cyborg, damn she was an amazing kisser. Granted, she had been alive at one point. But still. She was a very good kisser. We pulled back from one another, our cheeks flushed bright red. Suddenly, a knock on the door made us both jump slightly.

"Quick hide!" She hissed urgently. "Might be Cross and I doubt he'll greet you with a hug, and don't come out no matter what," she said. I nodded quickly, climbing into the closet and closing the doors. As soon as the door was closed, I heard her walk over to the door and open it. "What do you want?" She asked whoever was at the door, a dangerous hiss in her voice.

"Just coming to see how you were doing." The amused voice of General Cross replied. Anger built up inside me, but I kept it down, moving deeper into the closet.

"I'm being forced to do something I don't want to, how do you think I'm feeling?" She growled. Cross chuckled softly.

"What do you see in that Noah anyway?" He asked.

"A lot that none of you idiots would never see," she said not exactly giving him a straight answer.

"Oh? And, pray tell, what will I never see?" Cross asked mockingly.

"He's kind, loving, caring and has a good heart." She said indignantly, I could tell she was crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. "Everything that _you _aren't." She hissed. I smirked. _**Yeah Cross, suck it, she's mine! **_I laughed mentally. Outside the closet, Cross laughed as well.

"Noah's aren't capable of being those things. How do you know he isn't tricking you to get your trust?" the General inquired.

"I have a truth detector in my brain idiot, Komui had installed it! And how do you know that if you've never actually loved one before? I mean seriously!" She said.

"They're not human." Cross replied simply. "And, for your information, I was best friends with a Noah when I was younger."

"If they aren't human, then tell me, how do they cry when they've lost someone they love, tell me, why do they scream when you beat them, tell me, why do they smile when they're happy, laugh when they are having fun, why don't you go suck a dick?" She said her voice had a bitter sweet tint to it. I had to stifle a laugh at her last part.

"**She's amusing**" Devit commented, finally decided to wake up.

"_Ya! hee!_" Jasdero giggled. _**So you two finally decide to wake up? **_I mused.

"**Ya, we had a good sleep, tell me, why are we in a closet,**" Devit asked. _**Look through my memories, I'm trying to listen. **_I replied.

"_Kay! Hee!" _Jasdero piped up happily.

"I could ask the same about you." Cross replied, a bit bitterly. "After all, you're half machine."

"And? So what, I have emotions, deal with it bitch," she said simply. Cross chuckled again.

"Feistiness was always one of your many charms." He said. I peered through the crack in the door seeing her bow.

"Oh, I have many charms, you just ain't gonna get em," she said. Cross smirked widely.

"Oh, believe me. I have my ways." He purred.

"I WILL light your hopes and dreams on fire if you dare," She snapped.

"_Jasdevi, what does she mean by his 'hopes and dreams'?_" Jasdero asked with the mental tilt of his head. I smirked widely. _**It means his dick, Dero. **_I grinned. "_Devi, what's a dick?_" Jasdero asked innocently. Both Devit and I face palmed. _**Explain it to him Devit, I don't have the patience. **_I sighed, continuing to eavesdrop.

"**Well… Uh… It's the thing you use to go to the bathroom…**" Devit said awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to explain it. I blocked out their conversation so that I could hear Cross and Araya.

"Well… I have to go back to sulking on my bed… Go do something with Kloud…" Araya said irritably, trying to get rid of him. Cross's smirk became a frustrated frown.

"Very well then," He said, lighting a cigarette. "I'll come back later." And with that, he walked out of the room. After a minute, I heard Araya close the door. Quietly, I climbed out of the closet, brushing off my clothing and hair. Araya groaned, rubbing her temples with her two thumbs.

"I didn't think it was possible," I sighed. "but I hate him even more now." She nodded.

"Mhm… As you can tell I need to be careful, I know what he wants," she sighed.

"Doesn't he want the same thing with every woman?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but now he, supposively has privilege with me now. In my opinion that is not in a million years." She sighed. I chuckled lightly.

"_We wanna turn!" _Jasdero whined.

"**Yeah, give us a turn!**" Devit added.

"_**And how do you two expect to climb back into our room?**_" I countered.

"**We are perfectly capable of climbing.**" Devitto pouted, Jasdero nodding in agreement.

"_**Oh fine…**_" I groaned in disappointment. The twins laughed in triumphant unison, grinning widely.

"The twins want a turn…" I grumbled irritably. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. I smiled slightly, closing my eyes and muttering something under my breath. The strange sensation of splitting in half came over me, before I found myself sitting on the mental couch. Staring glumly at the screens, a sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

The twins grinned at Araya and hugged her, tightly in between the two of them. Jasdero giggled, nuzzling against Araya. Devitto kissed her temple.

"_**Getting straight to the affection, aren't we Devit?**_" I mused.

"**Oh shut up.**" He grumbled.

"_Yeah, be quiet. Hee! You got her all to yourself for a long time!" _Dero pouted.

"_**Ya I guess so…**_" I shrugged. Araya hugged the two of them with a smile.

"Welcome back," she said.

"Good to be back." Devitto purred, nuzzling against the crook of her neck. Jasdero giggled dreamily, imitating his twin. She smiled hugging them closer.

"We missed you, Aya-chan." They said in unison.

"I missed you guys too," she purred, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Dero and Devi will protect Aya-chan from Cross. _hee!" _Jasdero giggled.

"I don't want you two getting hurt," She pouted.

"We'll be fine." Jasdero and Devitto grinned at her, though she didn't seem to believe them. She nodded.

"If you say so…" She sighed with a reluctant nod. Jasdero giggled loudly, hugging her tightly as if to reassure her with his childish behavior. "If he comes in the room, I don't want the two of you trying to beat him up. Alright?" She said softly, though her voice was urgent. The twins tilted their heads, as if almost clueless.

"This room?" Dero asked.

"Or our room?" Devitto added. Araya sighed softly, ruffling their hair gently.

"Both." She said.

"Why can't we beat him up?" Devitto inquired.

"Because he'll torture you," the redhead replied gravely.

"But he'll do that either way." Devit replied petting his twins hair.

"You don't know what he'd do if he'd tortured you, yes he's done it before. But this would be for the hell of it, this wouldn't be just something to get information." Araya replied worry in her tone. Jasdero and Devit nodded.

"Okay. We won't." they agreed in unison. Araya. The only person in the world to make us follow instructions willingly. She smiled.

"Good," she said softly. They grinned, kissing both her cheeks. She laughed and guided them towards the bed. The three of them sat down, Dero resting his head on Araya's lap and giggling softly. She stroked his hair gently, leaning against Devit's side. He hugged her gently, nuzzling against the side of her head. "I assume you two know about the cyborg thing?" She questioned softly.

"Yep! _hee!" _Jasdero giggled, grinning.

"What kinds of things can you do?" Devitto asked curiously.

"Well, I tested a lot of stuff out on Allen and my brother, so, apparently, my hand can turn to a gun, you saw my hell chains, um… Well there's a truth detector in my brain…" She said while thinking about what else she could possibly do.

"What did you do to Cross's apprentice?" Jasdero asked.

"Well, I attacked both of them with the lava chains, I shot him god knows where, I was too panicked to really notice where, all I know is I got him somewhere in his lower regions," she shrugged. "I think he's still in the infirmary with severe burns." The twins and I laughed at this. Honestly, he deserved it. For multiple reasons. Not all of them concerning Araya… "You guys had blacked out by the time I fought the most." She added.

"Damn it." Devit pouted. "Would've liked to see you in action."

"But Devi," Jasdero started. "we were asleep when it happened. We only found out from looking at Jasdevi's memories. _hee_"

"Ya, I almost escaped too until Krory showed up…" She grumbled irritably. I sat up straighter on my mental couch, eyes wide.

"_**The vampire was there?!**_" I asked in shock.

"**I guess so… DAMMIT! We could have gotten revenge!**" Devit spat mentally.

"_Stupid exorcists! We could've killed the vampire! Hee!" _Jasdero cried mentally. The twins must have had strange looks on their faces because Araya then said.

"Yes, Krory was there. There was an epic battle, then the other to, woke up and helped." Araya said indignantly. The three of us began to sulk. I could've gotten revenge dammit! That fucking vampire was gonna get it the next time I saw him! "It really sucked… I was on a role too… I may or may not have burned a few bystanders to ashes as well," She said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous smile across her lips. The twins smirked, I was still sulking about the whole vampire thing.

"_**Baka kyuketsuki...**_" I grumbled under my breath.

The twins grumbled quietly.

"Well, he's somewhere around the building, you'll get your chances eventually, he's pretty burnt up so he's weak but he's not as bad as Lavi and Allen." Araya said reassuringly. Jasdero and Devit looked at each other.

"_**Next chance we get, we rip him to pieces. And make sure he stays that way.**_" I hissed sadistically, imagining all the wonderful bloody and painful ways we could kill him. The twins grinned sadistically and nodded.

"I personally suggest acid so both him and his blood disintegrates," she smirked. Dero looked up at her innocently.

"Can Dero still rip him to pieces?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Sure," Araya shrugged, continuing to stroke his raven colored hair while leaning on Devitto's chest.

"Sweet." Devitto smirked, brushing her forehead with his lips. She smiled, her eyelids tiredly drooped over half her eyes.

"Is Aya-chan sleepy?" Jasdero asked softly, reaching up to gently poke her cheek.

"Ya…" She yawned tiredly. "I haven't slept since… I don't know, I think it's been three days since I was captured…"

"In that case, you should sleep." Devit murmured, laying her down on the bed. Both him and Jasdero stood, the former blonde pulling the blankets over Araya and tucking her in. She allowed them to tuck her in.

"What'll happen to you guys when you go back?" She asked, her voice sounded soft, yet urgent.

"Back where?" Dero asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"Back to wherever Jasdevi had come from," she said.

"_**That would be downstairs, I climbed up to her room and entered through the balcony**_," I explained.

"We'll probably just sit in there and wait for something to happen." Devit shrugged.

"The only thing that'll happen is you guys getting tortured…" She sighed, closing her eyes in dismay, shaking her head slowly.

"Dero and Devi will be okay." Jasdero grinned.

"I hope so…" She murmured with a sigh. The twins each gave her another kiss on her cheeks, before moving back towards the balcony. "I love you three," she said softly "be careful.".

"We will!" They called, Devit beginning to climb down the balcony, struggling to keep his grip on the stone slabs. He knew he would have to go first in case Jasdero struggled, so he could catch his twin. The stones ridged surface dug into his palm as the ravenette climbed down back to the window, struggling to keep his grasp on every stone. He swung himself into the open window and looked back up at Jasdero.

"Okay, Dero. You can come down now!" He called up.

"Okay! _hee!_" Jasdero called back down to his brother, swinging over the railing. He mimicked his twin's movements, climbing down to the window where Devitto waited. Devit helped Dero climb through the window into the room to make sure his brother was safe. However, Jasdero's boot got caught on the windowsill, making him fall forwards on top of Devit on the bed.

"Gah!" Devit yelped as his twin squashed him flat to the uncomfortable mattress. Jasdero blushed slightly.

"Eek! S-sorry Devi!" He yelped, climbing off of the short haired ravenette. Devitto groaned and nodded.

"You ain't as light as ya used to be…" He groaned, still lying flat on the bed.

"Are you saying Dero's fat?" Jasdero asked indignantly, crossing his arms and acting a bit too much like a girl.

"No… I'm saying you grew bigger…" Devitto replied.

"Dero only used to be light because we had no food back then." The former blonde pouted.

"Don't forget I carried you a few weeks ago." Devit replied.

"Devi eats more than Dero does anyway!" He pointed out.

"Well, I exercise more! Not to mention I notice you go into the kitchen to get midnight snacks nightly and come back with like twelve cookies," Devitto said indignantly.

"Dero drinks milk too! And Devi practically inhales food at the table!" Jasdero retorted.

"So do you!" Devit replied with the roll of his eyes. "At least I don't eat sweets 24/7."

"Do not!" Dero cried.

"Do so!" Devitto said turning his head away.

"Do not!" The long haired twin repeated loudly. I listened to this idiocy, not believing what I was hearing. Were they seriously having this argument right now?

"_**Are you two seriously arguing over who's fatter? Seriously, you're both the same weight…**_" I sighed. "_**You're two halves of me. You're the same age, height, weight, etcetera.**_" I leaned back in my seat, rubbing my temples.

"**Shut up! I didn't even call him fat and he goes off ranting about my eating habits!**" Devitto said with a grumble, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You started it!" _Jasdero replied childishly.

"**I didn't call you fat!**" Devitto countered.

"_You said I was heavy!" _He retorted.

"_**Oh for fuck's sake...**_" I groaned. "_**You're both the same flipping weight! Get over it! There are more important things to worry about right now!**_"

"**I didn't say you were fat though! I just said you grew!**" Devit snapped, seeming to ignore what I had just said. Before Jasdero could respond, I decided to stop this stupidity.

"_**YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME FUCKING WEIGHT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! NEITHER OF YOU ARE FAT, YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME!**_" I shouted in aggravation, making both twins jump in surprise. They both clutched their heads in pain, grumbling in irritation.

"**And what the hell are we supposed to be worrying about? Nobody else is in the room…**" Devit hissed in pain. At that moment, we heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

"_**Merge.**_" I said quickly. "_**Don't ask questions. Just do it. Merge and then sleep. Understood?**_" I ordered before either of them could ask.

"**Fine…**" Devitto mumbled, taking out his gun. Jasdero took out his gun, and aimed it at his brother's head, Devit mimicking him. They quickly muttered our song and shot each other in the head. I felt myself being sucked from their heads and formed into one body, feeling my skin connect like a zipper. Then, as the smoke cleared, my eyesight returned. I sat on the bed, alert, staring at the door. A few moments later, General Cross entered the room, his expression filled with irritation. Fear filled my now empty mind as I looked at him, but I did my best not to show it.

"The hell do you want?" I hissed softly.

"I need to question you…" He hissed.

"I've already told you all I know." I muttered in annoyance.

"No, you haven't." Cross replied.

"Yes, I have." I retorted.

"Not what I want to know. Do you know what, or well, who I want information about?" Cross said with a hiss, taking out Judgement from his pocket. Though I knew perfectly well he wanted information on Araya, I just shook my head. I moved away ever so slightly, staring warily at the gun. "Well, I'll tell you what I want information about… Araya, I want information about her. What the hell does she see in you?" He spat, gesturing to me.

"How the hell would I know?" I asked indignantly, though I regretted that at once. He cocked his innocence and pulled the trigger, I felt a fiery pain shoot through my thigh as a bullet struck it.

"How does someone like you, get a beautiful woman like that? Tell me!" He spat. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to staunch the blood flowing from my thigh.

"I...I don't kn-know." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Tell me!" He snarled, walking over to me and using his cane to beat me with it, ripping pain tore through me with each hit. I cried out in pain.

"I don't know!" I repeated, trying to move away from him. "Why are you asking me?!"

"Because she has emotions for you!" He spat, driving his cane into my chest where I had been burned by Araya's innocence. I cried out in pain, but he wasn't done yet, he cocked Judgement and pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot came just before the pain in the exact same spot of where I had been burned. An agonized scream wrenched itself from my throat, my hands flying to my chest. It became hard to breath. I didn't reply to the General, only continued to try and get air into my lungs. He beat me and kicked me with all his strength, knocking me repeatedly against the wall, hitting my skull against the bricks. Blood gushed down my face, staining my vision with red. I looked at the exorcist through bloodied vision.

"You're... j-just...like th-the... Ea...rl..." I managed weakly, blood leaking from the corner of my mouth.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Cross spat, stopping, only to hear my reply.

"Y-you're... pun...ishing... me... for something... th-that isn't... my fault..." I replied. "You're... just... t-taking out... yo-ur... frustration... on... me..." Cross raised his fist to strike me again. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. But none came.

"You son of a bitch!" A furious female voice came from the doorway, that voice was so familiar, so beautiful. My still clouded eyes opened weakly, looking at the source of the voice. "You have no right just to walk in here and take out your frustration on him, just because I won't accept you!" The voice spat, I heard the female walk across the room. _**Araya… **_I thought, recognizing the voice. Cross scowled, letting go of my head and allowing me to collapse, struggling for breath. I heard the sound of her hand come across his face violently, with the sound of a slap. I looked up at them, seeing Cross blink in surprise.

"Not the first time someone's done that to me." He coughed, rubbing his now bright red cheek.

"You don't say? Now get the hell out! I don't want to see or hear you hurt him again! You hear me?! Now get the fuck out!" She spat, throwing her fist into his stomach roughly. He caught her fist before it hit him, shrugged, and walked past her.

"Very well." He said, though I could plainly tell he was lying.

"Thats right. And stay out!" She spat, slamming the door behind him. Then she turned her attention back to me, rushing over to my side at once. I coughed blood, letting out a strangled cry of pain as I felt innocence course through my body, battling with my Noah genes. "Jasdevi…" She murmured, I felt her hand stroke my hair gently. Weakly, I reached up and took her hand in mine, pressing her knuckles against my bloodstained lips. "You're gonna be alright. I promise. You're gonna be alright…" She choked out, I heard her kneel beside me, and begin rubbing blood away from my face and eyes. I opened my eyes to look at her. Her face had tears streaking down it, her eyes pleading for my life.

"Aya...-chan..." I said weakly, tears making their way down my cheeks. She gently wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"I'm here… I'm staying…" She breathed, pressing her lips against my cheek.

"Aya...-chan... we don't like it here..." I whimpered softly. "... I wanna go home..." I felt like a child saying that, but it was one of the things I wanted at the moment.

"I know… I know… Trust me, I'm trying to get you home…" She murmured gently, stroking my hair gently. My tears came faster, until I was full out sobbing my heart out. I felt her pull me close to her body and hug me tightly, rubbing my back gently and pressing my head to her neck. I sobbed into her shoulder, clutching her tightly for support and comfort. "Don't worry, I'm trying my best to get you out…" She whispered. At that moment, I was glad that the twins were asleep. I wasn't sure how they'd react to my childish behavior.

"It hurts Aya..." I sobbed. "...innocence hurts..."

"I'm so sorry… I got you into this mess… I'm so sorry," she whispered, hugging me tighter and kissing the side of my head tenderly.

"It's not your fault." I tried to reassure her.

"It is… If I had just stayed put for once, you wouldn't be in this mess… I'm a mistake… Jasdevi… This is all my fault… You deserve someone better who doesn't get you hurt all the time…" She said softly.

"Aya-chan... you're the only person in the whole world that's loved me..." I replied. "You're not a mistake... if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't know what love felt like... I would've always believed that everyone, besides the Clan of Noah, hated me..."

"But look at how much pain I've caused you… If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been caught here in the first place…" She sighed.

"I don't care... because I know that, even though it hurts, there's someone who loves me... and will make the pain better..." I managed a small smile. She pressed me closer to her body.

"I'm trying to make the pain feel better…" She whispered. "I'm trying…" she murmured.

"Aya-chan...?" I started weakly.

"Yes?" She whispered soothingly.

"Will... will you tell me... a story?" I asked, a bit embarrassed at the request, but I needed a distraction. She nodded with a smile. "Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes. She repositioned me so that I leaned against her.

"A boy lived in a house where his parents were always fighting, and his school life wasn't so good either… The only thing that got his mind off of how miserable his life was, were reading books. He would go to the library every day just to read. One day in specific, he came across a book, it was old and dusty, but golden letters were written on the binding that read _Never Ending Story _as you may think that it's impossible, but it intrigued the boy," she said, delving into a story. I listened intently, relaxing my muscles to get more comfortable. "He decided to check out the book, and did, when he got home, he sat on his bed and read about the tale of a warrior, sent from his tribe to save their land, for it was deteriorating and slowly, everything was disappearing and becoming lost from existence." Every word she said engraved itself into my memory, so that I could try and retell it to the twins later perhaps. Maybe they'd like it. She dived into more and more details about the boy in the story, creating multiple images into my mind. Though this was all fantasy, I found it quite interesting. I had never heard stories like this before, not having anyone to tell them to me. My parents would never tell me a story to make me feel better and I had always been too timid to ask any of the Noah to tell me one. The story grew greater and greater, getting into how the land called _fantasia _was being destroyed by humans because they were losing their hopes and forgetting their dreams. Soon, sleep began to grab at the corners of my mind, wanting me to sink into its comforting darkness. But I did not want to sleep just yet. I wanted to hear the end of this story.

I managed to stay awake as it continued, there had been many trials the hero had to go through and many adventures, until he had finally come to the queen of fantasia after all this time, realizing he needed to go to her to save his land. I felt exhausted, just barely managing to stay awake. My abused body and mind wanted me to sleep, but I didn't want to. _**Just a little bit longer... **_I pleaded mentally.

"He doesn't realize he has the power to save us' the queen said, her brown eyes filled with sparkling tears. 'He couldn't imagine that one little boy could be that important,' her timid voice growing a bit stronger, the boy reading the story was surprised at her words but kept reading 'is it really me?' he asked himself out loud then he continued reading 'maybe he doesn't know what he has to do!' the voice of the main character of the story called 'what do I have to do?!' The boy reading the story replied. 'All he has to do is give me a new name.' the queen of fantasia said, as thunder echoed in the room and walls began to crumble 'he already knows it, he just has to call it out,' 'but it's only a story' the reader said aloud, it's not real, it's only a story!' he tried to convince himself to no point. The castle fell to pieces and the main character of the book whose name was Atrial collapsed in a heap. Wind in the attic of the boy's house howled and crashed through the windows, the queen called out 'Bastian why don't you do what you dream Bastian,' the reader cried out 'I can't, I have to keep my feet on the ground,' he said pounding his fists to the floor." She said, though I didn't really understand what was with the name thing, but I continued to listen, drinking in every word. Maybe Jasdero would like it. He liked things like this. Though, there were some death scenes that Devit would like. "'Bastian, please, call my name, save us!' the queen cried, 'alright!' Bastain, the reader said 'I'll do it! I'll do what I dream!' Bastian stood up and ran to the window, rain pelting his face 'Osaya!' he screamed through the window. The wind and rain stopped. And all was quiet… Curiously, he ran back to the book, to see what he had just done, was written inside of this book. Name, actions and all…" Araya continued.

I managed to stay awake for the rest of the story, I enjoyed hearing her tell it to me. It took my mind off of the pain. When she was finished she looked at my face.

"Did you like it?" She asked. I nodded, feeling my exhaustion begin to take over now that the story had ended. "Lavi had told it to me when I was little," she said with a small smile, she then noticed how tired I was. "You should rest. You've been through a lot…" She purred kissing my forehead gently.

"O-okay..." I murmured tiredly, allowing her to lay me gently down on the bed and pull the covers over me. Then I realized she hadn't laid next to me. I wanted her to stay, I didn't want to be alone again. Right as she stood to leave, I grabbed her wrist. "Please stay..." I pleaded. "Just until I fall asleep..."

"I wasn't gonna leave, I was just gonna get some water for you to drink when you wake up…" She purred, a warm smile stretched across her lips. I nodded and hesitantly released her wrist. "But I'll wait till you're asleep so you don't notice that I'm gone…" She murmured. Sitting next to me and stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, the pain seemed to lessen a bit even though my wounds were healing slower than usual. Her stroking was soothing and calmed me down quite a bit, feeling myself slip away quickly seeing how exhausted I was. Darkness soon engulfed me. Sleep wrapping me in its comforting blanket and I prayed that no nightmares would plague my dreamscape tonight. To my relief, I had no dream, nothing good. Nothing bad. Just perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Memories

**HEY! Well there's sadness, forgetting, happyness and some lols in this one! Me nor Windy own any of the DGM characters. However we do own Araya and she is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Jasdevi's POV

I opened my eyes, waking up from the black nothingness of sleep. I felt a warm body beneath my arm. So warm and comforting. Looking down, I could see Araya curled up fast asleep. I smiled and hugged her. A bottle of water sat next to my pillow, she did as she said she would do. I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer, rubbing my cheek against her soft silky hair. My heart fluttered happily in my chest. Happy that she didn't leave and didn't lie to me like so many others had. She curled up tighter in my arms, her body still cold as usual, but she smiled as she nuzzled closer to my chest. I felt two presences slowly return to my mind.

"_**Morning.**_" I said to the twins, who muttered sleepily in reply.

"**Yo…**" Devit said groggily.

"_Hi..._" Jasdero yawned widely, leaning his head on Devit's shoulder. I was glad that they seemed to have forgiven each other for their unreasonable argument the day before.

"_**Sleep well?**_" I asked them.

"_Dero dreamt about Aya-chan... hee..._" Dero giggled sleepily.

"**Same… I enjoyed it…. Very…. Very…. Very, add many more very's there,**" Devit yawned amusedly. Jasdero giggled in agreement. I smiled, happy that none of had nightmares. Usually, nightmares were common, but I guess now that we have Araya in our lives, she made them go… She stirred, rolling over so that her forehead was pressed against my chest. I looked down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. She curled up closer, she seemed very comfortable. I wondered if she was awake or still sleeping, so I gently kissed her cheek to see if she'd react. She yawned and curled up closer, burying her face into my chest as if for protection. A small chuckle escaped my throat. She was reminding me of a kitten for some reason, though I didn't know why.

Her eyes opened tiredly to look into my own golden eyes. I smiled at her. "Hi." I whispered softly.

"Hi…." She yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Ya," she said stretching then curling back up against me, "and you?"

"Same here." I purred, smirking slightly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist closing her eyes again. "Still tired?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Comfy…" She replied. I laughed slightly, hugging her tighter. She grinned and kissed my chin tenderly, her lips were so soft and perfect. I returned Araya's kiss, not wanting her to ever leave my side, though I knew she'd have to leave eventually. She smiled and nuzzled closer, but then frowned. "How am I gonna get out of the situation…" She muttered.

"Which one? We're in a lot of situations right now." I mused.

"Which one do ya think?" She laughed.

"I don't know." I pouted, poking her forehead, as soft and smooth.

"The Cross one," she sighed, looking up at my finger which separated from her forehead "I'm trying to irritate the hell out of him so he'll back off but it's not working... I don't know how else to get rid of him..." She whispered. "Burning him doesn't work… Attacking him doesn't work… Talking doesn't work… I don't know what will…" She murmured, resting her head on my arm, her eyes staring into my bloodstained shirt.

"Well... have you tried killing him?" I asked, my sadistic Noah mind giving me the only idea I could think of. Araya raised her eyebrow at me.

"You really think I haven't tried that?" She asked. I let out a nervous laugh, blushing and looking away.

"Right..." I muttered in embarrassment.

"Not to mention, I'm already in enough trouble as it is, and I could be shut down or completely reprogrammed if I did as a punishment… Meaning, I'd be whole new person, there would be no way for me to remember anyone, I wouldn't have emotions, I wouldn't have personality, I wouldn't be almost alive." She sighed. "The reason why I had to run away from the order was because I only had two other options. Either let them completely reprogram me, or marry Cross, I didn't choose, instead I ran away," she murmured, sorrow in her eyes.

"Running away doesn't solve everything." I murmured, knowing from my own experiences.

"It almost solved two of my problems…" She grumbled.

"But you got captured in the end." I replied.

"May I remind you they didn't know how to find me?" She said pointedly.

"Yeah, but still." I shrugged.

"I know places they don't, I could show you one sometime," she said softly.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Mhm, only I know how to get there, it's underground of course, deep under," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled. "Next chance we get."

"Don't worry, it's not a wreck, it's clean," she laughed.

"Not what I was worried about." I grinned at her.

"I'm sure of that, it's a bit... Hot down there, not a living human that isn't allowed by me can go down there," she admitted with a smirk.

"That's good." I kissed her cheek. She nodded and returned the kiss, her lips pressing against mine sweetly. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss greatly, never wanting to let go. Araya wrapped her arms around my waist, but soon after pulled back.

"You're probably thirsty aren't you?" She said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm actually fine." I assured her.

"Last time I checked you haven't drunk anything in a few days, like. Four to be exact, you were knocked out for three, and I'm pretty sure you didn't drink anything the day you found me," she said, sitting up, her now on her hips.

"I did too drink something." I pouted.

"Not for three days," she countered.

"I've gone longer without drinking..." I muttered.

"Well still, you need fluids," she said then picked up the water bottle that she had gotten last night "drink." She said, her voice sounded like it was a half demand. Sighing, I sat up and took the water bottle. I opened it and tipped the bottle, the cool liquid flowing down my dry throat, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I drank half of it. "Good boy," Araya purred with satisfaction.

"Oh, so I'm a dog now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just have my rights to say that. I mean you _are _my guy, right?" She replied, then raising a weary red eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Fine." I pouted playfully. She smiled and kissed my cheek gently.

"Good," she laughed, nuzzling her cheek against my own, she was always so careful and loving with me and the twins.

"We love you." I muttered.

"I love you too. All three of you," she murmured. I grinned, hugging her closer to my chest.

"6420..." She said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, thinking it must be some kind of code. I mean... she IS a cyborg after all.

"I said 6420." She smiled.

"Does that mean something?" I asked.

"It's the day I died," she said softly, a small smile across her lips, as if she was thinking of an old happy memory.

"Oh..." She seemed so oddly happy about her death date, I had no idea how to respond.

"July fourth two thousand. You don't know why that number is all that important now. Do you?" She smirked.

"Well... no..." I replied slowly, though I had a few guesses.

"That's the most important code in me, it makes me remember forgotten memories, if they shut me down, it wakes me up, it is the code to my emotions, like if someone were to get rid of them, that code would bring them back" she explained.

"That's cool." I smiled. All this computer talk was making my head hurt. I didn't really understand it, but at the same time I did understand.

"I'm letting you know this just in case Komui does something that makes me forget or something," she said, seeing the confusion on my face.

"6420..." I murmured, committing it to memory. "Alright."

"The keypad thing is on the back of my neck apparently," she shrugged, I felt as if she was preparing me for something, as if she knew Komui would try to do something to her. "There's a button in between my shoulder blades that turns it on," she added. I nodded in understanding. Araya smiled at me. Then a voice came to my ears.

"Araya Bookman, come down to Komui's office at once," the voice said through a speaker in the corner of a room. Araya frowned, sighing. I didn't want her to leave, I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, bringing her to my chest the way a child would beg their mother or father not to go to war.

"It's okay, Jasdevi." She said soothingly. "I'll be right back. I promise." I didn't really believe her. Komui would do something to her. I knew he would.

"He'll do something to you..." I whimpered.

"You have the code?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"S-Sixtyfour.. twenty..." I recited.

"Good, just remember that number, and if he _does _do something to me, you can fix it using the code," she purred, kissing my hairline gently. I nodded, still not wanting her to leave me. "I'll be fine." She reassured, pressing her lips against mine briefly.

"Promise me you'll be back..." I whispered.

"I promise..." She murmured. Kissing my lips again gently. I still had my arms around her waist. Reluctantly, I released her waist. She nuzzled me in reassurance, almost like a cat. She stood up, her hand which had been holding mine slipped away. She walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. I pulled the warm blanket off of me, bringing my knees to my chest.

This seemed childish. But I wanted her to come back. She was the only thing I had that loved me.

"**Hey! You have us! And we love you!**" Devit pouted.

"_Yeah! Dero and Devi love you! Hee!" _Jasdero cried.

"**In a brotherly way**," Devit clarified. Dero nodded, giggling again. I smiled slightly.

"_**I know. You know what I mean though... she's the only HUMAN that loves me.**_" I clarified.

"**And she can't grow old. Just like us**," Devit said merrily.

"_Yeah! hee hee!" _Dero grinned. I looked up as the door to the room opened, thinking for a moment that it was Araya. But to my dismay... It was Cross, a scowl across his face. He was a bad mood, and he was going to take it out on me...

"Get your ass over here Noah..." He snarled furiously. I didn't want to obey. I wanted to glare and say no. But the word caught in my throat. I knew better than to disobey. So I stood shakily and walked over to the General, keeping my gaze lowered. He grabbed my arm violently and yanked me from the room. Tearing me away from safety and where Araya would await me. I had to show him I wasn't afraid, that he didn't have control of me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. He didn't reply, he only tightened his grip on my forearm and yanked me forward as if telling me to go faster.

I soon realized where he was taking me. The dungeons, where I had first been taken. Fear filled me once more and every idea I had been having about resisting vanished from my brain. I felt only fear, this guy, this sick man, was going to torture me, yet again, for something I didn't even do. I was like a stress toy. An object that you could take out your frustration on, no matter how much it was torn or broken. I didn't know why me. Why did I have to go through this? Why me?

Cross pulled me into one of the cells, releasing my arm so suddenly, that I stumbled. I would have been able to catch my balance, if not for the leg I tripped over. Now on the ground, I looked up at the person who tripped me.

Bookman Jr... Of course he had a grudge against me too, seeing as I guess it's kinda my fault that Araya got emotions and wouldn't just stay loyal to him... I got the courage to narrow my eyes at him, a bit of anger mixed with my truckload of fear. These terrible emotions pounded at me, just waiting for me to snap. My Noah instincts told me to attack. Common sense told me to just stay where I was. I figured my common sense was the better option so I stayed where I was on the cold, hard, brittle ground. Lavi glared down at me, his unactivated hammer gripped tightly in his hands. I glared right back at him, I couldn't do anything, but as a last resort I returned his dagger like glare here. My glare vanished the moment the hammer activated and grew. Fear drowned out my defiance, my felt eyes widen.

"**Should we uh… Sleep?**" Devit asked. Maybe if I evaded the exorcists then I could escape. Right? Maybe Araya would stop them just in time? All of these crazy thoughts came to my mind. I gave the smallest of nods, one the exorcists could not see. "**Dero, sleep now,**" Devit demanded as if Jasdero was his dog. Dero pouted slightly at the tone, then they both fell asleep. I knew they'd be safer this way. They didn't have to feel my pain. They could simply sleep through it, I wished I could do the same, but no. I couldn't. I was the one that had to bear through it. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I continued to watch the two exorcists in front of me.

"Do you regret meeting her now?" Cross hissed. A casual look across his half masked face. My throat didn't seem to be wanting to work right now. So I just shook my head. Even though I was being tortured I regretted nothing about meeting Araya. "Are you sure? Because, you're about to if you don't." Cross's tone became more dangerous. I nodded, my heartbeat quickening. "She won't remember you by the end of today anyways," Cross said, a devilish smirk on his face. My eyes widened slightly, but I knew that I could fix it. I still knew the code and I could make her remember... if I was alive by the end of this. "Not to mention, I get her in a week time, she'll remember me instead of you, she'll think that I'm the one she fell in love with… Not you… According to what she'll remember, you're the one trying to keep us apart…" Cross's smirk grew wider. Fury beyond anything of my own experience, ran through me, overpowering my limbs, I wanted to punch that man in the face. I wanted to attack… I wanted blood to be spilled. I wanted to feel his innocence become crushed in my palm… Fury took over my better judgment. I got to my feet, dark matter glowing in my palms, and lunged at him, aiming at his throat.

Cross quickly ducked and pulled the trigger to his innocence. But if he thought I was going down so easy, he had another thing coming to him.

"This is your own fault bitch," the voice of Lavi spat from behind me. I felt pain in my back as he swung his now activated hammer into my spine. I stumbled forward, my legs shaking under me at the weight of the weapon. I tried to turn on him and hit him but something stopped me.

"Carte Garde!" When Cross activated his second innocence, I didn't know. All I knew

was that when the tall black clothed woman started singing, my body refused to move. My muscles wouldn't obey me. I cried out when the General shot my legs, making me fall to my knees. Pain screeched in my body as innocence pulsed through my blood, infecting it. The tips of my hair sharpened, flying at both exorcists. I only managed to minorly scathe Lavi who was much slower than Cross, it was no wonder why Cross was a general. He dodged swiftly, shooting me once more. The bullet hit my spine, another cry escaping my throat the unbearable agony rippled through my entire body like a wave.

I screeched in excruciation as Lavi's hammer crushed my body to the floor, I felt my bones being crushed like glass under an anvil. Another scream came when fire engulfed me, coming from the hammer. It vanished suddenly, leaving me to try and get air into my lungs. Blood splattered from my mouth onto the floor, joining the pool of blood that was growing steadily under me. Cross then cocked his gun and shot, twelve gun shots sounded in my ear, all hitting me in the same spot. I felt the pain and agony just tear my body apart, piece by piece like a sheet of paper being torn by a determined teenager would his homework. I screamed in pure agony, feeling myself choke on my own blood, my throat raw and I was unable to breath. The hammer had been removed from my back long ago, but I didn't try to move or look up.

I knew, at that moment, that I was going to die. Innocence coursed through my body, making black veins appear on my flesh. No one was here to remove the innocence, no here would, even if they knew how. I knew I was going to die here. At the hands of two exorcists, for the sole reason of loving another. The Bookman Jr. and Cross were going to watch me die.

A boot roughly rolled me onto my back, so that my blurry bloodstained vision turned to the exorcists.

"Not dead yet, Noah?" Cross smirked sadistically, keeping his foot on my chest.

"Looks like he nearly is though." Lavi commented. Cross's smirk widened.

"I'm a merciful man." He said, pointing his gun at the center of my forehead. "Why don't I just end your miserable life?" I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him or the object that would soon end my life.

"_**Just do it.**_" I thought miserably, tears streaming down my face. "_**Just pull the trigger and end it.**_"

"Any last words? Noah?" I heard the General ask.

"...evil..." I choked out. "...in...nocence... is... e-ev..il..."

"What?" the Bookman Jr. asked.

"Ma...ster... was... r-right..." I opened my eyes slightly. "In..nocence is... evil..." It all made sense now. The Millennium Earl had never lied to me. Innocence was a monster. It wanted nothing more than to kill me.

"_**I want to go home.**_" Back to Noah's Ark. Back to the Noah Clan. Back to where I'd be safe. Where the evil substance called innocence wouldn't reach me. "_**I want to go home.**_" Innocence hated me. And I hated innocence. The moment the thought crossed my mind, there was the sound of an explosion and both exorcists were thrown back by something... or someone. A person walked through the gaping hole in the wall. I caught a glimpse of a sword and a top hat before I blacked out, nothing but oblivion in my sight, the pain seemed to disappear.

…..

When I awoke, pain hit me like a steamroller, causing me to let out a strangled cry. I didn't know where I was, I was scared, what had happened? Panic filled me, but I couldn't move without the pain intensifying. The only thing I could do was whimper and try to distinguish where I was. I was definitely lying on something soft and, from what I could make out with my blurry vision, I was in a somewhat colorful room. The room seemed recognizable… Was I home? How had I even gotten home? Last time I remember, I had been at the Black order being beaten for…. I didn't even remember what I was being beaten for…. I jolted with terror when I heard the door opened. The jolt caused the pain to intensify slightly, making a small cry to escape my throat.

"Jasdevi," a masculine old sounding voice greeted me. "How are you doing?" I recognized this voice as the voice of the Millennium Earl. This wasn't exactly very comforting. I didn't reply, my voice not working properly. So I just shook my head, hoping he'd understand. "Don't worry, the pain medicine should take effect soon." The Earl chuckled, sitting on my bedside. I nodded in response, closing my blurry eyes. "Lucky I got you out of there in time," he said. "You almost died." Got me out? The Millennium Earl had come to save me? But why? He patted me gently on the head, the one place I hadn't gotten hurt besides having my head hit the floor but that was only a bruise. I opened my eyes to look at him, blinking in an attempt to make my vision less blurry.

For some reason, it felt like something huge was missing from me, I didn't know why, but that feeling was the last priority I had. Why was the Earl acting so kind? The only time I had seen him like this was when I had first come to Noah's Ark, when I was a child. Well, maybe he wasn't mad. Maybe it was just sympathy. _**Ya… Just sympathy… **_I thought trying to assure myself that was all. The pain started fading slightly, my vision clearing. It seemed the painkillers were finally kicking in.

"Did you give them information?" The Earl asked suddenly. Was this why he was here? Deciding whether I had been loyal and deciding whether or not I was worthy of life? I shook my head quickly.

"I... I lied." I managed to say.

"Good job Jasdevi," the Earl purred merrily, glad I was still loyal. I nodded slightly, relaxing slowly as the pain lessened. The Earl reached into his pocket and took something out. Curious, I wondered what it was. With an almost normal smile, he took my hand and put whatever it was in my hand. It was small, a bit hard, round, and had a plastic wrapping. "Bet you haven't had one of these in a while," he said warmly. I felt his hand move to my back and gently push my back straight, propping me up and putting a pillow behind my back to keep me still and comfortable. Curiously, I took the round wrapped thing and looked at it. I slowly unwrapped it to see what it was. A milky brown, sweet smelling ball of chocolate lay on the inside of the colorful wrapping. The scent hit my nose causing my mouth to water. "Well… I'll come around later to check up on you, I hope you enjoy the chocolate," the Earl said, patting my head gently. Then he got up and left me. I nodded, staring at the chocolate in slight surprise in confusion. What was going on? I examined the delicious treat, seeing nothing wrong with it. Slowly, I put the chocolate in my mouth, feeling it melt on my tongue. The flavor filled my mouth, making my eyes water slightly from the happiness that filled me.

My tastebuds bathed in smooth, creamy chocolatey deliciousness. I smiled, closing my eyes, savoring the wonderful taste of chocolate, I hadn't had this in so long. I kept the sweet on my tongue, savoring the heavenly candy for as long as I possibly could. The urge to go and find the Earl and ask for more ran through me but I knew better than to go do that. Besides, I didn't think my legs were ready to be used and it was a childish thing to do. But… The taste, was so beautiful. Like edible heaven! I swallowed the edible heaven. The pain had all but vanished at this point, my mind and body relaxed.

I felt myself grow tired and relax into the comfortable pillows. I was safe now... But, why had I been inside the Black Order in the first place? How could I have allowed exorcists to capture me? How did they even capture me? Why was I out of the safety of my home anyways? Why had been outside of Noah's Ark without Lord Millennium's permission or without another Noah. I had never done that before, at least not without telling someone first. The only thing I could remember was a number. _**6420… Why do I only remember this number…? What connection does it have to what happened? **_I wondered. I put a hand over my forehead, closing my eyes and trying to remember what happened. But something blotted out huge blanks in the memories, Cross and Bookman Jr. were in the memories that I remembered clearly. I remembered us climbing a wall, but I didn't know why and the memories of where, were blocked out as well. I also remembered something warm and glowy that I had somewhere in my room, I decided I'd investigate it some time to see if it helped jog my memories. Somehow though, I knew that the Millennium Earl wouldn't be allowing me outside the Ark anytime soon. Not after whatever had happened. Whatever _had _happened. I lay down again, resting my head on my arm. Maybe if I slept I'd remember something.

Gingerly, I closed my eyes, and let myself go limp and sink into the warm, comfy mattress. Hoping to remember everything by the time I woke up.

_The moment I fell asleep I found myself in a human town, sitting in front of a small cafe. The humans didn't really care that I was there, in fact, they didn't take any mind to me really. I felt rather lonely as I sat there, staring at my feet, I had nowhere to go, and no way to get there if I did. I sighed and twiddled my thumbs. "Sorry I'm late." A female voice said above me, making me look up. My eyes widened slightly, this female, this girl… Was so beautiful… Her face not to long, not to short, her eyes, a perfect, almost large almond shape, perfect full lips. Long black eyelashes, her eyes were different colors, the left one a deep emerald green, the other crimson as blood. Her hair was just as crimson as her right eye, and short in the back, and formed two long braids that fell over her shoulders. Her bangs were a bit scraggly and didn't perfectly cut over her forehead, but were scrappy a bit, but, I thought they were perfect… Her cheekbones slightly raised ever so slightly, her clothes were black with aqualic, wire shaped designs all over them, the best part was, she was looking right at me. Who she was, I didn't know, but I still smiled at her. _

"_It's okay." I replied, not knowing what exactly she was late to. She smiled and sat down next to me, and rested her cheek on my shoulder. I felt my heart flutter happily for some reason. _

"_I'm glad we can still meet like this." The girl whispered happily. I nodded, getting the courage to rest my head on hers. Feeling myself smile as I felt this mystery girl's cold body, but she didn't seem to care that she felt cold, I didn't care either... She made me feel happy and calm. "How are you doing Jasdevi?" She asked softly, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. _

"_I-I'm fine." I replied, slightly surprised at the question. _

"_You sure? You don't sound fine…" She asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah." I smiled, trying to reassure the girl. "I'm fine. I promise." _

"_You look confused," she commented. _

"_Do I?" I asked while I tried to hide my confusion and lack of memory. _

"_Yes, you don't need to hide it," she said softly. I looked down timidly. Should I lie? No. Somehow I knew that she'd be able to tell if I was lying. _

"_I don't remember you." I muttered. _

"_Really? I'm Araya, the exorcist?" She tried to remind me. Exorcist? Instinct made me stand and face her. _

"_Exorcist?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. _

"_Ya, we met in Rome, and we had fallen in love…" She muttered, she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. _

"_I'm a Noah." I hissed. "I could never fall in love with an exorcist." _

"_But, Jasdevi, why can't you remember? We had something. We were in love, we went against our sides for it, please try to remember," she pleaded, her eyes filled with grief. _

"_The Earl says innocence is a devil. It must be destroyed." I replied, the tips of my hair sharpening defensively. _

"_But Jasdevi!" She cried, tears forming in those beautiful, hurt, kind eyes. I hissed at her, much like an angry cat would, taking a step back. "I thought you loved me! I thought that someone actually didn't think of me like a monster like they all do!" She cried, standing up, tears now streaking down her cheeks. _

"_Didn't you hear me the first time? I could never fall in love with an exorcist." I growled._

"_You seemed to love me a minute ago before I said I was an exorcist! You were happy! Don't you get it? I love you! I don't think you're a monster like all the others!" She cried out, seemingly desperate for me to remember. I took another step back, remembering the Earl's explanation about innocence and those who wield it. Exorcists were liars, monsters who couldn't be trusted. We were the true apostles of god. "Don't you remember? 6420!" She cried. That number. That number was the only familiar thing I remembered from my time with the exorcists. Besides all of the torture. _

"_So?" I scoffed. "It's just some meaningless number. It doesn't mean anything."_

"_No it's not! Don't you at least remember that? It's the day I died!" She sobbed, falling to her knees and sobbing hysterically, something told me these tears were real. They seemed to cause her to flinch multiple times. _

"_Then go die again exorcist." I scowled. "Innocence is a monster."_

"_No, it's not… Mine liked you… You were the only one it ever liked…" She murmured. "You were the only thing I had left! Everything else in my life is bull shit! I have been abused for god knows how long! And hated for killing my parents! Then I meet you and I'm happy for the first time in my life, and you just throw me away for what I am!" She wailed into her hands. _

"_Quit spouting bullshit." I hissed angrily. "Like I care about your suffering." Though… I did feel relation, I did feel my heart clench watching her cry. I wanted to apologize, but what if she was trying to trick me? I couldn't trust her. I had to kill her. Something made me pause. Did I? She shook her head then stood up, seeming to activate her innocence and shot it towards me in a split second, it hit me in the chest, I expected to feel excruciating pain, and suffering, but instead, I felt warmth flood through me, and pop up at my hand, a little ball of fire stayed there, just chilling out in my palm. As if it knew I wouldn't extinguish it. I stared at it in shock. It licked gently at my palm, acting a bit like a really small cat. It was soft too… Like a kitten. I looked back up at her. She stood there, her fists clenched, and tears streaming down her now flushed cheeks. My golden eyes went to the girl in front of me, confusion filling my mind. _

"_I said it wouldn't hurt you. I said it liked you. Yet you don't believe me. We had something. We had love. Yet you say we never had anything. I told you we broke the rules of where we were so we could just simply see each other. Yet you reply saying that we could have never been in love because we're different. I know you remember being at the order, I bet you don't know why either. You were there, because we had been caught. That's why." She hissed, her voice filled with heartbreak. I lowered my head. _

"_Stop it." I said in a low voice. _

"_You were being tortured there. I'm the one that had freed you that first time and was punished for it. It was me that you tried to see when you climbed a perilous height up the Black-Orders wall, you risked everything just to be with me, I risked my memories, my emotions and my own existance for you." she replied. _

"_Stop it." I repeated dully. _

"_Fine… Live a lonely life without me… I am being forced to marry Cross Marian because of you… I risked getting shut down because I wanted to be with you," she continued. _

"_STOP IT!" I shouted angrily, gripping my head with the hand that didn't have innocence on it. _

"_Look at the innocence. Is it burning you? Is it killing you? Is it trying to injure you?" She asked. Her voice becoming more desperate. I wanted to make her stop talking. She was messing with my mind. That's what she was doing. In desperation, I closed my hand around the flame, extinguishing it. "W…. W… Why would you… H...how could you…?" She murmured shaking her head slowly. Then broke down again, whipping around and walking away, a single hand covering her eyes as she shoved her way past people who hadn't seemed to notice anything. I could hear true heartbreak. True grief in her sobs. I panted deeply, uncurling my fist and gripping my head. What had just happened? How did something beautiful turned to something like this? I looked at my hand, seeing the center of my glove sinjed. Ashes covered it, from the innocence fire, along with some green powder. Had this been her innocence? Had she, in attempt to make me remember, given me her innocence? And I crushed it? I shook my head to clear it, brushing the powder and ashes from my hand. sure_

"_Shame you didn't believe her, she was trying to save you, silly girl thought she could try to make you remember so the two of you could run away together," the voice of General Cross interrupted my thoughts. I whipped around, seeing the General leaning against a lamppost, puffing on a cigarette. "Shame really that you had to crush her innocence, it was the only thing keeping her alive," he said puffing a cloud of smoke. I death glared him, my body tensing up. I didn't reply only scowled. Maybe she had tried to help me… "Well… I guess you should go now," Cross said, "she won't keep you waiting," he smirked and cocked his gun, aiming lazily at me while investigating his cigar. before I knew it, I heard the sound of a gunshot, and then came the searing pain, splitting through my skull. _

I woke with a scream, shooting into a sitting position, my breath coming out in gasps. My hand instantly shot up to my head. No bullet hole.

"Just a dream..." I said to myself. "Just a dream..." My heart raced through my chest, deciding to slow down within a few calming breaths. I ran my fingers through my long hair, now much calmer. Slowly, I looked around the room, to make my tired and scared brain relax, drinking in my surroundings, making sure it was safe. I was home. No exorcists. No innocence. Just Noah's Ark. Where I was safe and protected. Though, I couldn't shake the girl named Araya from my dream, what she had described about the torture and the climbing seemed all so real. _**No. **_I scolded myself. _**My mind was just playing a trick on me...**_ I lay back down, a hand over my eyes, and tried to fall asleep once more. But that beautiful exorcist girl, I knew she was an exorcist... But she was so beautiful and the things she said... I shook my head quickly. _**No. I can't think like that. **_I said. _**Exorcists are demons. She was just messing with my head. **_But her sobs and the look in her eyes were so real and she had given me her innocence, just like that... But I had done my job. I crushed the innocence... and she had cried... I hit my forehead with my palm, trying to get those thoughts out my head. One thing was for sure, I was obviously no good with girls who didn't know how to take what I say. Getting aggravated with myself and the dream, I decided to ask Road to help me. She was the Noah of Dreams after all. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I tried to stand. But agonizing pain shot through my body and my legs gave way, a cry coming from my throat. I didn't want to move, so I decided maybe it'd be better to wait for something to help me walk. Lying on the ground all night, however, didn't seem like a very comfortable idea but I had no choice. I couldn't even stand. The door to my room opened and someone walked in. To my great luck, it was Road. She walked up to me and gently helped me to my feet, sitting me down on the bed.

"I heard you wake up." Road said, sitting beside me. "Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded. "What about?"

"Exorcists." I replied shortly. Road looked at my face curiously, probably seeing my exhaustion and confusion.

"Having trouble getting back to sleep?" She asked softly. At my nod, she smiled. "Would you like me to help?" I nodded again.

"Yes please." I murmured tiredly. Road's smile widened. She sat beside the pillow, making me lie down with my head resting on her lap. Gently, the short female began to stroke my hair.

"Close your eyes." She purred softly. I obeyed, closing my eyes and relaxing a bit. "Don't worry Jasdevi, I'll make the bad dreams go away." With every word she said, my body relaxed and I felt myself falling into the comforting arms of sleep. Faintly, I heard Road say in a shocked tone. "What's she doing there? She should've been erased from your memories." She giggled softly. "No matter, I'll just add onto Lord Millennium's spell." She put a hand on my forehead, _**what? He did something to my memories? Maybe I had loved her had I- **_My thoughts were cut off when I soon didn't remember what I had been thinking, Road muttering something under her breath. When she fell silent, all thoughts of the red headed exorcist girl were taken from my mind. "Now sleep Jasdevi. When you wake up everything will be back to normal." My mind obeyed, sleep wrapping its soothing arms around me. And darkness engulfed me. I felt everything disappear from existence as if it had never been there, and I found myself closing my eyes.

…

I woke up peacefully, the pain had dimmed to a dull throb by now. I stretched feeling only a little bit sore. Standing slowly, I discovered that my legs were working fine and I could walk normally. I faintly remembered Road coming into my room for some reason, though I could not remember why. I shrugged, pushing the thought out of my mind. I took a hair brush and brushed out my hair, I walked out of the room and made my way to the dining room. Hunger gnawing at my stomach.

I hadn't had a dream of anything when I had fallen back asleep. So it was quite peaceful for me, yawning, I walked down the hallway with a happy go lucky feeling. It was quiet in the halls of Noah's Ark on my way to the dining room. I wasn't actually sure how early or late it was, for there were no windows to show me how dark it was outside.

With a sigh, I made my way towards the dining room happily, feeling quite content. I peaked into the dining room to see if anyone was there. There was nobody, but the Akuma standing by the walls, waiting for a command. I frowned. Had I woken up too early? Or too late? Well, whatever, I was still in charge of the Akuma whether they liked it or not, so I could just order them to feed me. If I had woken up too early then like hell was I waiting for the rest of the Noah to wake up. I was hungry now. Straightening up, I walked into the dining room. I turned towards one of the smaller Akuma and looked down at it.

"You, I want food, make me my usual." I demanded.

"Yes My lord." He murmured, dipping his small head and scurrying off quickly. I sat in my usual place at the table, resting my elbow on the white table cloth and my cheek on my palm. I was still a bit tired from sleep, but I wasn't allowed coffee so I couldn't ask for it. I yawned, the haze of sleep hanging over me as I waited, both tiredly, and in boredom for the Akuma to finish making my food.

After what seemed like forever, I saw the Akuma enter with a tray of food. He walked quickly towards me and stopped at my side, dispensing my long awaited food right in front of me. The Akuma bowed low and then quickly scurried back to where he had been standing before. I began to eat my breakfast, enjoying how good it was. The delicious flavors bathed my taste buds, enveloping me in happiness. I couldn't actually remember when I'd last eaten. Whenever it last was, it had been a long time, I enjoyed my meal merrily, savoring every last delicious taste.

Once I had finished, I licked some remaining flavor from my lips and stood. Another Akuma came forwards and took my plate, bringing it back to the kitchen. I yawned, standing up with a stretch. I walked out of the dining room, trying to get the sleep from one of my eyes as I walked. To my surprise, someone small tugged at my sleeve. I looked down to see who it was. Road stood there, licking a peach colored lollipop.

"Master Millennium wants to see you," she giggled, grinning up at me. I nodded, a bit nervous and curious at the same time, and made my way to the Earl's office.

When I reached the mahogany doors, I knocked.

"Come in, come in Jasdevi," he chuckled. Hesitantly, fear pounding in my chest, I opened the door and into the threshold of the Earl's realm. I walked into the large room, seeing Lord Millennium sitting in his rocking chair looking at a book, Lulu Bell curled up on his lap. I looked at them and decided to speak.

"You called Master Millennium?" I asked.

"Indeed I did Jasdevi," He replied, not looking up at me. I fidgeted nervously.

"May I ask why, Lord Millennium?" I inquired timidly.

"Well, Lulu Bell and I, would like to tell you something." He said, clearing his throat and sitting up to look taller.

"Yes Master?" I asked, my fear mixed with a tint of curiosity.

"Well, Lulu Bell, is your mother." He said, shock ran through me, how had I never learned this? But who was my father? The hell had happened? "Jasdevi. I am your father."


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, me and Windy have been focused on school. But now school is out so chapters will be more frequently posted YAY! X3 Anyways, we don't own any of the characters of DGM but we do own Araya who is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Jasdevi's POV

It had been four months since I last discovered who my parents were, at first I had been shocked, and angry that they had left me with the humans, but they had explained why I had to be brought there. Apparently there had been a huge war during that time, and the exorcists had tried to kill me, so they had to put me in the safety where I would be hidden. It became more clear to me, and I had grown to like them as parents. They were kind, doting, really anything I could have asked for.

Now I was lounging in my room while the twins slept in my head. I was playing around with a deck of cards that Tyki had recently gotten me. Dad hadn't let me out of the Ark ever since I had been taken, though I couldn't blame him for that. But I was bored as hell and wanted action!

I turned my head to the sound of the doors opening. I watched intently as my father stepped through the doorway.

"Jasdevi, the whole family is going on a mission," he said at once, I grinned excitement bubbling up inside of me _**Finally! Action! **_I thought happily. I wanted to just tear those exorcists apart.

"When do we leave!" I asked with anticipation.

"_We _leave in a few minutes, _you _are staying here." The Earl said. All the excitement I had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"But father! I'm bored!" I pouted childishly, feeling like a child who had nothing to play with and nobody to play with.

"But I need someone to watch the Ark while we're away and I don't want you getting re-captured." The Millennium Earl explained. I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms and glaring at the ground, disappointment welling up inside me. It had been so long since I had left the Ark or had any action. I was simply itching for a battle. To kill some exorcists and see their blood on my hands. "I'm sorry son, maybe next time. But now I must go, I'll be back in a week time," he said patting my head, then walking out of the room. I sighed, staring at my deck of cards. Alone for a week inside Noah's Ark... again. I groaned boredly, wanting something to do. I was bored to death of cards and books, which were the only things here besides Road's toys and games. But no one touched her toys without her permission. So, I decided to dig through my stuff to see what could possibly in there for me to play around with.

Something warm touched my hand. Curiously, I picked it up to see what it was. It was round and as warm as a small living creature, smooth like marble, but as heavy as a mouse. The object gave off a soothing warmth, calming me and filling me with a pleasant heat. Gently, I lifted it from the pile of stuff I had under my bed, and pulled it towards me, it glowed orange like fire, it's inside had a fiery blossom, kinda looking like an orchid. The orangy coloring seemed to be a mixture of cloudy and clear coloring, but… I was drawn to it… As if it was a key to something. Something important. Something that I had forgotten. My head started hurting for some reason as I continued to hold it. I tried to put it down, but I couldn't it seemed to be breaking some kind of blockage in my head, tearing apart at it like a savage bear. Images rushed into my head at such a speed that it hurt.

I cried out in pain, clutching my head as another flash of memories and guilt and all sorts of emotions crashed down onto me. A waterfall of tears fell down my cheeks as the pain in my head escalated. So many memories which I assumed the Earl and Road had erased came back. Until, finally it ended with the dream that had woken me up. I found myself lying on the ground, panting heavily. Slowly, I sat up and tried to calm down.

What had I done? Why had the Earl erased my memory? Why hadn't I been suspicious of anything? That girl in my dream... had been Araya. My Araya. The girl who loved me and who I loved in return. I had made her cry… I had crushed her innocence… Had I really? Or had it only been a dream? I had to find out and make sure she was alright. But wait… Cross said something about marrying her soon… Oh no… What if that had already happened… What if he already took her? Getting to my feet, I wiped the tears from my face and rushed out, going for the door that would lead close to the Black Order.

Quickly I ran through the winding hallways until I found the door, I put my hands on the knob and attempted to twist it, but it stopped half way making an irritating clicking noise. I cursed under my breath and began to try and use a small tip of my hair to pick the lock. Then I felt arms yank me back.

"Hey! Let me go!" I cried out.

"Sorry sir, but Master Millennium said you had to stay in the Ark and for us to lock you in your room if you tried to escape," the slightly unsettling high pitched voice of a level four came to my ears.

"Let me go this instant!" I shouted angrily, trying to pry the Akuma off of me.

"Sorry, but you must go to your room now," the Akuma replied, dragging me back to my room seeming to be untouched by my attacks. I continued to struggled furiously against the Level 4 Akuma's surprisingly strong grip, screaming insults and curses at it.

To no effect of my struggle, the level 4 shoved me into my room quickly closing the door and locking it. "DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at the door, rubbing my arms. "Ow... birch has a strong grip."

Angrily I started pounding at the door, cursing at it to no avail, the door wouldn't budge. With I sigh, I began to pace, back and forth thinking of what I could possibly do.

"**Why are you shouting?**" Devit's sleepy voice asked with a yawn.

"_Jasdevi woke Dero and Devi..._" Jasdero whined. _**I need to get out, I need to get out! **_I cried out.

"**I'm going back to sleep…**" Was Devit's only tired response. WIth a snore, I could tell he had fallen back asleep rather quickly Jasdero however tilted his head curiously.

"_What's wrong?_" He asked. _**Need to get to Araya. **_I replied, then realizing they probably didn't remember her. _**Look in my memories, the Earl had them wiped before I remembered using this thing she had given me… Uh… It's called a… Forget Me Not! Ya that's it! That's what she called it! **_I said examining the reddish orange orb. Jasdero nodded and looked through my memories quickly. He gasped suddenly. "_Aya-chan! Earl-tama made us forget Aya-chan!" _He cried. _**Ya, the stupid Akuma locked the door! I don't know how else to escape! **_I cried out desperately. "_Try the window! Hee!" _Jasdero suggested. I looked towards the window _**Oh yeah! Forgot about that. **_I said bashfully, pocketing the Forget Me Not, and heading over to the window quickly.

I stood next to it and used my strength to try my best to crack open the window, but I was surprised to see it was somehow locked. "Fuck." I muttered angrily. In pure desperation and insanity, I clenched my fist and hit the window with all the strength I had. Pain shot through my fist, I cried out in pain, my fingers throbbing in pain, my whole hand trembled violently from pain, pieces of glass littered my hand, blood gushed out of a few wounds. _**OW! That was not a smart choice! **_I yelped. _**Stupid choice! Really REALLY stupid choice! **_

"**Wait what just happened?**" The voice of Devit yawned signaling I had woken him up again. _**I have glass in my fucking hand! Are you blind?! **_I shouted in aggravation. "**No I'm tired, how the hell did you get glass in your hand?**" Devitto asked groggily. _**I just punched the mother fucking window! **_I hissed as I began taking glass out of my hand. "**Well that wasn't a very smart choice**" Devit commented. _**No shit sherlock! **_I replied. "**Now why exactly did you make that stupid mistake?**" Jasdero quickly filled his brother in, showing him my memories as I continued removing glass.

My fist stung like hell, but then I realized, I had smashed right through the window, I was free, nothing was holding me back now.

"**HOLY SHIT WE FORGOT ABOUT ARAYA!**" Devitto cried in realization. _**Finally! We're all caught up now. Now let's get out of here. **_I smirked widely, climbing through the window. I knew we'd have to act fast, before any Akuma realized I had escaped. I landed gently on the ground and ran as fast as I possibly could. Which was pretty fucking fast. Soon I saw the Black Order. But I knew much better than to go through the main entrance again. So I went up the lift to the top of the cliff and snuck to the back of the giant building.

I commanded my hair to come to life, I began climbing to where I knew Araya's living quarters were, using my hair to help me. I struggled to hold the stone, but I was determined enough to push past my discomfort and climb quickly without fail. I hurried up higher until I reached her ledge. I swung myself onto the ledge and looked into the room. Nobody was there. But there was something that looked like a large box sitting on the edge of her bed. Slowly, I walked into the room and up to the box. I opened it and looked inside. It was a… Wedding dress box… Empty… _**Dammit… **_I growled under my breath and began to search the room for clues. I went over to the side table, finding a journal on it. I picked it up and saw that it was a diary, the first entry was written not too long ago. I flipped to the last entry, hoping that there was something there. I read the page.

_I am not sure why I have felt the need to write in this thing but I guess it gets my thoughts down so here I go, today I'm getting married to General Cross, though I don't really feel it's right, I know I'm forgetting something, but maybe it's just plain being nervous. As far as memories go, I know that this was the man I was in love with, well, I guess these are some final thoughts before I go to the towns chapel, I'll write again soon if I feel the need to. The service starts at 3:30 PM._

I felt tears form in my eyes, she loved Cross? Didn't she love me?

"**Read closer idiot. It says she feels like it's not right and like she's forgetting something, Komui and Bookman Jr probably did something to her memories**" Devit pointed out. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes and looking at the clock. 3:33... I threw down the diary and flew out of the window, somehow landing unharmed on the ground. I ran to the town, towards the large chapel. I had to stop it. It might not be too late. I might still have a chance!

"_We have to wait for the man to ask for any objections! Hee!_" Jasdero giggled happily as I got ready to burst through the door. I stopped myself just in time and opened the door ever so slightly, only enough for me to hear what was being said. It was faint and I barely heard what was being said. There was something about vows, and eternal love… Something else about being stuck with Cross for all eternity.

"**Ah! Mental image! Gross! No! Gah!**" Devitto cried out when he heard something about Cross and Araya.

"_Don't give it to Dero!_" Jasdero yelped. _**Shut up! I'm trying to hear the objections thing! **_I growled at the two. Then I heard the words coming from Cross.

"I do," Araya hadn't said it yet, _**Dammit! I missed the cue! Thanks a lot! **_I snapped then bursting through the doors.

"I-" Araya started but was cut off by my own voice.

"I object." I spat. Everyone in the chapel looked at me, but I kept my golden eyes firmly on Araya and Cross, death glaring the general. Cross smirked devilishly at me.

"**DO the smoke bomb!**" Devit said.A round object materialized in my palm.

"Purple Bomb." I said, throwing the object at the ground. Purple smoke exploded everywhere, trick glasses appearing on the humans faces. Now they saw what I saw. I ran forwards, grabbing Araya and jumped out a window.

"Put me down!" She growled furiously pounding her fists on my back, no matter how much of a pained feeling I got, I wasn't going to let her go. She was the girl I loved and she had forgotten me because of tampering. I ran into an alleyway. I kept the trick glasses over her eyes, just in case she tried to attack me.

With strained limbs, I sprinted at top speed as far away from everything I felt blood roaring in my ears and adrenaline pumping through my body, I stopped at the wall, and gently put her down, on her stomach, I noticed the dress she wore was beautiful. White, long and perfect fitting, it glimmered like fish scales in the sunlight. But I couldn't fret about making it dirty, I pinned her down and remembered the instructions she had given me many months ago. I had my fingers on her back, searching for the button, until I found it, a button formed lump in between her shoulder blades. Pushing it down, I saw a cyan colored keypad appear on the back of her neck.

"_The numbers 6420! July Fourth Two Thousand!_" Jasdero giggled. I nodded as Araya began to struggle to no use under me. I punched in the numbers 6420. The keypad disappeared and four options stood there.

1.) Shut down

2.) Self Destruct.

3.) Emotions

4.) Memories.

Quickly I tapped the memories button and two options appeared, one was retrieve all memories, two was delete memories. I pressed the retrieve all memories option and she seemed to go still. The cyan light disappeared, showing me it deactivated. The girl that had been struggling against me only a few moments before, went limp. I turned her over gently and hugged her tightly, praying desperately that it had worked.

I nuzzled my cheek into her cheek. Then I felt something snake around my waist and grip me. I soon realized these were arms. "Araya?" I asked softly, feeling happy tears in my eyes.

"Jasdevi…" She breathed in reply, seeming just as happy as me. I felt her grip tighten and her pull me closer.

"You're back. I really did it?" I asked, hardly believing what my senses were telling me.

"Well I did give you the instructions," she said matter of factly. I smiled and kissed her gorgeous lips, pulling her to my chest. She grinned and returned the kiss, pressing her body closer and hugging me tighter. Then she snapped away. "We need to go somewhere safe…" She said. "And I need to get this shit off…" She grumbled, glaring at the white dress.

"Aww... but you look so beautiful." I joked lightly, smiling.

"It's uncomfortable." She pouted.

"Alright." I replied. "I know a safe place we can go." I added, standing with her in my arms. She nodded and smiled, nuzzling closer to me. Tightening my grip on the girl in my arms, I started running again towards the train station.

"Damn you're fast!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk? I could rip off the dress and heels and run? Yes I do have clothing under this thing." She said.

"No. I'm faster." I grinned. "Hang on." Without warning, I sped up and jumped onto the back of the departing train. She yelped at first, clutching closely to me. I walked into the train and snuck into an empty compartment, placing Araya down. "You alright?" I asked breathlessly, sitting down. She nodded.

"Ya," she said with a nod. "Can I get out of this thing now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sure." I laughed slightly, looking out the window. I heard the sound of her taking off the dress, and throwing it on the ground and kicking off her high heels. "Wanna throw them out the window?" I offered.

"No, it's better to not leave a trail of our existence," she replied, activating her innocence. Fire burning in her fists.

"Yeah. Burning it is a better idea." I smirked, watching her. She shot her hand forward and burned the dress to ashes. The embers burning angrily, then vanished leaving no trace. Almost as if they had never existed in the first place. "Nicely done." I commented.

"Mhm, " She said with a grin. She was wearing a tank top that was pretty tight and some short shorts that hung just above the halfway line of her thigh. I reached out and pulled her to me, kissing her once more, unable to control myself any longer. It had only just registered how long it had been since I had seen her. She pressed into me, her sweet lips enveloping mine. Her arms wrapped closer to me, cupping my chin with her hands. My hand went to her head, tangling my fingers in her crimson hair, never wanting this bliss to end. Her affection bathing me, her skin was so soft, cold but soft. It soon occurred to me that she had been stuck with General Cross for four months back slightly.

"Did Cross do anything to you?" I breathed, still holding her tightly. She thought for a moment as if looking for some kind of lie.

"He may have gotten me drunk at one point," she guessed as if she couldn't remember. I looked at her in surprise.

"Did anything happen?" I asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Don't know... I can't remember," she murmured.

"Is there something I can do to help you remember?" I pressed.

"No, whatever happened I don't want to remember, even if I could I don't want to." she replied softly, curling in my arms, there was something she was hiding, maybe it was from those four months, maybe it was earlier. I nodded, beginning to stroke her hair. It wasn't right of me to press for information, especially if something had anything to do with getting drunk and Cross. She nuzzled against me, looking glad that I hadn't pressed her any more.

"Araya... can I... can I try something?" I asked softly, blushing slightly.

"Sure," she murmured resting her cheek against my chest. I placed my hand gently under her chin, lifting it slightly and pressed my lips against her's once more. I gently licked her bottom lip, asking permission once more. She opened her jaws, just enough to show permission was granted. Smirking slightly, my tongue pushed past her lips, deepening the kiss greatly, bliss overpowering us, it felt like something was controlling my, putting me in a beautiful,blissful daze. Araya pressed her body closer, her tongue intertwining with my own, the only thing that got me curious was she was an amazing kisser when it came to this. This meant she had experience.

My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as we continued the bliss. I soon learned her tongue was strong, if our tongues had been people, her's would definitely be on the top. This was a bit strange, seeing as I was the male and she the female. But I just shrugged it off.

We pulled back, needing air, both of us panting heavily. She seemed to remember something and rest her palm to her head. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I just realized why I can't remember anything about those four months..." She murmured her voice seemed delicate and soft.

"Why?" I asked gently, brushing some hair from her face.

"H-he had drugged me..." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"He what?" I asked in alarm. "What happened?"

"H-he drugged me… I d-don't know how, b-but he did…" She whimpered, "th-this isn't the first time I've b-been d-drugged…" She murmured, maybe there was more to her past then she had let me know.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"N-no, you have the r-right to know… M-my father used to drug m-me daily… Would force me to take them…" She murmured, but she was hiding something else, something that she probably wasn't ready to talk about.

"You don't have to tell me everything." I murmured. "If you're not comfortable, I won't force you."

"I'll tell you the rest eventually, I'm just not ready now…" She murmured. I nodded.

"That's fine. Whenever you're ready." I smiled, kissing her cheek. She nodded and rested her cheek onto my chest. "I've been hiding something too." I whispered suddenly.

"Mhm?" She asked looking up at me.

"Well, several things actually." I added, rubbing the back of my neck. Remembering that I had not told her about the asylum or what I had discovered three months ago.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she murmured.

"No. No it's okay." I smiled slightly. "I can tell you some. Just like you told me. It's only fair right?" She gave me a small nod, staying curled on my lap, as if scared to get off. I hugged her, trying to calm her a bit. "I found out something three months ago." I murmured.

"Ya?" She asked.

"I found out who my real parents are." I fought back the urge to cry, though I had no idea why I wanted to cry in the first place. "The ones who gave me to the humans."

"Really?" She asked softly. I nodded slowly. "If it's gonna bring back horrible memories to you, I want you to not talk about it, you don't need any reminders of what had happened in the past…" She breathed, I knew she didn't want me to be sad.

"No it doesn't." I assured her. "I'm just remembering my anger at them for giving me to humans... before I understood that it had to be done." She nodded, I was thankful she didn't ask who they were, I didn't know whether or not she'd take it well that the Millennium Earl was my father. So I simply retold what he and Lulu Bell had told me. About the war, the exorcists who tried to kill me and how they had no other option but to give me to humans so I would be safe. She nodded in understanding.

I noticed a tired look in her eyes, not because of boredom or anything, she just seemed to be tired for once. "You should sleep." I whispered quietly. "You look tired." She nodded with a yawn. I gently lied her tired form onto the couch where she would be comfortable. She was so delicate and had gone through so much… I sighed and curled myself around her, holding her close to my body. The rattling of the train seemed to act as a sort of lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

I allowed myself to sleep once I saw she was sleeping peacefully. WIth a smile, I curled up tighter around her and let my eyelids close and make me drift into a peaceful slumber.

….

I led Araya through a busy town, heading towards the mountain where a small cabin stood. I had used it when I was running away from humans once. It was hard to get through the crowd however. There was so many people, the two of us couldn't be sure if there were exorcists anywhere to be seen. But so far the only threat I saw were other men. Let me rephrase that, other, _single _men. I glared at yet another man, pulling Araya closer to me to tell him that she was mine. She seemed to welcome that idea greatly, she seemed to be scared of other men, probably from some sort of past experience, somehow she had known not to be afraid of me when we had first met, but most men she seemed to shy away from.

Suddenly, she froze, stopping so suddenly that I almost lost my grip on her hand. She stared at one specific boy, he looked at least five years old, red hair, emerald green eyes, his small hand was held by a much older woman. His face was the same shape as Araya's, his eyes were an almond shape, though his nose was a bit crooked, his red hair was shaggy and at least neck length.

"Araya what's wrong?" I asked gently, looking at the boy. She shook her head slowly, and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. I squeezed her hand soothingly and led her away from the boy that seemed to be causing her pain. She gave the boy a glance that was sort of… Grief stricken... I decided that we needed to reach that cabin quicker. So I picked her up bridal style and began to run at the speed only a Noah can, somehow dodging all the people. She buried her face into my neck and cried, her hands clutching my shoulders. I tightened my grip on her as I skidded to a stop, finding myself standing in front of the still abandoned cabin. I kicked open the door and walked to the small sitting room, placing Araya on the couch. She still clung to me, sobbing her heart out, I began wondering if that boy was a younger sibling or looked like a younger sibling that had passed or something. "Araya? Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked again, stroking her hair soothingly.

She waited a minute before nodding. She wiped her tears and began trying to calm herself down. I rubbed soothing circles in her back, waiting for her to speak. "Th-that boy…" She said, closing her eyes again and taking deep breaths.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He-he's m-m-mine…" She choked out before breaking down into sobs once more.

"Yours?" I asked in confusion. "What do you mean yours?"

"I-I m-mean h-he's m-m-my son…" She sobbed.

"But how?" I inquired, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"M-my father…" She whispered. I didn't ask, only continued to try to soothe her. She would talk when she was ready and it wasn't fair to egg her on. But I realized her father had done so much to her to soothe his own sexual urges, since he looked about five, that would mean she had him when she was about thirteen...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in her ear. "I know what it's like, trust me I do." Well... Jasdero did. But I had received his memories and I knew how it felt. Though… Her circumstances were a bit different… She happened to be a girl, and hadn't been a cyborg, meaning she actually was able to well… Have children. But I still knew the trauma it caused. She cried quietly into my chest, probably hoping that I'd still love her, even though she had a son. "It's alright. It doesn't matter if you have a child." I muttered. "I still love you. You're still my gaurdian angel."

"Really?" She sniffled, looking into my eyes, her own, a bit red from harsh tears. I smiled and nodded.

"Really. Here, I'll even seal it with a promise." I hooked my pinky around her's and took a deep breath. "_Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinky promise song!" _I sang, releasing her pinky afterwards and smiling. She smiled and hugged me tightly, nuzzling closer to my body. "See? Now I can't lie." I purred softly, kissing her cheek. She nodded and attempted to wipe her stinging tears. I materialized a handkerchief and gently wiped her face free of tears. She smiled and kissed my cheek gently.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

"No problem." I replied, hugging her tightly. What did it matter that she did have a kid? It's not like she had meant for that to happen. It's not like she volunteered for it to happen. It just did. She curled onto my lap and clutched me tightly. We were more alike than I had originally thought, even some of our experiences were the same.

"F-father had done it to me e-every day…" She whispered.

"It's alright. It's in the past now." I whispered soothingly. "Trust me. I know what you've been through." She nodded, sniffling softly. I cradled her gently, remembering when Devit had done this to poor Dero when he was traumatized by the same experience. Araya nuzzled her cheek into the crook of my neck, sniffling a bit. I continued to cradle her, whispering comforting words into her ear. She took my comforting well, and calmed down soon after. "You must be tired." I said. "There's a bed in the other room if you want to rest." She nodded slowly. I lifted her up and walked into the small bedroom. I used one hand to keep a firm grip on her while I used the other hand to pull back the covers. Gently, I placed Araya down on the soft mattress, covering her with the blanket. Then I crawled in next to her and brought her close to my body, kissing her cheek gently. She rested her hands on my chest as she curled up beside me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I smiled and wrapped protective arms around her, humming quietly under my breath.

My humming seemed to calm her down even more into sleep. I knew we couldn't stay here for long, it's an abandoned house in the woods, definitely a place where the exorcists would look. Unless...

I remembered that I could use my Noah powers to fool innocence. If I made it so that this cabin was invisible to everyone but Araya and me, it would be fine. Plus, I could easily get back to Ark from here as well so that it would seem like I had never left. Though, leaving her alone for even a small period of time wasn't smart. She could easily be taken away from me again. How was I going to keep her safe while making it seem like I was still memory washed to the Earl? I remembered that she had told me about a secret place that only she could go.

"Hey Aya?" I asked, hoping I wasn't waking her up.

"Ya?" She asked, her multicolored eyes finding mine.

"Do you think you could bring me to that secret place of yours soon?" I asked. She nodded slowly, smiling slightly. I grinned at her and kissed her gently before pressing her to my body and closing my eyes. "Good night."

"G'night..." She murmured tucking herself closer to me. I gently kissed her forehead, smiling in content.

...

I awoke the next day to see her absent, she had been there, I knew that for sure but now she was gone. I sat up quickly, looking around in slight panic. Where could she be? Was she just up and didn't want to wake me? _**Ya... That's gotta be it... She wouldn't leave without notice right? **_I thought. I stood and went to the kitchen to see if she was there.

Nope... Not there, I checked the other rooms, not there either, I began to panic. Where could she be? Where could she have gone? I was scared out of my mind, what if someone had taken her? Panic darted around inside of me as I frantically checked every single room. Fear the one thing I felt. Had an Akuma or Noah gotten her? Could she maybe be outside? With that though I burst through the door and began my frantic search.

I didn't know how long I searched, but just as I was about ready to cry, a familiar form made her way through the woods towards the house. Relief flooding through me, I ran to the front of the house.

"Hey," Araya greeted "what's the matter?" She asked noticing the relieved look I had on my face.

"I woke up. And you were gone." I replied, my heart slowing down.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a pen or paper, and I didn't want to wake you," she said bashfully, using a free hand to rub the back of her neck.

"You should've woken me." I said. "I was worried sick."

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Just... tell me next time okay?"

"Alright, I will," she said, rubbing the arm which held a plastic bag that seemed to have clothes inside of it _**you're kidding me... She scared the shit out of me so she could go shopping?**_ I thought, still a bit shaken.

"_She's a girl. hee! What do you expect?" _Jasdero giggled.

"**Well, maybe the clothes in the bag are less revealing...**" Devit commented.

"I had to get some hiking boots, I've been going barefoot since the train," she explained.

"And the rest of it?" I asked.

"Pants, and shirt," she shrugged.

"Okay." I breathed, now calm.

"And..." She started then taking out a red bag and tossing it to me. I examined it seeing it was a bag of chocolate. _**Oh hell yeah. **_I grinned, looking at all the chocolate. "You're welcome." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks." I said eagerly. She stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"No problem," she purred. I kissed her forehead gratefully. She grinned at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her cheek into my chest.

"Anyway, are you hungry?" I asked, hugging her back.

"One of the glories of being a cyborg is you don't get hungry or thirsty," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm hungry." I pouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do," She laughed, taking my hand in hers and walking inside the cabin. I followed her obediently, allowing her to sit me down at the table. "I got food earlier," she explained, opening the refridgerator. "What'd you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Surprise me." I purred, smirking.

"I will," she said returning my smirk and pulling out a bunch of things needed to make some sort of breakfast. My eyes seemed to find bacon. Araya pulled out a bowl and started mixing varieties of ingredients to each bowl and mixing them, seeing as she was half robot, recipes were probably bundled in her head. She took out a frying pan and put the bacon on it, then lit the underside of the frying pan on fire. She was a very good multitasker…

This went on for another twenty minutes while I sat boredly waiting for my meal to be done. Araya turned to me about three plates in her hand.

"Okay, I got, chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and whipped cream, crispy bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, cinnamon toast, and a few crescent rolls." She listed setting down the plates.

"Holy shit..." I breathed, looking at all of it.

"So I succeeded in surprising you?" She said with a tilt of her head, a smirk, and throwing a dish cloth over her shoulder.

"You exceeded my expectations." I grinned. She bowed. I looked at all the food. "I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this." She laughed. "And if I do... I will probably get sick." I smirked.

"I don't get hungry, and I don't get full so I guess I can help," she laughed.

"Please." I grinned jokingly and began to eat. She started as well, not eating hungrily though she seemed pleased with the favor. The food was very delicious, I couldn't remember if I had ever eaten anything as good as this. "You are a better cook than every Akuma that has ever cooked for me." I commented.

"Thanks!" She said with a grin, "this is actually my first time cooking." She admitted.

"It doesn't show." I laughed.

"I think Lavi had that programed into me so I could cook or something," she shrugged, taking a bite of a fluffy, chocolate chip pancake.

"Well, there's a program that's useful." I said, taking a bite of an egg.

"Yup," she said as she finished her plate. I decided now was the time to tell her that I had to hide her in her secret place and that I had to go back to Ark for a while. "Something wrong?" She asked, seeing I was thinking about something.

"Araya... I have to go back to the Ark for a while." I said. She frowned.

"For how long?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But you need to hide." I added, looking up at her. I could tell she didn't want to be alone by the look on her face. But she didn't say anything. She stared down at her plate and moved around extra food with her plate. "They can't know I left the Ark." I explained, silently begging her to understand. She understood of course but she still didn't seem to like it. She only nodded her head slowly and continued to play with leftovers on her plate. "I'll come see you whenever I can. I promise." I added. She only nodded again. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Araya stood up and collected plates bringing them to the sink where she began washing them, careful not to get any water on her hands. "I can wash them." I offered, feeling that I should help. She shook her head slowly. "You sure?" I asked timidly. She nodded and continued washing, her hands a bit shaky. I looked into the windows reflection to see she was crying. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She turned around, settling down the dishes and buried her face into my chest, crying silently. I hugged her tightly, rubbing soothing circles in her back. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"I don't want you to go…" She sobbed into my chest.

"It'll be alright." I said soothingly. "I won't be gone for too long. And you'll be safe."

"But I want to be with you… I don't want to be alone…" She cried.

"We'll think of something, I promise." I reassured her. "You won't have to be alone."

"But I haven't seen you in four months!" She exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't have to go right away." I smiled. "We can spend the whole day together." She nodded, sniffling. I could tell she was still unwilling to let me go. "What do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged, trying to calm herself down. "I bet there's something interesting in town. You wanna go there?" She nodded, wiping tears away from her eyes. I took out my handkerchief again and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and wiped her tears away. "Better?" I asked gently.

"Ya, thanks," she said, calming down quite a bit. She handed me back my handkerchief gently, managing to get over her small period of grief.

"That's good." I smiled.

"I think theres a carnival in town," she sniffled, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Cool," I grinned. "I've never been to a carnival before."

"They're fun, there's all sorts of fun games and rides, caramel apples and everything," she exclaimed. "I have enough money, like two or three hundred dollars, I found it lying around in a drawer." She said happily.

"Uh... I'm gonna sound really stupid..." I blushed slightly. "What's a caramel apple?"

"An apple covered with caramel on a stick, it can come with all sorts of things on top, there's also candy apples where there is like some sort of red candy melted on top," she explained, "they taste very good, I'll buy you one," she smiled. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I replied. She nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." She smiled and nodded. Holding my hand and guiding me out of the house, her hand holding mine. I closed my eyes for a brief moment concentrating on something father had taught me to do. At once, my grey skin became pale and my eyes became hazel.

"Ya, that's probably better," she said noticing I had turned human. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, humans won't be suspicious now." She nodded.

"They won't be as annoying." She said. I laughed, catching up to her so she wasn't pulling me. She grinned and started to go faster, more into a slow run. I sped up as well, eager to finally be able to go to a real carnival.

…

When we got there, I realized it was packed with people, Araya had gotten a bucket load of tickets for us to use on rides. She skipped back to me with a grin.

"C'mon!" She said happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the entrance, where bunches of rides awaited us.

"What are all of these called?" I asked in awe, staring up at all the rides.

"Well, there's roller coasters," she said pointing towards the large thing with railings all around with cars speeding up and down the railway slopes. "Those are fun," she said then directing her attention to something with cups filled with humans that spun around and around very quickly. "I don't suggest that… It makes people nauseous…" She said with a grimace, she turned towards one that climbed up and up and then dropped suddenly catching the human riders at the last minute. "That's called the dropper," she said, "it gives you adrenaline, like a lot…" She laughed, "then theres the ship, one of my favorites," she said with a smirk, it was, as the name said, a ship that swung back and forth like a swing, but it got higher and higher, threatening to go around in a full circle, "the swings," she said pointing to swings that were swung in large high circles "it feels like you're flying in when you're in them," she said then pointing towards a large wheel "that is a Ferris Wheel." She said. "Oh yeah! And there's also the log ride," She said pointing to something that was much like the roller coaster but the drop was higher and there was a log and water instead which dropped the humans all the way to the bottom where they were soaked in water, "not one that I can go on… Wish I could though, looks fun," she said with a sigh.

"I wanna go on the rollercoaster." I said eagerly, almost like a child bouncing on the balls of my feet and grinning widely. She nodded with a laugh and ran up to the closest roller coaster, we each handed the man two tickets and boarded the last cart because Araya said it's the most fun. We fastened our seat belts and a man put a bar over us. The reason for the bar got me curious and a bit nervous. I reached over and took Araya's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"The bar is there to make sure we don't fall out, it's normal," she reassured, as if she had read my mind. "Just an extra precaution." She squeezed my hand gently, giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded, smiling back. Then the ride started, making it's way slowly towards a slope. Araya grinned. The slope seemed smaller when I had been looking at it from a distance... I had never been afraid of heights, but I felt that I would be after this. When the first cart reached the top, it quickly sped down dragging the back with it. I felt adrenaline pump in my veins, the air yanking at my long hair as we went over another slope and around a loop de loop. To my surprise, this was very fun. Araya already had arms raised and was laughing happily. I grinned widely, laughing loudly with delight. We sped up another slope then back down. By now I was whooping with joy.

This went on for a few more minutes before the ride slowed to a stop and the bars released us. I was breathing deeply, grinning widely. Araya was the first to get out, she had a large grin across her face as well showing she had fun. I stumbled out, my legs kinda shaky from sitting so long.

"That... was... AWESOME!" I shouted happily.

"I know right!" She exclaimed helping me out of the cart.

"What's next?" I asked eagerly.

"Whatever you want to do, the only two rides I'm not gonna go on is the water one and the cup spin thing," she said with another grimace when she was talking about the spinning cups.

"Why not the cup thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well… Lets just say I've had very bad experiences with the cup thing…" She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. I nodded and thought.

"What about the Ferris Wheel?" I offered.

"Sure," she said happily. I took her hand, grinning.

"Let's go then." I said happily. She nodded and let me tug her to the ferris wheel. We stood in line. "Wish there was a way to make this go faster." I grumbled in annoyance. She laughed and nodded.

"Lines are part of life," she said.

"I know." I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets. "Doesn't mean I have to like em." She laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. I grinned and kissed her back. She smiled as the line got lesser and lesser.

After a few minutes, we were finally climbing onto the ferris wheel. The contraption slowly raised. "So, what's the point of this thing?" I asked.

"Nice view and…" She trailed off with a sly, seductive look on her face.

"What?" I blinked at her, blushing for some reason.

"It's also one of the rides where all the couples go," she purred, her face becoming very close to mine. I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning forwards. She pressed her lips against mine lovingly. I returned the kiss, hugging her tightly to me. She smiled and pressed herself closer, her arms wrapping around my shoulders, she pressed her lips closer, closing her eyes. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her practically onto my lap. She grinned and clutched my shoulders, pressing her forehead against mine.

"I love you." I breathed lovingly.

"I love you too..." She murmured, leaning into me and nuzzling her cheek into the crook of my neck. She grinned, it was now I noticed we had stopped at the top. We looked at the beautiful view, the sun glistening in the sky, the sky was blue and we saw the purple blue mountains in the distance. The small town looked quite beautiful from up here.

"This view is beautiful..." She whispered, nuzzling closer with a calm, happy smile. I nodded, smiling. I felt so calm up here, at peace. It was lovely. I hugged Araya closer, nuzzling against the top of her head. She smiled and lay her head on my shoulder. The ferris wheel started moving again, lowering us to the ground.

Araya watched the view peacefully, nestled into my shoulder "what'd you wanna do next?" She asked.

"You said something about caramel apples." I said, smiling. "I want to see what those taste like."

"Alright, I'll bring you to a stand that sells them, maybe I can get you some other foods that taste good like fried dough, ice cream too," she smiled.

"I've had ice cream before." I crossed my arms. "The Earl has given _some _things you know."

"Ya, I figured that, but you haven't lived until you've had a twister," she smirked.

"A what?" I asked in confusion. Twister? Wasn't that another name for a tornado?

"A twister, it's two ice cream flavors combined in a twist, with any topping you want." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh." I blinked. "Sweet." She nodded.

"Ya they're good," she grinned. The ferris wheel slowed to a stop at the exit, we climbed out and made our way towards a food stand. Araya bought me a caramel apple, giving it to me. I looked at curiously, wondering if I should eat it like a normal apple. "You just bite into it," she explained. I nodded and bit into it slowly. An amazing flavor filled my mouth, making my eyes water slightly. It was so sweet, gooey and delicious. Unlike anything I had ever tasted. If I could, I'd rub it Road's face that I ate something like this and she hadn't.

"You like it?" Araya asked hopefully, her eyes brimming with curiosity. I nodded enthusiastically, taking another bite. She laughed and kissed my cheek, patting me on the head, sort of like you would a dog. I kissed her cheek, grinning. "Gah! Your lips are sticky!" She laughed. I laughed too.

"Well of course, they're covered in caramel." I pointed out playfully.

"Yum. Makes me even more tempted to kiss you," she purred, an ensnaring look on her beautiful face. I smirked as seductively as I could, pulling her to me with one arm and pressing my lips against her's. She welcomed the kiss gladly bringing herself closer. Then before I knew it, she pulled away and bit a part of my caramel apple with an evil smirk across her full lips. I pouted slightly.

"Hey." I said, crossing my arms.

"What? I require payment," she teased. I laughed in amusement, eating the rest of my apple.

...

A week later, I sat in my room. I had hidden Araya in her secret place and visited her every day. Stupid Akuma didn't suspect a thing. I hoped the rest of the Noah wouldn't either. They were coming back from their mission tomorrow. With a sigh, I wish they weren't, they might be harder to fool then the stupid Akuma. What if the Noah discovered what I was doing?

"**We'll have to tell her tonight that our visits might be a bit less frequent.**" Devitto said pointedly in my mind. I sighed, rolling over onto my side.

"_**Yeah, I guess we'll have to.**_" I sighed sadly.

"**Well, at least we can still see her right?**" He said trying to cheer me up while stroking his sleeping twin's hair. I nodded, deciding to see if my door had been unlocked.

I stood up and headed over to the door and rested my hand on the knob, twisting my wrist to see it not allow me to twist it all the way.

"_**Still locked…**_" I sighed. "_**And here I thought I'd be let out of my room. Since they're coming back not.**_" I groaned, suddenly wanting it to be night so I could just go and complain to Araya, she always understood. I sat back on my bed, leaning against the wall with a very displeased expression. I grumbled, maybe I could just leave now. Not like the Akuma would notice... then again, an Akuma would come to bring me food and if I wasn't in the room there'd be hell to pay. For my own sake, I hoped an Akuma would bring me supper, one because I was hungry. Two because they don't go into my room after supper. Three, I'm bored. A few minutes later, an Akuma servant opened the door with a tray of food. Supper. Thank god. I took the tray of food with a scowl and glared at the Akuma as it walked back out of the room, shutting, and locking the door behind it. I sat down at the desk in the corner of my room, beginning to eat. This was idiotic. I could take care of myself. So, why didn't the Earl let me leave? Then I remembered he had brain washed me into forgetting Araya… Now that I thought of it, he probably locked me up so I wouldn't see her and remember... I smirked slightly. Good thing he didn't know about the Forget Me Not or I'd be in trouble. I picked at my supper, watching the sun go down, the food didn't really taste all that good now that I thought of it. Araya always had food made for me anyways… So I really just dematerialized the food on my plate and slid the empty plate underneath the crack of the door.

I did the same with this plate of food. I dematerialized the food and slid the plate under the door. Then I opened my window and slid out, landing lightly on the ground. I began sprinting at my fastest speed towards where I kept Araya hidden.

In record speed I skidded to a stop in front of the entrance to Araya's hiding place.

"Araya!" I called, this was in the middle of the forest, there was literally nothing special in this place. What was special was under ground. Large flames burst from the ground in front of me and burned away at soil, creating an opening where a fiery marble, spiral staircase awaited me as usual. I walked down the staircase to find Araya waiting for me. The soil had closed back up behind me anyways.

"Hi Jasdevi-kun!" She purred, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

"Hey there gorgeous." I grinned, hugging her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too…" She murmured resting her cheek against my chest.

"Aya... I have to tell you something." I started in a melancholy tone.

"Mhm?" She asked, tilting her head.

"The other Noah are coming back tomorrow morning." I said softly.

"So you won't be coming anymore?" She asked, a sad look appeared on her face.

"I'll come, just... not as frequently." I explained, cupping her cheek with my hand. She nodded and rubbed her cheek closer into my palm.

"Alright…" She said softly. I smiled slightly in an attempt to reassure.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I said soothingly. She nodded.

"Let's just enjoy tonight while we can," she said. I nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead. "you must be hungry, I made supper as usual." She laughed.

"Good." I grinned. "The Akuma are crap cooks." She laughed and guided me through the hallway, each step I took in the fiery hallway glowed brightly as if I had lit paper on fire. When we entered the kitchen I took my seat at the table as she served me a platter of chicken parmesan. "Thanks." I grinned.

"No problem," she said sitting across from me with a smile. I began to eat the amazing food. It tasted so much better than anything an Akuma could make, almost like something a mother would make. "So what do you wanna do after you eat?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Hmm... We could play a game," she shrugged.

"What kind of game?" I asked, sticking some more chicken in my mouth.

"Hide n seek," she suggested. I didn't think I had played this with anyone before nobody ever played with me except for Road, but I hated her games. And anyway, I was getting too old for that brat's games and toys.

"I've never played it before." I admitted.

"It's easy, one person hides while the other counts for ten seconds. When the ten seconds are up, then the counter seeks out the hider." She explained.

"Okay." I agreed, putting down my fork and knife and pushing away my now empty plate.

"Do you want me to count first so you can get the hang of it?" She asked with the tilt of her head.

"Sure." I shrugged. She nodded with a smile and waved me away covering her eyes.

"One," she started, "two." I stood and went to find some place to hide. I ran through the hallways until I found a room. I quickly got into the room and hid.

"Ten! Ready or not I'm coming!" The voice of Araya called. I went deeper into my hiding space, hoping it was good enough. Even if not, I'd learn eventually. I heard Araya searching for me. I heard her come the room.

"You left the door open," she purred. I facepalmed.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"Thanks for revealing your hiding spot," said opening the closet and kissing my nose gently with a smile. I pouted childishly, crossing my arms. "Oh don't pout, it's your first time playing." She laughed giving me a brief kiss on the lips. I grinned, climbing out of the closet.

_..._

I was walking away from Araya's home, then something came out from behind me and cupped a hand over my eyes, one holding my chest. I stiffened in fear, heart pounding in my chest.

"And where have you been?" The sadistic voice of Tyki purred in my ear. I felt tears spurt from my eyes.

"The akuma locked me in my room! I didn't like it! I wanted freedom!" I sobbed. Tyki removed his hand from my eyes, wiping it free of my tears before replying.

"If the door was locked, how did you get out?" He asked, keeping a tight grip on me as if I'd try to escape.

"I may not have broken a window," I said bashfully. Tyki sighed in exasperation.

"You were told to stay in the Ark." The older Noah said. "Adam was not happy to come back to the Ark and find that you were gone."

"Well you would have tried I escape too if you were locked in your room for a week!" I countered defensively. Tyki chuckled softly, releasing me and instead taking me by the arm and began pulling me.

"Well whatever, it doesn't really matter now does it? The important thing is getting you home." I groaned in reply, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest irritably.

Soon enough we were back at the Noah's Ark and suddenly I became a bit frightened. I was not looking forward to the scolding I would surely get from my father for leaving the Ark without permission. I knew I wasn't gonna like this one bit, in fact they'd probably make it impossible for me to see Araya, now that's a sad thought. Tyki pulled me to the sitting room where the rest of the Noah Clan was, including my father and mother.

"Look who I found." He called. I grumbled irritably.

"The Akuma locked me in my room..." I hissed under my breath, though no one heard me. I looked down slightly at the stern look the Earl was giving me. "Well, you wouldn't like being trapped in your room for a week either!" I pouted.

"You wouldn't have been locked in your room if you hadn't tried to leave." my father scolded.

"Escape, huh? What is this now?! A prison!" I spat angrily. "I am a grown man! I can take care of myself!" I spat.

"Yes, and your behavior defiantly proves that." Tyki rolled his eyes, I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Tyki." I hissed. "I can take care of myself." I added.

"That was not very grown up trying to exit without my permission. I had told you to look after the Ark, and I find you doing the opposite, running around, wreaking havoc," Father said sternly, his pointer finger pointing at me.

"I was _not _wreaking havoc." I retorted indignantly.

"Amongst the clan you were, we had three search parties looking for you," The Earl replied. I opened my mouth to reply then, not knowing what to say, I closed it and simply looked away with an indignant look. "Now go to the corner in your room and think of what you've done. Oh, and the window is fixed," the Earl said, his pointer finger directing itself away from the room and to the exit that lead to the hallway.

"The corner?" I cried, shocked. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Too bad. Go to the corner and think about your life." The Earl demanded. I huffed in annoyance and walked out of the room, muttering swears and insults under my breath. He didn't seem to care though.

When I walked into my room, I saw that my window was indeed fixed. But… There were metal bars blocking exit outside the window... I stared at them for a moment as anger and indignation welled up inside me. I slammed my door shut, locking it and sitting against it with my knees to my chest. At least, I had gotten the chance to see Araya a last time and tell her that my visits would be few… I sighed, knowing it'd take a long time before I'd see her again, at least she was safe...


	8. Chapter 8: Goodnight Sweetheart

**Hey! This chaper is not really sad, well, a bit but warning, there is one lemon, (really just the foreplay, it skips through the actual lemon part so I guess it's more of hinting towards it) Well, me and Windy dont own DGM or any of its characters, but we do own Araya wo is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil! Alright! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

A few months later I sat in the sitting room, boredly playing with my card deck. Lulu Bell was curled up on my lap in her cat form, sleeping soundly. I hadn't been able to see Araya at all, I missed her, I wanted to make sure she was safe. However, father always made sure one of the Noah was with me ever since my escape. It had been three months as far as I've counted. I have been able to do nothing fun and the twins were arguing mostly about the stupidest, petty things. Though, I could tell they weren't doing it to hurt each other but more out of boredom. Actually, they were in the middle of one right now.

"**I'm way stronger than you!**" Devit declared with a smirk.

"_Dero's just as strong!" _His brother cried indignantly.

"**Oh yeah? Prove it!**" Devitto replied smugly. Suddenly, Jasdero picked Devit up by the shoulders and kicked him... right between the legs. Devitto cried out in pain. "**Dude! Seriously?**" He groaned, his hands covering where the former blonde had kicked him. Jasdero laughed, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"_Now who's stronger?!" _He grinned.

"**Still me, but the hell did you have to crotch kick me for?!**" Devit snapped irritably.

"_Cause Dero's just as strong!" _Dero cried.

"**I was bored! I thought maybe a little competition would entertain us!**" Devit hissed through gritted teeth, in obvious pain. The long haired twin stuck his tongue out again and turned away with his nose in the air. "**Dammit Dero! That hurt!**" Devit cried out, tears welling in his eyes from brutal pain. Jasdero didn't reply, only crossed his arms tightly over his chest, turning away even more. Devit grumbled irritably and stood up and crotch kicked Jasdero from behind. He squeaked in surprise and pain, tears welling up in his eyes. "**How do you like it!?**" Devit cried. He paused when Jasdero burst into loud sobs. Then he started sobbing himself, large tears rolling from their eyes.

"_**I'm Sorry!**_" They sobbed to each other in unison then hugged each other around the waist tightly. I sighed, smiling slightly. This was the only time they had actually apologized to each other, rather than forgetting about their argument after a few days. I sighed, I wanted to see Araya, she was the only sane one I knew…

I turned to Lulu Bell realizing she was out cold and wouldn't hear me if I escaped. The rest of the clan was on a mission while I could stay home. I quietly stood and walked from the room, closing and locking the door behind me. Creeping towards the door that lead close to where Araya was safely hidden, my heart pounding in my chest. Suddenly, something rubbed against my leg making me jump. I looked down and saw the black cat that was Lulu Bell. Damn... so close… I grumbled irritably.

"Lemme go out! I'm bored!" I groaned. The cat shook it's head, rubbing against my leg once more. I growled and tore my leg away from the cat. Storming away as fast as I could. I walked into my room, shutting and locking my door behind me, sitting on my bed. "Fuck my life." I muttered, massaging my temples with my forefingers. I grumbled insults under my breath. "I'm gonna see her. And no one is gonna stop me." I hissed. I headed back for the window.

"**I don't suggest punching the window again, that was a poor choice,**" Devitto commented.

"I'm not stupid Devit, I know." I grumbled.

"**We could materialize an acid cloud to get rid of the window and bars and a fake you in bed to fool the other Noah into thinking you're asleep,**" Devi offered. I shrugged, considering the plan. For someone as thick as Devit could be sometimes, that was actually a pretty good plan. "**I am NOT thick!**" He said indignantly.

"_**Alright, alright, you aren't thick.**_" I sighed "_**Most of the time…**_" I added quietly. Devit pouted as Jasdero began giggling hysterically.

"**Shut up! Not funny!... Just do the plan! The worst that can happen is still being cooped in here!**" He encouraged. I sighed and nodded, materializing a copy of myself in bed asleep so it would act like me and everything, there was no difference except I could dematerialize it at will and it couldn't do the same to me and it didn't know who Araya was. Then I made a cloud of acid, feeling my strength waver slightly as the acid destroyed the glass window and bars. With a smirk, I jumped outside the window, dematerializing the acid cloud and creating a replica of the window and iron bars.

I grinned and immediately bolted for the girl I loved. Sprinting through forests and dodging past trees, everything becoming a blur in the corner of my vision. I skidded to a stop at the hidden place, panting heavily.

The ground around me groaned and burst into flames as it usually did, quickly I checked to make sure no Noah followed me. There was nothing but darkness and the trees around me. I turned around and ran down the fiery staircase, hearing the ground close behind me.

"Araya!" I called. I didn't hear her, so I felt panic shoot through me, it had been three months since I last saw her, what if she had left to look for me and got caught? I immediately began searching for her, calling her name. I heard a reply that was sort of a half _hey _half drunken moan. I went to the kitchen and saw Araya sitting in one of the chairs. She seemed to be holding a sort of brownish clear bottle with something in it. I rushed up to her, hugging her tightly. The scent of alcohol reached my nose, sort of a drunken look was on Araya's face. I looked at her worriedly. I could tell she had been drinking. "Araya? Have you been drinking?" I asked in a worried tone.

She nodded slowly. "Why?" I asked.

"The only _hic _way to get my _hic _mind of-_hic_-f of y-_hic_-ou." She hiccuped, tears rolling down her face, though she stared at the wall.

"I'm so sorry love." I hugged her. "I should've tried harder to come see you." She hiccuped again and rested her cheek on my chest, closing her eyes, and putting the bottle down on the table, hugging me tightly and sobbing into my chest. "Let me get you a glass of water or something." I offered. "It'll make you feel better." She nodded. It was then I remembered I could stay as long as I wanted now, the replica would replace me at the clan. I stood and retrieved a glass of water and brought it back to Araya.

She took it with shaky hands, sniffling before she raised the glass to her lips and drank up the water, the H2O disappearing from the glass in a matter of seconds. "Better?" I smiled gently.

She nodded, placing the drained glass on the table, and wiping her tears. "How long un-_hic_-til you have to _hic _leave?" She asked a sad look on her face.

"I can stay for as long as I want this time." I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Really?" She asked, a more excited look on her face.

"Yep!" I laughed, pulling her onto my lap. "As long as I want." She grinned and pressed her lips against mine, she never did quite lose the her flavor, but there was a hint of alcohol in it, but I didn't care. "I love you so much." I muttered when we pulled back.

"I love you more than you even know…" She purred, rubbing her cheek against me. I smirked and hugged her tightly to my chest, keeping her on my lap. A purr rumbled in her throat. I rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead.

She suddenly got off my lap with a giggle, I didn't know if she was drunk or something, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her feet, tugging me to the direction of one of the rooms. She pulled me into one of the bedrooms and onto the bed. She grinned at me, a very seductive look in her beautiful, mismatched eyes. I blushed madly as she climbed on top of me, licking my neck gently. I shivered slightly. _**Yep, definitely drunk… **_But I couldn't let her have all the fun. So I pulled her closer and gently nipped her neck, placing a kiss on the bite afterwards. She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist, to my surprise, her hands reached my shoulders, and the buttons to my robe, she began daintily plucking them from the holes where they made the two ends stay, and let my cloak drape from my shoulders, her lips going everywhere on my face and neck, except my lips. A moan escaped my throat before I could stop it and I hugged her tighter, wanting her to continue. She did indeed continue. Stripping me that is... My blush deepened.

"A-Araya..." I stammered. She looked up at me, giving me a seductive smirk. Then she pressed her finger to my lips.

"Shh…" She purred. I blinked up at her, not knowing exactly how to react. Her fingers, then unbuttoned my pants, and slid them down my legs… May I remind everyone, I wear absolutely no underwear, just like the twins. If it was possible my blush deepened even more, then, I smirked and moved my hands to her clothing. She purred and pressed her body closer to me. My smirk widened as I gently pulled off her shirt. Then her pants, she took off her undergarments, and used her force to pin me to the bed. Refusing to be the submissive one, I somehow managed to flip her over so that I was on top. She obviously wanted all the control.

"You're mine." I purred into her ear.

"And you're forever mine…" She murmured, nipping my bottom lip.

The rest of the night was a blur. Filled with passion, bliss and affection. It was so beautiful, something I had never thought I'd ever do with her. But… It was just so blissful….

….

I woke up the next morning, a warm body pressed against me, sheets covered my shoulders, but my body felt bare… Clothesless… My first thoughts were _**what the hell did I do last night? Why does my body feel tingly? **_Both casual, and a bit odd. _**And why does it kinda hurt... **_I groaned slightly, sitting up and rubbing my temples. This was when I realized I was completely nude… My clothes were in a messy pile on the floor. _**What the fuck did I do last night? **_I wondered, surprised. Movement beside me caught my attention. _**Oh… That's exactly what I did last night… **_I thought as I saw Araya, just as nude as me, sleeping at the curve of my stomach. I blushed slightly at the memories then smiled, hugging her closer and kissing her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning beautiful..." I breathed into her ear. She smiled at me, then seeming to realize she was nude. She then shied away and covered her chest protectively, her cheeks red as an apple. I kissed her cheek gently again in a small attempt to soothe her. She shook her head slowly, tears soon swelling in her eyes, then they ran rampant down her cheeks, she quickly got her clothes from the floor and exited the room without a word. I looked after her, getting up slowly and pulling my own clothes on. Why was she so upset? She was the one who had started last night? Right? It's not like I had forced her to do anything? Then I remembered when she told me what her father had done to her and I understood. _**Wait… She was drunk last night… **_I remembered in an instant, then bringing my palm to my forehead. _**God... I'm an idiot. A down right fucking moron. **_I growled, rushing after her.

I searched through hallways and everything but I couldn't find her until I reached the last hallway where I heard her sobbing. I slowed down, timidly moving to the room where the sound was coming from. The crying grew louder as I got closer, she was obviously in distress. Guild built up inside me. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go in there. What if she hated me now...? What would I do then? Go back to the Ark and be stay trapped like the good little boy my father wanted me to be? No… I had to stay with her. I had to make it right. Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly on the door.

"C-come in…" She murmured. I walked in slowly, closing the door behind me. She had her arms clutched, and she was sitting on a couch, streaks of wet were on her cheeks, her eyelashes had droplets of silvery tears lining them.

"A-Araya..." I started, gulping down my fear and walking up to her slowly.

"What?" She asked her legs crossing, she was fully clothed now. I knew she was scared.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, taking another timid step closer. She nodded slowly and nervously, her gaze turning to my eyes. "That was stupid thing to do. I should've known better..." I stopped myself before I started ranting. She nodded.

"I was drunk…" She murmured, as if she hadn't known it was clear.

"I-I know. And that's why it was even more wrong." No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop myself from ranting. "You weren't in your right mind and I stupidly took advantage of that and... and I don't blame you if you hate me now because of what I did. But I-" She stood up and hugged me tightly around the waist. I froze, looking down at her in surprise.

"I could never hate you… But you are the first to apologize for taking advantage of me… Thank you for that… And thank you for caring…" She murmured. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks as I hugged her back tightly, happy that she didn't hate me and that I was still loved. She nuzzled closer, I knew she'd never want to do that again. But, once was enough, I didn't want to waste my chances of her love and trust towards me, that was too close of a call...

"I'll never do it again. I promise I won't." I choked out through my tears.

"Alright… I forgive you…" She murmured, her fingers digging into my shirt, she closed her eyes as if praying. I kissed her forehead gently, hugging her tighter to me. "Just stay…" She murmured.

"I'll stay for as long as I can..." I replied, though I knew I had been gone much too long, but I knew that my clone would keep them fooled for quite a while so it'd be safe. She nodded and wiped away more tears, then resting her cheek on my chest. "Are you hungry? I can... I can try to make you something?" I offered, knowing perfectly well I had NO idea how to flipping cook.

"Remember, I don't get hungry," she reminded me.

"Oh! Oh yeah... right." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Forgot... silly me." She smiled slightly, then brought me over to the couch where she sat me down, sat on my lap and just hugged me, resting her cheek on my chest, I could tell all she wanted was comfort. "Do... do you want me to sing for you again? Like I did before?" I asked. It was the only think I could think of. She nodded, hugging me closer. "Do you mind if it's in a different language?" I clarified. She shook her head, half closing her eyes as she began to listen. "Navy blue ni nijimu yozora tsuki akari ni sasowarete

hoshi tachi ga matataku yo kira kira kira...

kimi wa mabuta kosutte SOFA no ue de neko no you ni

BLANKET ni kurumaru mou gozen niji

boku no kata ni motare kakaru omomi ga itoshii

nanzen kai yoru ga akete mo kitto soba ni iru kara

donna chiisana henka de sae mimamotteikitai yo

boku no tonari sotto nemuru kimi wo omotte

... Goodnight sweetheart

miteita TELEVI wo kiseba seijyaku ga bokura tsutsumu

kimi no kodou ga tsutawaru tokun tokun tokun...

sewashinai nichijyou ni tsunoru tsukare ga iete ikuyou

konya mo tanoshii yume wo miraremasu you ni

kasaneta oyubi no sukima kara hirogaru Happiness

asa ga kutara mata tobi kiri no egao, boku ni misete ne

maru de hoshi no inryoku mitai yorisotte ikiteiku

boku no tonari sotto nemuru kimi wo omotte

... Goodnight sweetheart

Goodnight, goodnight so beautiful you

Goodnight, goodnight so heavenly you

Goodnight, you're my everything

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight...

donna chiisana henka de sae mimamotteikitai yo

boku no tonari sotto nemuru kimi wo omotte

maru de hoshi no inryoku mitai yorisotte ikiteiku

boku no tonari sotto nemuru kimi wo omotte

... Goodnight sweetheart" I finished the song, still hugging Araya to my chest. Her eyes were closed, though I knew she wasn't sleeping, she simply rested against my chest, savoring every last word.

"I like it when you sing to me…" She murmured.

"Really?" I asked, blushing slightly. She nodded.

"It always makes me feel calm and loved…" She said softly.

"You know... I've never really sung to anyone else..." I admitted.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't even know why I practiced... no one ever really cared enough to listen." I muttered, remembering the many attempts I had made asking both my human parents and the Noah to listen.

"Well, I love when you sing… Your voice is amazing… And I love listening," She purred, going as far as to kiss my cheek.

"You're the first person to tell me that." I smiled, kissing her back.

"Well, I believe I'm also the first exorcist to love a Noah as well," she said.

"Touche." I chuckled. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek closer to my chest, breathing in deeply. "Are you feeling better?" I breathed. She nodded.

"Ya…" She said softly, her voice sounded like she was a bit tired and probably wanted to sleep.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked. She nodded with a yawn. I picked her up gently and carried her back to the bedroom, laying her down on the mattress. She curled up under the sheets tiredly, with a small, quiet yawn. I tucked her in, kissing her forehead like a parent would to a child.

"Stay," she said hastily when I made to leave so I wouldn't scare her. I nodded slowly and sat down beside her. She brought herself closer and pulled me down gently next to her, hugging me like a teddy bear. Did she think I was going to go back to the Noah clan? I wouldn't go back. At least... not until my clone stopped fooling the Noah would be... later today... cause it was slowly draining my energy the longer it existed. I decided to sleep, if I slept, then I'd be able to hopefully regain my energy.

So I closed my eyes, and flipped myself around so I hugged her as well, she brought me closer to her body. I knew I might have to leave for a bit. So I needed to make sure she'd stop drinking. But how to do that...

"Araya? Could you do one thing for me?" I asked. She nodded. "Please... no matter what may happen... stop drinking. It only leads to bad things." I pleaded.

"Alright…" She murmured, nuzzling closer to my body.

"Thank you." I breath in relief. She nodded.

"Just please, don't leave me for that long… I thought something bad had happened to you… I was worried sick…" She breathed.

"I'm sorry. Fa...the Earl wouldn't let me out of Noah's Ark." I said, catching myself before I almost called the Earl 'Father'. She nodded.

"Okay…" She murmured, nuzzling closer. I sighed softly in relief. It seemed she hadn't noticed my correcting myself. Either that or she knew and it didn't really change anything in her mind. "So the Earl's your father?" I froze.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" I asked softly.

"Don't lie, you corrected yourself, don't worry, I'm only curious, it doesn't change anything between us…" She murmured.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"It changes nothing. You are still you, no matter what…" She said softly.

"Thank you." I smiled. I had been scared that she'd think differently of me if she knew who my father was. She yawned, and curled up tighter into the curve of my body and closed her eyes. I hummed the song I had sung earlier, petting her hair. She soon fell asleep in my arms, her breathing even and smooth. I yawned as well, closing my eyes. She smiled a bit and as quick as that, was completely asleep, knowing she was safe in my protective arms. I fell asleep soon after, relaxed knowing I was with the one I loved.

….

A few days had passed, I had to return to the Noahclan, but now, I was strong enough to create the clone once again, I was locked in my room, not any Noah watching me for once. However, today was different. As I prepared to make a clone then melt the window, my door opened and the Earl walked in. I grumbled and turned my head away from him. He walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasdevi, how would you like to come on a mission with me today?" He asked, surprising me greatly.

"Yes!" I said excitedly, for once I would be able to go out. He chuckled.

"We're leaving now then," He said. Excitement built up inside me. I followed him outside the door, anticipation building inside me. He led me to one of the doors, opening it to reveal the dark purple abyss. It was strange, but when I stepped through, I felt like my soul was being vacuum cleaned out of my body until I stepped towards our destination, a dizzy sensation overwhelming me. I felt the Earl put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I looked around, unsure of where we were. It was very strange. I wondered what we were doing here. As my vision cleared I saw that we were inside a dark house and there was a human crying at a desk. My eyes widened, realizing I was going to see how an Akuma was made. The Earl walked up the the sobbing human.

"Why so sad dear?" The Earl asked the female human kindly. She looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered, her tears never slowing. I stood in the shadows, reluctant to let her see me.

"I am the Millennium Earl. I can bring your lost ones back to you from that accursed god," Father said softly.

"You... you can bring my little brother back?" She asked in a surprised, hopeful tone that made me sick. How stupid these humans were, not knowing that they would die the moment they agreed to his deal.

"I can bring him back to you, healthy as can be," he chuckled, a jet black skeleton in the middle of a rectangle of metal, that clutched to it with pipe like wires, perfectly aligned on each side of the skeleton appeared in front of her. "All you need to do is call out his name and he'll be brought back to you." The human woman stood shakily, her wide eyes staring at the skeleton in front of her. Then, she took a deep breath and called out her younger brother's name. A bright purple light engulfed the skeleton, the word 'Michael' embedded itself in its forehead, in a violet cursive writing. The ebony skeleton soon came to life and stepped down from the platform that it stood on. The woman grinned, tears flooding into her eyes, then she hugged the skeleton happily.

"Why! Why Martha!? Why? Why did you do this to me!? You turned me into an Akuma! There's no escaping!" The boy skeleton that was named Michael, cried out. The girl, apparently named Martha, gasped in shock. Father's grin widened as he put his hands on her shoulders as if to keep her still.

"I order you to kill this human and wear her body as your own." The Earl demanded merrily. I felt like vomiting when I saw what happened next. The skeleton screamed in protest as it killed the woman. Crimson spattered against the walls, it lay there like splatterpaint as the skeleton ripped the woman in half, all, blood, intestines, bones, all seemed to vanish, the skeleton climbed inside the skin and it began to sew itself back together as if like magic. I was horrified. The newly made Akuma opened its eyes and stood, its eyes dull and lifeless. I covered my mouth, barely able to keep myself from being sick. This was… Horrid… How could my father stand to do this… The Earl gave the Akuma few orders before looking back at me. I didn't... I couldn't look at him. I used to think that Akuma were stupid, mindless creatures. Even though I knew how they were made I felt no sympathy for the idiotic humans. But... now that I saw it with my own eyes... how they were made... I shuddered slightly, placing a hand over my eyes and taking deep breaths. I felt father take me gently by the arm before leading me back through Road's door. My legs moved obediently, my mind still trying to process what I had just seen and heard. Now I knew why the exorcists did what they did… Why they destroyed the Akuma, to free those lost souls… That was horrific…

When we were back in the Ark, the Earl guided me to my room, squeezed my shoulder, probably in disappointment, then he walked from the room closing and once again locking the door behind him. The moment I heard the lock click, my legs gave way and I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. I felt sick. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. What had my father been hoping to accomplish by taking me with him? Had he hoped that I would enjoy watching what he did? That I'd want to help him?

Did he want me to become his successor? Gah… I didn't know. Why the hell would he have brought me to watch that brutal scene…? I put a hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from vomiting. I would never be able to look at either an Akuma or the Earl the same way ever again. I needed to get out of this place… I had to get away from the Earl, and the Akuma… Just for a bit so I could comprehend what happened and get over the disturbing memory. I stood shakily, steadying myself with the wall and focused on creating a clone. My doppelganger appeared in front me at once, standing back as I melted the window.

When it was done, I leapt out and had my clone reform the window and bars, so I didn't have to use up my energy. As fast as I could, I ran towards where Araya would be waiting for me, skidding to a stop. The entrance did as normal, bursting into flame, heat enveloping me as the ginger flames licked at my grey skin.

As soon as I saw the stairs, I ran down them to be greeted by Araya, who hugged me like normal. I hugged her back, not able to stop myself from trembling. The trauma still fresh in my mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, tilting her head, her red hair drooping slightly.

"F-Father took me o-on a mission..." I said, not surprised at the softness of my voice.

"And?" She pressed gently. I took a few breaths to steady myself, feeling my nausea get worse.

"I saw... I saw how an Akuma was made." I finished shakily. _It was terrible... Hee... _Jasdero whimpered. **Horrific is a better word. **Devit shivered.

"Oh…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I assume you now see why we exorcists destroy them…" She said almost awkwardly as if she didn't know how to comfort me. I nodded.

"It was awful.." I muttered.

"I know… I've seen it happen…" She sighed, she seemed like she was trying to find the right moment to say something.

"I-I think he wants me to be his... s-successor or something..." I said softly.

"That's probably the case, but if you do end up being the Earl eventually, then that doesn't mean you have to make Akuma," she reassured me softly.

"It doesn't?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, just because you have the power to, doesn't mean you have to use it," she replied. I nodded slowly.

"Uh... Can I use your bathroom please?" I asked nervously, no longer able to hold back the nausea. She nodded and guided me to the bathroom hurriedly, she opened the door for me and I bolted for the toilet so I could heave my lunch while Araya stayed outside, leaning against the wall.

About two minutes later, I stood, panting heavily and feeling physically better. The taste of vomit still clung to my tongue and throat, but at least it was over… At least I had nothing left to puke. **We would appreciate if you kept your lunch in your stomach from now on… **Devit commented, Jasdero nodding in agreement. _Eww... Hee hee. _The blonde added. I smiled slightly, coughing lightly. _**Sure. Can do. **_I said jokingly.

"I'll get you some water so you can get the taste out of your mouth." Araya said breaking her silence and disappearing down the hallway. I nodded, but something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked over at it curiously, picking it up to get a closer look. It was sort of stick like and a bit long, there was a green patch right in the middle. I decided to ask Araya what it was.

She soon came back with a glass of water, her eyes went to the white stick. She set a glass of water down on the counter and confiscated the stick from my hands, dropping it in the trash.

"Back, you should wash your hands first of all, and I brought your water." She said, I nodded and did as she told me to do, and washed my hands feeling the cold water and lather against my skin. I dried my hands and took the cup and downed the water.

I then turned towards her needing to ask what that was, "hey, what was that stick thing that you just threw out?" I asked.

"A test." She said simply.

"Test?" I tilted my head curiously. "What kind of test?"

"A test test…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck. _**That's helpful... **_I sighed mentally.

"Is it something bad?" I asked, seeing her nervousness.

"It depends," she replied slowly.

"On what?" I pressed gently, my curiosity growing with every second.

"On your reaction," she finished.

"_My _reaction?" I asked in surprise. "Reaction to what?"

"The test outcome," she replied, still not exactly giving me the answer that I wanted.

"What's the outcome?" I asked.

"Green," she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"**... I don't think she's gonna give us a straight answer…**" Devit commented.

"_Nope! Nope! Hee!" _Dero giggled.

"... I don't get it." I admitted.

"Green means positive," she explained.

"Positive about what?" I pressed, really wanting a straight answer. She sighed and took a small cardboard box from next to the sink and handed it to me to read, massaging her temples with her index finger and her thumb. I took the box and read it. Written in bold blue letters were the words, 'Pregnancy Test'.

"There's your answer…" She muttered.

"**Oh… Now I kinda wish we were clueless again…**" Devit coughed awkwardly. Jasdero giggled nervously.

Araya rolled her head onto her shoulders and resumed to lean against the wall, closing her eyes. I looked at her for a moment, not exactly sure what to say. Was she upset because of this? Or was she happy? Or did her reaction matter on how I reacted?

"So," she started, keeping her eyes closed, probably waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I... I um..." I stammered, trying to find words. She opened her eyes to look at me, I could see in them that she was trying to determine my reaction.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" She sighed. I shook my head slowly.

"But... But it's a nice surprise." I said as I finally found my voice. She raised an eyebrow, as if not expecting me to say that. "What?" I asked in slight indignation. "It is."

"You really think so?" She asked almost hesitantly. I nodded, smiling. She then smiled and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hugged her back, the happiness finally filling me. I kissed her cheek, feeling her warmth spread through me. She tightened her hug, quite obviously relieved that I didn't react badly. I pulled away from her briefly to face her,

"Do you know the gender?" I asked eagerly, Araya paused then said,

"Ya..." focusing for a moment she seemed to be determining the gender of our child "its a... girl!" She said happily, beaming at me.

"That's great!" I replied happily, hugging her once more and kissing her. She leaned into my kiss, smiling happily

"You'll stay right?" She asked a bit worriedly, I then remembered that I forgot to tell her how I'm able to meet with her and how its ripping away my energy. I paused, wondering how I was going to tell her.

"Sure I will, for as long as I can." I said.

"You seem unsure," she commented.

"Y-Yeah, well, it's just that I'm only able to see you because..." I looked away slightly.

"Because what?" She pried gently, her green and crimson eyes looking into my golden ones, a half worried half sad look in those beautiful eyes.

"I have a clone taking my place back at the Ark. A clone that I make with my powers and the longer it exists..." I trailed off.

"So you're losing energy?" She said using a clarifying question. I nodded slowly, feeling my energy draining slowly. She gave me a sly smile and hands on my chest. To my surprise they began glowing, I felt my energy flood back into my body as if it was being poured in by her. I let out a small sigh of relief. Though I knew this wouldn't last long. The Earl would notice it wasn't really me sooner or later and when he did... there'd be hell to pay. But for now I was thankful that she could restore my energy. Once my energy was at full storage, she sucked in a breath of air and rested her cheek back against my chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Ya, I just was giving you my energy," she said, seeming a bit tired, not by too much but just a little.

"You didn't have to do that..." I murmured.

"But I want you to stay longer," she frowned.

"I will, I just don't want you hurting yourself," I said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It won't hurt me," she murmured softly.

"I don't want you to give me too much of your energy, you need it too." I said. She sighed then nodded in submission. I could see a pang of loneliness in her eyes. If only there was some way to convince father to let her stay at the Ark with me. But then again... she wouldn't be safe there, the Akuma and other Noah would try to hurt her. Maybe... maybe I could become an exorcist? I doubted I could step in without being tortured again. But, perhaps it'd be worth it... if I could only stay with Araya.

She nuzzled closer to me. "Can't you stay here with me? None of the other noah,exorcists or akuma can get in here," she whispered sorrowfully.

"I know but..." I started. "The Earl has his ways, he'll find me and find you."

"He'd burn to death as soon as he came... nothing alive can survive being here..."she muttered.

"The clone will still be draining me and... there's actually something I haven't told you about Noah..." I muttered nervously.

"What, being in the inner core won't kill them?" She sighed.

"Well... that, and... we can't live outside the Ark for too long." I explained.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"The Earl said that there's something in the Ark that keeps us alive and our powers charged." I said, slightly unsure.

"Oh..." she murmured, crestfallen. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah..." I murmured. She sighed and hugged me tighter. I understood how lonely she must get.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, hugging her.

"I don't like being without you..." she murmured.

"Neither do I." I replied.

"I get so lonely..." she choked out, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her beautiful face into my chest, I felt her small delicate nose press against my skin along with her forehead.I rubbed soothing circles in her back. She nuzzled her nose closer with a sniffle, she wasn't crying but she wanted to. I kissed her forehead, wanting more than anything to stay here with her.

"Let's think of a name for our daughter, alright?" I said softly to get her mind off of loneliness.

"Clare, Kaya, Penny," she suggested with a shrug, seeming to brighten up a bit.

"Hey... how about... Kaya?" I suggested.

"Okay!" She said with a smile, kissing my cheek gently.

"Kaya it is then!" I laughed, hugging her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ya Jasdevi?" She said with the tilt of her head, eyed filled with curiosity.

"Araya... will you marry me?" I purred. She looked up at me with shock, blinking a few times, then she beamed at me "YES!" Araya laughed bouncing on the balls of her feet and hugging me tightly.I grinned, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair, pressing herself much closer. I ran my fingers through her hair, the twins practically having a small party in my head because she said yes. Her smile grew wider, everything seemed so perfect...I smiled, nuzzling against her.

"I love you Jasdevi..." she purred

"I love you more." I smirked slightly.

"I love you most,' she growled playfully, placing a kiss on my lips briefly. My smirk widened as I kissed her again. I heard a purr rumble in her throat.

"We're so happy you said yes." I purred.

"I'd never say no..." she breathed. I smiled.

"I'll find a way for us to stay together... I promise I will." She a smile.

"If only it was possible for both sides to just leave us alone." She a smile "if only it was possible for both sides to just leave us alone." I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe they will eventually." She sighed

"Maybe," I agreed. "I hope they will." She nodded in agreement. I was so happy that she had agreed to spend our lives together. Hopefully, everything would be alright. Hopefully… We'd stay together...


	9. Chapter 9: Discovered

Sorry for the delay, I have two new chapters for ya'll my typing buddy has been away so ya... BUT NOW I GOT THE CHAPTERS! I do not own DGM or any of it's characters however I do own Araya and she is under my copywrite! ENJOY!

Chapter 9

I hopped out of my window, running towards Araya's hiding place, leaving my clone in my place as usual. It had been four months, and I've been visiting Araya as much as possible. I always managed to come back before anyone noticed I was gone, coming back in time for a meal or for someone to come in to check on me. I skidded to a halt in front of the entrance as it opened for me and I ran down the staircase to Araya.

"Araya!" I called happily.

"Jasdevi!" She called excitedly, making an appearance and hugging me around the middle. She wasn't showing much but she still showed a bit. I smiled, hugging her back.

"Did you miss me, gorgeous?" I purred.

"Always." She murmured with a grin and kissing my cheek lovingly.

"How's our little girl?" I chuckled in amusement, kissing her cheek.

"She's fine." Araya purred, nuzzling her cheek into the crook of my neck. My smile widened. Nothing could ruin the happiness I had been feeling for the past few months. She nuzzled closer with a grin, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"That's wonderful." I smiled. "I'm glad that my two girls are alright." I laughed lightly. She nodded closing her eyes a bit and opening them, she seemed to see something from my shoulder.

"Jasdevi..." she said uneasily. Her eyes nervous.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She pointed behind me, pressing her body closer to mine. I whipped around, my eyes widening.

The Earl stood at the end of the staircase. Quickly, I hid Araya behind me, clutching her shoulder tightly, she held onto my waist, afraid to let go of me. I couldn't let father hurt her. I just couldn't.

"Well hello there Jasdevi." Father said in a kind tone that made a shiver run up my spine. "So this is where you've been going every day. Hm?" I couldn't find the words to say, so I only nodded timidly, keeping a firm grasp on Araya. She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me closer, I was unsure if she was afraid or just wanting me to stay still. I couldn't blame her for either really. He had found us. I had to protect her. I had to keep her safe! "You did quite well acting as if you didn't remember, but it's no use, I caught on."

"I won't let you hurt her!" I cried defiantly, tightening my grip on Araya.

"Now why not? She's _only _an exorcist, I don't even know why you even fell for her in the first place," the Earl scoffed. I wracked my brain for a reply. Then... I realized something. An insane smile stretched my black painted lips.

"What do you mean, _father_?" I asked, looking at him. "It's your fault I fell in love with her."

"It was your decision to betray us all for an exorcist." The Earl replied, seemingly unfazed. He continued to stare at us with those cold narrow eyes.

"You're the one that gave me to humans who hated me. Who treated me like a monster. I had no love before I became a Noah." my insane grin widened. "She's the only human who has ever loved me. Who has treated me like a real living being, and not a monster or an object to be abused and hated!" A glare replaced the insane happy look and I began talking in the voice of me, Jasdero, and Devit. "We don't care if she's an exorcist! She's the only one who loves us!" The Earl stood up straighter, causing a small pang of fear to over run me. I moved closer to Araya, determined to protect her and not show my fear.

"You're coming home." He said sternly. I shook my head defiantly, feeling pain build up in my head. "You're coming home whether you like it or not."

"No." I said with an air of finality, the pain intensifying.

"Now why not?" The Earl said, stepping closer.

"I won't leave her again." I replied, feeling stigmata etch itself into my forehead.

"Now, why not? What did you mean when you said earlier, _two girls_" The Earl questioned, his voice hard as a rock.

"I don't... don't have to tell you." I said, beginning to feel dizzy as my head started pounding.

"I can get it out of you one way or another…" The Earl's voice became a purr. My hand flew to my forehead as blood began oozing down my face. He looked from me to her for a moment. "Hmm… Did you two? Oh, yes you did." His normal grin became a terrifying smirk. I tried to keep my legs from shaking as the pain became unbearable. Bondomu was pissed and she wanted to make sure I was punished. "Alright… You can stay, but only until after the child has been born." The Earl hissed.

"Then... then what..." I choked out, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Then you're coming home." The Earl said. The pain died down at once. I felt bile rise in my throat, spat blood, not replying to my father's words. Father turned around and walked up the stairs. The moment he was out of sight, I fell to my knees.

"Jasdevi!" Araya cried out getting to her own knees and brushing hair from my face. She gently lay the strands tucked behind my ear. The blood had stopped though it still stained my face. I took large gulps of air. "What'd he do to you, are you alright?"

"Bondomu was punishing me... for my defiance," I muttered. She frowned and hugged me gently, kissing my cheek. "But... Araya," I smiled at her. "I can stay." She smiled in return, hugging me closer and closing her eyes happily. "I can stay..." I repeated as if I couldn't believe my father had actually let me. She grinned and helped me stand up.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she murmured, her voice gentle as a flower. I nodded gratefully. She lead me back to the bathroom and took a wet facecloth from the faucet and washed the blood from my face. Black make up came off along with the blood, washing my face clean. I felt her gentle strokes with the cloth against my skin as she rubbed the last of the blood and make up free from my face.

She set the cloth down and gently dried my face with a towel then placing the dry cloth down and looking at my face with the tilt of her head. Then she smirked teasingly.

"I don't understand why you put the make-up on, you look very sexy without it," she purred, kissing the tip of my nose tenderly. I blushed slightly.

"Well, it's cause of this." I placed a hand over a scar under my right eye.

"Well, you still look perfectly fine without make-up, never mind the scar," she said with a smile. I returned her smile.

"Then perhaps I won't wear any for a while." I purred. She laughed and kissed my cheek. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Dunno," she shrugged.

...

I walked down the staircase with some food I had bought in my arms, my cloak still slung around my shoulders. It had been a few weeks since the Earl said I could stay. It has been a very fun, happy few weeks for both of us. Araya was showing a bit more now and... I think the cravings started cause she's asked me to buy some strange foods… But… Whatever.

"Araya! I'm home!" I called, pulling down my hood.

"Welcome home Jasdevi," she called from one of the rooms, I suspect she's been cleaning, well someone has to do it and I suck at cleaning. I had gotten better at cooking, cause she taught me. I walked into the kitchen, placing down the food before removing my cloak and hanging it on a chair. She sometimes had mood swings but they weren't really drastic, and she got nauseous sometimes. I helped her out as much as I could, though I didn't really know what to do most of the time.

She walked into the room and hugged me kissing my cheek, "hello," she purred. I smiled, kissing her back.

"Hey, I bought the things you wanted me to." I said, slightly proudly.

"Thanks handsome," she smiled nuzzling her cheek against mine.

"No problem beautiful." I purred, kissing her forehead. She smiled and began taking the items from the bag and putting them in the refrigerator. "Need any help with anything?" I asked.

"No, I just about finished cleaning everything," she said, wiping her brow with a forearm.

"Don't overexert yourself okay?" I said.

"I won't," she sighed. I nodded, hugging her gently. "Well at least I'll try not to, I'm restless as hell." She groaned.

"We could go outside for a bit. If you want." I offered.

"Sure," she said stretching her arms over her head and cracking her knuckles.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I can move, I don't really care where," she said.

"I saw a park in the neighboring town." I said.

"That works," she said with a smile. I smiled and took her hand, pulling her back to the staircase. Quickly, I changed into human form to avoid attracting attention. By now she was almost to the top, _**I guess she really is restless… **_I thought, hurrying up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Want me to change your appearance so that the exorcists don't recognize you if they're there?" I offered.

"It doesn't matter, they don't know I've ever been here so they won't look here, they think I only go where I've already been. Also, I may or may not have done something so they think I'm dead…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck. I froze.

"What?" I asked in shock. "What did you do?"

"I took an emerald and crushed it so it looked like destroyed innocence, and I also, used some blood," she said. I laughed.

"Smart." I grinned.

"They knew it was me so they think I'm dead," she said happily.

"So... they're not looking for you?" I asked.

"No," she said confidently. "But to be safe, maybe a change in appearance would be better," she said thoughtfully. I nodded, focusing on a different appearance for her. In a moment, Araya's hair became as black as mine and longer, her eyes a bright blue. She smiled. "Alright, let's go" she said with a grin, kissing my cheek. We walked out into the daylight, making our way towards town, hand in hand with a smile on our faces. I could see she wanted to run, But I held her back from it because I didn't want her to hurt the baby.

The town was full of people once we reached it. I took Araya's hand to avoid losing her. She kept close anyways, still uncomfortable around people. I led her to the park which was thankfully mostly empty. Here we walked more comfortably, feeling much safer.

"This is a nice park," Araya commented.

"It is." I agreed. "Nice and quiet." She smiled with a nod and looked around. We sat on a bench together, enjoying the silence. Until... we heard two very familiar voices. We looked around, then seeing Cross and Lavi.

"Dammit…" I muttered.

"C'mon, I was told to bring you here to cheer you up." Cross said, taking a swig of what I thought was wine.

"My sister's dead… How can this crap cheer me up…" Lavi muttered. Araya smirked, a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Told you," she whispered.

"You never fail to amaze me." I grinned, until I realized that I had spoken a bit _too _loud. Cross turned towards us with a smirk. Then walked over, I shuffled nervously on the bench.

"Hey there ladies," he purred. I heard Araya snort in amusement beside me. I couldn't speak for a moment. _**LADY! I DO NOT LOOK THAT FEMININE! **_I screamed mentally, though I gave Cross the best smile I could muster.

"Hello." I said, making my voice sound feminine. This caused another look of amusement come from Araya. Cross studied me for a moment before then further more insulting me.

"You look rather flat, but you'll do," he commented with a shrug. _**Fuck. You. **_I snarled in my mind, clenching my fist inside my pocket. "Eh, we can fix that." Cross smirked bringing his face close to my own. Then he looked to Araya "You're quite the beautiful thing too," he purred, wiping her amused look clean off her face into more of a _great just what I needed_ look.

"Do you need something sir?" I asked him.

"Just you two," Cross purred with a devilish smirk. He looked at the two of us. I stood, pulling Araya up with me.

"Isn't it time we went home, little sister?" I gave her the smallest of smirks. She nodded, returning my smirk. But before we could ditch Cross, he straightened out, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him, before pressing his lips against mine. I blushed fiercely, trying to get away from him. Araya tugged on Cross's sleeve. Cross pulled away to look at her.

"Can I have some wine?" She asked politely. Cross smirked and nodded.

"Alright," he grinned. Araya took the bottle from his hands investigating it and grabbing it by the thin neck. _EWW! CROSS KISSED US! _Jasdero cried. **GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING! **Devitto gagged slightly putting a hand over his mouth as if he was holding back vomit. I wondered why Araya wanted the wine, but my question was soon answered.

Araya raised the bottle and smacked Cross over the head with it, causing the class to shatter all over the pervs face and liquid to run over his hair. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Cross looked just as shocked as he probably felt. Araya, shoved him away.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off." She spat, though her tone sounded sweet and innocent, as did her smile. "_Big sister _isn't interested." She smirked, making me laugh slightly. Then she guided me away, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Smooth Cross. Real smooth." I heard Lavi say to the General. Cross said something that sounded like '_shut up baka usagi_' I snorted in amusement. Then I shuddered slightly, wiping my mouth.

"God... I think I've been scarred for life..." I groaned. Araya grumbled something under her breath. Well, I wasn't the only one affected by Cross kissing me. "I feel your pain..." I said, shuddering again.

"But I must admit, at first that was pretty amusing," she smirked.

"What part of that was amusing?" I asked indignantly.

"When he called you female and flat," she laughed.

"He's freaking lucky I wasn't an actual girl." I grumbled. "Or I would've slapped him across the face."

"I forgot to mention it was also funny when he offered a transplant to you!" She snorted.

"How do women fall for him?" I asked. "It shouldn't be humanly possible."

"Eh, they only like how rich he seems and his body," Araya shrugged. I shrugged.

"I'm just gonna try and forget that ever happened." I muttered.

"Half of that was still hilarious though," she mused.

"I'm gonna pretend it never happened." I said with an air of finality.

"Alright alright…" Araya laughed. I looked at her with a small smirk.

"You know, when you look like that, you _do _kinda look like my younger sister." I mused. She snorted.

"Well, I prefer being your fiance," she purred.

"Me too." I grinned, kissing her cheek. She grinned and leaned into me, using an arm to hug me around the middle. "I think we've had enough of outside. Don't you?" I asked.

"Fine…" She groaned, probably sensing my anxiousness to get home before Cross or Lavi realizes what happened. We both hurried back to the forest and back down the stairs of our home. I changed both appearances back to normal.

"I think I'll stick to short hair," she laughed, running her fingers through her usual red short hair.

"And I'll stick to being a Noah." I grinned. She smiled.

"There's no one I'd rather be than me," she said. I kissed her forehead, chuckling lightly. She smiled lovingly at me. "Well! I'm hungry," she announced. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Says the girl who said she never got hungry." I laughed.

"Well the last time I said that I wasn't pregnant now was I?" She mused giving me a playful look.

"Touche." I mused.

"I'm gonna make food, don't worry I'll make you something normal," she laughed knowing I didn't like the strange food mixtures she craved. I grinned.

"Alright." I nodded. She smiled and headed off into the kitchen. I went to the sitting room and sat on the couch while she made the food.

….

Not too long later she came back with some spaghetti and meatballs along with strawberry cheese cake. I grinned at her. "Thanks." I said. She handed me the spaghetti and meatballs while she took the desert for herself. I dug into the spaghetti, the flavor bathing my tongue. She dug into the desert hungrily.

"Someone's really hungry." I smirked.

"Oh shut up…" She grumbled, not in a angry way but more in a kinder way, or well as kind as shut up gets. I laughed lightly, continuing to eat. She continued to eat until her plate was done, which was done quite quickly. "So this is what being full feels like… Haven't felt like this since the night before I died…" She sighed.

"Do you know how weird it sounds when you say that?" I shuddered slightly.

"Nope, not really. Remember I'm not exactly alive, it's rather confusing actually," she shrugged in reply setting her plate down and stretching.

"To both of us." I replied. She nodded with a sigh.

"Well, I died at age fourteen I think…" She murmured, pondering about when she died.

"Let's change the subject." I said quickly.

"Alright," she laughed, I wasn't quite sure why she found talking about her past death so easy and simple.

"So... does your innocence _really _keep you alive?" I asked.

"Ya, it's my power source, if it was crushed, I'd die within minutes or, well I'll shut down." She explained.

"Oh." I said. "So it wasn't just a dream then..." I muttered to myself.

"Ya, that was real, I remember it. The innocence thing is different with our daughter, she's a living creature and if she has innocence, if it's crushed, she won't die," Araya said in reassurance. I looked up.

"Do you know which dream I'm talking about?" I asked. "Cause I'm pretty sure it's impossible that we both had the same exact dream at the same time."

"Yes, you didn't remember me, and I had thought you did, and you flipped out over me being an exorcist cause you didn't remember me, I tried to jog your memory with my innocence and you crushed it." She recited. "Though when I woke up I didn't know you… But that was Komui's fault."

"Hold up! That was really you, not just a dream?" I asked in shock.

"Well, it was me _in _a dream so that wasn't really my innocence you crushed, just my dream innocence but yes. It was me," she said, lighting her fingers a flame and playing with the fire. I went back to eating after that, not sure how to respond. "I don't even know how my dream connected to yours and how I possibly remembered you in the dream and not in reality," she continued.

"I wonder how come you remembered me but I didn't remember you." I pondered.

"Well your emotions seemed to trigger and remember me," she commented.

"It was the Forget Me Not." I muttered.

"That made you remember?" She asked. I nodded. "So it did work the way I wanted it to!" She said proudly with a triumphant gleam. I grinned, pulling it out of my pocket. She glanced at the Forget Me Not. "You still have it?" She asked, though her voice was more shocked then it was a question.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" She shrugged and hugged me tightly.

"You know, I still have the stuffed wolf you gave me a long while ago," she said softly, a warm smile on her lips.

"That's good." I replied, putting the Forget Me Not back in my pocket.

"It helped me remember you the first time they tried to make me forget you," she said thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, resting her head on my chest. I hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She smiled happily. "I'm glad it helped you." I murmured.

"You can imagine how glad I am," she breathed resting her head on my shoulder, the top of it buried in the crook of my neck, her hair tickling my skin a bit. I nuzzled against her head. She purred happily, bringing herself closer.

"You're like a cat you know that?" I chuckled.

"Really?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. My little kitty." I purred.

"I'm not that short," she pouted teasingly.

"Are too." I retorted playfully.

"No! I'm 5 foot something!" She countered.

"And yet you're shorter than me and I'm 5 foot 6 and a half." I stated.

"By a foot and a half." She pouted.

"You're my kitty still." I teased.

"Meow" she purred. I laughed and scratched her behind the ears. "That feels weird," she laughed. I only smiled and hugged her tighter. She brought herself much closer, practically curled up in my lap, hugging me just as tightly.

"See? You _are _just like a cat." I grinned.

"Naw, I'm more affectionate," she purred.

"I can be a cat too." I purred.

"Oh really now?" She purred.

"Sure I can." She smiled and nipped my bottom lip gently. I purred, wanting more attention. She nuzzled against my neck and lay kisses along my hairline.

"Nyah~..." I meowed. I heard her purr and nuzzle me with her nose. To my embarrassment, cat ears and a tail appeared on me, which apparently happened when I was really happy because of Lulu Bell being my mother. She giggled and scratched behind my cat ears, kissing my chin gently. A small moan escaped me and I leaned into her touch. She grinned and pressed her forehead against mine, her nose nuzzling my own. "Blame Lulu Bell for this." I purred in delight.

"Who's Lulu Bell?" She asked tilting her head, that was when I remembered she had never met Lulu Bell.

"Noah of Lust." I explained. "And my mother."

"Ah, so that kinda makes sense, wait… Which form was the Earl in?" She said, I could have sworn I saw a slight eye twitch.

"Human." I said quickly. She laughed in amusement. "Don't give me images please. Materialization can be a pretty fucked up thing..." I shuddered. She snorted in amusement. "Not funny..." I muttered.

"Very funny," she replied.

"Meh..." I pouted, my cat ears drooping slightly. She smirked kissing my cheek and playing with my tail. My tail instinctively shied away. "No touching my tail. It's sensitive." She pouted. Crossing her arms, stopping her affection immediately, I could tell she was having one of her mood swings. I let out a small whine of displeasure, nuzzling against her. "Okay, okay, you can do what you want. Just no pulling it." I said.

"Why would I pull it?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. I shrugged.

"Pet me." I pleaded softly. She still kept her arms crossed almost irritably _**okay… one of you remind me not to say anything that will make her snap… **_I puffed to the twins who were usually quiet now, normally sleeping or playing poker with one another in my head. _Kay! hee hee! _Jasdero giggled. _Royal Straight Flush Devi. _He added triumphantly. **Jokes on you I have a joker! **Devit teased jokingly. Jasdero giggled in amusement, putting down his Royal Flush on the table. Devi shoved some tokens in his brother's direction with a sigh.

Araya still seemed indignant, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'm sorry." I murmured, hugging her tightly. Then I noticed tears fill her eyes. Had I really upset her that much? I wiped away her tears with my thumb, kissing her cheek.

"The hell is wrong with my fucking emotions!?" She sobbed. "Why am I so freakin bipolar!?"

"It's alright. It's normal." I said soothingly. She nuzzled closer to me, hugging me tightly. I kissed her cheek, trying to soothe her. She curled up in my lap, closing her eyes. I stroked her hair, humming softly into her ear. She nuzzled into my chest. "Feeling better?" I asked softly.

"A bit…" She murmured.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" I offered.

"Just hold me…" She murmured, hugging me tighter, as if removing the only other option I had by hugging me. I nodded and tightened my hold. I could almost feel how confused she felt, as if we were one, I knew she was very confused.

"It'll all be okay. I promise." I murmured. She nodded slowly, staring at the crimson cloth of the couch, her stare blank. I continued to try and comfort her, racking my brain for something to do. Maybe she was tired? "Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Do you want to go to sleep?" I offered.

"Alright…" She murmured. I stood, carrying her and brought her to the bedroom. She yawned in my arms as I gently lay her on the bed, gently I took some blankets and draped them over her shoulders, lying under the covers beside her. I hugged her close, kissing her cheek. She smiled a bit and curled up closer in my arms.

"Night." I whispered.

"G'night…" She breathed, pressing her forehead against my chest, body pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

….

A few weeks later, me and Araya were walking through the woods happily, just for a stroll, the fact of her expectancy was much more noticeable, it was obvious by now, but, I didn't really care. I was just glad to be able to spend all this time with her. Araya seemed to be enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. She was happy, so I was happy, to my relief her mood swings had become less and less as the days went by. Everything was so perfect now, that it seemed that nothing could ruin it. Clarifying. _Almost _nothing…

"Hey freak," the voice of an small enemy of mine, Toraido came from behind us. I couldn't help but flinch at the word 'freak', turning to face the older Noah. He smirked savagely at me and Araya.

My Araya turned as well to look at him, half hiding behind me. "The hell do you want?" I hissed.

"Just wanted to say hello to my _friend _the freak," he sneered. I clenched my fists.

"I'm not a freak." I growled.

"_Sure_." He said, the sarcasm in his voice irritated me. I could feel Araya gripping my arm with her hands nervously. I felt myself death glare at him, clenching my fists tighter.

To make matters worse, Toraido turned to Araya. "Pretty little thing for an exorcist ain't she." He smirked, walking up to her and using his thumb and pointer finger to lift her chin so she looked at him. I pulled her away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her." I snarled. Toraido only smirked with satisfaction. Then I realized, the more I react the more he's gonna talk or do something to us.

"Hmm, shame you did that to her," he smirked, walking yet again closer to her and patting her abdomen where our baby was. I felt Araya's grip tighten on my arm.

"Go fuck yourself Toraido!" I shouted.

"I'm totally among my standards, I'm definitely sexy enough, but I don't think it's possible," Toraido replied. I growled in annoyance.

"Why are you here Toraido?" I snarled.

"Looking for innocence to crush," he said boredly. I pulled Araya back slightly.

"Then go look somewhere else ya bastard." Toraido created a fake pout.

"But there's some innocence right there," he purred gesturing to _my _Araya.

"Now way." I growled. "Back. The fuck. Off." I wouldn't let him touch my fiance. Not again. He wouldn't hurt her. Not if I can help it.

"But it's the only innocence I see, and besides, it's just innocence, so if you don't mind, move aside and let me deal with it," he said, his eyes on Araya, who narrowed her own eyes at him, seeming to become a bit more angry rather than scared.

"No." I hissed.

"Hah! You really are crazy! Maybe you should have stayed in that asylum!" Toraido laughed. My eyes widened and I lowered my head, my heart clenching at the mention of that place Suddenly, Toraido screeched out in pain, I looked up, an anaconda made of flames was wrapped around his entire body, clutching him tightly, squeezing the life out of him and burning his skin which made a sickening sizzle, his screams were blood curtling with each passing moment.

"Araya! Stop!" I cried, knowing that the Earl would be pissed if she continued. She growled then snapped her fingers, the snake retreated to her side. Toraido fell to his knees, glaring at the two of us.

"You really... are insane." He coughed, blood dribbling down his lips. "Falling... for _her _of... a-all people..." The snake hissed at him, baring lavi like fangs as it curled around Araya's shoulders almost protectively, as she stroked it's head with her forefinger. An insane grin across her lips. "Should've stayed home... like a good little boy..." He smirked. I lost it, my hair shot out of him and impaled him in several places. Araya growled letting her snake attack again, probably because I was attacking Toraido as well.

All I felt was fury, he went as far as to touch her and then he brought up the damned asylum... how dare he... bring up _that _place? I didn't care about the punishment I would surely receive after this from my father, but I continued.

Araya's snake wound itself around Toraido and resumed it's burning, Araya taking great pleasure in his pain. My insane grin returned as Toraido's screams of agony reached my ears.

Toraido looked from me to Araya, blood dripping from his eyes, then he created his sword from dark matter. He wedged the sword between the snake and himself and pushed the blade right through Araya's snake, it squealed, writhing in pain before turning to ashes. I charged up dark matter and shot it at him, impaling him with my hair once more. He swung his sword slicing through my hair. I shied away, my now slightly shorter hair withdrawing.

"That'll…. teach you….. to mess.. with…. your superiors." Toraido panted, standing up.

"You are _not _my superior." I growled defiantly.

"Of course I am," He purred.

"You have no power over us." The twins and I said in unison.

"Don't be so sure about that." He smirked then shooting my limbs with dark matter, they felt stiff and like I wasn't in control of them. I tried to move, but my limbs weren't responding. Toraido walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders, I felt myself get forced to the ground. I fell to my knees with a small hiss of pain. "You are at my mercy," he sneered. I couldn't move, fear filling me slowly. My limbs weren't listening to me.

Toraido smirked at me before turned back to Araya, who was looking at the ashes of her dead snake, then turning to Toraido. My fear grew. What was he going to do? The older Noah walked slowly over to my lover, his smirk becoming much more sadistic.

Araya said nothing, but stood her ground, fists clenched tightly. "Don't touch her!" I cried, trying to make myself move.

Toraido turned his face towards me, that sadistic look striking more fear into my body. My eyes widened slightly. He turned back to Araya and grabbed her arm roughly with an iron grip. She yanked her arm, trying to get away. I gritted my teeth, doubling my efforts. Then he turned her sideways so I had a better view of what he was doing, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own, holding her tightly, and binding her arms and legs with dark matter so she couldn't escape.

"Get away from her!" I shouted angrily. Toraido pulled away, his teeth biting her bottom lip, drawing blood. I growled, both furious and frustrated that I couldn't break whatever Toraido had done to me. Toraido's smirk widened as he saw how pissed I was.

It was then he saw something on Araya's shoulder, or really just below it on her arm. I knew he had located her innocence because he then turned to me again, a large terrifying grin on his face, sort of like Tyki's sadistic face. My eyes widened in panic.

"Remember, you're at my mercy," he purred.

"No! Toraido, don't!" I cried.

"I could… I mean it would be just so easy." He said, taking hold of one of Araya's braids and twirling it in his fingertips, fear was mounted in Araya's eyes which set me off even more. I knew there was only one way to make this sick bastard stop.

"Please!" I cried desperately. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!" He smirked.

"Admit I'm your superior and I won't hurt her , or crush her innocence." Toraido said boredly "and do hurry up, my Noah instincts _might _take over."

"Fine..." I growled. "You're my superior." He smirked and let go of his grasp on me, the control in my limbs was regained. I stood shakily, glaring at Toraido. He smirked and shoved Araya in my direction harshly, releasing the bounds he had on her making her fall into me. I hugged her tightly, relief and happiness rushing through me. I held her close to me, my arms hugging her tightly, she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. Then, I remembered what happened when I was really happy and I was desperate not to let it happen in front of Toraido of all people. Too late however… A tail and cat ears popped up on me.

Toraido laughed hysterically at this. I blushed, my ears going flat against my skull. He then walked forwards and picked up my tail which tried to jerk away, I would have attacked him but I didn't want to let go of Araya in fear that he'd hurt her. I hissed at him angrily, trying to pull away. But he yanked my tail roughly. I let out a cry of pain, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Araya snapped away and lit Toraido aflame.

Toraido screamed in agony and a door appeared, he stepped through and the door disappeared behind him. My tail wrapped out my waist as I tried to to recover from the strange painful sensation. Araya frowned and rubbed her cheek against mine, she then gently lifted my tail and kissed it, as if kissing it better the way a mother did to her childs cuts. My blush deepened slightly, I smirked slightly, and licked her cheek. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek lovingly, hugging me tightly. That had been a very close call. That bitch almost got her innocence… I could have been sleeping alone tonight... I took her hand and we walked back home, once more having enough of being outside for a while. Maybe next time, we'd take more care to stay close to home so we wouldn't be bothered. I had a feeling I'd be in a lot of trouble with father for attacking Toraido. But I had good reason. He started it. It was his own fault he got hurt. He was being an idiot.

I lead Araya down the staircase and to the living room, I needed to make sure Araya was alright, that he hadn't hurt her. I sat her down on the couch. "Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Ya," she said blinking a few times.

"Did he hurt you?" I pressed.

"He bit my bottom lip but otherwise I'm fine," she said. I nodded, sitting beside her.

"Good." I breathed.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked suddenly, a worried expression on her face.

"Besides pulling my tail you mean?" I mused.

"Ya," she said. I touched my unevenly cut hair that was at least a few inches shorter.

"Does this count?" I asked.

"Well does it hurt in any way shape or form?" She asked. I shook my head. "Good." She said softly and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I hate him..." I muttered.

"I understand why you don't get along with most of the Noah now," she sighed, resting her head against my chest. I nodded.

"I'm an outcast no matter where I am." I sighed.

"Not here…" Araya breathed lovingly. I smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. Everywhere but here." I purred.

"You'll always belong here…" She murmured.

"That's why I want to stay here forever." I replied.

"I want you to stay here forever too…" She murmured. I nuzzled against her lovingly, relishing her warmth. She smiled and hugged me closer, happy.

"I just wish... that we could be free..." I murmured.

"Well… At least, we're free now right?" I said. I nodded. We were free. For a while at least... until the Earl took me back home. She curled up in my lap and stayed happily with her head on my chest. I never wanted to leave her. The only person who truly loved me. But I knew, that in only a few more weeks... I would. And I had no choice. Unless I wanted to be killed or punished. Maybe she could come. Maybe I could still visit. I hoped with all my heart that I could. I didn't ever want her to be alone again and I had no idea what would happen to me back home. I gently hugged her, nuzzling my cheek against hers, maybe the Earl would let me stay a while after our daughter was born. I smiled at the thought hugging her much closer. I wondered what would happen if she was born with innocence. Surely the exorcists would take custody of her, though it would probably for the better seeing as the Noah and Akuma would try to hurt her. But then, would I be able to see her? I wouldn't know, I hoped I would. I didn't want to lose my family. I kissed her cheek lovingly. She sighed and nuzzled her cheek into the crook of my neck with a smile.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too…" She murmured.

"Stay with me..." I muttered.

"I will…" She murmured. I smiled and kissed her. I knew that, with her, I would never be alone. I would always be loved. And it was all thanks to her.


	10. Chapter 10: Ongoing Secrets

**YOLO! Heres that second chapter I said I'd post today! Hope you enjoy! I dont own DGM or any characters I do own Kaya and Araya so they are under my copywrite!**

Chapter 10

It has been a few been weeks since we had seen Toraido. And lemme say, it has not been an easy week. The baby is supposed to be born at some point this week so I've been on edge, barely getting any sleep though Araya insisted I should sleep. But I was so nervous about being a father and about the Earl taking me home that I simply could not.

I woke up to someone prodding my arm. I looked up with sleepy eyes to see Araya awake, one of her fists clenched tightly. "Araya? What's wrong?" I yawned.

"What do you think?" She sighed with a raised eyebrow. I was wide awake at once.

"The baby?" I asked.

"No, my brother decided to make out with Cross." she said sarcastically. "Yes the baby!" She said with a groan. I got to my feet quickly.

"Then let's go." I said hurriedly. She got to her feet just as quickly, hurrying after me with great agility which was surprising. Then again, she _was _a cyborg. We rushed up the staircase and towards town. She could run in long strides seemingly unfazed to her predicament. I wondered if I should help her or something... "Want me to carry you? I could go at full speed then and we'd get their faster." I offered as we ran.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said, her cheeks flushing a bit, telling me she wasn't going to admit if she was struggling and that she was embarrassed to accept my offer. I had learned to read her actions and signs to know if she was being stubborn or practically anything else. I smirked slightly.

"Too bad." I laughed, scooping her up bridal style and going at full speed. She squeaked in alarm.

"Hey!" She protested. I gave a breathy laugh of amusement, skidding to a stop in front of the hospital.

"See...? Faster..." I panted.

"You're exhausted now though," She sighed.

"I'll be fine." I coughed, regaining my breath. "Let's just go in." I said, walking into the hospital. She followed quietly, her hand gripping mine. I wondered what it was gonna be like. Would it hurt her? Then it dawned upon me that she wasn't acting the way someone usually acts when they're in labor. "Hey Araya, how come you aren't acting like you're going into labor?" I asked softly.

"Cyborgs don't feel the urgency, panic or pain of the contortions so I'm naturally calm now." She explained.

"At least put on a good show." I smirked slightly. "To fool the humans."

"Do I have to?" She groaned. I nodded with a small laugh. "Alright..." She sighed. I knew she didn't want to but she would indeed put up a show. "Oh yeah, if this whole thing gets too disturbing for you, I don't mind if you leave the room." She chirped. I nodded, hearing someone coming as we neared the front desk.

"Alright then gorgeous." I winked. "Action."

"Don't forget to play your part love." she said before she clutched her stomach and breathed heavily, sucking in a breath every now and again, making herself wince a bit as if she really was in pain. Had to admit... she was good at acting. I put on a convincing look of desperation and panic as a nurse came into the room. "Get me... a god... damned room!" She spat in between breaths before i could even utter a word. She winced again, gripping my hand tighter which made it hurt a bit. The nurse nodded quickly.

"Please, follow me." She said hurriedly and led us into a room. "I'll be back with a doctor," She said before walking quickly from the room and closing the door behind her. Then Araya dropped her act.

"Happy?"

"Very." I laughed. "You are a very good actress."

"I'd bow but I can't at the moment." She groaned. I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"You don't need to." I purred. She smiled and nuzzled up against me.

"Oh, and sorry for crushing your hand, I guess normal humans do that when they're giving birth etcetera." She said with a shrug. I shrugged, flexing my fingers.

"It's fine." I said. She nodded resting her head on my shoulders.

"When do you think the Earl's gonna take you away?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." I murmured truthfully. She sighed and kissed my cheek, then we heard the click of the door, the nurse was back with a doctor, Araya quickly began her act once more moaning in pain, taking in harsh pained breaths. I continued my own act, clutching her tightly and whispering soothing words into her ear, stroking her hair in reassurance, to be honest I was barely acting, I really felt a bit desperate, scared for what might happen to her. I was then asked to leave the room, which was the last thing I wanted to do. But I grudgingly obeyed. Araya begrudgingly let go of my hand and watched me leave, still acting. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked out of the room, sitting in a chair in the hallway. I really didn't want to leave her alone with the two of those people. I didn't really trust them with my Araya or our daughter. I felt fear pound in my chest. Then, a sound came from the room that made my heart stop for a moment.

It had begun and, this time, I knew Araya wasn't acting. I covered my ears, trying to block of desperate cries of pain that came from her. I wanted nothing but to tear through every human and make sure she was safe. But I gulped down my instincts, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

...

After a few hours of listening to Araya's distress and struggle, the door opened. "You can come in now." The nurse said. I nodded and stood, walking into the room. Araya still struggled almost wailing. Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw me. I went to her side and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She weakly turned to face me, I cupped her cheek with my free hand and kissed her gently.

"Shh... it's almost over..." I murmured, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Araya nodded quietly, trembling. I kissed her cheek, stroking her hair soothingly. She squeezed her eyes shut seemingly thankful of my presence. I kneeled right next to her bed whispering soothing words to her. Araya pressed her forehead to my chest and clutched my hand for dear life while the other had an iron grip on my forearm. I grit my teeth from the amount of pressure she was putting on my arm and continued trying to soothe her.

"Its a girl!" The doctor announced signaling it was over, Araya's grip loosened on my arm and hand, she panted weakly, beads of sweat falling down her face. I let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Araya.

She looked up at me her breathing heavy "...i-is it... o-over?" She asked, barely managing to speak within breaths. I nodded.

"Yeah, It's over." I said happily. She let out a sigh of relief and let her head rest on my arm. I laughed slightly in relief, kissing her cheek.

"Do you want to hold her for a bit before we check up on her to make sure she's healthy?" The nurse asked, interrupting mine and Araya's small moment of relief, at first I thought she was talking about Araya, but then I remembered Kaya. I looked at Araya, unsure of how to answer. She seemed to look at me as if looking for an answer as well. I shrugged and nodded.

The nurse smiled and gently handed Kaya over to me. My daughter felt so weak, small and defenceless in my arms, she felt so frail, but I suppose she wasn't that strong yet. I noticed a small marking on her throat, it was right at the base, in the middle of her throat, in between her collar bones. It was then I realized it was innocence.

"Araya," I muttered. "Look." I showed her the bright green symbol. Araya opened her eyes and glanced to where I was pointing.

"Inn-ocence…" She murmured under her breath. I nodded.

"Looks like she's an exorcist." I whispered. Araya seemed to notice something I didn't.

"Jasdevi," she muttered, to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at her.

"She h-has stigmata," she said, her voice soft. By now the Nurse and Doctor had left. Araya pointed out the faint markings of what looked just like very faint stigmata.

"Oh." I stared at the stigmata. "So she does..."

Kaya yawned, her tiny jaws parting.

"And somehow she's the exhausted one…" Araya muttered under her breath weakly. I laughed lightly.

"I think it's kinda cute." I chuckled. Araya nodded tiredly. She had gone through a lot, so many joyful emotions flooded me. My Araya was alive, and we had our baby now. I outstretched a hand to Kaya, who grabbed my finger, giggling. I grinned at her and pulled the child onto my lap, hugging her gently. Her small fingers grasped at my hair, putting a strand in her mouth. Children did indeed eat everything didn't they? I gently pried my hair from the babies mouth. "My hair isn't a chew toy," I purred. She seemed to pout, trying to get to my hair. I wondered why Araya was so quiet all of a sudden so I looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep, her hand still holding mine. I smiled, kissing her cheek. She deserved some rest. Meanwhile, Kaya had somehow gotten hold of my hair again. I groaned softly and took my hair away from her again. Putting my uneven strands behind me so she couldn't get them again. I tapped her nose gently. "No." I said sternly. Kaya seemed to roll her eyes a bit then grab hold of my finger, cramming it into her mouth and trying to eat it. I pulled my finger away. "You are truly a Noah." I grinned. "A troublemaker." Then it dawned upon me that she was probably hungry. What did babies eat again...? Milk? Yeah, milk. But, Araya was asleep and I didn't feel right waking her. I didn't even know if cyborgs could produce that stuff. What was I supposed to do? God, first hour and being a parent was already tough. Maybe I should wake Araya…

I sighed knowing she wouldn't be very happy if I woke her for this but I needed to anyway. I gently shook her shoulder. Araya moaned and curled up tighter. "Aya..." I chuckled. She moaned again only squeezing my hand tighter. "Aya... wake up..."

"Dun wanna…." She whimpered.

"Kaya's hungry though." I said. She opened a single eye.

"Cyborg…" Was all she said, closing the eye again. "I got nuthin…"

"Then how are we supposed to feed her." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They have some kind of ready made milk stuff…" She said "ask a nurse or something…" I sighed.

"Fine..."

…

It had been a few days since Araya gave birth, she had been mainly quiet, keeping to our room, but, I didn't really speak to her or react to her much anyway, I've been too busy tending to Kaya while Araya recovered. Kaya was could be an angel at times... but a small little devil at others. She was quite the adorable thing either way.

I was currently sitting in the living room, Kaya playing with a teddy bear I had materialized. She was nomming it's ear happily, though she had no teeth, she practically gummed it up. I was watching her, my mind in a completely different place. Though I acted otherwise, I was constantly on edge of when the Earl would force me to come home.

Araya walked in the room, emerging from the bedroom, and not even greeting me, but patting Kaya on the head and walking into the kitchen. "Hey." I greeted. I didn't know if she heard my greeting or not, because she didn't respond. I blinked in confusion. "Araya." I called. "Is something the matter?" Still no answer. Was she mad at me? I thought the bipolar thing was over. I stood and walked into the kitchen. "Aya?" She continued to do what she was doing, which I assumed was making supper. "Aya, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to her. She once again didn't respond, but avoided my gaze which confirmed my suspicion that she was mad at me for something. Not sure if it was the right thing to do, I hugged her from behind. "What's wrong Araya?" I asked. I was shocked to see she turned to glare at me. I released her, blinking in confusion. She huffed in a depressed yet mad way and continued her cooking. "D-did I do something?" I asked nervously.

"No, you've only ignored my existence since Kaya was born!" She spat angrily, responding for the first time since I started trying to talk to her.

"H-have I?" I said timidly. "I-I didn't m-mean to." She rolled her eyes, and continued to cook, biting her bottom lip as if fighting back tears. "You just seemed like you needed rest... so I've been taking care of her. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you."

"Oh don't even try to cover it up! You didn't even try to talk to me at all!" She hissed. I didn't know how to reply so I just hung my head in shame. She moved out of the way and finished with one plate, shoving it at me. "Just eat your damned supper." She growled. I nodded, taking the plate obediently. How had she turned so bitter so fast? She obviously didn't like being mad at me, and seemed to hold back tears she wanted to cry. I sat down at the table, eating my food. It still tasted as delicious as normal, though I felt numb. Life wasn't sweet when she was mad at me. Especially with the constant dread of being trapped back at Noah's Ark.

I stood up and walked over to Araya, scooping her up bridal style and nuzzling her cheek gently.

"The hell?" She yelped.

"I'm sorry." I pleaded, kissing her cheek. She crossed her arms over her chest reluctantly. "I love you. You know I do. I'd never ignore you on purpose." She still said nothing, but looked down. I kissed her forehead, silently pleading for forgiveness. I squeezed her tighter to my body, then she finally gave in with a sigh.

"Alright… I forgive you…" She murmured. I smiled and kissed her. She leaned into me holding me closer, her lips capturing my own with affection. I placed her back on her feet, happy that she had forgiven me. She smiled and hugged me tightly around the waist.

"I like it when you're happy." I purred.

"I can't stand being mad at you…" She admitted, nuzzling me tighter. I smiled, hugging her. She hugged me tighter, I could tell she had missed me a great deal.

"Why don't we _both _go play with Kaya?" I offered. "I've finally mastered materializing toys." I added proudly. She nodded with a smiled, allowing me to guide her to our daughter. Kaya was still nomming on the teddy bear, this time on its arm. Araya giggled at the little girl leaning against me happily. Kaya looked up at the sound, dropping the teddy bear and crawling over to Araya, outstretching her small arms to her. Araya grinned and lifted Kaya up placing a tender kiss on her cheek. The little girl giggled, poking her mother's cheek. Araya teasingly nipped Kaya's finger ever so lightly, that the baby giggled. She began nomming on one of Araya's braids. Araya pouted. Then created a little chewy toy made of fire, one that of course wouldn't ever harm Kaya. The baby became fascinated with the glowing object, and immediately dropped Aya's hair and grasped the flame chewy toy and began to chew at the warm object as if it was just a regular chew toy. I chuckled at this, she was very easily distracted. Or she just liked to test chew everything within her grasp. Araya dispensed her two braids over her shoulders out of the child's grasp. I laughed, happy to be with my family.

Kaya soon dropped the toy and grabbed at my hair again with tiny hands with a mischievous giggle grasping my hair. I sighed and let her start nomming on it, realizing there was no point in taking it away from her. Araya chuckled in amusement probably because her hair was safe from the babies maw.

"Oh be quiet you." I growled playfully.

"Pff," she snorted rolling her eye amusedly.

"Why do you like chewing hair so much?" I asked quietly, pulling my hair away from Kaya. She pouted with a giggle and tried to grab my long hair again.

"She can't talk love," Araya mused.

"I know." I said. "I was talking to myself more than her." I poked Kaya's forehead gently. "No. No touching my hair." This caused another snort from Araya. Then she turned her head to something she heard. I turned as well, still trying to keep the child from chewing my hair.

"The Earl's here..." Araya murmured. My heart clenched, my happiness fading slowly. She sighed opening the entrance with the flick of her wrist while holding Kaya in her other arm, balancing our daughter on her hip. I didn't look at the staircase, instead preoccupying myself with watching Kaya.

Araya leaned against my side nuzzling her cheek into it, closing her eyes. Footsteps came closer and closer down the staircase, each one like a stab to my heart. I wrapped an arm around Araya, holding her close to my side and guiding her to the couch where we all sat down, I pulled Araya onto my lap, as if that could keep her with me, Kaya still in her mother's arms, probably wondering what was going on.

Araya curled up bringing her cheek to my shoulder and her forehead to the crook of my neck. I held her tighter feeling the presence of the Earl, I kept her on my lap, knowing this could possibly be the last time I could hold her ever again. Then I looked up slightly as my father came into the room. Araya looked up to face the Earl, stiffening in my arms. Kaya however tilted her small head clueless of what was going on, completely forgetting about eating my and Araya's hair. I stood slowly, not wanting to go home. I had gently placed Araya back on the couch. I walked up to my father, refusing to look at him.

"It's time to go home, Jasdevi," father spoke. Araya gently placed down Kaya and walked over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly she then brought her lips to mine and kissed me, her lips were wet from what was probably tears. I kissed her back gently, then pulled back. Tears soaked her eyelashes and cheeks. She gently wiped some of her tears away.

Kaya began to whimper, either in knowing something was wrong or she didn't like being alone. Araya walked back over to Kaya lifting her up and placing our baby on her hip then walking back over.

"I'm gonna miss you... We're gonna miss you..." She choked out. I nodded, not speaking. I was worried that I would break down if I opened my mouth. I placed a kiss on Kaya's forehead, murmuring a goodbye then turning back to the Earl.

He looked rather astounded at first, then he motioned for me to follow him. So I did, looking behind me to see Araya's tear filled gaze following me up the stairs. I followed the Earl slowly, gripping my left arm as my legs moved reluctantly. I fought back tears as it felt like my heart was being wrenched from my chest. We walked out into the forest, the entrance closing behind us.

Father guided me to one of Road's doors. We stepped through feeling the abyss close around me, immediately as soon as I entered the Ark, I walked straight for my room unable to hold back tears any longer, they burned in my eyes and my throat seemed to clench itself as my chest tightened, a deadly pang of grief throbbing in my lonely heart. My hair hid my face as I cried silently, refusing to led the Earl see me cry. I broke away from him going into my room and slamming the door shut behind me. It was now that I allowed myself to break down into sobs. I sank to my knees in front of the door, my fists against the smooth wood. I felt tears streak down my cheeks I wanted my family... I didn't want the Earl or any of the Noah. I wanted my Kaya. I wanted my Araya. I wanted to be with them.

I'd give anything just to hold them in my arms, I hadn't even gotten to tell Araya how much I needed and loved her.

I dug through my pockets until my hand stumbled upon the Forget Me Not, then I squeezed it tightly, holding the warm round object close to my body that was the last thing I had of Araya besides my memories.

I stood shakily and walked over to my barred window and tried to melt it again. But, the moment my hand touched the bars, agony pulsed through my entire arm making me draw back quickly.

I knew father wasn't going to let me see them. Not ever again... I knew I would never be truly happy until I saw my family. The Earl could give me anything in the world for all I care, but it would never make me happy even a glimpse of my family would make me at least feel a bit happy.

...

It has been a few weeks since then... I've cried myself to sleep nightly, and only ate when physically forced to by some Akuma. It was rare for me to leave my room and I was in constant misery, the twins have refused to speak in their own depression. So I've been all alone...

I had started cutting again, my hair becoming blades subconsciously at this point, slicing my forearms until they were raw and bloody. I didn't care anymore. The pain was only meant as a test to see if I was alive. Or if I was just living in a nightmare... I hid the bloody cuts after I was done, so no one knew. That's how I prefered it.

It's not like anyone cared anyways. The one person that has ever cared is my Araya. The one that father was never going to let me see again.

I looked down at my arm, blood dribbled down it and a burning pain had erupted in my newest cut. I felt my arm tremble in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, why not savor the pain though, right? At least I can feel one thing other than grief and heart break. I'm not a monster... I feel pain... I feel the heartbreak.

There was a knock at the door... I quickly wrapped a bandage around it and pulled down my sleeve. I opened the door, arm still tremblingly. At the door I saw my mother. "What do you want?" I asked miserably, wiping my eyes.

"I wanted to check on how you're doing, and I want to see if there's anything I can do to make you happy," she murmured. I shook my head, sniffing slightly. "Tell me what I can do," she said softly.

"Nothing." I replied shortly.

"There's got to be something that will make you happy," she murmured, resting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"The only thing that will make me happy is seeing Araya again." I said, shrugging her hand off. "But that isn't going to happen anytime soon is it?"

"Do you want me to try to convince your father?" Lulu Bell sighed, pity in her golden eyes. I shrugged, positive that he'd say no. "I'll try, alright?" She said softly. I nodded, hugging myself being sure not to touch my arm. "I'll do what I can." She muttered before walking from the room and closing the door behind her. I locked the door, going back to sit with my knees to my chest on my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had no hope left in me, surely father would say no immediately, I was definitely sure of that. I pulled the bandage off my other arm and my hair went to work immediately, slicing my flesh. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, not from the pain, for my arm had gone numb by now, but because of grief. I wanted the twins to say something at least. Just so I knew that I wasn't all alone… They seemed to sense my urgency. **It's gonna be alright Jasdevi** Devit said _Gonna be alright, hee! _Jasdero reassured in his usual childish demeanor. I sensed they both wanted Araya just as desperately as I did. They just shoved it down so they could reassure me, I knew this because they were me. I lowered my head, my hair digging deeper into my arm. **Jasdevi, stop cutting yourself, it ain't doin no good. **Devitto pleaded. I simply shook my head. Pain meant that I was alive. That I was still able to feel something besides misery. **You're not gonna be alive if you keep cutting yourself! **Devitto scolded.

"Then let me die..." I sobbed, lowering my head further. **No. We might possibly see Araya again, she wouldn't like to see you dead now would she? **He tried. _Don't die Jasdevi. Aya-chan would be sad then. _Dero whimpered. "What's the point… If she wouldn't even know…" I murmured. **But she could know, Lulu Bell could convince him. **Devit said. I shrugged half heartedly. _Stop hurting yourself Jasdevi. It's not good for you. _Jasdero added. "It's the only thing I can feel besides the misery!" I sobbed. The twins obviously didn't know how to respond, so they fell silent. I cupped my hands over my face and wailed, hot sticky crimson flowing down my arm and dribbling onto the hardwood floors. The blood stained my clothes, my hair... but I couldn't care less.

The pain… I know this is crazy… But it feels nice…. My sanity had been shattered, making me desire the feeling of agony.

…

I don't know how long it took for there to be a knock at the door, I lost track in time. I wrapped my arm in a bandage again, standing shakily and walking over to open the door.

Lulu Bell was there with a smile. "I convinced him!" She said. I froze in surprise, staring at her in disbelief. **See?! Told you! **Devit laughed triumphantly.

"R-really?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're allowed to see her once a day for as long as you want as long as you're back by supper," she said. I nodded, still hardly believing father agreed. "So, go ahead," Lulu Bell said, proud of herself for this accomplishment. I nodded and walked out of my room immediately. I hurried towards the exit, anxious to see Araya at long last. Happiness filled me for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. I raced out of the door, energy pulsed through me as I sprinted faster than I ever had in my entire life my feet barely touched the ground and everything was a blur, I was somehow able to navigate myself to the entrance. It opened as soon as I set foot on the waiting spot. I walked through it, finding myself in the forest. I grinned and ran faster towards Araya's entryway. The entrance opened at once and I ran down the staircase.

Araya was there, she turned her head curiously to see who was at the staircase, but when her eyes met, she stopped in her tracks, a grin pulling across her lips and tears forming in her eyes. I rushed forward, and hugged her tightly. She hugged me tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and I felt her hands grasp my back, fingers digging into my shirt. She nuzzled her cheek into my chest.

"I missed you so much…" She cried, bringing her lips to my own, her sweet tender lips, I haven't felt them in so long… That hair… It had grown a bit but was still as short as she usually kept it. Her slender body pressing against me. She ran her fingers through my hair then I remembered, it was blood clotted. She seemed to notice that as well. She released me looking at my hair. Then she took the arm that hurt, I noticed a blood splotch on it, she pushed the sleeve further on my arm and took off the bandage. "Jasdevi!" She scolded. I looked away slightly, unsure what to say. "C'mon, lemme clean this up," she said softly pulling me towards the bathroom where most of the stuff like medical alcohol, pain relievers and other things were. I wondered if I should show her my other arm.

She took out cotton swabs, and to my horror the rubbing alcohol, that stuff always stung like hell on wounds, I didn't like it. But she always insisted on putting it on wounds because it helped kill infection. The moment the stuff the touched my arm, I hissed and my arm jerked instinctively. She sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I know you don't like this stuff, but bare with it," she said softly, pinning my arm down and rubbing away blood with the rubbing alcohol.

"Ow..." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Almost done, I'm gonna check your other arm after," she said. I nodded, knowing she wouldn't like what she saw. That had been the arm that had suffered more abuse. She wrapped the arm back up with a new clean bandage, then went to the other arm. She gasped as she saw so much blood and wounds. "Jasdevi, did you do this to yourself?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. I hesitated, then nodded guiltily. "Please, don't ever do this to yourself again… Please, promise me you won't ever hurt yourself." She pleaded, as she began to rub blood and any infection away with the cotton swabs.

"Okay." I said softly, wincing. She gently began wrapping my other arm with the bandage.

"Did you cut yourself anywhere else?" She asked with a sigh. I shook my head.

"Good, now to get the blood out of your hair," she said.

"Where's Kaya?" I asked curiously.

"Sleeping, in her crib," Araya explained, leading me to the kitchen sink where the sink was much bigger and there was a hose attached. She grabbed a chair and flipped it backwards so the front faced the sink. Then she took some dish soap from the counter and turned on the warm water.

"You're not gonna use the hose are you?" I asked hopefully.

"Only where the blood is thickest, which is at the ends of your hair," she said softly, kissing the top of my head. "Now sit," she said. I pouted slightly and sat down in a chair. She let the warm water run through my hair soaking it where the blood was, she took the soap in her hands and poured it into the blood clotted parts of my hair, running her fingers through it, from the corners of my eyes, I saw the blood flow from my hair and go down the drain. I shivered slightly, finally seeing how much I had abused myself.

She was very gentle and caring with my hair, not pulling on it but gently getting the blood out with the soap water and the hose. Some water dripped onto my clothes, getting them wet. But I didn't mind. She gently wrung my hair to get most of the water out of it.

"There, done," she said. I closed my eyes, imagining my hair dry. It dried immediately. "Hmm, neat trick," she commented. I smiled.

"I know right?" I laughed lightly.

"Wish I could do that," she mused, gesturing to her own short hair "well at least it dries quicker than it did when I used to have long hair."

"You used to have long hair?" I asked.

"Ya, when I was younger," she said with a small smile "it was hip length actually."

"Oh, cool." I smiled.

"Ya… It was nice, until an Akuma had grabbed it," she shuddered at some memory.

"Oh... that must've sucked."

"Ya, it hurt a lot, it was a level three or something," she sighed.

"I don't like those." I said. "Or level fours..."

"I ended up killing the level three," she shrugged "the level four is what killed me," she sighed. And then it got awkward... I didn't like it when she talked about her death. She seemed to notice my discomfort and decided to change the topic thankfully. "So, hows it been at the Ark?"

"Stupid." I muttered.

"Ya," she purred kissing my cheek. "Must've been hard." She murmured in understanding. I nodded, remembering Lulu Bell's efforts to make me happy… She helped me up and brought me over to the couch. She sat me down on it and sat on my lap hugging me and resting her cheek on my chest.

"I missed you." I purred, nuzzling the top of her head.

"I missed you too…" She whispered. Closing her eyes so she could hear my heartbeats, she seemed to find them comforting.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked.

"No, besides Kaya starting to grow hair, nope." She shrugged.

"What color is it?" I asked, not able to think of anything else to talk about.

"It's sort of a red with a black patch on top, kinda like how your hair used to be, except the blonde part is red." Araya smiled.

"That's cool." I purred. She nodded in agreement, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back, hugging her tighter. She grinned, closing her eyes and curling up tighter. "Love you..." I murmured.

"I love you so much…" She purred. I smiled, kissing her forehead. "How long are you staying?" She asked softly.

"Until supper." I replied.

"Are you gonna come back?" She asked her voice a murmur. I nodded.

"Every day." I promised.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Every. Single. Day." I grinned. She beamed at me and hugged me tighter. I returned the hug, relishing my happiness. Her smile widened, I could tell she was so joyful right now. I loved her smile, when she was happy.

"I love when you're happy, it makes me happy…" She purred. "And I love being able to see you…" She murmured.

"Me too." I smiled. "I hate it when you're crying or upset."

"I hate when you're upset too…" She murmured. I nuzzled against her, never wanting to let go. I felt my hair instinctively wrap around her lovingly. She laughed softly as the raven colored locks wrapped around her. She curled up closer, welcoming my warm hair blanket. I chuckled softly, holding her closer. She looked up at the sound of something then grinned. "Kaya's awake," She purred. I smiled.

"Then let's go get her." I said. She nodded waiting for me to unravel her from my hair. My hair removed itself from around her and we stood. Together, we walked towards Kaya's room, there she sat a perfect angel, she had, like Araya had said, hair, not that long, it barely reached to the nape of her neck, but it was very red, not like red head red, but literally red, like Araya's hair, with a black design like I used to have on my hair when most of it was blonde. I smiled and walked up to her. "Hey." I said softly.

She giggled and reached her small arms up with a giggle. I smiled and lifted her up gently. I noticed her eyes were two different. One eye was an emerald like one of her mothers, the other was gold like both of mine. I smiled at my daughter. She felt soft and warm in my arms and made me feel happy. She giggled and poked my forehead with a laugh, then she hugged me, making cooing noises. I laughed lightly, hugging her back.

"I missed you." I murmured. She giggled in response, her tiny hands gripping me tightly. I looked at Araya, still hugging Kaya. She smiled kissing my cheek and then the top of Kaya's head. I hugged her with one arm. We were together, a happy family. Araya snuggled into my side with a purr. Kaya began nomming on my hair again, but I didn't care. Araya giggled in amusement. I grinned, poking Kaya's cheek. Kaya, then turned to my finger and began to nibble on it happily. I laughed. "You like chewing things don't you?" I chuckled. She giggled with a small nod. Understanding things very well for an infant. I materialized a stuffed animal cat and handed it to her. She giggled and grabbed it, snuggling it close. "I think I just found her favorite animal." I grinned, looking at Araya. Araya laughed and nodded.

"My kitten," she purred. Suddenly, I saw something black come quickly into the room. Araya peered over at it tilting her head. "Jasdevi, I think a cat followed you in…" She said. I looked down at the cat and gasped slightly. Sitting at my feet, looking up at me, was a black cat with a pale silver stigmata on its forehead and the ribbon and bell around its neck. Kaya also looked down at the cat, her large eyes blinking at it curiously.

"Lulu Bell..." I whispered.

"Ah, no wonder you grow cat eats and a cat tail when you're very happy, your mother is a shape shifter…" Araya said in understanding as if this was a moment of explanation for her. I nodded slowly. Lulu Bell's golden eyes turned to Araya, giving her an inquisitive look. Then I remembered Lulu Bell had never seen me really happy before so she had no clue what Araya was talking about. Kaya giggled, looking at Lulu Bell, still holding the cat I had materialized. She brought out her arms making a motion that said she wanted to pet Lulu Bell or something while still holding the stuffed cat. Somewhat reluctantly, I placed Kaya on the ground. Kaya giggled and crawled towards Lulu Bell then hugged the cat with a giggle. Araya watched intently for Lulu Bell's reaction, most likely to make sure my mother didn't scratch or bite our daughter. Lulu Bell watched the child curiously as she placed a small hand on her head. Kaya was more gentle than most children would be with a living creature, petting Lulu Bell gently. The black cat purred and nuzzled against Kaya's hand, making her giggle happily. By now Araya was satisfied that the black she-cat wouldn't attack the baby and stepped closer to me, leaning into my side. I was relieved that Lulu Bell wouldn't do anything. I wrapped an arm around Araya as she rested her cheek against my side. Lulu Bell started swaying her tail back and forth, allowing the child to try and catch it. Probably not caring unless Kaya were to pull it. I pulled Araya close, hugging her. She smiled, a purr rumbling in her throat. I kissed her gently, my happiness almost overwhelming. I felt cat ears and a tail appear, then I pouted in annoyance, this always happened… Araya laughed and scratched gently behind my ears, causing a shiver of good feelings to run down my spine. I purred loudly, my tail swaying happily.

"I love when you get cat ears and a tail, it's cute," Araya purred. I smirked slightly, nuzzling against her hand, purring loudly. She laughed and continued scratching, I found my mother watching our behavior intently. My ears drooped slightly in embarrassment, my tail wrapping around my waist. Araya hugged me tightly. Lulu Bell stood and rubbed against my leg, Kaya giggled and followed Lulu Bell. The cat looked back at the child and trotted out of the room, the bell around her neck jingling. Kaya pouted then turned back to me and hugged my legs. I lifted her up, smiling. She blinking up at my eyes then grinned. Grabbing my hair then cramming it into her mouth. I sighed.

"Wanna play with the kitty?" I asked, pulling my hair away from her. Kaya tilted her head as if thinking, then pointed to her mouth. I looked at Araya for help.

"Alright, I'll make her something…" She sighed picking up Kaya from my arms and carried her towards the kitchen, holding my hand with a smile. I followed her, my tail swaying. Lulu Bell was curled up on the couch, either sleeping or relaxing. Probably both knowing her. Araya didn't seem to care, as if this was an everyday occurrence. I followed Araya, deciding to ignore Lulu Bell for a bit. Araya walked into the kitchen and sat Kaya down in a high chair before heading over to the fridge and getting out a carton of whole milk and getting out a bottle. I watched curiously, not sure what I should be doing. Araya popped off the cap and poured milk inside and then closed the cap twisting it to make sure it stayed on, then opening the fridge and putting the carton back into the fridge, then handing the bottle to Kaya who seemed to know exactly what to do with it.

Kaya shoved the bottle of milk into her mouth and drank from it. I had to admit, it was a bit cute. Lulu Bell entered the room and looked at the bottle of milk licking her lips. Araya laughed and got out a bowl and poured milk into it putting it on the floor. There were many things I expected but this wasn't one of them. Lulu Bell blinked up at Araya gratefully then trotted towards the bowl and lapped up the milk happily, her slick tail swaying. I smiled slightly in amusement. Araya walked back over to me after dispensing the milk into the fridge and kissed my cheek. She closed her eyes as if she knew something and was savoring it. I wondered what she could be thinking about right now. But I didn't ask. Only kissed her cheek as well. She continued to savor our moment until Kaya set her bottle aside.

"Jasdevi, could you wash that please? My hands still hurt from washing your hair," she said softly. I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled, taking the bottle. I walked over to the sink and pulled off my gloves and began washing the bottle.

"Thank you," Araya purred.

...

A few days later, I had gotten bored and had searched in dad's room to look for something to entertain me. Hidden in his top hat closet, under one of the hats, was a black leather note book.

I looked at it with curiosity, the strange texture of leather coming to my fingertips as I ran my fingers over large golden letters that said _'Diary'_**How manly. **Devit laughed in amusement, Jasdero giggling in agreement.

I felt myself smirk widely _**I think we should read it. What do you guys think? **_I asked my wide smirk growing. The twins nodded enthusiastically. _**I'll just borrow it for a while. **_I grinned, hiding it in my pocket and going back to my room.

When I was back inside my room, I closed the door and locked it, sliding the leather notebook- excuse me, _Diary _from my tunic. I sat down on the bed and opened it, beginning to read the neat, cursive handwriting that was the Millennium Earl's. I smirked as all of his secrets spilled out to me.

All stories he told inside were very entertaining for me, but one in particular stood out the most in my mind. A story about the original Noah of Bond, Bondomu, and an exorcist.

An exorcist, a flame one in specific, had fallen in love with Bondomu, they visited in secret until they were caught, a war started because of their love. And in the end... They died, the war ended. But the odd thing was it said that the two would always become reborn, fall in love and die until they could be together at long last.

Almost all of the most recent entries were about me and how he 'had to stop history from repeating itself'. What did he mean by this? What was repeating itself, could he mean me and Araya? Is that why he had been trying so hard to keep me and Araya apart? I continued to read, my confusion and surprise growing with every word. With the words he wrote, he made it sound like he actually cared about me. That he cared about my well being.

I flipped to the most recent entry, which had been written a few days ago. It said that he failed. That history was repeating itself once more and he was wondering why he could not at least prevent it when it was his own son and not just some other Noah of Bond. I closed the Diary. Unwilling to read anymore of the entry. I had read enough anyway. I decided I should show it to Araya, see what she thought about it, _**I think it's visiting time now anyways **_I thought as I shoved the Diary inside my coat and headed out of my room and outside the Ark and to Araya's place.

When I was walking down Aya's staircase I looked around for her, urgently, I needed to let her see this. I had to know if she thought this was talking about us.

"Aya?" I called.

"Over here!" She said waving me over, a cloth in her hand, she seemed to be cleaning the house.

She wiped her brow with a forearm and looked at me "yo," she purred dropping the cloth and hugging me tightly with a grin.

"I have to show you something," I said.

She tilted her head "okay, c'mon." She said bringing me over to the couch, we sat down and she nestled her cheek into my side as I wrapped an arm around her and took the Diary from my jacket. "May I ask whose this may be?" She asked.

"The Earl's." I replied.

"How Manley," Aya snorted with a smirk. **That's exactly what I said! **Devit laughed. I felt myself smirk with a laugh.

"Well what's in it is what I need to show you," I muttered and flipped to the page where it talked about the Noah of Bond and the Exorcist in love and how they start a war and end it repeating itself in history, over and over again.

As she read, she furrowed her eyebrows and he smile fade into more of a curious look, she flipped to more recent entries. "History repeating itself..." She murmured, flipping past the point I stopped at, reading more and more then she smiled a bit as if realizing something.

"Jasdevi... The exorcist and Noah are us... Always returning and always meeting and falling in love... And we won't stop this until we can live a happy life together..." She murmured. I thought about one thing, how would we end the war. But then, a very working detail resurfaced in my mind. The Noah of Bond and exorcist would fall in love and _die _until they could be together. Was there a possibility that Araya and I would both die? She didn't seem to mind that fact, but she seemed to take it with pleasure. I smiled at her happiness and hugged her gently.

"Maybe we're the ones that get to be together," I murmured.

"I hope so..." She muttered as he read more into the Diary. I grinned.

"Oh, hey, there's this really funny one about him and Lulu Bell." I laughed.

"Ooh, do show," she smirked handing me back the Diary. I flipped to the page and showed her the page. "Hah!" She laughed as she read the page.

"I know right?" I grinned.

"Didn't think the Earl was that well… Into it…" she laughed "Wow… He writes in detail." She coughed, stifling another laugh. I felt her curl up much closer to my body with a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around my middle with a smile. I hugged her back, relishing every second with her. She purred with a smile and hugged me closer and resting her cheek against my chest. I purred as well, not caring the my ears and tail had appeared. They were pretty much a part of life now.

"I've never been this happy with anybody in my life before…" Araya murmured.

"Neither have I." I purred happily, my tail swaying.

"If you think of our situation, it's not really all that bad…" She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All the stuff bout us in the Diary. Yes we always die at the end of each lifetime, but we always get to see each other again and fall in love again… Any couple would beg for that gift…" She murmured. I smiled and nodded. When she put it that way, it didn't seem so bad. I didn't really want to die... But the thought of always being with Araya soothed me. She lay a kiss on my cheekbone with a warm smile. I loved her so much, I guess we really were lucky… Though people are trying to constantly tear us apart… We're together forever. More than I could ever ask for. I hugged her tightly.

"By the way, how's Kaya? Noah children grow really fast." I asked.

"Well, I figured that out, and she's fine, I taught her to say a few basic easy words," Araya said with a shrug and a grin.

"Like what?" I smiled slightly.

"You know, like _hello, goodbye, please, thank you, mommy, daddy, cat, dog,_ and well stuff like that," She said.

"Can she walk yet?" I asked, the twins looking up from their mental poker game.

"Trying, she's not that good at it yet, but she's getting there," Araya said. Suddenly, a very high pitched voice came from another room.

"Moooommy!"

"Speak of the devil," Araya laughed, standing up and brushing her lips against mine briefly before stretching and heading into Kaya's room. I sat up straighter, my cat ears perked up.

It took a minute, but Araya walked back into the room, but Kaya wasn't in her arms. I tilted my head. But before I could ask, Kaya crawled into the room after Araya. She looked up at me with large eyes then grinned.

"Hi Daddy!" She giggled, crawling over to me as fast as her little legs could take her and sitting up, hugging my legs. Jasdero had a little mental break down in my head over how cute she was and I smiled, lifting her up onto my lap. Devitto just chuckled amusedly.

"Hey Kaya." I purred.

"Daddy!" She giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I laughed, my multicolored tail swaying happily as I hugged her back.

"Don't choke Daddy," Araya purred, walking up to us. Kaya pouted and released my neck, sitting on my lap. I put my hand behind my back and materializing a toy, pulling it out and offering it to Kaya. She laughed happily and took the toy from my hand.

"Tank you daddy!" She laughed, squeezing it tightly in her arms. I laughed at her mispronunciation and kissed her forehead lightly.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Still learning," Araya laughed, ruffling our daughters shorthair, it was as long as Araya's was, minus the braids. Plus, it was two colors. Like mine... Same hair design on top of her head. I smiled seeing that she was unmistakably ours. The stigmata on her forehead was still faint and the bright green innocence stood out against her pale grey skin. "Do you think the exorcists will sense her innocence?" Araya asked a bit worriedly. I shrugged.

"Let's hope not." I said softly. She nodded with a sigh, twiddling her thumbs a bit nervously. Kaya tilted her head in confusion, obviously not understanding why both Aya and I had become suddenly a bit sad. Then Araya snapped back into reality with a grin.

"You hungry?" She asked both of us. I nodded with a shrug. I had purposefully not eaten lunch cause of my visiting time so I was hungry. "Well, I made cookies," she said with a smirk. I grinned.

"**Hell yeah!**" Devit said excitedly. Jasdero giggled in agreement.

"They're your favorite," she purred, tapping me and Kaya on the nose.

"_Chocolate! Hee Hee!" _Dero giggled.

"Cookie!" Kaya giggled excitedly, almost jumping in my lap. Jasdero had another spaz fest over her cuteness, causing me to laugh slightly.

Araya gently picked up the excited Noah child and pulled me up with her free hand, and guided us to the kitchen where a tray of warm chocolate cookies sat just waiting for us to dig into them. Kaya grabbed a cookie and began nomming happily.

"Kaya, what do you say?" Araya scolded gently.

"Cookie please?" She guessed.

"And," Araya pried.

"Tank you!" She said with a nod of her head.

"Good girl! Now you get two cookies!" Araya praised. Kaya squealed in delight as Araya gave her another cookie.

"Tank you mamma!" She giggled. I smiled, taking one of the cookies and taking a bite, the soft squishy delicious chocolaty flavor spreading through my jaws.

"Uh, uh uh," Araya scolded. "Set an example." She said with a slightly evil smirk. I sighed, my tail flicking in an irritated manner.

"Thank you Aya-chan." I purred.

"Alright, now eat your cookie, take more if you want," she laughed, kissing my cheek. I grinned.

"Can kitty have milk?" I asked teasingly.

"If kitty wants milk," she purred. I laughed softly, continuing to eat my cookie. It was so delicious, my mouth practically begged on hands and knees for more.

…..

A few days later, I had noticed I was more happy at the Ark, and my cat ears and tail had become more and more recurring. Thankfully, no one had seen...yet...

It was after supper and I was very bored, my cat tail and ears had popped up randomly because of my visit with Araya.

"Aww! How cute! Jasdevi has cat ears!" Road giggled, making my ears droop in embarrassment. I decided not to reply, for that would probably egg on the brat, so I just walked away, my tail lashing in irritation. What I hadn't noticed at the time was Toriado smirking evilly, as if he was planning something.

Later, I was walking through the hallways boredly. When I found my room, I opened the door and walked inside, balls of yarn awaited me there. I blinked, my cat instincts screaming at me to play with it. I picked up a ball of yarn and looked at it. Then, it fell, a string dangling on my fingers, I saw the yarn ball roll a bit… _**Prey… **_My cat instincts hissed. I couldn't help myself anymore. I lunged at the yarn, trying to catch the ball. It always slipped away from my grasp each time and rolled away, soon the other balls of yarn were scattered, I tried to catch them as I managed to make them fly around me in the air in my frantic chase.

After a few minutes all the yarn had unraveled. Leaving me... tangled up in it. I couldn't get loose, there was yarn all over me, tangling me in a thick mess of brambles. I managed to sit up, trying to get the yarn off me. However, that only seemed to tangle it up more. I tried to squirm free but the yawn clung tightly to me, refusing to untangle itself from me, pinning my arms in a clump and legs in a disheveled bunch. I let out a panicked mewl, struggling against the mighty strength of the yarn. I cried out more ferociously as if that would make the yarn free me, but the yarn refused to release me for I was held captive in it's villainous grasp. The door to my room opened and Toraido walked in, smirking widely.

I growled feeling stupid as hell, as I glared at him with hatred. "Wow. You actually fell for it." He said mockingly. "And here I was thinking you were smart, _freak." _I snarled, wishing there was something I could do to kill this Noah. But frankly, I was all tangled up. I hissed at him, struggling harder. "Aww, is the little _freak _trying to escape the big bad yarn?" Toraido chuckled a cruel smirk on his face. I blushed, death glaring the older Noah.

"Shut up!" I cried in both fury and embarrassment. Just then, Lulu Bell walked in and slapped Toraido across the face, to my surprise, there was blood dribbling from five long claw marks across his cheek.

"Ow!" Toraido wailed, clutching his cheek, it was then I realized Lulu Bell's hand had claws for nails instead of her usual fingernails. I blinked in confusion, pausing in my struggle. "The fuck was that for?" Toraido growled.

"Would you stop tormenting this poor boy!" She spat, "now get lost! I don't want to see you doing anything like this ever again!" She spat. Toriado muttered something under his breath and walked out. Once he was gone, I resumed my efforts to get untangled. Lulu Bell closed the door and walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me and taking my chin and directing my gaze to her eyes. "It's alright now, you don't have to struggle." She purred. I blinked, confused beyond words. "I haven't been a good mother to you, I'm sorry…" She sighed, as she used her claws to cut the yarn. I didn't really know how to respond, but my ears drooped for some reason. "Don't fret my kitten, you're almost free." She purred. I blushed slightly at the word 'kitten', but remained still, allowing my mother to free me from the yarn. She finally cut me loose and I shook away bits and pieces of yarn, shaking it from my hair. I wanted comfort from Araya but she wasn't here and I couldn't visit her, it was too late. Lulu Bell pulled a piece of yarn from behind one off ears and smiled slightly. "There. All gone." She said.

I let out a sigh of relief, flopping over onto my back across the floor with a groan. Lulu Bell sighed. I looked over at her, childish instinct making me ask: "why does he hate me?"

"He finds your differences strange and because you are the Earls son, he feels as if he's being threatened so he will so whatever it takes to make you feel weaker and inferior because you have the upper hand," mother replied softly.

I frowned at her turning my head away. "Upper hand? What upper hand?" I muttered.

"Because the Earl is your father, you have more power over the others," she explained. I stayed silent, not really believing her words.

Lulu Bell sighed realizing she was getting nowhere "you'll understand more in time…" She sighed. I nodded my ears twitching slightly. She pat my head gently and walked from the room, closing the door behind us. I almost didn't want her to leave, I needed the comfort right now and we seemed like the only person who cared.

I sighed, rolling my head back to my shoulders and closing my eyes, the feeling like I was completely alone in the world hit me, burning slowly in the pit of my stomach. What power could I possibly have? Having the Earl as my father has been nothing but crap so far. What did this world have against me? The only place where I felt wanted wasn't even on Earth... It was inside of Earth.

I sat up, looking around my messy room. **Can we have Aya tomorrow?** Devitto asked in my head, his voice sounded hesitant as if he don't know if this was the right time _Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Hee hee!_ Jasdero giggled hopefully.

I nodded, playing with my tail. **Please don't feel down, you've gotten her for longerthan we have** Devi pouted. "I know. I'm just down about...life..." I muttered. **It'll be alright **Devit said softly.I nodded with a sigh. The twins smiled probably happy that they would finally be having a turn with Araya. They mentally hugged me and patted me on the head. I smiled, people cared about me...


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Araya

**I'm sorry, but this chapter is very very sad! Its all coming to an end. Eh, you guys know I dont own dgm so whatever XP HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SADNESS!**

Chapter 11

**T**he twins arrived the next day at Araya's hiding area. I looked through their eyes eagerly, waiting for the door to open. Soon enough, the door opened and the twins happily ran down the stairs to meet Araya. She smiled and opened her arms out for them. Dero hugged her tightly with a giggle. Devitto took his chance to kiss her cheek and hug her tightly.

Araya grinned and hugged them tightly.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you in ages!" She laughed.

"We're fine!" They grinned in unison hugging her tighter.

"I made chocolate cookies," she giggled.

"Cookies! Cookies! _hee hee_" Jasdero giggled gleefully. Devit's grin widened. The former blonde looked around. "Dero wants to see Kaya-chan. _hee!" _He giggled.

"Kaya is eating a cookie," Araya said with a grin "in the kitchen," she laughed. The twins nodded. She guided them to the kitchen and offered them a plate of steaming hot chocolate cookies, Kaya was happily nomming a cookie in a chair. The child looked up at Jasdero and Devit, tilting her head curiously. She continued to nom the cookie as she peered at them curiously, their appearances appeared strange to the small being seeing as she has never seen anyone besides Araya and myself. Jasdero sat next to her and giggled.

"Hi!" He grinned at her. The child giggled and grabbed at his hair.

"Your hair is long like daddy's," she giggled. Dero giggled too.

"Dero is Kaya's daddy! So is Devi!" He exclaimed happily, pointing to himself and Devit. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Noah logic dear, these two are two halves of daddy and technically are both your father," Araya explained.

"Confused…" Kaya said softly as she gazed at the two in wonder. Jasdero looked to Devit for help.

"It's complicated, we'll explain when you're older." Devit said with a grin. Dero nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Kaya said willingly and nomming her cookie again. Jasdero took a cookie and broke a piece off, sticking it through his stitches. Kaya looked at the way Jasdero ate, peering at his stitches. Then she glanced at the strange markings, taking it in with curiosity. Araya laughed and tossed Devit a cookie as well. Kaya pointed at Jasdero's stitches. "What's that?"

"Don't ask Kaya, it's rude," Araya scolded before anyone could answer, she didn't want to upset the twins with their child's curiosity. Dero decided not to reply, but continued to eat his cookie.

"Hey, uh, do you know how to make Dero blonde again?" Devit asked suddenly decided to change the topic. Jasdero had been very upset lately about his hair, wishing it was blonde again.

"Actually, if you are to bleach his hair, then he'll be blonde again," Araya replied. Then whispering in Kaya's ear. "Why don't you go play," she murmured. The child nodded and hopped off her chair. "I think bleach is permanent."

"Dero wants to have golden locks again." he said.

"I have bleach, want me to dye it?" Araya offered. Jasdero nodded eagerly. "Okay," Araya grinned, "oh, it might take a while of you keeping your hair dunked inside." She added. "I think 40 minutes…"

"Okay." Dero giggled. Fawna smiled and brought Jasdero away.

"Devi-kun, could you possibly entertain Kaya? I don't want her to try to play with the bleach," Araya asked the ravenette.

"Yeah, no problem." Devit nodded, going to where Kaya was.

….

When Jasdero and Araya emerged from the bathroom, Jasdero's hair was blonde as it used to be. He was grinning widely as he went over to Devit and Kaya.

"Dero's golden locks are back!" Jasdero exclaimed gleefully. He plopped down next to his twin. I looked at my own hair, seeing that it was back to how it was before. I was unique again! "Devi! Devi look!" Jasdero giggled, shoving his hair right in front of Devitto's eyes.

"I know. I have eyes." Devit grinned, hugging his brother with one arm. Jasdero hugged his brother so tightly, pretty much cutting off Devitto's air. "Gah! D-Dero! Can't... breath..." He gasped.

"Oh! Sorry Devi!" He giggled. Araya laughed and hugged the two of them happily. Kaya giggled and hugged Dero's leg.

"I found out something," Araya said abruptly. The twins looked at her.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I had met you guys before all this happened. We used to play as kids," she said softly. They blinked at her. I blinked in confusion, trying to process what she had said. "I read it in The Earl's diary," she explained.

"But we don't remember anything like that..." Devit said.

"The Earl wiped your memories of me because he didn't want history to repeat itself and it had already began," she said.

"Makes sense." Dero muttered.

"We always used to play, at night when our abusive parents were asleep," she said with a small smile. Kaya, had fallen asleep against Jasdero's leg. I racked my brain, trying to remember. "I remembered when I read it," she said, then, standing up and retrieving the book from a side table and handing it to the twins. Devit took the book and opened it, finding the page. "The corner is folded to the page," Araya said. He nodded, flipping to the page. He and Jasdero read intently, my eyes became glued to the screen inside their heads.

'_It seems I've failed to prevent history to repeat itself. Jasdevi and the flame exorcist have met and are already friends. Yes they are children but… I know their friendship will become more, though I hate to take her away from him for she is the only thing keeping him from killing himself, but I have talked to Komui about it. I can not allow history to repeat itself again. Especially not this time. When the Noah of Bond is my own son. He said he could try, but the girl was not able to be taken away just yet. I know I must take Jasdevi away from the humans to join the Noahclan and remove his memory of her... It will make him happier. I have to keep him away from that girl. Though I don't know how long it will take for his transformation to take place... I don't know what the humans will do to him once he shows signs of becoming a Noah. I wish that I could bring him to the Noah clan, but Noah will not allow a human at the Ark whether he was becoming Noah or not... I regret bringing him to these humans. I could've found a way to keep him safe from the exorcists myself. I regret it deeply, and I always feel the guilty pang eating away at my old heart. Especially when I see what they've done to him. He deserves better than this. Though this girl seems to make him so happy… It hurts to know we'll be separating them soon... I only hope I am making the right decision. I will write again when the deed has been done… _

The entry ended there. Suddenly, a memory resurfaced in my mind. A very young Araya had protected me from a few children who had been bullying me. Araya looked at me. "That spark your memories?" She asked. The twins nodded. I saw more memories flash before my eyes, when she crawled through the window of my room, just to see me, we drew together pictures in my room at night, using only a flashlight. We sometimes played with toys always getting along so nicely. She had been my only happiness. She had treated my wounds when my parents beat me, and brought me food because she knew my parents starved me. She protected me from other kids. And I showed her the same favor. Then the memories of her visiting me one night, she was scared and crying. I had comforted her, told her that everything would be okay. That we had each other. That had been the day she had been raped by her father. She was scared out of her mind. Then… Eventually, her visits were less often, though I could see she tried to visit, but her parents had kept her away from me. My own parents had locked my window and kept me in my room, never letting me leave the house once they discovered Araya. Because happiness was the one thing that I could never have. I would sometimes catch glimpses of her trying to visit, and her father beating her back to the house with her crying. I, on the other hand, had been beaten half to death for only looking out the window. I wasn't permitted to desire freedom. But I didn't care about freedom. I desired Araya, I wanted my friend. I had only remembered the beatings before we read the diary. But now… I remember everything. Devit closed the diary, giving it back to Araya.

She took it gently and rested it on the table.

"I also discovered a few more things… About why I'm a cyborg," she murmured. Jasdero looked up at her, picking up the sleeping Kaya and placing her on his lap.

"Why?" He asked.

"After I was rescued, they were the ones to kill, me and they made me into a cyborg and wiped my memory changing it to make me remember everything a bit differently, I didn't remember Jasdevi, or who really killed me, instead of the Akuma who I had originally been programed to think killed me, Lavi was the one to do it, quickly and painlessly," she sighed. The twins looked at each other, then back at her. "The reason I'm a cyborg is so we wouldn't be together," she said.

"But we're together anyway." Devit said. "So that's somethin!" Araya managed a grin and nodded with a laugh. Dero cradled Kaya, giggling softly. She yawned and smiled, curling up tighter.

"Kaya-chan's cute." He giggled. Araya nodded in agreement. Jasdero looked at Devi. "Devi should hold her too."

"O-okay," Devit said nervously, he obviously didn't ever really… interact with children. He hesitantly took Kaya from his brother, unsure of himself. The child yawned and hugged Devitto resting her head on his chest. just curling up on his lap, not really needing him to hold her, but Devit held her anyways. I smiled slightly. She was really cute indeed. Devit felt himself smile, as he held the child. Jasdero yawned and leaned his head on Devit's shoulder. Araya, stood up and stretched.

"Dero's tired." the blonde yawned.

"Do you want to sleep?" Araya offered. He yawned and nodded. She smiled and guided the twins to the bedroom where she gently rested Jasdero in bed, taking Kaya from Devit and placing her in a crib. Dero curled up, yawning almost like a kitten. Araya smiled as Devit sat next to his twin and stroked his twin's now blonde hair. He nuzzled against Devitto's hand.

Aya smiled and sat on the other side of Jasdero. The blonde curled up against her, purring. She smiled and stroked his hair gently as Devit did. Cat ears appeared on his head, his tail swaying. Araya giggled and scratched behind his ears. Jasdero meowed softly, his tail swaying under Devit's chin.

"Now I have four kittens," Araya purred in amusement. Jasdero giggled.

"Hey, it hasn't happened to me yet." Devit said.

"Yet." Araya said with a smirk, kissing his cheek gently. He smirked, kissing her back.

"Dero wants one!" Jasdero pouted. Araya laughed and kissed his cheek. He giggled and licked her cheek like a cat. She laughed with a grin. "Dero's a kitty." he giggled happily. She laughed.

"Yes you are Dero-kun," she giggled. Jasdero giggled in amusement, rolling onto his back with a purr. Araya giggled and rubbed his belly before he could even ask. He purred loudly, his ears flat against his head. She laughed and continued rubbing his belly. Devit laughed in amusement. She smirked and kissed Devitto on the lips briefly. In shock, ears and a tail appeared on the ravenette. Jasdero giggled.

"Now Devi's a kitty too." He purred playfully.

"There, see four kittens!" Araya said triumphantly. I laughed at this display.

"Rub my belly!" Devit commanded with a smirk. Araya laughed saluting with her free hand,

"Yes Sir," then rubbing his belly as well as the blondes. Jasdero giggled madly.

"It tickles!" He squeaked.

"S-stop! I-t tickles!" Devitto laughed.

"Wait you want me to continue? Okay!" Araya laughed and continued on both boys, tickling them harder. They roared with laughter, Jasdero beginning to hiccup. She continued tickling, the boys were at her mercy. Devitto gasped for breath as he continued to laugh. She grinned and kissed each of them on the nose as she continued to tickle them with a grin.

"St-stop! Pl-please! _hee!" _Jasdero gasped, still hiccuping.

"Make me," she purred slyly as she continued to tickle them. Jasdero somehow made it into a sitting position and kissed her on the lips. She stopped tickling and became paralyzed. Dero took the chance to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Devit pouted then kissed her neck with a smile, joining his brother with a smirk. Jasdero teasingly nipped Araya's bottom lip. She laughed, a purr rumbling in her throat. Devitto, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed a trail along her hairline sending shivers down her spine. The blonde twin tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer. She smiled and pulled herself closer to both twins, enjoying their caresses, while I watched enviously from the screen inside the twins heads. I couldn't help crossing my arms and pouting slightly. The twins didn't seem to care though, they just smirked and continued seducing the cyborg. Jasdero pulled back, his tail swaying with pleasure. Devit however continued, stealing her lips from the blonde with satisfaction. The blonde took over for Devit, placing kisses on her hairline. She curled up in their grasps happily, enjoying their affection. Both twins purred. I pouted, crossing my arms childishly, wishing this was me giving her this affection instead of the twins. They both smirked, not at Araya, but at me.

"_**Screw both of you…**_" I grumbled childishly.

"**I know we're sexy, but really Jasdevi?**" Devit grinned, while Jasdero giggled hysterically.

"_**I-I didn't mean it like that! Sh-shut up!**_" I cried out with embarrassment. The twins both laughed mentally. "_**Shut up!**_" I pouted again, then slapped Devitto mentally because he could take it, and I poked Jasdero seeing as he was the more sensitive one.

"**Ow! What the hell?**" Devit cried.

"_**Shut up!**_" I growled. Devit mentally stuck his tongue out at me. I returned his gesture sticking my tongue back out at him. Jasdero giggled in amusement.

"**Meh.**" Devit snorted mentally as he continued to caress Araya happily. Jasdero leaned his head on Araya's chest, hugging her waist.

"You're comfy…" He giggled, snuggling closer to the female who blushed. He purred, nuzzling against her. She hugged him and Devitto closer, who had to take a breather, and had rested his head on her shoulder. Jasdero giggled softly. "Soft..." He purred. Devitto purred as well, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Wha…." The sound of a small voice came from the doorway. All three looked up at once.

"_**HAH! You've been caught!**_" I laughed to them as small little Kaya looked at the three of us in awe, wide eyes. The twins pulled back from Araya immediately.

"What were… You doing?" The child asked. Jasdero and Devit looked at Araya for help.

"Tickle fight." She covered up.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Okay!" Kaya said merrily with a grin. Jasdero giggled nervously, leaning his head on Devit's lap. Kaya walked over and crawled onto the bed as well. She sat on Dero's stomach, giggling cutely and playing with the angler light on his head. Jasdero grinned widely. Kaya giggled and continued to play with the little light. "Shiney…" She giggled. The blonde took off his ribbon crown and put it in front of Kaya. She giggled and continued to play with it merrily. Jasdero looked up at Devit, his head still on his twin's lap. Devitto pat his brother on the head. The blonde yawned slightly.

"_**Guys, it's almost supper, we need to head back**_" I interrupted, not wanting my time with Araya to be cut short. The twins groaned softly.

"_Dero doesn't wanna!" _Jasdero whined.

"_**Well, I don't feel like going either but I'd rather not have the Earl cut our time with Aya shorter**_" I replied. They groaned again but finally agreed.

"Aya, we got to go," Devitto said softly. Jasdero nodded sadly.

"Alright then," she sighed, then kissed each of them on the lips briefly.

"Daddy has to leave now Kaya-chan." Dero said, patting her on the head.

"Bye daddies," Kaya said with a frown. Jasdero gently took her off of his stomach, taking his ribbons back and placing them back on his head. Then both Jasdero and Devitto kissed Araya gently on the cheek and left.

"_**Well that was fun.**_" I smiled slightly.

"**Very we got memories back and got to seduce Aya**" Devit said happily. Jasdero giggled in agreement.

"_**Yeah... Memories. Should we say anything about it?**_" I asked.

"**No it's safer if we keep it to ourselves**" Devit replied as he carried his sleepy twin back to Noah's Ark. Jasdero leaned his head on the back of Devit's head, yawning. Devit adjusted the grip on his twin to make him lighter and more comfortable. The ravenette walked back into the Ark, going straight for our room where he gently laid the blonde down on the bed and tucked him in, removing the angler ribbons and placing them on the nightstand table, then curling up around his twin. Jasdero pressed himself against his brother's chest, resting his head against the crook of his neck. Devitto stroked his brothers hair soothingly, his eyes growing tired as well.

"_**You two are adorable when you sleep together like this, you know that right?**_" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up Jasdevi." Devitto muttered tiredly, hugging his twin.

"_**But I don't want to**_" I whined.

"Dero's tired... let us sleep." Jasdero whined back.

"_**But! But! But! I'm bored!**_" I complained, pouting childishly.

"Sleep!" They said in unison.

"_**Fine….**_" I groaned and flopped onto the mental couch. The twins relaxed, Devitto hugging his brother protectively, both of them falling asleep in moments. I soon found myself asleep as well. Drifting off peacefully.

…..

The twins awoke the next morning after a dreamless sleep. I awoke as well, wanting to see Araya myself this time.

"_**Can I have her again?**_" I asked. The twins pouted and nodded reluctantly.

"**Can we just have half the day without merging?**" Devit asked. "**We haven't had much freedom lately.**"

"_**Alright…**_" I sighed in defeat. Jasdero giggled happily, sitting up with Devit, his hair disheveled. Devit took a brush and brushed his twin's hair while the blonde sat with excitement, moving a ton.

"Quit moving Dero." Devit frowned. "You're making this harder than it should be."

"Sorry Devi _hee_" the childish boy giggled. He became still, allowing his brother to finish brushing out his hair. Then Devitto brushed his own hair straight to it's normal self. "Hungry..." Dero whined.

"Alright, lets go eat some breakfast." Devitto said softly. They stood, stretching. For some reason, Jasdero did a back bend to stretch his back muscles, straightening up easily. "I didn't know you were that flexible…" Devit commented, blinking a few times in surprise at his brother.

"Dero's really thin. So Dero's really flexible!" Jasdero said proudly. "I can make myself a pretzel!"

"I'm thin too!" Devit argued.

"_**Actually flexibility doesn't have much to do with how thin you are, it actually has more to do with muscles, joints, double joints and stuff,**_" I said to prevent another fight.

"Road taught me a lot of it. Cause Road's flexible too." Jasdero explained.

"Oh." Devit muttered.

"Look at what I can do!" Jasdero exclaimed, doing a handstand into another back bend.

"Wow…" Was all the ravenette said. Jasdero giggled, looking very proud of himself, puffing his chest out happily. "Okay, lets eat." Devit said.

"Okay!" Jasdero giggled, following his twin. Devitto brought his twin to the table. The Earl was absent today, but whatever. Everyone else was eating, so the twins sat down in their usual spots and dug in. Road looked up at them.

"Hey, Dero you're a blonde again." She pointed out. Jasdero nodded with a grin.

"Dero's locks are golden again!" He giggled gleefully.

"How'd that happen?" Road asked curiously.

"Dero got his hair bleached, _hee!_" Jasdero said merrily.

"That's unhealthy for your hair." Tyki commented.

"But Dero's golden locks are golden again! So Dero's happy! _hee!_" The blonde said absentmindedly. Tyki shrugged, continuing to eat. The twins began eating hungrily shoveling food onto their plates and into their mouths. I smiled, finding the way they ate amusing. They sometimes still fought a bit over who ate more, but to find how similar they ate was amusing, they were identical. They looked nothing alike, yet they were inevitably the same. When Devit looked up, I saw that father wasn't at the table… He was probably dealing with some patient, or sleeping in or something. I suddenly got a very bad feeling. The twins seemed to as well.

"_Dero thinks I want to merge again…_" Jasdero said nervously.

"**Yeah.**" Devit agreed. They both stood.

"We're done!" They said in unison, walking out. Then, they shot each other in the head as usual and I felt myself standing in the hallway. I rushed out of Noah's Ark to see Araya. I felt more and more dread with each step I took to her place. Something bad had happened. But what? I wanted Araya to be alright, I wanted us to live with each other forever and be happy. I knew something wasn't right when I arrived at the spot.

"Araya?" I asked softly. The door opened to the place, and the staircase appeared like normal. I rushed down the staircase. She wasn't there, in fact, it seems there had been some sort of struggle, items were disheveled and messy, unlike how things usually were. "Araya!" I called. No answer, but I saw the diary was flipped open to a much newer page. A pencil beside it. I rushed over to it and picked it up. Instead of reading _dear diary _as it always had in the rest of the pages, it read…

_Dear Jasdevi,_

_I am sorry for this, but history cannot repeat itself, I know this may break your heart and I want you to be happy, but, you cannot be together. Your daughter is with her uncle and will be fine. But Araya however must go. _

I stared at my father's handwriting in disbelief, trying to process the words. Maybe I could still save her. Was she dead? I hoped not. Where the hell would they be? The Ark right? Surely there! But where inside the Ark? Where could he possibly have taken her?! Dungeons maybe? His office? I didn't know, at least my Kaya was safe. But I needed to save Araya. I ran out of the hiding place, running back to Noah's Ark. I felt tears stream from my eyes as I ran as quickly as possible.

I sped through the doors shoving past the Akuma servants and anyone that crossed my path, running for the dungeons first. I ran into the dark hallway. "Araya?" I called desperately. No answer, nothing. I peered into each cell, seeing absolutely nothing. That meant the Earl was most likely torturing her inside his office. I practically flew to his office, desperation filling me. I couldn't lose my Aya, I couldn't lose my only joy. My only ray of hope in my hell of a life. I wouldn't let the Earl harm her.

I burst through the door to the Earl's office. Araya was limp on the floor, the Earl standing over her a crooked smile across his demented lips. My body froze in shock and disbelief. The Earl turned towards me.

"I'm sorry son, but it had to be done," he said but I could only see savage triumph in his eyes, no remorse, no guilt. Just triumph... I felt my heart shatter like glass into a million pieces. I found the strength to break from my trance and run to her side, her skin was pale, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

I felt myself glare at the Millennium Earl through my tear filled eyes "you're no father of mine…" I spat furiously, bringing Araya into my arms and cradling her. I buried my face in her cold, smooth neck, my tears streaming down my face. I held her closer, wishing I could have saved her. My whole body trembled rapidly. I wanted my Aya back. I wanted her to just be sleeping. To be alright. I felt her heart rate, desperately wanting it to still be there. Nothing… But did cyborgs have hearts? I didn't know. But she didn't seem to be bloody or have any kind of wounds on her. "Aya... please... please answer me." I pleaded softly. No answer. Only dead silence. I broke down into sobs, not wanting it to be true. I hugged her closer, shunning my no longer father who just stood in shock and stared. The twins were silent in my head, tears running down Jasdero's cheeks. Devitto was on the couch, clutching his head and shaking it defiantely. I picked her lifeless form up and carried her to my room, maybe… It was possible if she was alive... I wanted it to be true. I placed her on the bed, laying down beside her and clutching her tightly. I closed my eyes, burying my nose into her hair. I breathed in her scent, feeling her even colder than normal body. "Please don't be dead." I sobbed. "Please wake up. Please Araya." She didn't move. She didn't show me any signs that she was alive. She was gone... My sanity seemed to shatter. My mind shut down completely.

I stood up. She wasn't alive. She wasn't going to bring herself to life… She was gone. Forever gone… There was nothing I could do. I just prayed that bookman Junior would take good care of our Kaya and wouldn't mistreat her… a gun appeared in my hand, trembling in my fingers.

I felt a giggle rise in my throat. My eyes were wide with insanity. It finally happened. I had snapped... "Sorry, _Adam_..." I giggled insanely. "But I'm afraid... history has repeated. And will forever" I put the gun to my head, my finger on the trigger. I cocked the pistol, hearing the click of it.

I felt the end of the gun against the side of my head. With pleasure, I knew, I'd die, and I'd see my Aya again. I'd feel her with me. I'd forever have my Aya… I felt a rush of adrenaline pump through me, no after thoughts… I was going to see my Araya alive... I put the gun down. That wouldn't do... it was too quick... too painless... too loud… I wanted a slow and painful death... something quiet... a fitting end to my miserable existence. I dropped the gun, and felt the weight on the back of my head… My hair… Yes… That'd do… I smiled looking in the mirror, making sure my smile was perfect. Making sure this smile is what everyone would see when I was dead... My hair came to life, positioning blades at my chest. I smiled, as I felt myself drop to the floor, I felt nothing but joy… relief… It'd all be over soon… Soon enough… My world would be reborn and I'd be with my lover again.

Araya's POV

I know what everyone is thinking. Aren't I dead? The answer is no… I'm very much alive. Simply paralyzed, everything in me is paralyzed, my heart isn't beating, but because I'm a cyborg that hasn't killed me... I managed to opened my eyes to find myself in a room a recognized as Jasdevi's. The smell of blood was thick in the air. I focused all my strength into moving my body, barely managing. I struggled into a sitting position and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw Jasdevi… His hair, straight through his chest, an insane grin across his lips, his eyes filled with grief and misery. He still breathed… He was alive. I felt my heart crack, tears flood into my eyes. His hair removed itself... then impaled him again as if he wasn't satisfied with how slow he was dying. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Jasdevi!" I cried out, struggling to get off the bed and to his side. His insane eyes found me, his grin faltering. Tears fell down his cheeks. I felt tears fall down my own. His hair removed itself and settled at it's normal area. "J-Jasdevi…" I choked out, bringing him into my arms. I felt a river of tears flow down my cheeks.

"A-Aya..." He choked out, coughing blood. He wouldn't survive this… I knew it… I hugged him tightly to my body.

"Please don't leave me…" I murmured, looking into his pirate gold eyes. Jasdevi's grin faded, his tears running faster, blood leaking from his mouth and chest. "I'm t-too late… A-aren't I?" I whispered, gently wiping tears and blood away from his face with my thumb. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes and coughing more blood. "Hold on, if you're going… So am I," I said with a warm smile, kissing his forehead gently and stroking his cheek "I'll be right back…" I murmured, "don't die just yet, hold on."

I stood squeezing his hand gently and kissing his knuckles. Then I quickly ran from the room on wobbly legs, to the Earl, to his office. I needed him to crush my innocence, it wouldn't kill me immediately, but I'd have five minutes, five minutes to be with Jasdevi and die with him... I knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice of the Earl said, it was so much older sounding. I walked in and stood in front of him.

"Crush my innocence…" I said, tearing the sleeve of my arm to reveal the diamond shaped innocence in my arm. The Earl looked at me for a moment. "Crush my innocence," I said bringing my arm forward and right in front of him so the innocence was in plain view "yes I'm alive. And I'm telling you to crush my innocence." He stood.

"He's killed himself hasn't he?" He asked. I gave him a sad look and nodded.

"I hope you know, that this will continue to happen, until we are able to stay with each other and be happy together… History will always repeat, until that can happen." I muttered, digging my fingers into where my innocence was and digging it from my flesh, pain searing through my arm. I pulled it out of my arm, offering the glowing substance to the Millennium Earl. "Please… Crush my innocence," I pleaded. He took the glowing substance and, without any hesitation, closed his hand around it. I felt, everything inside of me become wrenched, my innocence, turned to a cloud of dust in his hand. I smiled, feeling my entire body become weak.

I staggered out of his office, back to Jasdevi's room. When I walked inside, I saw Jasdevi, still in the same condition, his hair was wrapped around him to staunch the blood for now, he turned his weak gaze to me as I closed the door. I fell to my knees beside him, taking his hand in mine.

"N-now, we d-die tog-together," I stammered weakly, managing to smile at him, I felt the thin trickle of blood flow from my arm, tears dripping down my cheeks. Jasdevi's hair unwrapped around him, allowing the blood to flow freely. I lay down next to him, pressing my body against his. I felt his warmth flood into me. He closed his eyes again, his breathing slowing. I closed my own eyes and pressed my lips against his, to feel his affection one last time… he kissed me back weakly. I heard his heart beat slowing steadily. I felt my own do the same. "I…. Love….. You…" I breathed, no longer able to keep my eyes open, I nuzzled my forehead into his chest, feeling his arms and hair wrap around me. Then... the world faded into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Reality

**HEY! I know, you weren't expecting another chapter were you? Well! There is one! SO enjoy!**

Chapter 12

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath, confusion filling my brain. Hadn't I died? Hadn't I killed myself? Where was I? Where was Araya? She had been right next to me. I looked around in fear, realizing where I was at once. Why was I at the Asylum? But… Why was my room… so different… The room was pure white, padded, not a single window, only a hidden door… A padded handle, where was I? This was definitely an asylum… But… This room… So unlike the original... I tried to move my arms, but found that a straight jacket was binding them to my sides. I looked around frantically, tears forming in my eyes. The Earl would save me right? L-like he always did... right? _**Guys? Are you there? **_I pleaded for the voices in my head. No answer came. I struggled into a sitting position as I began to panic. _**Jasdero? Devit? **_I pleaded desperately. Why weren't they answering? Did they die? Were they punishing me?

"Please... please answer me..." I begged. "Don't leave me alone!" No voices came. A knock came at the hidden door. My eyes snapped towards it as I pressed myself against the wall, fear pounding in my body. The door opened, a female stepped through, she had kind green eyes, long black eyelashes, raised cheekbones with the slightest of a blush tinted on it, her lips were a full crimson signaling she was wearing lipstick, her eyes were a bit large but were beautiful, her eyes a deep emerald green, she had a slender frame, tall, almost my height, she wore a nurse's gown, a small nurses cap on her short red hair, one long braid on each side of her head, lowering down a bit past her shoulder blades, she had thin curvy frame. I stared at her with large, panicked eyes. Araya? What was she doing here? What was going on?

"Hi there," she said with a smile, her voice honeyed and soothing as always. I only continued staring at her, feeling something was definitely wrong here. Did she bring me to this asylum? Why were both of her eyes green? "Are you still bothered by those pesky dreams?" She asked softly. Dreams?

"What... what are you talking... a-about?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes once more. From the fear. From the confusion.

"The dreams, about the Noah, exorcists and all that stuff, the stuff in your mental reality," she said. My eyes widened. That's when my mind finally processed reality... Jasdero and Devit weren't answering because... because they had never existed in the first place. "Do you want something to make you feel better?" She asked softly. I shook my head, staring at the floor. It had all been a dream... "It looks like the pills the doctor has been giving you has worked." She said softly, walking up to me slowly, almost hesitant.

"It... it was really... all just... just a dream?" I whispered, not looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it was," she said softly. A slightly insane laugh escaped me when my mind processed the whole truth. "You… Okay?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I replied truthfully, still laughing slightly.

"Well, they said they'd be releasing you tomorrow," she said trying to lighten the mood, as she kneeled in front of me. I nodded, not finding any relief in that statement. How foolish I had been... to believe that I could actually have a group of people who loved me. That I could be loved in the first place. The painful reality was that I was all alone. How would I manage in the real world? Surely I couldn't get a job or anything, I was uneducated… I couldn't get a job… Where would I go? What would I eat? My parents would never take me back. I had no friends to turn to. How would I survive? "You're worried about how you'll manage aren't you?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Do... do I have to leave?" I asked softly. "C-Can't I just have... more of those pills?" I wanted to go back into my fantasy. At least I was happy there. She shook her head with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry but… I was ordered not to, I know it makes you happy… But for your sanity, they told me not to, that you needed to adapt to the real world…" She said softly "but when they release you, you won't be alone," she said with a smile.

"What sanity?" I asked. "Pretty sure I lost that years ago..."

"No. You haven't…" she murmured. "You'll get used to it, you won't have to work or earn money or any of that stuff," she said with a smile. I didn't reply or look at her. I couldn't... she looked like my Araya... but there had never been a _my _Araya... had there? She wasn't the same. This... nurse, wasn't her… But she looked like her. My heart yearned for her. I desperately wanted for it to be her. For everything to be real. I wanted Jasdero and Devit. I wanted Araya. I even wanted the whole Noah Clan. "They needed someone to look after you, none of the other nurses or doctors stepped up, but…" She paused.

"But what?" I asked dully.

"I offered to take care of you," she said with a smile, maybe… Just maybe I could have my Araya… I saw emotions in her face, she had a soothing look on her face, something I couldn't detect was in her eyes, something I had never seen in anyones eyes, so I was unknowing of the feeling. I looked at her.

"Really?" I whispered hopefully.

"Yes, you're moving into my place tomorrow," she purred. I looked at her hands, no wedding ring of any sorts, no rings at all… Was she perhaps… Single? Could I really still have my Araya? "It'll take a few hours to go home, but I think you'll like it there," she said with a smile. I nodded slowly. She stroked my hair tenderly, like a mother would. Maybe I should try to get to know her? Her touch was warm and made me feel a bit better.

"Wh-what is it like? Where do you live?" I asked suddenly.

"I live in a friendly neighborhood, a large house, I live alone, I don't have a husband or children, I just have a cat, oh and my older brother," she said with a smile, criss crossing her legs. I nodded slowly.

"Okay..." I muttered.

"All the neighbors are friendly. There are a lot of outcasts there but they're all friendly and are looking forward for your arrival." she assured me. I nodded, my arms starting to feel very numb due to my straight jacket. "Oh, are you alright?" She asked.

"My arms hurt." I said. I didn't remember ever having a straight jacket before. It must've been put on me when they first gave me the pills. She gently unzipped the jacket, sliding it over my shoulders gently. I sighed in relief, being able to stretch my arms. I looked up at her. "Can... can I ask you something?"

"Ya, sure" she smiled.

"Why did they give me those pills?" I asked softly.

"I don't know…" She said honestly with a sigh, "I think it was fuelling your sanity, you were trying to kill yourself before, so I believe this would be to give you hope until you were no longer in that devastating state," she said, seeming to wrack her brain for answers. I blinked at her, confused. Then I realized that the torture must have been in my drug induced reality. What was her name?

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Araya. Araya Serinest" she introduced herself with a smile. I stared at her.

"You... you were... in my... dream." I said slowly.

"Often reality like people appear in dreams," she explained. "If you think or see something or someone, before sleeping they often appear in your dreams."

"I liked seeing you..." I muttered. She smiled.

"Well, I've been your nurse since you first came here," she smiled kindly "and you'll be seeing me every day." I nodded, vague memories of a young girl coming into my room and taking care of me surfaced in my brain.

"Do... do you know why I was locked up here?" I asked, wanting to know if at least some of my memories were real or if everything was part of my fantasy. She nodded.

"Your parents used to abuse you and then you killed a lot of boys who had bullied you and were found in the carnage, smiling, talking to yourself, as if there were people in your head," she explained. I nodded. At least I knew that not all of my memories were a lie. "Then they took you here, because they were concerned." She said "and I was assigned your nurse."

"Who took me here?" I asked.

"Some adults that found you, they had knocked you out," she replied. I nodded, remembering that.

"Any more questions?" She asked softly. I shook my head, leaning against the wall. "don't worry, things'll get better, I promise," she said softly.

"Okay." I replied. I wondered if something was being done about my parents. Abusing a child... it must have been illegal or something…

"If it makes you feel better, your parents were arrested for child abuse, they were sentenced for life in prison," she said softly. I smiled and nodded. She looked at her watch when it beeped.

"Looks like I have to go," she said with a sigh, a hint of disappointment in her eyes. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said with a smile. I nodded slowly. She smiled making to leave… Then… She turned and kissed my cheek gently, giving me a fleeting smile before leaving, closing the door behind her. I lowered my head, feeling alone once more. I wished desperately that Jasdero and Devitto were real. That they weren't only a fantasy. But I knew they were just a fantasy and would never be there for me. _**Maybe if I sleep… I'll be back in my fantasy… **_I thought. I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping to see the twins again... just one more time…

…..

I awoke the next morning… No twins… No fantasy… I opened my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks. Just once more... just once more I wanted to see the twins. Say goodbye… The door opened, and Araya stepped through. I sat up, quickly wiping away my tears.

She smiled at me and walked over to me, offering a hand. I took her hand, standing shakily. "C'mon Jasdevi," she said with a smile. So that was still my real name… That's nice to know I wasn't completely delusional. I nodded and followed her out the door. She took my hand, her fingers intertwining with mine, making a small smile pull at the corners of my lips. I followed her through the asylum, flinching slightly at the wails and screams I heard from the rooms. "Don't worry, a lot of these people are really insane, they see their worst nightmares in their heads and think they're real. You were one of the luckier ones that didn't have to go through that, seeing your nightmare just stare at you," she said with a shudder, bringing me closer to her.

"Why do you work here?" I asked, trying to block out the screams.

"I was actually visiting a family member, and then… Well," she blushed a bit "then I saw you here and well, I felt really bad, so I visited you, if you remember this, and I seemed to be the only one who calmed you down and was able to soothe you, so they offered me a job as your nurse and I took it," she said bashfully, avoiding my gaze. At her words, memories of reality resurfaced. When they had first brought me here, I was practically insane. Scared of everything and everyone. I wanted nothing more than death. But then I remembered her coming and soothing me, making me feel happy, I guess that's when I started to actually have a crush… I had asked... no, begged, her to come again, and they offered a job for her… here, and she accepted it, just because of me. I felt myself smile.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"It's nothing really. I liked helping you and getting to know you," she said with a smile.

"Was it hard... calming me down?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but I didn't mind," she sighed with a smile.

"What did I do?" I asked curiously, wanting to know of my reality, rather than my fantasy.

"Cried, kicked and screamed at the other nurses, with me you were just scared and wanted comfort most of the time, you did tremble and told me how scared you were," she said. I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I muttered.

"I don't mind, I liked comforting you," she replied, guiding me through the hallways. I smiled slightly.

"How did you know what I was dreaming about?" I said suddenly.

"You told me," Araya explained.

"I did? When?" I had no memory of clarity... not one moment of the reality I hadn't known existed.

"When I came you'd tell me all about everything excitedly, though I suspect you weren't aware most of the time because of the pills." she explained. I fell silent after that.

After a minute or two, Araya finally led me outside into the courtyard. The fresh air felt nice against my skin, the sound of birds singing their beautiful songs rang in my ears, the sun was so bright it sort of hurt my eyes. I followed Araya out of the courtyard to the town. She brought me to where her car was parked, it was a nice car a royal blue convertible, she opened the door to the passenger seat for me. I sat down, sort of hesitantly, buckling myself in.

"Dont worry, you'll be safe." She assured me sitting in the drivers seat and revving the engine. I nodded, looking out the window. She reversed the car, backing out of the parking spot and driving on the open road. "If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Okay." I replied softly. I was a bit scared, what if the people in the neighborhood didn't like me? What if they bullied me? What if my mental stability cracked again? It already felt weak and unstable, as if it would shatter at any moment. I sighed not knowing what to do... at least I had Araya.

….

Our trip went by quickly, it has been two hours into the trip and I actually enjoyed it, me and Araya talked a lot and it was funny listening to her sing along to songs on the radio, she was a very good singer, but she probably didn't realize it, I felt comfortable and happy in this car with her. Soon she pulled into some parking lot for some kind a store.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a bit," she said with a sly grin. I nodded with a smile and watched her get out of the car and lock it, then taking money from her pocket and walking into the store.

I waited for her, an anxious feeling overwhelming me, what if she got hurt? What if she was tricking me into something? But before I could manage another terrifying thought, she returned holding to objects in her hands. The nervous feeling disappeared and a feeling of curiosity took over. She came closer and I was able to see the objects more clearly, it looked like food, a cone that looked made from a thin hard waffle held a glob of something that looked very delicious stacked on top. That's when I realized she had icecream cones! Both of them were chocolate, I hadn't ever had one before.

"Hi! I figured you haven't had one of these in a while, so I bought one for you," she said with a grin, gesturing to the ice cream.

"Thanks Aya-chan!" I said happily as she handed me a chocolate ice cream cone.

"No problem Jasdevi-kun!" She purred sitting in the drivers seat and happily enjoying her own ice cream, while I lapped at mine, savoring the delicious, sweet, chocolaty flavor. It was strange. My brain told me I had eaten ice cream before... everything else was screaming that I'd never had it before. It was so delicious, like nothing I've ever had before… Araya giggled causing me to turn my attention to her. I looked at her curiously. "You've got ice cream all over your face," she giggled taking some sort of cloth and wiping my face clean "there." I blushed.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem," she said with a smile. I looked at her, still trying not to see the exorcist I had seen in my fantasy. She was just so similar… I couldn't really help but wish she was the same. But, her eyes were both the same, she had no innocence.

"Hey... Araya?" I asked, staring at my ice cream.

"Ya?"

"Did I... Did I say anything when I was asleep?" I wondered.

"No, not really," she said. I nodded, continuing to eat my ice cream. "Why?" She asked. My blush deepened slightly.

"No reason." I said quickly.

"Alright," she said with a smile, as she started on the waffle like cone. I finished off my ice cream, waiting for Araya to finish as well. She started the car again as she finished off her ice cream and drove out of the parking lot. "We're almost there," she said after swallowing the last bit of the cone. I nodded, feeling a bit nervous. I didn't know how I'd manage in a new place.

…..

Soon enough we pulled into the driveway of her house, it was an average large house, not like mansion or anything, but a pretty decent size. The grass was a lush green and the house was sort of a white color with a few rows of bricks around the edges of the house, the walkway was made of bricks and there were a few trees around the house, one in particular was an weeping willow, with white blossoms on each strand. I looked at them in awe. They were very pretty.

"My great grandmother planted it when she was a little girl," Araya said with a small smile. "Now, lemme show you to your room." She walked towards the door and beckoned for me to follow. I followed her nervously, still unsure how I'd ever manage. She took my hand and guided me inside the house, it was quite nice hard wood floors, white walls with a beautiful painting at the end of the hallway, a crimson carpet lead up the stairs which is where she brought me, it was like a large spiral staircase with a crystal chandelier dangling above everything. She brought me up the staircase and into one of the rooms, it had a king sized mattress, with iridescent sheets draping over the top making almost a shield for anyone inside, the pillows were cool and comfortable, and were covered in silk just like the bed coverings, there was a painting of a beautiful valley with violet roses across from the bed, a white burrow directly underneath it. Right on each side of the bed were two nightstand tables, and there was a white arm chair right in the corner with a light just above it, there was a stream of lights that hung over the bed and a large window on the opposite wall of the door. A mirror clung on the other side of the door, it was human sized and perfectly clean. Surely this wasn't my room right? I looked around in awe, disbelief etched onto my face.

"This is your room!" Araya said with a grin.

"It... r-really?" I stammered. She nodded.

"Like it?" I nodded, staring at everything. She smiled, pleased with herself. My eyes found the mirror, I saw my hair, wasn't long like it was in my fantasy world, indeed my eyes were light green, but my hair was like a black or at least a very dark brown, it was a bit longer than Devit's hair and a bit shaggier. I looked at myself in slight surprise. I was so used to my fantasy appearance that it was a surprise to see myself looking so... normal? Was that the word? No make up. In fact, I looked pretty damn attractive and not all that feminine like I used to. I ran my fingers through my short hair, looking at my green eyes. I looked thin, and sort of weak and a bit bony, dirty, and wore a baggy orange buttoned up T-shirt and orange baggy pants that were almost the same texture as sweat pants. I was so used to my crimson Noah clothing... this appearance... was this really me? My feet were in black boots, much like the twins boots, it was very strange…

"We should probably get you some clothes," Araya interrupted my moment of realization. I snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"Yeah, okay." I said.

"Do you want to now, later or tomorrow?" She asked.

"Now would be fine." I agreed.

…

We got all sorts of clothing items for me, for hot, cold and just plain warm days. I even got a few bathing suits for the summer, it was nice to finally have clothing that wasn't all rags and tears. I got some cloth as well. Maybe, if I could learn how to, I could make my Noah clothes. It seemed like a fun idea at least.

When we got home with all the bags, there was another car parked in the lot, this must have been her brother. I hoped he didn't mind me. I followed Araya, becoming very timid all of a sudden.

Araya brought me back inside the house and to the room where she helped me unpack my clothes into the drawers of the burrow neatly.

"You should pick out some clothes to wear now so you can get rid of those old clothes." She suggested. I nodded.

"I will." I agreed.

"I'll leave the room while you change, if you need me I'll be across the hall," she said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said, looking at all the new clothes I had. She exited the room, closing the door behind her and giving me privacy, maybe I'd like it here… It seemed nice enough. There was Araya here.

I picked out a white t-shirt and black jeans, changing out of my asylum clothes. I kept the boots though. Then I tossed the clothes I had gotten from the asylum in the trash. Then I walked from the room. I followed the sound of Araya's voice down the hallway and down the stairs. I walked into the sitting room. Araya was there, talking to who I assumed was her older brother. Then I noticed he looked exactly like Lavi, except he wore modern clothes.

"Hi Jasdevi," Araya said with a smile looking over at me. The older boy looked around at me and smiled.

"Hey there. So you're Jasdevi." He said politely. "I've been hearing a lot about you." I blinked a few times and nodded.

"Hi," I said softly, a new feeling of shyness enveloped me. He walked up to me and outstretched a hand.

"I'm Lavi, Araya's older brother. It's nice to meet you Jasdevi." I gently shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said politely with a smile, I knew I should be polite, I didn't want anyone, especially Lavi hating me. I didn't want to be kicked out, this was my only chance for survival. Lavi looked back at Araya.

"Oh, by the way, some friends are coming over later. Hope you don't mind." He said.

"Which ones?" She asked curiously.

"Uh... Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Yuu, and the Kamelots." Lavi counted on his fingers. "I think Sheryl is bringing his brother too."

"Sounds more like a party," Araya smirked.

"Well, I wanted to welcome our new friend in style." he laughed.

"Alright, but you better be ordering pizza or something cause I ain't cooking for that many people," she mused, pointing an accusing finger at her brother, one hand on her hip. I had no idea what to say, being used to the exorcist version of Lavi.

"Yeah, alright." Lavi sighed playfully.

"Go on then!" Araya commanded, pointing towards a phone that hung on the wall. Lavi sighed and went to the phone. "You'll get along with them," she reassured me softly, throwing me a smile that made my heart flutter with a lovely feeling. I nodded. Why were people I had never met appear in my so called fantasy? Had I maybe seen them once? Or was my fantasy becoming somehow real? No. I couldn't let people think I'm insane, I can't go back to the asylum. What if the asylum tortured me? I had to stay sane. I had to separate reality from fantasy.

"By the way, you know how Lavi called one guy _Yuu_? Well if you see him, call him Kanda or he'll have your head," she advised "he has long almost black hair really dark eyes and his hair is usually up in some kind of ponytail." Araya described.

"I know." I said before I could stop myself.

"Okay," was the only thing she said with a smile. "Oh, and make yourself comfortable, this is your home now." She grinned. I nodded, still nervous. She hugged me, as if gently trying to reassure me. I felt my heart grow light as a feather and feel really happy, before I could stop, I felt a stupid smile appear on my lips.

"Araya! What kind of pizza do you want?" Lavi's voice called, breaking the moment.

"Hold on!" She called back "what kind of pizza do you want?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know." I admitted, having no clue what kind of pizzas there were.

"Will cheese do?" She asked. I shrugged and nodded. "Cheese!" She called back to her brother.

"Kay!" Lavi replied.

"You should order three or four! There are a lot of people!" Araya added "maybe different flavors whatever you choose."

"I'm ordering five! You know how much Allen eats!" Lavi laughed.

"Ya, that's probably better!" She mused then turning back to me. "If you wanna freshen up or just relieve yourself, the bathroom with the showers and everything are next to your bedroom on the right," she said.

"O-Okay." I replied timidly. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll get used to it around here," she purred. I nodded with a small smile. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked.

"No... no I'm fine." I assured her.

"You sure? It's not rude or a bother if you want cookies or something," she said. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I don't need anything."

"Okay, ask me if you want something though," she said kindly, a very loving look on her face.

"I will." I nodded, smiling at her. I felt very safe with her and calm, it could just be her aura, or just who she was, I didn't know why, but even though she wasn't my fantasy Aya, she still made me happy and even feel a bit love struck.

...

There was a knock on the door, catching my attention as I sat on the couch thinking.

"Lavi, could you get that? It's so far!" Araya called to her brother, she was sitting next to me as we watched a movie.

"Fine..." Lavi groaned, walking to the door and opening it. The figures that I knew as Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and… Vampire… I MEAN KRORY! Were at the door. The white haired boy smiled.

"Hey Lavi, thanks for inviting us over." He said politely. I noticed that the arm where his innocence used to be, was missing, he had no arm attached to his body.

"No problem Allen," Lavi said with a grin. He stepped aside, allowing them to come in.

"Sheryl said that he, Road, and Wisely are gonna be here soon." Lenalee said. "They're bringing some others too."

"Cool," Lavi said, letting his friends in. I looked away timidly, avoiding their gazes for some reason. I guessed it was because they all were exorcists in my fantasy. But I had to get over it. None of it was real. In this world, they were normal humans. Everyone was a normal human. Innocence... Akuma... everything was just a fantasy. They wouldn't hurt me. I was safe. I reminded myself. I took a deep breath and looked up at them managing a smile.

Araya turned towards them with a smile and waved happily "Hey guys!" She said standing up. Lenalee smiled.

"Hey Aya-chan. How are you?" She asked happily, hugging her briefly.

"Good! And you?" Araya asked the tall girl.

"I'm fine." She replied. I stiffened slightly when Krory's gaze found mine. Something told me that Araya knew that I had dreamt of Krory hurting me and sensed my fear.

"Don't worry," she whispered with a reassuring smile.

"Who's this?" Krory asked Araya.

"This is Jasdevi, he's living here now as well," she said with a smile. I was thankful she didn't mention that I was in an asylum.

"Oh, is he the boy you said you were taking care of?" Allen asked. Araya nodded.

"Yup!" She said happily. I stood shakily and looked at them timidly. Allen smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Allen." He greeted politely, bowing slightly.

"H-hi," I stammered, managing a smile.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Lavi grinned, gesturing to each of them as he named them. "This is Lenalee Lee, she has a brother named Komui who is overprotective as hell. This is Arystar Krory III. And the very moody one over here is Yuu," He laughed. I nodded with a smile, convincingly pretending I didn't know any of them.

"My name is Kanda! Baka usagi!" Yuu Kanda growled at Lavi from a distance. The red head only laughed, grinning. Another knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"And that should be Sheryl and others!" He announced, trotting over to the door and opening it. In the doorway stood the Noah Clan. No. Not the Noah Clan. That didn't exist. Sheryl. Road. Wisely. Toraido (to my dismayal), Tyki, Lulu Bell, and… The twins… The two of them, didn't wear make up, Jasdero didn't have his angler light or stitches on his lips, in fact they all looked like normal humans. They also looked a bit younger. I looked at them in disbelief, hardly believing my eyes. Then shaking it away from my head. Araya frowned at Toraido.

"Ugh… Why did they have to bring the perv here…" She groaned softly.

"Hey guys, come on in," Lavi said, letting them in. They stepped inside the house and talked happily with everyone. I couldn't take my eyes off of the twins. Jasdero caught me looking at them and tugged on Lulu Bell's sleeve. I quickly looked away and directed my attention to Allen.

"Tyki, how bout another game of poker," he laughed. Tyki grinned with a chuckle.

"I don't feel like being stripped down to my boxers today Allen," he laughed. Someone poked my arm. I looked down and saw Jasdero and Devit standing beside me.

"Hello," I said with a smile, knowing they didn't know me and I had to act like I didn't know them.

"Hi." Devit replied.

"Why do you look like Devi?" Jasdero asked with a tilt of his head.

"Who's Devi?" I asked, though I knew which one it was, I wasn't going to let them know that. Devitto raised his hand.

"Well... my full name is Devitto. Jasdero just calls me Devi." He shrugged. Jasdero giggled.

"Oh." I said in understanding with a smile. "I'm not sure why I look like you though," I answered Jasdero's question. The twins looked at each other.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be... Jasdevi... would it?" Devit asked slowly.

"Yes… Yes it is," I replied, with the tilt of my head. "Why?"

"Mother said Dero and Devi had a big brother named Jasdevi. _hee hee!" _Jasdero giggled happily.

"Really?" I asked, in disbelief. They nodded.

"She said that she and father were too poor to take care of our big brother so they had to give him to someone else." Devit added.

"Wow…" I murmured, could I possibly have the best reality ever? Could I possibly have my Jasdero and my Devitto along with my Araya? The blonde twin grinned happily and hugged me around the waist.

"Let's see if mom recognizes him!" Devitto said happily, bringing me forward to Lulu Bell. I followed them, happiness flooding through me. They pulled me to Lulu Bell.

"Mommy!" Dero giggled, hugging her. Lulu Bell grinned and hugged Jasdero happily then looked towards me, her eyes searching mine.

"Jasdevi?" She murmured. I nodded slowly, looking into her eyes as well. She hugged me tightly "I'm so sorry, please forgive me… We wanted to keep you… I swear we did… We were too poor," she murmured into my ear. I hugged her hesitantly, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "Please forgive me…" She muttered desperately. I nodded, hiding my face and letting my tears fall. She smiled and wiped away my tears. Perhaps my reality wouldn't be so bad after all... there were people who cared about me. Who loved me, just like in my fantasy. I felt myself smile. Was Adam still my father? Or was that simply a part of my fantasy. Then I remembered that I had seen everyone of these people before the fantasy… They were the last people I saw before I was knocked out… All but Lulu Bell, Sheryl and Road… That was why they were in my fantasy, they were the last things I thought about. I looked up when Road walked over.

"Onee-san, look, we found Jasdevi!" Jasdero giggled to Road. The girl grinned up at me and hugged me, that meant… That bastard Adam wasn't my father… That was good. He had killed my fantasy Aya… I didn't want him for my father for that reason. But if Road was my sister, that meant that Sheryl was my father. Well, there was worse, I could have had Toraido as a father. That would have been awful. I smiled slightly and returned Road's hug. I was happy… My family was here… I was loved...

"Pizza's here!" Lavi called over all the talking. The talking seemed to abruptly stop. I even turned my attention to the door, which Lavi opened to collect five boxes of pizza. He placed them all on the table.

"Awesome!" Allen grinned. "I'm starving!"

"Don't eat it all, Allen-kun." Road giggled.

"I'll save some!" Allen pouted.

"Ya… _some_" Araya laughed, taking the boxes from Lavi and spreading them out on the counter and opening them and pulling out plates and napkins for people. "Enjoy!" She called out, grabbing two plates herself and putting two slices of cheese pizza on each.

"Pizza!" Dero cried happily as he and Devit rushed off to get some. Road giggled and ran after the two. They all grabbed plates and their own slices, as did everyone else.

Araya walked over to me and handed me one of the two plates of pizza that she was holding. "Here," she said with a smile. I took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said happily.

"I see you're getting along well with the others," She said with a grin. I nodded, taking a bite of pizza. "I'm glad." She said happily and hugged me with an arm and kissed my cheek, my heart screamed with joy and the feeling of love, I just wanted to kiss her right on the lips. I placed my pizza down and, before I knew what I was doing, I hugged her waist and pressed my lips against her's. Thankfully nobody noticed, she blinked a few times then closed her eyes and pressed herself closer. I hugged her tightly, relishing the new warmth I felt from her. She was warm… Alive… Human… and she was all mine. Now and forever… She grinned as we parted, her cheeks flushed. I blushed, letting her go.

"S-sorry. That was...um... sudden..." I stammered.

"A bit," she agreed with a shrug. "But…" She started again. I looked at her a bit nervously. "I enjoyed it." She finished. I smiled happily.

"I'm glad." I replied. She beamed at me happily.

...

I woke with a scream, shooting into a sitting position. Tears fell down my face. My heart pounded in my chest… Torture… I looked around frantically wondering where the hell I was until I remembered. Reality. I was in the real Araya's house, safe in my own bed in my own room... I placed a hand over my face. The one night I dreamt about my fantasy... and it had been a dream about torture… The door opened and Araya stood in the doorway, peering in the room at me. A relieved look on her face when she saw I was alright.

"You okay?" She asked, walking inside the room and closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of my bed. I nodded.

"Nightmare..." I whispered.

"D-do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said softly. She smiled and crawled under the covers with me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back, happy for the comfort and warmth. She rested her cheek on my chest. I had my Araya…

Araya looked up at me with a smile, and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back passionately, living my dream... my fantasy. She brought herself closer, her lips closer, running her fingers through my hair. I pulled her even closer, never wanting to let go. We couldn't be held apart by fate here. In reality… We could marry and live a happy life together... I could have the family I lost in my fantasy world. Maybe that world wasn't really as much of a fantasy as I had thought… Maybe, I'd stick to reality… When we parted, she hugged me tightly, nuzzling her cheek into my neck.

"Jasdevi…" She started a bit bashfully.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I… I" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath "I love you…" She finally said, his beautiful green eyes gazing into my own.

"I love you too." The words fell from my lips easily. I got used to saying them in my fantasy... Now I can use them in my reality… She beamed at me and hugged me tighter.I hugged her back, closing my eyes and falling asleep once more… This reality… I liked, no loved it more then my fantasy... here, there was no danger. No fear of dying every time I left home. No fear of having our fate be death before we could live a lovely life together. For the first time... I was truly happy...


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE! YAY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ROMANCE TRAGIC ADVENTURE X3**

Epilogue

I looked up as the front door opened and a young girl walked in. My smile widened, she resembled Araya greatly, her eyes green like mine and she shared my hair, but it had sort of a reddish tint to it.

"Hi daddy!" She said happily, dropping her backpack on the ground. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey there," I purred, hugging her back. "How was school?"

"It was fun! They let us draw today!" She said with a grin, she was at least six, and in kindergarten. She opened her backpack and took out a white sheet of paper with a drawing of three people standing in front of a house happily. "Look! There's me," she gestured to each figure as she told me who they were "there's you and then there's mommy!" She giggled happily. I smiled, patting her on the head.

"It's lovely." I said. "Hey, why don't we hang it on the fridge so everyone can see it?" I offered. She nodded with a giggle, a large grin on her face. This girl was Kaya, mine and Araya's daughter, me and Araya have been married for seven years now and we had decided we wanted a child, which we decided to call Kaya. I had not forgotten about my fantasy world. In fact, I had actually written everything down so I wouldn't forget.

I posted my daughter's artwork on the fridge with a smile. "There, right where everyone can see it," I purred. Araya was usually the one to bring Kaya home from school because she didn't trust the bus. "Where's your mother?" I asked.

"Looking for something in the car," Kaya said with a smile. I nodded.

"Alright then. Why don't you go play?" I smiled. "I'll come join you later, kay?" She nodded and skipped off towards her room. I went back to what I had been doing before Kaya came in. My pencil moved across the paper as I sketched a picture of fantasy Jasdero and Devitto. They were both grinning widely, revolvers raised. I looked up from the sketch when Araya came in. Her wallet in hand she smiled at me.

"Hey," she said with a grin, kissing my cheek lovingly. She glanced my paper, she always liked to see my sketches. "It's very good," she purred, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks." I smiled, kissing her cheek. I pulled out my folder and took a picture of exorcist Araya out of it. It was colored. She was standing in a landscape of fire, wielding her innocence. "I made this today too."

"Wow…" She breathed in awe. I smiled, putting the sketch back with the others. "You're a great artist," she purred.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek. I had taken up sketching and writing, having nothing better to do with my time. Araya and Lavi worked earning the money. So I was at home most of the time. Araya was a veterinarian, and Lavi was an apprentice history teacher. I mostly babysitted the younger kids during summer vacation. Which was Kaya, and the twins for some reason. I didn't mind though, I liked watching them. The three of them got along very well and they usually weren't much trouble at all for me they played very nicely with each other and usually kept each other quite busy. And when they were bored, I'd tell them stories of my fantasy, which they enjoyed greatly. They always liked to make up their own fantasies and role play to it. It was quite adorable.

I put away the unfinished sketch of Jasdero and Devit, standing. "What do you wanna eat tonight?" Araya asked me. I shrugged.

"Anything is fine." I smiled. "Everything you cook is amazing." She grinned.

"Thanks," She purred and kissed my cheek. "I'll whip something up."

"I'll entertain Kaya. I promised I'd play with her." I replied.

"Okay, don't get into _too _much trouble," she mused, hugging me briefly before she deparchered to the kitchen to create edible magic. I smiled softly before going up to Kaya's room. Kaya played with some of her stuffed animals, her stuffed cats in particular. She loved animals ever since I can first remember, but her favorite is the cat. On her walls were paintings of kittens that I had painted for her. I sat down beside her.

"Hey Kaya." I purred softly.

"Daddy!" She giggled happily hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Hey princess, whatcha playin?" I asked, tapping her nose teasingly.

"I'm playing with meh kitties!" She said happily. I chuckled.

"Can I play too?" She nodded enthusiastically, shoving a pile of kitty's over to me. I took a black cat out of the pile that reminded me a bit of Lulu Bell. It was Kaya's favorite. Then we started to play. We played until we heard the doorbell ring.

"I wanna get it!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Alright, but I'm coming too," I purred, standing up and following my quick daughter from the room and down the stairs. The child scurried up to the door and opened it.

"Hi Kaya-chan!" The twins said in unison, grinning.

"Hiya!" She giggled, waving to them.

"Hi big brother." Jasdero giggled at me. I smiled.

"Hey." The blonde wrapped me in a large hug and held me there. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, patting the blonde's head.

"We got bored," Devit shrugged.

"And mother said we could come over. _hee hee!" _Jasdero giggled. I smiled and patted them on the head.

"Alright," I laughed. They hugged me tightly, smiling widely. I wrapped my arms around them. "Why don't we all go play," I suggested.

"Yeah!" The three of them exclaimed in unison. I grinned and together we all left towards Kaya's room and we all played with her toys happily until Araya called us down for supper. The children ran down excitedly, me following slowly behind them.

When we were all at the table, plates of delicious smelling food awaited us at the table. Jasdero and Devit looked at Araya.

"Thank you for the food." They said in unison.

"It's no problem," She said with a smile. They grinned and began eating. Araya sat down next to me and began to eat as well. I took a bite of food, amazed at its amazing flavor. The tender pork of the meal bathed my tongue, the exotic gravy stuff on the meat flooded through my mouth. It had sort of a sweet flavor.

"Wonderful as usual." I purred, kissing her cheek.

"Why thank you," she purred. I chuckled, continuing to eat. I was happy here, with my family and new friends. This is all I ever asked for… This is all I ever needed… And now, I have it...


End file.
